Pequeños Traumas
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: ¡al fin!…vienes a llevarme con mi mama y papa ¿verdad?... yo ya no quiero seguir vivo llevame contigo…Angelito Con estas palabras el niño cerró sus grandes ojos verdes y sus brazos cayeron lacios a su costado y en su rostro bañado en sangre una tranqu
1. Chapter 1

Pequeños traumas

Cáp. 1 Harry tiene 5 años

Dentro de los expedientes guardados celosamente en el departamento de los inefables, un pergamino cuyo contenido es desconocido para muchos magos fue sustraído hacia mucho tiempo, luego de comprobar la ineficacia de los trabajadores de ese departamento se llego a la conclusión de hacer un riguroso inventario de lo que allí se almacenaba, y se descubrió que faltaba la formula del mago James Matthew Barrie, realmente muy pocas personas saben que contenía esa formula, algunos dicen que la vida eterna otros que podía regenerar el cuerpo a la edad que se quisiera lo cierto es que su contenido encierra unos de los mas grandes misterios del mundo mágico el embrujo conocido como " el efecto Peter Pan"

Este pergamino de alguna manera fue a parar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y este es el hecho que se documentara en este escrito, la investigación preeliminar lanza como sospechoso al convicto Profesor Severus Snape según la averiguación 007/2666/645046-bis 457 este documento tratara fielmente los hechos ocurridos con la intervención de la formula PP y el como afecto la vida de los involucrados, para ello se han refinado los métodos de videncia y percepción de emociones y hechos.

Los hechos se han precisado con dos meses de posteridad al fin de la última guerra mágica librada en el mundo mágico ingles, como ha sido constado en el archivo 6487-5410/sec4546 donde se asienta y da por concluida la etapa de oscurantismo moderno.

El evento principal se da lugar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería luego de concluido el duelo y las celebraciones pertinentes, los alumnos que se vieron forzados a dejar temporalmente su educación a causa de su seguridad fueron invitados nuevamente a formar parte de alumnado restante logrado así un solo grupo para no estar fuera de lugar con relación a los alumnos que mantuvieron el ritmo regular de sus estudios y de esta forma intensificar el estudio para estar al mismo nivel que sus contemporáneos, inicialmente se especulo sobre dos meses con ese plan de estudio y una vez regularizados el grupo se desintegraría y los miembros serian reasignados a sus respectivas casas. Pero debido a las circunstancias que analizaremos esta decisión se vio sumamente afectada, así que comenzamos con el inicio caótico de esta investigación

Lugar: aula de pociones

Profesor: H. Slughorn

Tema: catalizadores en pociones congnodeseo

Alumnos: aquellos que dejaron su curso por la guerra temporalmente asignados a una casa emergente la casa del Fénix (Honor al Anterior Director del Colegio)

Hora: inicio 6 AM (según directrices de regularización intensivas)

Después de terminar de una manera muy rápida y limpia la guerra Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico se encontró con la disyuntiva de que hacer ahora con su vida, Hermione le insto a regresar al colegio para concluir con sus estudios temporalmente truncados y obtener su diploma aun cuando Ron insistió que eso no era necesario para Harry solo con enseñar su cicatriz era mas que un diploma y con mención honorífica, después de dos codazos y una mirada que dista mucho de un buen deseo el pelirrojo igualmente apoyo la idea de la castaña y así nuevamente el trío mas famoso del mundo mágico volvió al colegio para terminar su enseñanza, sin contar que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros y rivales también concibieron la idea de volver al colegio.

Las sorpresas no pararon de azotar las mentes de los jóvenes ya que en vista de un suceso tan relevante y desprovisto de alguna regulación como es una guerra, el profesorado evaluó la situación y propusieron abrir una casa emergente para los rezagados incluyendo a todos y posteriormente regresados a sus antiguas casas una vez regularizados, y en teoría fue una idea brillante sin tinte de favoritismo y con el ideal de la enseñanza, como se dijo antes en teoría era un excelente plan el problema fue su ejecución, en la primera semana de iniciar este procedimiento poco ortodoxo un gran problema se presento y es que aun terminada la guerra muchas cuentas no fueron saldadas a la saciedad.

El trío de oro acepto estoicamente el verse lejos de su querida casa y los otros optaron por una reacción similar no sin antes despotricar contra toda la parentela de los profesores pero el mal seria por poco tiempo, el problema principal al cual se enfrentaron fue el hecho de compartir habitaciones con otras personas, y es que siendo sinceros a que profesor se le ocurrió la idea de mezclar Gryffindors con Slytherins, la regla de las mezclas son las siguientes: gry-huff; gry-gry; huff-raven; huff-sly; sly-raven; raven-gry; raven-raven; pero nunca gry-sly.

Sin embargo en vista que era necesario para todos actualizarse y regularizarse al nivel de sus compañeros no tuvieron mas remedio que tratar de adaptarse y convivir o al menos tratar de no matarse.

La primera noche no ocurrió nada interesante puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes por regularizarse aun no salían del shock sin embargo los problemas reales ocurrieron a la mañana siguiente cuando iniciaron sus clases de pociones.

Harry Potter después de que terminada la guerra con la mayor parte de los integrantes del bando contrario en juicio realizo otra acción que lo hizo grande en el juicio 2545/5641.20002 de Draco Malfoy acusado de conspirar y ser participe de la aberrante acción del asesinato de uno de los magos mas queridos y respetado que se tenga memoria y el antecesor director del colegio mas prestigioso del Londres mágico Albus Dumbledore, atestiguo a favor del joven rubio, donde expuso que el estuvo presente y presencio el como fue asesinado y se refirió al acusado Draco Malfoy como un pobre niño tratando de proteger a su familia, expuso que el mismo Albus estaba consiente de lo duro que fue para el rubio llevar a cabo la misión en la que no tuvo éxito gracias a Merlín, así que con la palabra del máximo héroe fue absuelto de los cargos y pudo regresar a su vida normal sin embargo los medios de información se ensañaron con el heredero del apellido Malfoy y aun peor que eso el mundo mágico expreso su lastima al rubio, un golpe terrible para alguien como el, aun con todo y esos sucesos decidió terminar sus estudios y alejarse lo mas pronto del Londres mágico y su mal deseada lastima y mas aun del ser que provoco esa opinión en la sociedad, a quien irónicamente le debe su libertad y quien le mira con un desprecio que le carcome, es importante resaltar estos acontecimientos mismos que fueron detonantes para lo que veremos.

La mente es el lugar mas pequeño y mas grande al mismo tiempo, ahí podemos refugiarnos, podemos ser libre y expandir nuestros mundos, o puede ser la cárcel mas tenebrosa para alguien que ha sufrido, muchas veces como un acto de defensa la mente nos lleva a la niñez donde comparado los problemas de adulto los problemas de esa entonces son nada, o al menos así se engaña la mente y nadie es exento de ese pensamiento, ni siquiera Harry Potter, toda la muerte que presencio y los actos mas bajos que trato de detener lo han acosado desde que culmino la guerra, la mirada de la gente tan penetrante y tan acusadora poco a poco fueron debilitando el leve sentimiento de triunfo, por que aunque la guerra culmino, las heridas siguen abiertas y su cicatrización es lenta y dolorosa, todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos habían logrado que su mente se desviara a su niñez que aun que no fue precisamente una feliz es mas fácil que la vida que lleva ahora o al menos así lo creía.

Cada persona tiene un limite en su ser, ya sea para reír, para llorar, para odiar, para sufrir o para soportar, en este caso los limites fueron rebasados y en ocasiones una mirada de mas, un gesto insignificante o un alza en timbre de voz puede ocasionar que el sentimiento se desborde y provoque problemas y eso es lo que aprendió Draco Malfoy el primer día del inicio de los curso de regularización.

Quienes vivieron la guerra maduraron o bien se encerraron en el estado que la vivieron y no lo han superado. Por que a veces es difícil tratar de superarlo si a cada paso alguien te recuerda que te usaron, que fuiste débil y te dejaste manipular y por ello la gente te ve con lastima y desprecio, la misma mirada que te puede ofrendar el salvador del mundo mágico, la misma expresión de indiferencia que nos recuerda que ni la molestia merecemos, eso fue lo que ocasiono el arranque de ira de Draco Malfoy sobre su también salvador Harry Potter.

Era una mañana obscura y fría los curso comenzarían muy temprano y terminarían entrada la noche para que los cursos intensivos funcionaran, esa mañana comenzarían con Pociones impartidas por el viejo profesor H. Slughorn y comenzarían con el tema catalizadores en pociones congnodeseo. Al entrar en el aula fue la primera vez desde el juicio que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se miraron a la cara, el ojiverde con la mirada carente de emoción y el ojiplata con resentimiento rápidamente desviaron las miradas y procedieron a tomar sus asientos en es instante apareció por la puerta el profesor.

Buenos días jóvenes, me place mucho el poder tenerlos de vuelta- dijo el profesor con una risueña sonrisa- como todos saben estamos muy atrasados con respecto a sus compañeros de generación, pero confió en que si nos esforzamos podremos alcanzarlos sin demoras, el tema que hoy veremos es catalizadores en pociones congnodeseo¿alguien sabe de lo que estoy hablando?... Si señorita Granger

-Son los ingredientes que activan las pociones para los deseos escondidos- respondió la chica con su típico aire de suficiencia algo que ni la guerra pudo quitarle para disgusto de su novio- deseos que guardan nuestra mente.

-Correcto- aplaudió el profesor- 5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Cuál es el catalizador mas poderoso para este tipo de pociones?... señor Malfoy

-El catalizador por excelencia- respondió el rubio con tono aburrido- es la sangre

-Excelente- corroboro el profesor- 5 puntos para Slytherin, como saben estas pociones son altamente poderosas es por ello que requieren de sustancias de vida y en este caso el mayor catalizador es la sangre y si es de un mago poderoso sus efectos se potencializan

En los pupitres el pelirrojo hacia mofa de la respuesta del rubio el cual solo pudo ver la risa contenida de su "salvador" y ese simple gesto basto para que todo el cúmulo de emociones contenidas se vieran desbocadas en una sola y odiada persona.

-ese Malfoy, es muy sangron de seguro que se haría rico si trabaja como catalizador, aun que dudo que sirvan para algo- comento en un susurro el pelirrojo a su aburrido amigo

-jajaja- trato de contener el ojiverde su risa y casi lo logra- guarda silencio o nos van a sacar

-¡Cállate Potter!-grito el rubio de repente- me tienes cansado imbecil¿te crees mucho verdad, pero déjame decirte que no vales nada

-Me aburres Malfoy- contesto simplemente el pelinegro- siéntate y cállate

-No tu eres el que me aburre con tu entupida pose de niño bueno- respondió el menor de los Malfoy con todo el resentimiento que desgarraba su orgullo- ¿crees que la gente te agradece, eres un ser despreciable que usa su nombre para hacer lo que quiere, para inspirar lastima maldito huérfano

-Suficiente Malfoy- contesto el ultimo de los Potter mientras se ponía de pie- no se que demonios te sucede ni tengo intención de saberlo

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto retador el rubio- que no lo sabes, TE ODIO maldito

-¿algo mas que no sepa?- debatió Harry dolido una cosa es sospecharlo y otra que te lo digan de plano en la cara- ya se esta es tu forma de agradecer no parar en prisión, pero no hace falta que lo hagas

-¡TU!- respondió el rubio con ojos inyectados en sangre- me las pagaras

Con esta amenaza dicha llevo palabra a la acción y lanzo un hechizo contra el pelinegro tomándolo por completo con la guardia baja, la potencia del hechizo lo hizo estrellarse contra las vitrinas de pociones y rompiendo los cristales que se enterraron en su cuerpo y vertiendo el contenido de toda la variedad de pociones en las recién abiertas heridas.

Cuando el rayo de luz golpeo de lleno a Harry solo una pregunta paso por su mente ¿tanto me odia, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la expresión de decepción no pasaron desapercibidas por el rubio aun en su estado de ira pudo ver esa mirada de desconcierto y pena.

Los demás alumnos vieron con impotencia la escena que sucedía frente a ellos, no podían creer que el rubio hiciera eso, después de que Harry le salvara de una muerte segura ni siquiera los propios Slytherin que consideran salvar su vida antes que nada, todo quedo en silencio hasta que unos fuertes gritos los saco a todos de su estado mutismo

El grito fue terrible, tan avasallante y desgarrador, el dolor de ese grito recorrió todo el castillo desde los cimientos mismos hasta la torre mas alta del castillo vibro con ese lamento recorriéndolo con una fuerza brutal, los magos y brujas mas sensibles sintieron ese dolor como propio y se unieron al coro desgarrador quebrando incluso vitrinas y ventanas, la magia fuera de control comenzó a manifestarse y destruir todo a su paso, una magia llena de dolor y desesperanza comenzó a cubrirlo todo la atmósfera enrarecida y subyugante desmayo a vario de los alumnos que no pudieron soportar tal sopor, las mas fuertes trataron inútilmente de protegerse de ese ataque, incluso Draco Malfoy reconoció ese grito como suyo, era así como el mismo se sentía con tanto dolor que desgarra y carcome cada indicio de vida, un odio no contra la gente sino contra si mismo.

En un intento de contener esa magia el profesor lanzo un hechizo para sellarlo lo cual provoco que la magia se aplacara y la tormenta amainara.

Un sentimiento generalizado de pánico lleno a los alumnos de la clase de pociones, nadie se atrevía a acercarse al lugar donde callo Harry por que todos reconocieron esa voz y vieron de donde salía todo ese poder, y aun no se recuperaban de toda esa magia ahogándolos, finalmente El rubio en un acto de Valentía o vergüenza se animo a ver el resultado de su obra y lo que vio lo destrozo por completo, ahí donde su hechizo había arrojado a un Harry Potter de 17 años se encontraba un pequeño niño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y cubierto de sangre, casi inconsciente el niño con una cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo, levanto las manos en dirección al rubio y en la inocencia de un ser que ha sufrido tanto, esbozo una dolorosa sonrisa y con una voz llena de asombro, dolor y alivio pronuncio.

- ¡al fin!…vienes a llevarme con mi mami y papi ¿verdad?... yo ya no quiero seguir vivo llevame contigo…Angelito

Con estas palabras el niño cerró sus grandes ojos verdes y sus brazos cayeron lacios a su costado y en su rostro bañado en sangre una tranquila sonrisa se formo con la seguridad que no sufriría más.

- ¡HARRY!- grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas- pero el niño no volvió a abrir los ojos

* * *

saludos:

Gracias por leer, este fic es algo que habia estado planeando desde hace tiempo pero por cuestiones de trabajo no habia sido posible continuarlo, es un nuevo giro para mi ya que se centrara mas en el drama que el amor y la comedia, espero en verdad que les guste.

lios hijo del caos


	2. Chapter 2

declaro: los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi amor J.K.R. de Lios ( XDD)  
no persivo ninguna clase de remuneracion economica, salvo uno que otro insulto y alentadores comentarios

personajes: Harry y Draco  
advertencia: contenido de tematica fuerte, si eres sensible a los ataques sexuales pedofilos no leas mas... te lo advierto

fic dedicado a mis compañers de la torre de astronomia "va por ustedes"

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 2 ¿un ángel?

En la averiguación previa numerada y foliada en las fojas 01/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 se asienta el hecho del imprevisible caso de una regresión corporal y aparentemente mental del sujeto Harry Potter a la edad de 5 años por consecuencias que aun no se han esclarecido, esta averiguación tratara de mostrar fielmente el porque de la regresión y como los miembros involucrados tomara roles importantes en este hecho, así mismo se aperturara otra investigación sobre la infancia perdida de registros del sujeto afectado y el lamentable hecho de una profanación corporal sin consentimiento en la edad antes mencionada.

De acuerdo a las declaraciones, obtenidas de los registros de la enfermería del colegio de magia y hechicería, la revisión preeliminar arroja el resultado de una completa regresión corporal sin precedentes registrados, cabe destacar que este hecho se documentara y anexara a la investigación de la desaparición de la formula de James Matthew Barrie registrado en la averiguación 007/2666/645046-bis 457 dado que es muy posible que este sea el resultado de la aplicación de la formula puesto que el efecto PP es una singularidad no analizada y sus efectos vagamente descritos, sin embargo la única constante es la regresión corporal teórica por ello se anexa a dicha investigación y regulación.

Este documento se remite a la postre de la regresión y la revisión en la enfermería del colegio sin embargo en un rango mayor de investigación su registro comienza en el aula de pociones donde se suscitaron los hechos mencionados en la averiguación 01/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 la cual finaliza con el desesperado intento del absuelto Draco Malfoy por hacer reaccionar al infante Harry Potter.

-¡HARRY!- grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas pero el niño no volvió a abrir los ojos

-¡Harry!- pronuncio Hermione con un susurro- ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo- contesta idiota

-yo…no…no era mi intención…- contesto el rubio con miedo en su voz- a…ayúdenme a llevarlo a la…enfermería

-con cuidado chicos- advirtió el profesor- no creo que se prudente llevarlo en brazos, no sabemos por que paso esto ni los daños que pueda tener

-¿no sabemos?...todo es culpa de Malfoy- reto el pelirrojo- el y su estupido orgullo, no pudo soportar que alguien hiciera algo por el sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿mi…culpa?- pregunto el rubio para si mismo- todo es mi culpa

-¡ya basta, ahora lo mas importante es Harry- reconoció la castaña- haré un hechizo camilla y lo llevare a la enfermería

-perfecto- coincidió el profesor- yo debo investigar que paso, no se preocupe señor Malfoy esto no lo hizo usted solo, hay muchos factores y nadie tiene el poder de regresar a la gente a la infancia creame

-yo voy a la enfermería contigo Hermione- anuncio el pelirrojo- ¿vienes Malfoy?

-¿yo?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido y avergonzado- ¿puedo ir?

-Claro, la enfermera debe saber que hiciste para hacer un buen diagnostico- contesto la castaña un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su novio- y para que veas lo que hiciste

-Vamos a prisa- reacciono el rubio en tono demandante- no hay tiempo que perder

En cuestiones de minutos, muy pocos si se precisa los tres adolescentes y un infante entraron a la enfermería, la encargada la Sra. Pomfrey que había desarrollado un instinto de urgencia cada que veía los colores castaños y rojos juntos, sabia sin lugar a dudas que un color negro debía estar mal de salud, rápidamente salio disparada de su escritorio en cuanto vio esos colores, corrió a la puerta y le sorprendió ver un color amarillo unido a los otros y mas le sorprendió que el color negro usualmente mas grande fuera muchísimo mas pequeño de lo acostumbrado, pero lo mas fuerte fue verlo bañado en sangre.

En los colegios de enfermerías, usualmente uno prueba su capacidad y tolerancia, no solo al dolor personal, si no a enfrentar el dolor de otras personas, a tratar de aliviarlos y cuidarlos, pero incluso para las personas más preparadas y dispuestas, ver a un niño tan lastimado y bañado en sangre es devastador y esa fue una de las razones por la cual la enfermera no se especializo en pediatría era muy doloroso para ella ver a las indefensas y pobres criaturas con tanto sufrimiento, y de veras lo intento pero no pudo era mucha la crueldad de la vida, y por ver tanto dolor muchas veces las misma enfermeras deben hacerse frías y evitar encariñarse con sus pacientes por que muchos no lo consiguen y la perdida de esos niños lentamente te va secando. Por eso ella se negó a la pediatría pero ahora frente a ella yace una indefensa criatura flotando pero con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la sangre ligeramente diluida en un camino de lagrimas era sin duda un niño muy fuerte.

-rápido- dijo la enfermera con urgencia- colóquenlo en esta cama

-si-contesto de manera inmediata la castaña haciendo lo que le indicaron

-ahora esperen afuera por favor- indico la enfermera

-pero…-se quejo el pelirrojo- queremos saber si se pondrá bien Harry

-¿Harry Potter?- pregunto incrédula la curandera- ¿este niño es Harry Potter?

-Si, pero no sabemos por que se encogió- aclaro el pelirrojo- todo es culpa de Malfoy

-Bien dejemos las preguntas para después- termino la enfermera- solo una cosa ¿señor Malfoy uso algún hechizo o poción para hacer esto?

-No…no use ningún hechizo adicional, solo era uno para lanzar- contesto el rubio muy nervioso- lo juro, nunca pretendí que esto pasara

-Esta bien, por favor esperen a fuera o vayan a sus clases, les recuerdo que están en un curso de regularización

-Pero… Por favor sra. Permítame quedarme aun que sea afuera- rogó el rubio- yo…no quería esto…yo solo

-Esta bien, pero por favor esperen en silencio si algo pasa yo les hablo

Las siguientes horas fueron extenuantes para todos, pero en especial para cierto rubio confundido en una mar de culpa, el odio que tanto le había lacerado el corazón de una manera desbordante fue arrasado y remplazado por la consabida culpa, es muy curioso como funciona el corazón cuando uno cree que no puede hacer mas espacio en el para otro sentimiento surge algo un evento una sonrisa, una mirada, un grito o una desesperada situación de vida o muerte, y de repente nos damos cuenta que nuestro corazón es tan enorme como el firmamento y solamente nos damos cuenta de aquello que nos empeñamos en creer es la fuente de nuestro dolor, aun en esas horas podía si cerraba los ojos ver la imagen maltrecha de un niño bañado en sangre con ríos de lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes suplicantes y anhelantes, su voz tan ronca e infantil y la forma en que suplico algo que ningún niño en ningún lugar del mundo debería pensar jamás…dejar de vivir.

Las horas pasaban y la enfermera hacia todo lo que sus capaces manos y educación le proveían, lo bueno de la sangre es que es muy escandalosa y tiende a correr con demasiada prisa a la punzante llamada de una herida y es buena porque cuando se seca obstruye el camino y se detiene la chusma, y en este caso dado la edad del paciente la coagulación es muy rápida, así que el niño no perdió mucha sangre por la heridas superficiales hechas por los pedazos de vidrios que cayeron sobre el, la herida que mas le preocupaba yacía en la parte posterior, mas concretamente en la entrada rectal que presentaba las claras heridas de una invasión forzada era evidente que el niño sufrió mucho cuando fue invadido provocando una hemorragia interna, nunca en su vida y eso que ya era larga había visto una situación como esa, el pequeño cuerpecito fue brutalmente violado desgonzando sus piernitas y provocando un daño que tardaría si sobrevive en repararse.

Lucho por horas para detener el sangrado consiguiendo al fin detenerla, como Harry Potter ya era un paciente regular con mas expediente clínico que todo el colegio junto, tenia reservas de plasma que administro eficazmente, trato las heridas con antisépticos y la mayoría de la heridas superficiales del rostro y brazos desaparecieron eficazmente, logro que sus piernitas sanaran pero no hace que de ahora en adelante pueda si quiere hacer un split, cuando al fin la respiración del niño fue regular se permitió a si misma descansar un poco de tanta presión y libero aquello que desde que vio el niño lagrimas calidas y llenas de angustia e indignación, pena por la pobre criatura que rescato del precipicio de la muerte física, pero ¿y su corazón y mente, eso seria otra historia ¿como podría ver el niño el mundo cuando despierte, le dejo descansar y se recompuso un poco después de todo es una profesional, ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era descubrir al culpable y hacerlo pagar de eso no había lugar a dudas…lo acabaría.

Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, sobrevivieron a una guerra en la que nadie daba por hecho sus victorias, enfrentaron tantas cosas que les hicieron madurar mas de lo que ellos mismo estaban dispuestos a reconocer, pero esto les superaba y es que nunca ni en sus mas espeluznantes sueños habían logrado discernir esta realidad, Hermione Granger sufría y mucho esto no podía terminar así, seguramente en cuanto la enfermera saliera les diría ya pueden pasar, solo fueron unos cortes pero su intuición le decía que era algo mas grave, algo a lo que jamás estaría preparada y ella sabe que su intuición nunca falla por desgracia, su mirada vago rápidamente por el estrecho corredor y se topo con una mirada azul cielo tranquila y serena que la observaban con devoción y amor, y ella sabia que a pesar de todo con esa mirada podía salir de cualquier situación y eso le infundía valor para enfrentar todo lo que la vida se empeñara en hacerle. Desvió su mirada un poco apenada por su debilidad y se topo con unos ojos color plata que la miraban con tanta vergüenza y miedo que no pudo por mas que busco dirigir su rabia simplemente no pudo, después de todo Harry aun contra todo pronostico comprendió que Draco solo era un niño tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo al que no fue preparado para enfrentar, si era típico de Harry comprender mejor los corazones de la gente mejor que el suyo propio.

Las horas pasaban con tanta lentitud que podría decirse que el tiempo se estaba haciendo viejo y ya no avanzaba con la misma velocidad victima de la reumas y achaques propios de la vejez, pero el que desde hacia algún tiempo comprendió que no siempre la rapidez es eficacia ni la repuesta a todos los males, madurar de forma natural puede ser muy lento y en ocasiones los jóvenes nunca llegan a eso victimas de su propia aceleración, pero en una guerra no hay lugar para actuar con imprudencia y se comprende que la paciencia es la mejor aliada si se pretende sobrevivir y ver otro ocaso con el amor de tu vida, fue por ella y no por la guerra que el maduro se enfrento asimismo y su volatilidad y salio victorioso y sereno festejo su triunfo. Pero en estos momentos ni toda la preparación previa le servirían de nada, luchaba consigo mismo para no perder el control y hacer lo que quería hacer en cuanto conoció a Draco Malfoy lo que durante mas de 6 años había sido su fantasía homicida tomar su pálido y aristócrata cuello y hacer tanta presión en el hasta que un tronido le digiera que se acababa todo, pero luego antes de la batalla decisiva su mejor amigo su casi hermano le confió su mas grande secreto aquel nadie en el mundo puede ni debe saber, algo que significa tanto que no pudo menos que recordar esa mirada y esa palabras que salían con tanto dolor y miedo, con esto evitaba hacer realidad su fantasía casi muerta.

La blanca y pulcra puerta se abrió con tal fuerza y brusquedad que todos temieron lo peor y no se equivocaron, una furiosa y rabiosa enfermera salio con varita en riste dispuesta a abandonar su juramento de proteger y prolongar la vida, con una velocidad impropia de la edad de la enfermera en cuestiones de segundos de apodero del cuello pálido y elitista de Draco Malfoy, sorprendido por esta acción y sintiendo que estaba en todo su derecho se dejo hacer lo que la mujer estaba dispuesta a ejercer venganza.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto la enfermera ciega de ira- es tan solo un niño, desgraciado

-Yo….no…no era mi intención- explico el rubio con miedo a que le confirmaran sus mas terribles sospechas- lo juro debe creerme… el esta vivo ¿verdad?

¿-Qué no era tu intención violarlo?- escupió la enfermera con tanto odio- eres un mal nacido, esta vivo de milagro

-¿violar...lo?- pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido ante esta revelación- eso es mentira…yo jamás

-Sra. por favor cálmese eso debe ser un error- dijo la castaña defendiendo al rubio- todos estábamos presentes cuando Malfoy ataco a Harry pero jamás hizo eso

-¿si no fue el entonces quien?- pregunto la enfermera aflojando el agarre

-Eso no lo sabemos- interrumpió la vieja voz del profesor de pociones- lo que te puedo asegurar es que no fue el ni nadie del castillo

-¡alto!- llamo el pelirrojo a los presentes- empecemos con calma, primero queremos saber si Harry esta bien

-Esta estable- contesto la enfermera soltando con desprecio al rubio- pero aun no despierta

-Segundo ¿Qué quiso decir con violarlo?- pregunto la castaña siguiendo el orden de ideas de su novio algo que aprendieron hacer juntos, complementación

-El cuerpo del niño presenta claras huellas de una violación- dijo la enfermara sin contener las lagrimas y desplomándose en el regazo del profesor de pociones- es terrible

-Tranquila querida- conforto el profesor- este es el resultado de una magia muy negra, es una regresión corporal y mental, lamentablemente esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo cuando Harry verdaderamente tenia 5 años.

-¿quiere decir que Potter fue violado hace años cuando era niño?- pregunto el rubio desbastado- eso es imposible, me niego a creerlo

-Mucho me temo que es algo real por mucho que lo niegue- intervino la voz de la profesora de transformaciones- es algo que creíamos nunca tener que explicar

-¿profesora usted lo sabia?- pregunto la castaña sorprendida por la revelación- ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada?

-Creímos que nunca deberíamos hacerlo, cada día rezaba para que esta cruel verdad no se supiera- confeso la profesora retorciéndose la manos- por favor pasen a la enfermería esto es algo que no debemos comentar en los pasillos, las paredes oyen

Con esta orden los sorprendidos alumnos y consternados profesores entraron a la enfermería, el olor a sangre y ungüentos calaba el olfato, y mas calaba aun saber que en una de las camas se encontraba un pobre infante rescatado a duras penas de una muerte segura y lo mas grabe es el saber que su condición fue provocada por la maldad mas grande que puede hacer un ser humano. Draco siempre considero que Potter era invencible que el nunca había vivido atormentado y dolido por eso nunca contuvo su ira contra ese muro indestructible pero ahora conoce algo que deseo jamás saber o mejor aun que nunca hubiese sucedido y supo que el gran Harry Potter era humano, mas humano que cualquiera.

La profesora Mcgonagall, siempre trato de ser una mujer fuerte y segura de sus acciones donde el arrepentimiento jamás la alcanzara porque sus actos estaban con la justicia y la razón, salvo uno que siempre le recuerda su condición natural de ser humana y tener defectos. Con todo el valor que debe tener una mujer de su altura prosiguió con el horrible relato de 12 años atrás.

-esto…como bien acaban de saber, sucedió cuando Harry tenia 5 años- explico la profesora- era el deber de un mago el cual ya no esta en este mundo vigilar al pequeño, pero por desgracia un llamado de emergencia lo movió de su puesto de vigilancia, aun no sabemos realmente lo que paso, lo que supimos después es que cuando el vigilante regreso se percato de cómo un desalmado hombre atacaba violentamente el cuerpo del niño, en un ataque de ira el mago asesino al infame violador, y cuando vio el estado en que estaba Harry llamo a la orden, cuando Albus llego inmediatamente explico la situación y antes que Albus se llevara al niño a un sanatorio el mago se suicido frente a sus ojos la culpa fue tan grande que no pudo hacer otra cosa que terminar con su vida, Albus llevo a Harry con un medimago que el conocía y este curo al niño, yo hice lo que considere era necesario hacer, así que contra toda regla modifique la memoria de Harry para esconder ese recuerdo, como bien sabe uno no debe borrar la memoria de un niño porque se corre el riesgo de que el hechizo dañe permanentemente la capacidad de memoria, pero creía que era necesario por el bien del niño.

La audiencia quedo en shock, la información que les precisaban superaba por mucho la capacidad de análisis, tantos misterios existente alrededor de Harry Potter que es probable que una vida no sean suficientes para develarlos todos.

-lo que aun no comprendo- explico la profesora- es ¿Cómo sucedió esta regresión? Es imposible que algo así pueda pasar, sabemos que uno puede rejuvenecer con elixires pero es como si el tiempo se regresara a ese horrible momento.

-Minerva- explico el profesor de pociones- realice una revisión a las pociones a las que Potter tuvo contacto, algunas ya estaban caducas y otras son simplemente inofensivas sin el hechizo que las active, pero encontré una sin etiquetar creo que era un experimento de Snape.

-Puede ser- razono la profesora- ¿podrás identificarla y encontrar un antídoto?

-Creo que si puedo analizarla- respondió el profesor- pero el antídoto no se si lo pueda lograr, Srita. Granger si esta disponible me seria de mucha ayuda su colaboración

-Por su puesto profesor puede contar conmigo- respondió la castaña automáticamente- pero ¿que haremos mientras tanto con Harry?

-Esa decisión le corresponde al Sr. Wealey- respondió la profesora- ¿Qué piensa de esto?

-Creo que lo mejor es que nadie sepa que Harry esta en este estado- contesto el pelirrojo un poco molesto por la indiscreción de la profesora- aun no se encuentran a todos los mortifagos y esto supondría un oportunidad para la revancha

-Muy acertado- convino el profesor de pociones- lo mismo pensé y fue por ello que modifique la memoria de los que presenciaron el ataque del Sr. Malfoy

-Poppy ¿crees que sea conveniente trasladar a Harry al sanatorio- pregunto la profesora

-El niño ya esta estable, supondría mucho mas peligro moverlo- respondió la enfermera evaluadoramente- y tampoco creo que sea muy seguro llevarlo como bien explico el Sr. Weasley

-¡un momento!- estallo de pronto el rubio- ¿Qué piensan hacer con Potter cuando despierte? O ¿Cuándo se de cuenta de lo que paso?

-Tal vez deba modificar sus recuerdo nuevamente- opino la profesora- no es algo etico pero es la mejor opción de la que disponemos

-NO, no lo creo- respondió el rubio- por si no se ha dado cuenta eso no funciono, por eso se revivió esa experiencia¿no lo entiende?

-Posiblemente Malfoy tenga razón- se aventuro a decir el pelirrojo- Harry sospechaba algo de eso, creo que tal vez ya lo sabia

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto la profesora

-no lo se, pero muchas veces lo oía en sus sueños- respondió el pelirrojo- suplicaba que no le hiciera "eso" que el era un niño bueno. Al principio creía que eran esas malditas visiones que lo conectaban con el señor oscuro, pero terminada la guerra las pesadillas seguían y ahora comprendo a que se refería con "eso"

-¿entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto la castaña al borde del colapso- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo?

-Cuidándolo y tratar de explicarle que eso no fue su culpa- respondió el rubio conocedor de lo que alguien que ha sufrido necesita saber- con mucha paciencia.

-Tiene razón al Sr. Malfoy debemos asumir la responsabilidad- reconoció la profesora sorprendida de la actitud del rubio- ya es muy tarde, deben descansar si algo pasa Poppy avísanos por favor

-Lo haré Minerva no te preocupes- dijo la enfermera con su voz mas tranquila.

Cuando todos se disponían a marcharse la enfermera pidió al rubio que se quedara un momento a solas, se sentía muy avergonzada por su actitud anterior y el rubio necesitaba disculparla

-Sr. Malfoy- hablo la enfermera- lamento mucho mi actitud hace un momento, usted comprenderá que esta situación es terrible

-Por desgracia Señora- dijo el rubio con pesar- en parte si soy responsable de esta situación, yo provoque el accidente

-Eso no excusa mi comportamiento- continuo la enfermera- es solo que ese chico ha pasado por tanto y saber lo que paso cuando…fue demasiado para mi

-Lo es tan bien para mi- confeso el rubio- por mi culpa Potter esta así, yo…solo quería que me dejara de ver así, quería que me viera como antes sin esa mirada de lastima e indiferencia.

-Lo comprendo, aun que usted no lo crea- conforto la mujer- yo también he visto la forma en que el mira ahora el mundo.

-Podría pedirle una favor- suplico el rubio con su mirada mas triste- me permitiría verlo

-No lo se…no creo que este usted preparado- confeso la curandera pero como se sentía culpable finalmente accedió- solo un momento

-Gracias- dijo el rubio sinceramente agradecido.

La mujer le indico el área de la enfermería donde se encontraba el pequeño, con mucho cuidado Draco se deslizo al interior de la pequeña habitación hecha por cortinas blancas como separación, en una cama simple y estéril yacía el cuerpecito de una criatura inocente cuya respiración regular era el único indicio de que había vida en el, la pálida piel iluminada tan solo por un pozo de luz de luna daba la impresión que un pequeño ángel se extravió de su camino y descansaba placidamente en el mundo real, las largas pestaña se movían ligeramente producto de un sueño profundo. La enferma dejo a solas al rubio para tratar de tomar algo que le ayudara a descansar un poco, la batalla que libro esa mañana la dejo muy agotada. Cuando la enfermera se retiro dando un poco de privacidad el rubio se sentó en un banquillo a un costado de la camita.

El tiempo paso con su habitual velocidad, Draco dedico su mirada al pequeño la ternura que manaba de esa indefensa criatura era un sentimiento realmente nuevo tan diferente a los sentimientos que habitualmente conocía era algo desconocido que lo desconcertaba, no era la sola presencia del niño era el aire que lo rodeaba, durante toda su vida y esto es porque creció con la leyenda del niño tan especial que ni la peor de las maldiciones pudo con el, del niño tan poderoso que con solo existir cambio el rumbo de la historia, y ahora ve a ese mismo niño postrado victima de una infamia mostrando a todos que solo era un niño después de todo, y que por su culpa nuevamente se ve condenado a repetirla como si una sola vez no fuera suficiente, por su arrogancia, su orgullo herido y su falso sentido de justicia había condenado a una inocente criatura a revivirlo¿Cómo podría enfrentar este nuevo error¿Qué podría hacer para reparar el daño¿hasta cuando se vería libre de si mismo? Una muerte ya era suficiente para su conciencia y aun cuando pensaba que la solución era aniquilar a esa persona que al final fue mejor que el, este resultado jamás lo hubiera calculado, todo era así siempre, planeando rumiando por atención y ahora que tiene la atención de prácticamente todo el mundo no la quiere, por que la atención que le dedican es de pena y burla por su idiotez. Todo este asunto le cansaba se había prometido no dejar que las burlas o la indiferencia mellaran su maltratado orgullo, pero ese niño con solo unas palabra destrozo todo el odio que tenia, todo ese rencor que le quemaba minuto a minuto, día tras día.

Tanto pensar y tanto reprimir su dolor cansan, no solo físicamente también espiritualmente, tanta culpa reunida en un lugar solo tiene una obvia salida, las lagrimas aquellas que pueden contener tanta pasión de dolor, tanto lamento y furia en unas gotas de agua ligeramente saladas, como si el cuerpo mismo quisiera purificarse con ese vano intento su liberación inminente es mas dolorosa que dejarlas correr libre por el rostro, el punto en que lo ojos pican y la mirada se pierde, el punto en que miras la obra de tus manos y esta postrada en una cama¿es posible seguir conteniéndolas?...NO, esa es una pregunta y respuesta a la todos nos enfrentamos o enfrentaremos algún día, para Draco Malfoy ese día había llegado.

-lo siento Harry- dijo el rubio con la voz afectada- yo no quería que esto pasara, yo solo quería que me vieras como antes, como un igual no como el bufón en que me he convertido, solo tu me miraste de esa forma como si realmente importara mi opinión o mi forma de verte…puedo soportar la burla del mundo…pero no la tuya, solo pedía algún sentimiento tuyo aunque fuera solamente tu odio, no la indiferencia…perdóname Harry

Dicho lo que durante tanto tiempo quiso decir, se desplomo apoyando su cabeza en la cama tomando entre sus manos una pequeña y fría manita, tan suave y pequeña que en una solo mano podía cerrarla por completo, ligeramente coloco la manita en su mejilla y se dejo vencer por el desconsolador sueño.

Alguien lo llamo, "Harry" pudo escuchar, alguien que pronuncio su nombre como nunca su tía, tío o primo lo han hecho, ni siquiera como su vieja amiga la Señora Spencer, ella era su única amiga la única que le hablaba con amor y paciencia, su amiga que tan solo hacia un par de días se marcho para siempre dejándolo nuevamente solo en un hogar donde el amor para el no existe, pero no se puso triste se alegro por la señora Spencer seguramente ahora esta con su hija y su esposo en el cielo, en aquel hermoso lugar lleno de luz y cariño donde los hermosos Ángeles los cuidan y velan por ellos, la señora Spencer le mostraba dibujos donde los Ángeles estaban sonriendo con los brazos abiertos y es por eso que pudo reconocer a uno cuando lo vio, por que su amiga le dijo que es de mala educación no reconocerlos que ellos vendrían a nosotros para llevarnos con nuestros seres queridos y por siempre seremos amados y queridos.

Una pequeña lágrima escurrió por sus ojos¿tal vez no vaya al cielo? Su tía se lo decía siempre que era un niño malo y el hombre que lo ataco también lo decía, que todo era su culpa por ser malo, pero el intentaba ser bueno pero era algo que no podía hacer por mas que trataba de ayudar a su tía siempre salía todo mal. ¿Quizás el ángel se dio cuenta y decidió no llevarlo por que era malo, trato de mover sus manos para quitarse las lagrimas pero una mano no hacia caso, quiso moverla con mas fuerza y no consiguió nada, como si el puro pensamiento de mover los ojos fuera imposible lucho por abrirlos, la verdad es que no soportaría abrir los ojos y saber que no estaba en el cielo¿quizás seguía vivo?... debía ser fuerte eso siempre se lo decía la señora Spencer "hay que ser valientes" y el no era mucho pero debía hacer el intento, con grandes esfuerzos abrió los ojos, le ardían y le dolía el solo parpadear, pero entonces lo vio, vio a su ángel cuidándolo como decía la señora Spencer, era cierto ahí estaba el ángel mas hermoso de todos tenia su mejilla apoyada en su mano, su ángel lo quería mucho, se sintió tan feliz y dichoso un calor lo recorrió desde el ombligo hasta las mejillas se acaba de enamorar, ahora tenia un ángel para el solito alguien lo quería definitivamente estaba en el cielo, se sentía muy cansado no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y con toda la delicadeza que pudo acaricio ese cabello platinado tan suave como la seda y tan brillante, acariciando esos hermosos cabellos callo en placidos sueños convencido que ahora todo seria para mejor.

Continuara

* * *

saludos: si llegaste hasta aqui no creas que soy desalmado, pero esto es algo que por mas que cerremos los ojos y oidos pasa, cuiden a sus hermanitos y hermanitas, primos y primas en general a todos los niños para que nunca sufra aberraciones como esta.

pasando a otras cosas, este fic me causo muchas frustraciones como veran su tematica es algo fuerte no abunde en detalles por la sensibilidad de mis lectores, a quienes agradesco la maravillosa respuesta a este fic que inicio con mucho entusiasmo espero que el mismo interes se mantenga.

como ven este fic es muy diferente en cuanto el giro del drama, es mi primera incursion en un drama de esta magnitud, pero les prometo pocos capitulos como estos, el siguiente sera mas fresco y algo divertido.

Cualquier maldicion sera bienvenida, cualquier comentario sera ampliamente reconocido. el siguiente fic en actualizar es "la historia secreta de Harry Potter" por fin pasamos del primer dia ( risas) y es cierto hay mucha manipulacion, pero recuerden yo soy "Lios hijo del Caos"

hasta la proxima entrega 


	3. Chapter 3

declaro: los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi amor J.K.R. de Lios ( XDD)  
no persivo ninguna clase de remuneracion economica, salvo uno que otro insulto y alentadores comentarios.  
e-mail: Harry y Draco  
advertencia: contenido de tematica fuerte, si eres sensible a los ataques sexuales pedofilos no leas mas... te lo advierto

fic dedicado a mis compañers de la torre de astronomia "va por ustedes"

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 3 Apoderado

Como se constata en la averiguación planteada en el archivo 01/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 sobre el presunto ataque sexual cometido en la persona Harry Potter y se documenta en la averiguación previa 45/vio-inf/05hp/06 llevada a cabo por el departamento de protección al menor de la división de ataques sexuales se extrae la siguiente información con respecto al presunto atacante Jhon Sage contra el infante Harry Potter a la edad de 5 años vecino de la Sra. Margartte Spencer, según la información recolectada posterior a la muerte de la antes mencionada el atacante acorralo al niño en las inmediaciones de callejón norte de Privet Drive donde el mago Jack Brown descubrió la escena y dio muerte al atacante, en un estado de shock llamo al Venerable Albus Dumbledore quien se hizo cargo del niño y el homicida de muggle se dio muerte a si mismo por razones desconocidas, de esta manera concluye la investigación 45/vio-inf/05hp/06 puesto que no existen razones para proseguir con la muerte del culpable violador Jhon Sage.

Continuación de la investigación foliada 02/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 la cual termina con el despertar del infante Harry Potter en su condición de convalecencia de un ataque sexual. Así mismo se hace constar por el despacho de notarios "Winlayers Cia." con sede en Liverpool el poder notarial en el volumen ciento cincuenta y cuatro (154) instrumento numero trece mil setecientos catorce (13714), registrado bajo la partida 118 foja 34 registrado en el libro 1 tomo 2 copias de la 46-61 del tomo 156 del libro 5 del registro publico de la propiedad y términos Mágicos sigue en vigencia.

Esta parte de la investigación se remite a la postre del despertar del infante Harry Potter en la enfermería del colegio de Magia y Hechicería al cuidado de la sanadora Sra. Pomfrey y con eficientes resultados, dado que la recuperación del paciente fue excelente sin prácticamente secuelas notorias en el físico del infante, sin embargo se especula sobre el precario estado mental del infante victima de una trasgresión en su persona modifique su confianza y carácter con el medio que le rodea, incluso llegar a una apatía por vivir o en otros casos periodos donde se confunda la realidad con el acto de su violación reviviendo la acción constantemente, en ocasiones estos acontecimientos impactan sobre la victima desarrollando esquizofrenia. Según la hipótesis del Medimago Sigmund Pain, el paciente llega a desarrollar un sentido de culpabilidad que le hace creer que el acto fue provocado por el mismo al grado de despreciar su vida. Otras veces la mente queda atrapada constantemente en el acto repitiéndose primeramente en la subconciencia y posteriormente ellos mismo lo llevan a la practica ya sea como victimas o victimarios, se ha documentado casos donde el violador a su vez fue violado en su infancia creando así un circulo vicioso.

Muchas veces es difícil predecir el comportamiento del sujeto en cuestión, pero es muy común que rechacen el contacto físico o que su espacio personal se vea ampliado según las directrices de seguridad del individuo, en niños los cambios son mas notorios, desarrollan pánico sobre ciertas circunstancias especificas, como quedarse a solas con otra persona o bien quedar completamente solo, también se ven claras huellas del impacto en su control emocional al grado que el paciente desarrolla aneurosis provocando mas inseguridades.

El presente reporte se anexa bajo el documento principal de la investigación en secuencia. Parte desde la enfermería al nuevo espacio de reposo.

La noche, cuando las brillantes estrellas ocupan su lugar en el firmamento lo hacen para desmostar lo pequeños que somos y aun con su aparente tamaño de hermosos y pequeños diamantes el mensaje es claro, la pálida luna se une al firmamento para confortarnos en ese pensamiento de insignificancia, pero es ese sentimiento de insignificancia lo que nos hace comprender que nuestras acciones solo nos corresponden a nosotros, que nuestro tamaño de poco importa al universo que siempre esta creciendo.

El cansancio tanto físico como mental solo tienen una cura y es descansar, eso lo sabía muy bien la sanadora, después de tanto trabajo y con tantos pensamientos complejos, decidió descansar un momento su cuerpo y su mente. Preparo su cuerpo a un pequeño reposo coloco su alarma para indicarle algún cambio en sus pacientes o la entrada de alguien a la enfermería y se dispuso a descansar.

Unas cuantas horas y en vista que su alarma no sonó pero si su férrea disciplina se levanto del cómodo sofá en el que se hallaba y se dispuso a realizar su ronda por las camas, con el sigilo propio de un gato o un ladrón recorrió el amplio corredor de camas vacías hasta que llego al pequeño cuarto improvisado por blancas cortinas como separación, la imagen que se le presento dulcifico su corazón como pocas veces había sentido, en la estéril cama se encontraba un pequeño ser violentado hasta el mas profundo resquicio de su cuerpo con su pequeña manita enredada en el rubio cabello de un joven trastocado por el caos de sus errores, la paz que emanaba de aquellos cuerpos era en verdad cautivadora tanto que sentía pena por romper el hermoso cuadro, pero era necesario para el niño estar solo mientras se recupera de sus heridas y de su alma.

Con mucho tacto se dispuso a separar la manita del lacio cabello, la pequeña mano al sentir el movimiento presto lucha dispuesta a romper los finos cabellos si era necesario para evitar ser separada de esa suavidad que le proveía de una seguridad que su inconsciente desesperadamente anhelaba. Le costo mucha paciencia y autocontrol separar con éxito la mano del pequeño de ese rubio cabello pero aun así la pequeña manita reclamo unos cuantos cabellos como consuelo. Con movimientos rítmicos la mujer movió el cuerpo del joven pálido, le sorprendió que el joven contuviera en sus manos y aprisionara contra su pálida mejilla la otra mano del pequeño, al igual que el pequeño el joven se resistió en sueños a ser separado de esa calida manita que le protegía de si mismo y ahuyentaba todos sus miedos. La lucha que presentaba el joven aun en sueños era persistente pero contaba con una gran desventaja y era que se encontraba dormido, así pues la disputa por la pequeña mano fue ganada por la mujer y con una ligera protesta el joven lentamente comenzó a despertar del sueño al que se sumió de manera intranquila, pero con unas suaves caricias en sus cabellos los miedos y frustraciones corrieron despavoridos como los vampiros al sol y todo fue calma y tranquilidad hasta el momento en que fue separado de ese calor que le protegía.

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo la mujer en tono suave y amistoso- despierte por favor

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el joven desorientado- ¡HARRY!

-Shhh…guarde silencio- sanciono la mujer con el rostro ligeramente endurecido y suavizo cuando vio el sonrojo del joven- déjelo descansar, ya es hora que usted se retire a su cuarto

-¿puedo quedarme otro rato mas?- pregunto el rubio descorazonado por la separación- no quiero que se despierte solo

-No, no puede- contesto la mujer- por desgracia aun no sabemos como reaccionara cuando recupere la conciencia, es mejor dejarlo adaptarse solo

-¿cree que eso sea lo mejor?-pregunto el rubio reacio a abandonar el lugar- es un niño se puede asustar si esta solo

-lo se…pero no se que hacer en estos casos- confeso la mujer- pero creo que de momento lo mejor es limitar el contacto, no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar

-pero…-debatió nuevamente el rubio- esta bien, pero si hay algún cambio avíseme por favor

-lo haré- declaro la mujer enternecida por la platica- no dude de eso, mientras tome esta poción le ayudara a descansar mejor, mañana será un largo día lo presiento

-gracias- devolvió el rubio con una tímida sonrisa- le debo una

-no mas de lo que lo debo- termino la mujer dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa- ahora por favor vaya a descansar

-lo haré no se preocupe- se despidió el rubio y en un acto que luego se cuestionaría se acerco al pequeño y deposito un suave beso en la frente del pequeño- hasta mañana Harry.

La enfermera que presencio el acto solo pudo cerrar los ojos como si no hubiese visto nada, tal vez aun no se despertaba del todo se dijo así misma.

El joven se dirigió a la salida y hecho una ultima y fugas mirada al pequeño antes de desparecer del rango de visión. La enfermera se acerco al pequeño y lo acomodo mejor para que siguiera descansando, reviso su temperatura y se dio cuenta que el niño tenia ligeramente subida la temperatura, era de esperarse el cuerpo trabajaba a marchas forzadas para realizar la sanacion interna del niño. Un ligero suspiro salio de su boca sin duda la mañana siguiente seria muy ajetreada.

El dormitorio preparado para los jóvenes rezagados se encontraba en el tercer nivel del castillo en un amplio salón modificado para tal uso, en el salón contiguo estaba el dormitorio provisional de las compañeras rezagadas. Cuando llegaron los jóvenes que pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor fueron atacados por curiosos que vagamente recordaban el ataque de Malfoy sobre Harry Potter, sus compañeros no recordaban nada sobre la regresión de Harry a la infancia cortesía del viejo maestro de pociones, así que en un acuerdo táctico se decidió informar, si alguien preguntaba que Harry decidió alejarse un rato para no acabar con Malfoy por lo que hizo en la mañana, y aun cuando los pocos Slytherin no participaron de manera directa en el interrogatorio si influenciaron para obtener datos mas específicos, como por ejemplo el paradero de Draco, así que previendo esto los Gryffindor simplemente se encogieron de hombros y contestaron otras preguntas, cuando la sesión de preguntas termino y la mayoría se tuvo que conformar con la poca información que los jóvenes estaban dispuestos a proporcionar se dedicaron a realizar sus tareas y revisar sus pendientes.

Rápidamente la noche llego para los jóvenes quienes estaban al tope de tareas y trabajos para poder regularizarse claro si querían tener vacaciones de navidad, las cuales estaban muy cerca de lo contrario emplearían el tiempo para terminar los deberes y comenzar el año en la casa que les corresponde por derecho.

En el dormitorio de los chicos un pelirrojo cansado de tanto pensar y ser fustigado por una castaña bibliófila se dejo caer pesadamente y un largo suspiro salio de su pecho, se presentaba algo que no podía ni quería hacer, un niño es algo duro lo sabe por que lo vio en su familia, pero un niño que fue brutalmente atacado era demasiado para el, el ama a su amigo Harry son iguales pero ahora por primera vez no sabe como actuar con el, nunca considero esta situación cuando accedió al deseo de su amigo, pero de haber sabido que todo saldría así, lo hubiera pensado un poco mas aunque sinceramente acabaría haciendo lo mismo ahora la nueva vida de Harry dependía únicamente de el. De repente una áspera voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Weasley ¿Dónde esta Draco?- pregunto la áspera voz- no ha vuelto desde la mañana que se fue con ustedes

-¿ya buscaste en la cárcel?- contesto el pelirrojo en igual tono- sabemos que tarde o temprano acabaría ahí ¿Ho no, Zabini?

-Jodete idiota- respondió venenoso el chico de ébano- ¿simplemente no puedes dar una respuesta seria?

-Claro- respondió el pelirrojo- pero lo cierto es que no se y la verdad ni me importa

-Típico de ustedes- debatió el ojioro- ¿acaso no pueden ser civilizados?

-El hecho que sigas respirando- termino el pelirrojo- es muestra de mi civilidad, ahora que si quieres puedo resolverlo

-No lo harías- excuso Blaise- no tienes el valor

-Jajaja- sorprendió Ron con una carcajada burlona y una mirada intensa- no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer

-Pues muéstramelo- se envalentono el chico de ébano no dejándose amedrentar

-Eres muy valiente- confeso el pelirrojo- me pregunto ¿por que no fuimos amigos?

-Ustedes siempre nos marginaron- confeso el chico sorprendido por su propia respuesta

-Tal vez si ustedes no fueran tan arrogantes- conforto el pelirrojo en tono suave y termino con un suspiro hondo- ya no somos los niños de antes, todos cambiamos ya sea para mejorar o para empeorar pero no podemos basarnos siempre en niñerías

-Pero, si no nos dejan demostrar que cambiamos- continuo Blaise con mirada rendía

-Entonces yo te daré esa oportunidad- reflexiono el pelirrojo- te ofrezco una tregua

-No se, todo es tan complicado- manifestó el chico de ébano- me refiero no puedes olvidar todo así como así

-Pero debes empezar por algún lado- intervino el pelirrojo y extendió su mano al chico que lo miro sorprendido

-Bien haré el intento- prometió Blaise con una sonrisa tan amplia que sorprendió al pelirrojo

Justo cuando se estrecharon las manos, por la puerta entro un joven pálido como la luna de aspecto cansado y acongojado, la mirada perdida pronto reparo en el pacto de civilidad que sellaron los jóvenes que tenia enfrente, algo en su cabeza lo saco del trance, no podía es mas se negaba a creer que su amigo le estuviera traicionando justo con el sujeto que le quito la oportunidad de ser amigo de su héroe de la infancia siempre Weasley le quita lo que mas quiere.

-¿se puede saber que haces Blaise con ese?- pregunto el rubio iracundo

-una tregua- contesto Blaise indignado con la actitud de su amigo- ¿celoso?

-¿Cómo si me importara lo que hagas con ese tipo- contesto el rubio con un creciente odio – vete al carajo

-Tranquilo Malfoy- defendió el pelirrojo molesto por la acción del rubio

-Tu no te metas- continuo el rubio- ¿Por qué siempre te metes donde no te llaman?

-No se que demonios dices- contesto el pelirrojo- me aburres

-Ya basta- intervino Blaise- No se que te pasa Draco ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿te importa?- pregunto el rubio altivamente- hace un momento podría jurar que no

-¡Merlín, eres igual que un crió- dijo Blaise comprendiendo lo que pensaba el rubio- calmate, solo creí que es mejor tener la fiesta en paz ya vez que ahora que Potter no esta todo será mas tranquilo.

En cuanto el chico menciono el apellido Potter una ola de culpa volvió a azotar la mente del chico que se quedo prácticamente congelado como el mejor hechizo de petrificación de Hermione, Potter no esta, se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se va a manejar esta situación, comprendía lo que la comadreja advirtió si la gente sabia que Harry ahora estaba tan indefenso como un niño de 5 años su vida peligraba mas que nunca¿entonces que dijeron¿simplemente que Potter se fue?

-Draco- llamo el chico de ébano- Draco ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la enfermería- soltó sin recapacitar hasta después que lo dijo y se maldijo por ello

-¿Qué hacías allí?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una mirada intensa- ahí no hay nada que te incumba, ya hiciste suficiente ¿no crees?

-Yo…yo…me sentía mal- confeso el rubio dándose cuenta de su error- así que fui por una medicina

-¿tanto tiempo?- presiono el pelirrojo

-Weasley, no se supone que no te importa donde este Draco- le recordó Blaise al pelirrojo sospechando algo por la actitud de ese par

-Gracias por recordármelo- reconoció ceñudo la observación del chico- solo te advierto Malfoy, que si me llego a enterar que hiciste algo mas, ni siquiera el mismo Harry podrá salvarte esta vez

-¡Weasley, recuerda la tregua- advirtió Blaise sorprendido por la actitud del pelirrojo

-lo hago, pero no esta demás que sepa a lo que se atiene- finalizo el pelirrojo y se dispuso a dormir

-buenas noches- despidió Blaise

-igualmente- concedió el pelirrojo

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de los otros jóvenes alejarse no pudo dejar de pensar o mas bien desear que al rubio no se le fuera la lengua y comentara a su amigo lo que le paso a Harry, es mejor que pocos sepan el estado y lo que le paso a Harry por el bien del rubio esperaba que no dijera nada de lo contrario Herminone tendrá una nueva mascota albina.

Blaise siempre fue una persona reservada le gustaba demostrar su superioridad a la menor provocación, pero aceptémoslo una guerra cambia todo un esquemas de valores y eso fue lo que paso con el cuando su madre murió a manos de unos dementes conocidos como mortifagos comprendió que era mejor mantenerse al margen y tratar de pasar desapercibido y lo intento pero su amigo mas cercano Draco el cual sufrió mucho le pidió ayuda para poder seguir adelante no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, ciertamente su amistad no era intima pero si era larga y no podía o no debía hacer oídos sordos, pronto sin tantos tabúes y sin tanta presión comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a interesarse por el medio que le rodea era altivo eso es un habito que no se puede cambiar tan rápido pero también trataba de comprender las acciones de los demás y sacar provecho. Comprendió muchas cosas que antes daba por sentadas y comenzó a cuestionarlas ganándose experiencia y algo de sabiduría y por que no decirlo le gustaba tener la razón, pero una razón real sin reveses y una que supiera era la mejor.

Hay cosas que uno no puede dejar de hacer están tan arraigadas a nuestra forma de ser que tratar de quitarlas nos hace vulnerables y un poco débiles o así lo vemos nosotros mismo, la cuestión es ¿necesitamos cambiar? Una persona realista comprenderá que no necesariamente debemos reinventarnos solo debemos pulir nuestros talentos y mejorarlos deshacernos de los malos o al menos controlarlos. Los golpes enseñan pero hay personas que son muy resistentes a los golpes por eso les cuesta aprender de ellos, Blaise siempre fue perceptivo y por eso cambio mas rápido y espero y espero por el cambio de Draco pero contrario a sus predicciones el rubio debía estar hecho de granito porque por mas golpes que recibía no cambiaba al contrario mas duro y terco se volvía, pero esa noche cuando le volvió a ver supo instintivamente que algo había cambiado en la mirada del rubio y hasta en su propia voz, los cambios deben ser buenos aun cuando al principio parezcan terribles fue por ello que se alegro de ver algún cambio en su amigo porque poco a poco se sentía mas cerca del rubio mas intimo, le gustaba saber que alguien dependía de el lo hacia sentirse importante y especial, pero el rubio era difícil de tratar y si el rubio mostraba esos cambios algo realmente importante debió sucederle y no se quedaría quieto hasta saber que fue.

-Draco¿de veras estabas en la enfermería?- pregunto el ojioro en susurros- ¿todo el día?

-Blaise no quiero hablar ahora- contesto el rubio

-es que se me hace extraño que ni tu, ni Potter regresaran- presiono el chico de ébano- es decir tu has vuelto, pero los Gryffindors dicen que el se fue para no hacerte algo que después pudiera tener consecuencias graves

-Buenas noches Blaise- siguió el rubio un poco aliviado de saber la versión de los Gryffindors y constatar que no recordaban nada del incidente

-Draco, dime- siguió presionando Blaise con esa voz saca secretos- ¿Por qué atacaste a Potter, aceptémoslo él ya no esta a tu nivel

-¿Podrías callarte de una maldita vez?- respondió colérico el rubio- deja de presionarme

-entonces contesta de una maldita vez- azuzo el chico sabiendo que Draco últimamente pierde los estribos y suelta todo

-si, estaba en la enfermería y si estuve todo el tiempo ahí- contesto el rubio- pero lo hice no por miedo a Potter, si no para que los idiotas no atosigaran con preguntas, satisfecho

-No- confeso Blaise indignado- pero en vista que es lo único que dirás, solo quería saber en que nuevo lió te has metido. buenas noches

-En uno muy pequeño- termino el rubio en un suave murmullo recordando a un pequeño de ojos verdes- y muy terrible

La ultima parte no la escucho Blaise que molesto se dispuso a dormir, La confrontación directa no funciono tan bien como esperaba, pero hay mas tiempo que vida y tarde o temprano sabría la verdad, y con una ladina sonrisa se rindió a los cariñosos brazos de Morfeo quien siempre lo espera sonriente.

Los sueños muchas veces son fragmentos de hechos que nos ocurrieron antes de dormir o son una manifestación de algo que nos impacto dado su gravedad o su poca frecuencia, ahora imagina por un momento con esta información que clase de sueños puede tener una inocente criatura de cinco años que no conoce la maldad ni la perversidad del ser humano, imagina por un momento que tu mente esta creciendo apenas y no cuentas con algo con que apoyarte sin la base de un calido hogar y el amor de tus padres, sueños donde anhela sentir el calido abrazo de alguien que le quiera y le prodigué seguridad, sueños desgarrados por la demencia y la violencia sin saber que hiciste para mecer un trato así sueños rotos por la injusticia de la vida, sueños que se vuelcan tan oscuros que te asfixian y el aire que te falta es vida y esperanza unidas, sin nada a que aferrarte te envuelve y te cercena tu autoestima, porque una violación no es solo de cuerpo también es de mente y aunque el cuerpo pueda sanar la mente siempre tendrá esa herida si no cuenta con la ayuda para cicatrizarla.

Morfeo el dios de los sueños también tiene su lado oscuro poblado de asquerosas y repugnantes pesadillas manifestaciones de nuestros temores y deseos perversos. Pero ni Morfeo tiene el poder de atacarte con su lado oscuro con la presencia de un ángel protegiéndote, para Harry quien sufrió la peor de las atrocidades y antes de sumirse al mundo de Morfeo se fue acompañado de una hermosa luz que le prodigaba paz y cariño, tal vez por eso el despertar fue mas terrible, porque siempre sabemos que aun en las peores pesadillas despertaremos y posiblemente las olvidemos, pero para Harry la pesadilla apenas estaba empezando.

Sumido en un sueño limpio y lleno de inocencia donde su ángel le mimaba y le abrazaba o lo llevaba a pasear por los cielos, donde su luz eliminaba cualquier oscuridad que se pudiera aparecer, el despertar en un cuarto de blancas paredes y con olores penetrantes a desinfectantes y medicinas, lo peor era estar solo sin su ángel de pálida piel y rubios cabellos. La sensación de sentirse vulnerable y desprotegido acudió a su infantil mente comenzó a desesperarse los recuerdos de la noche anterior corrían a galope con toda la crudeza y lo llevaban a borde de la locura, sintió una terribles náuseas por el dolor que le provocaba el mero recuerdo, lo ojos lloraban ríos de pena y traumas pero aun así no se atrevió a gritar su dolor por miedo a ser descubierto y atacado nuevamente, la cabeza le dolía y le producía vértigo, quiso sujetársela para no caerse y fue entonces cuando en una de sus manos noto unas suaves y olorosas hebras de cabellos rubios platinados y se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a esa muestra de existencia de su hermoso ángel crispando sus manos casi entumeciéndolas. En medio de las convulsiones de su amargo y silencioso llanto acarició sus mejillas con esa muestra de existencia, con amargo dolor se pregunto el por que su ángel lo había abandonado en ese lugar y no se lo llevo con el, seria acaso por lo que le hicieron que ahora su ángel lo odiaba, el no quería en verdad lucho contra el hombre malo pero no pudo, todo era su culpa, él era el culpable como se lo dijo el hombre malo, no pudo seguir soportando el dolor en silencio y grito con todas sus fuerzas el largo lamento lleno de descorazonamiento, imploro a su difunta madre, o a su querida amiga la Sra. Spencer por sus abrazos pero sabia que ella ya no estaba ahí, incluso llamo a su tía implorando por consuelo prometiendo ser bueno y que ya no se portaría mal, pero nadie acudía sus ruegos.

El grito se escucho fuerte y claro por toda la enfermería donde solo había un paciente en el interior de un improvisado cuarto de cortinas blancas como separación, la angustia era tan palpable como olor a medicinas o el sudor frió que sintió cuando lo escucho la enfermera, rápidamente se dirigió con la fuente del triste lamento las palabras de suplicas por perdón y consuelo rompieron su duro caparazón, cuando llego con el pequeño con instinto maternal abrazo al pequeño y ambos lloraron, aun cuando ella abrazo al pequeño este no correspondió al abrazo se dejo consolar pero no interactuó al contacto humano se sentía como si abrazara una roca o un muñeco de trapo.

El niño no paraba de llorar y pedir ayuda, así que hizo lo más humanamente posible y desmayo al pequeño, el diminuto cuerpo crispado por el pánico y la desesperación poco a poco se relajo dentro de la inconciencia provocada, imaginando que el niño podría tener pesadillas le suministro con mucho cuidado una poción para dormir sin sueños. Realmente era terrible la situación y entendió porque la profesora Mcgonagall decidió manipular la memoria del niño, era muy doloroso ver a ese indefenso niño tratando de entender y suplicando un perdón por algo que el no tiene la culpa.

Cuando el niño siguió en el sueño, convoco a la profesora de transformaciones e informo al profesor de pociones sobre el ataque de pánico del pequeño, también llamo a los mejores amigos de Harry para que se tomara una decisión, y lo medito muchísimo mas para incluir al joven Malfoy, después de todo la teoría de que si Harry se despertaba y se encontraba solo, parecía que fue exacta.

Se encontraban en la clases de pociones cuando un elfo llevo una hoja dirigida al profesor de pociones, este le indico a los jóvenes Ronald y Hermione que se les requería en la dirección y también al joven Draco. El profesor los acompaño a la salida y antes de que se fueran les indico que realmente debían ir a la enfermería, esta afirmación tomo por sorpresa a los jóvenes, Draco temió que se le expulsara pero se alivio y casi se alegro que debía ir a la enfermería era posible que Harry ya hubiera despertado y algo en su interior se movió inquieto, también les dijo que pidieran una disculpa de su parte a la profesora Mcgonagall y la Sra. Pomfrey pero debía seguir con sus clases posteriormente se reuniría con ellas.

A la castaña tomo por sorpresa la actitud de la enfermera, le molestaba que Draco Malfoy fuera incluido en algo que solo les concernía a ellos, aunque como el era en parte responsable por esa fatalidad talvez era justificada su presencia con un poco de suerte la profesora Mcgonagall expulsaba a Draco y le borraba la memoria para que finalmente saliera de la vida de ellos y principalmente de la Harry a quien ha torturado por mas de seis años. Por otro lado a Ron parecía no importarle que Malfoy fuera incluido de hecho de acuerdo con el plan que diseño en la noche contaba con ello, después de todo necesitaba de un escarmiento y el no se lo daría, pero haría lo posible para que lo recibiera después de todo en el colegio nadie se le comparaba como estratega cuando se lo proponía.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la enfermería la profesora Mcgonagall ya los estaba esperando y su rostro no mostraba mucho alivio, los labios tan apretados que simularían corte en la piel, la enfermera tenia los ojos rojos y era palpable el nerviosismo que manaba de ella.

Cuando llegaron fueron invitados por la enfermera a ver al niño, pronto los cinco personajes estaban en la improvisada habitación de cortinas blancas como separación, a un costado estaba la enfermera tomando el pulso y la temperatura del niño a la izquierda la profesora de transformaciones y a los pies estaban los tres jóvenes, Ron aun lado de Hermione y atrás casi tapado por la altura del pelirrojo se encontraba Draco Malfoy embelezado por la ternura que le provocaba la inocente criatura.

La primera en romper el silencio fue la enfermera les explico el ataque de pánico del niño cuando despertó, confeso que era muy fuerte la presión a la que estaba sometido el niño, y opino que era mejor manipular nuevamente la memoria del niño, quizás mas grande podrían explicarle mejor las cosas ahora era terrible para el.

-hace unas horas el niño despertó- hablo la enfermera- tuvo un ataque de pánico se sentía solo y culpable

-lo temía- confeso la profesora- similar ocurrió la vez pasada

-¿pero entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto la castaña- el profesor aun no logra descubrir que poción era, hoy en la tarde comenzaremos a separarla para descubrir los ingrediente usados, pero creo que se llevara muchísimo tiempo.

-Temo- dijo la enfermera- que la solución mas viable es que se practique el mismo tratamiento que empleo Minerva la ultima vez.

-¿cree que sea la respuesta?- interrogo el rubio- creo que por algo regreso a ese cuerpo, si le hacen lo mismo nunca superara el trauma

-me cuesta creerlo- confeso el pelirrojo- pero creo que esta vez Malfoy tiene razón, debemos procurar que Harry lo supere ahora, de lo contrario puede ser mas traumantizante para el.

-Entonces ¿Qué propone Sr. Weasley?- pregunto la profesora- ya que usted es quien decidirá finalmente.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto el pelirrojo- ¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a enmendar tu error?

-A lo que sea necesario hacer- contesto seguro de si mismo el rubio

-Excelente- aplaudió el menor de los Weasley

-¿Qué planeas Ron?- pregunto la castaña quien se había reservado sus comentarios

-lo mejor para Harry simplemente- contesto el pelirrojo

-Francamente no creo que sea la mejor solución dejarlo en ese estado- intervino la enfermera- ya esta curado y si encuentran el antídoto es posible que el hechizo que puso Minerva vuelva activarse.

-La cuestión mas importante es ¿lo olvidara?- contraataco el pelirrojo- Malfoy tiene razón del porque la regresión a esa edad, creo que es algo que nunca supero y este es el resultado.

-Me opongo- declaro la profesora- el no esta preparado para enfrentarse a esta situación

-Yo también creo que no seria lo mejor- apoyo la castaña la opinión de la profesora- es decir es muy pequeño para eso, y no esta listo para lidiar con esto

-Yo confió en Harry- respondió el pelirrojo- además que yo sepa el combatió en una guerra, nadie esta preparado para eso, y aun así lo hizo y triunfo, ha hecho cosas que pensamos era imposible pero el las hizo posible

-Creo que Weasley tiene razón- apoyo el rubio- confió en que si hay alguien que lo ayude lo superara pronto, a demás los niños tienden a olvidar fácilmente si lo supera será solo un recuerdo que ya no podrá dañarlo nunca mas.

-Pero ¿Cómo creen que lo podamos ayudar?- pregunto la enfermera- no acepta el contacto humano, es como si estuviera hueco, cuando lo conforte en su ataque de pánico no respondió a ningún estimulo de mi parte, fue como abrazar un muñeco de trapo, dudo mucho que acepte la ayuda de desconocidos, porque aceptémoslo no reconoce a ninguno de nosotros, porque aun no nos conoce.

-Sugieres que se los devolvamos a sus parientes- puntualizo la profesora

-Son su única familia después de todo- continuo la enfermera

-No creo que esa sea una opción- exclamo exaltada la castaña- si por algo paso esto fue por el descuido de esa gente.

-Además yo no permitiré eso- exclamo el pelirrojo

-Entonces ustedes cuidaran de el- cuestiono la profesora

-Evidentemente profesora- reto el pelirrojo- Harry es mi responsabilidad

-Pero el niño no los conoce- intercedió la enfermera- será mas difícil para el

-He dicho que ¡NO!- recalco el pelirrojo levantando la voz mas de lo que pretendía

De pronto el pequeño despertó del sueño, la presión arterial se elevo drásticamente, la respiración se incremento demasiado su rostro palideció, su pequeño cuerpo se paralizo el grito que escucho lo despertó de ese sueño sin sueño donde estaba a salvo de su agresor, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que sus parpados le permitían, la gente que lo miraba lo asustaba no conocía a nadie, era probable que Tía Petunia hiciera lo que siempre le decía de llevarlo a un orfanato o regalarlo por ser malo. Se sintió muy desdichado y desesperado ahora estaba completamente solo en un lugar que no conocía. La enfermera se acerco para confortarlo pero el solo ver la mano acercarse a él le atemorizaba, comenzó a llorar y pedir ayuda estaba histérico de miedo, se sentía tan desprotegido quiso darse la vuelta pero un desgarrador dolor en la parte baja le impedía su cometido, estaba completamente acorralado, mirara donde mirara había gente impidiéndole un posible escape. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando en medio de esa gente vio algo que lo tranquilizo, ignorando el dolor que le producía sentarse quiso calmarse un poco pero no podía hacerlo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad se enderezo y se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante donde estaba esperándolo su ángel.

La reacción del pequeño los tomo por sorpresa, en verdad que el niño estaba sufriendo mucho con lo que le hicieron, quisieron hacer algo para calmarlo pero cuando vieron que se puso histérico solo por la cercanía de la enfermera se asustaron mucho, la Sra. Pomfrey tenia razón, el niño rechazaba tajantemente el contacto humano, la preocupación y la culpa se volvieron a instalar en el pecho del rubio, quería hacer algo pero no podía moverse el ver al pequeño niño sufrir así lo dejo paralizado por que era su culpa esa regresión, lo sabia pero quería hacer algo para reparar su error, la profesora Mcgonagall sigilosamente saco su varita mágica para hechizar al pequeño aun en contra de la voluntad del pelirrojo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el niño se levanto con una velocidad y agilidad natas de un servatillo que huye de un cazador la pequeña bata se ondeaba por la abertura de atrás mostrando la desnudes de porcelana, se abalanzo como si su pequeña vida dependiera de eso, extendió sus pequeños brazos y se impulso lo mas que pudo al cuerpo del rubio que estaba paralizado, el pequeño se aferro con todas las fuerzas que una desnutrición y una anemia le permitían, sin embargo la presión fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al rubio quien instintivamente abrazo protectoramente el pequeño bulto que se acoplaba a su ser, las calidas lagrimas del pequeño bañaron el cuello del chico, al contacto de las lagrimas en la piel pálida una corriente de energía pura recorrió su cuerpo, un calido sentimiento se abrió paso con la fuerza de un volcán y Draco lo comprendió, comprendió el sentimiento de sentirse necesitado para proveer protección, con algo de miedo apoyo su mejilla contra la espesa y negra cabellera, el pequeño solo se acomodo mejor sin soltar el agarre, con mucha ternura y calma comenzó a frotar lentamente la espalda del niño.

Las expresiones de los demás era de muda sorpresa, nunca esperaron la reacción del niño y menos el que Malfoy correspondiera a la dependencia del niño y este no rehuiera del contacto humano, una expresión de alivio se presento en el rostro de la enfermera, después de todo fue buena idea invitar al joven Malfoy, la expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo cambio a una de indignación al ver a la profesora Mcgonagall con la varita en riste quien por la impresión se quedo estática, cuando sintió la punzante mirada del pelirrojo la bajo rápidamente ligeramente roja de vergüenza, en cambio Hermione estaba furiosa porque Harry prefirió aferrarse a Malfoy, se sentía herida en su orgullo de madre postiza así que se determino a separar a Harry de Draco.

El mundo dejo de ser mundo para el pequeño cuando el rubio correspondió a su abrazo, por un momento temió atravesar al ángel, el miedo y el dolor se esfumaron para el se sentía protegido se apoyo con mas ahínco en el cuello del rubio temiendo que nuevamente desapareciera de su vida, se determino a que si el ángel despareciera lo hiciera con el fuertemente sujeto, la rítmica caricia en su espalda fue apaciguando al pequeño y lentamente dejo de llorar, aun con el hipido del llanto amainado le hablo a su ángel.

-¿viniste por mi verdad?- dijo el pequeño con miedo en su voz- no me dejes otra vez, no me dejes por favor

-Tranquilo Harry- hablo el rubio con voz suave y melodiosa- no me voy a ir, solo cálmate un poco

-Si tu lo pides- dijo el pequeño cautivado por esa hermosa voz-…lo voy a intentar

El niño lentamente se fue serenado, pero no aflojo el abrazo se sentía tan a gusto tan querido, ni la Sra. Spencer le hacia sentir tan calido y amado, tal vez así se sentiría que tu madre te abrazara pensó el pequeño.

De pronto el pelirrojo quien observo toda la escena y escucho las palabras del niño puso su mente a trabajar, estaba claro que Harry creía que Malfoy era un ángel, era obvio que el niño es un ser inocente o de lo contrario jamás pensaría eso de Malfoy, pero eso seria algo que de momento no era necesario aclarar, si Malfoy tenia el poder de calmar al niño seria mas fácil para este superar el trauma, después de todo su plan tomo un claro rumbo, se decidió entonces a ejecutarlo.

-bueno creo que esto es un golpe de suerte- hablo con voz baja y tranquila para no asustar al niño- creo que Malfoy será el indicado para cuidar de Harry hasta que encuentren el antídoto

-¿Qué?- cuestiono la castaña indignada- ¿no estarás hablando en serio Ron?

-Por supuesto- dijo el pelirrojo calmadamente- mira como se llevan, Harry lo busco y lo acepto como su ángel

-Creo que tiene razón Sr. Weasley- concedió la profesora- pero aun tengo mis reservas

-Él es el indicado- secundo la enfermera quien vio el acto de la noche anterior- ambos se necesitan

-No, No y No- se opuso enérgicamente la castaña- profesora usted no puede permitir esto

-Lamentablemente eso no esta en mis manos- aclaro la aludida- el único quien puede decidir por Harry es el Sr. Weasley

-Pero yo también soy su amiga, mi opinión también cuenta- dijo molesta la castaña- Ron esta loco, no le hagan caso

-Basta Hermione Granger- hablo con furia contenía el pelirrojo- contrólate, la razón por la que yo y solamente yo puedo decidir sobre la suerte de Harry es que yo soy su Apoderado legal, mientras el no pueda decidir por si mismo esa es mi responsabilidad

-¿Qué demonios dices?- debatió la castaña perdida en la batalla- ¿Cuál poder?

-Uno que gracias a Merlín- dijo el pelirrojo dolido por la actitud de su novia- me obligo a aceptar Harry

-Bueno jóvenes- intervino sabiamente la profesora- no es el momento, ni el lugar para discutir, recuerden donde están, a demás todavía falta la opinión del Sr. Malfoy

-El no objetara nada- dijo el pelirrojo con resentimiento en su voz- ya le pregunte y acepto hacer lo necesario para reparar su error

-Y bien Sr. Malfoy- pregunto la enfermera- ¿acepta cuidar de Harry?

-Lo haré- declaro decidido el rubio- cuidare de el con mi vida si es necesario

-Mas te vale- amenazo el pelirrojo- el es lo que mas quiero

El pequeño Harry no entendía bien que hablaban los adultos, pero si pudo entender cuando el ángel dijo que cuidaría de el incluso con su propia vida.

El rubio movió ligeramente al niño quien con un poco de resistencia a separarse del rubio finalmente accedió, sus miradas se encontraron y el rubio no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al toparse con esos ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes, y sintió unas cosquillas que nacían de su ombligo a su pecho.

-¿Tu me vas a cuidar?- pregunto el niño con su tierna voz

-Solo si tu quieres- respondió el rubio enternecido por la pregunta del niño- y hasta que tu quieras

-Entones cuidaras de mi siempre- afirmo el pequeño y una hermosa sonrisa afloro en el pequeño cautivando al rubio por su inocencia y candidez.

Harry se sintió el niño mas afortunado del mundo, ahora nadie lo separaría de su ángel, estarían juntos por siempre porque el nunca se separaría de su hermoso ángel de ojos como la luna llena. Respiro hondo y apoyo su rostro en el firme pecho del rubio y descanso como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía querido, protegido y el dulce aroma que respiraba lo tranquilizaba como nunca. Ahora estaba despierto y tenia la certeza de que su ángel era real y estaría con el cuando despertara de sus sueños, al fin se sentía pleno y feliz como un verdadero niño.

* * *

Saludos otra vez aqui, lo se, lo se prometi la historia secreta de Harry Potter pero la inspiracion es como la muerte cuando te toca te toca, en fin dado el gran interes le di prioridad a este fic, pero ahora si sin excusa ni pretexto el que sigue es "la historia secreta de Harry Potter" lo prometo.

Por favor si van a leer leanlo todo, se que al principio puede ser muy tedioso casi como estudiar una materia aburrida, pero ahi pongo muchas claves para lo que sigue por eso hay que leer todo de "p" a "pa". gracias por leer de todas formas.

dije que este capitulo seria mas fresco y divertido...menti lo se, pero era importante este capitulo para trazar el camino en que se dirigira el fic. espero en verdad que les haya gustado, como nota adicional Draco sigue shockeado por eso su actitud no es la acostumbrada pero ya tomara confianza ( risas) y Hermione se me salio de las manos pero no todo seria facil no creen.

sale me despido y muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron me alientan la verdad y para aquellos que no lo hacen gracias por leer me emociona mucho que les guste, hasta la proxima semana. adiuuuu

Lios Hijo del Caos


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo capitulo, una nueva perspectiva.  
Disculpen la demora pero bueno, debo aclarar que los niños de 5 años practicamente no presentan deficiencias en su comunicacion verbal, es decir que se comunican claramente aunque en ocaciones se les dificulten ciertas palabras por lo elaborado de las mismas a menos que tengan problemas del habla no tartamudean, pronuncian bien la "R" y "S", y segun mi madre yo primero hable antes de abrir los ojos (risas)

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 4 Teorías y más teorías

De acuerdo con la línea de investigación surgida a raíz de la regresión del Mago Harry Potter se sustrae del registro publico de la propiedad y términos Mágicos el poder notarial elaborado por "Winlayers Cia." con sede en Liverpool en el volumen ciento cincuenta y cuatro (154) instrumento numero trece mil setecientos catorce (13714), registrado bajo la partida 118 foja 34 registrado en el libro 1 tomo 2 copias de la 46-61 del tomo 156 del libro 5 del registro publico de la propiedad y términos Mágicos el siguiente extracto:

…Yo Harry Potter en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales otorgo poder bastante y cumplido para que en mi nombre y/o representación el señor Ronald Weasley quien en lo sucesivo se denominara el apoderado tome las decisiones relacionadas con mis posesiones sean estas monetarias y en especie, para que promueva todos los recursos que favorezcan mis derechos, para que en momento de necesitar una decisión sobre el curso de mi existencia física sea el quien ejecute mi voluntad, en el caso de que la guerra o cualquier situación posterior se presente y me vea incapacitado física o mentalmente para decidir sobre mi vida como consecuencia de un ataque en el cual sobreviva pero quede en estado vegetativo o muerte cerebral sea el quien ejecute mi mayor deseo de abandonar el plano de existencia denominado vida o me vea incapacitado para la toma de decisiones para salvaguardar mi integridad física, así mismo le otorgo todas la facultades para que administre mis posesiones hasta el momento en que pueda tomar las decisiones por cuenta propia ….

Como se constata en la averiguación 03/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 el poder notarial sigue en vigencia y se han reunido todos los requisitos para que dicho poder sea empleado en la personalidad de Ronald Weasley como el apoderado legal del ahora infante Harry Potter, siendo los testigos de firma y sellos los señores Remus Lupin y Minerva Mcgonagall, mediante el oficio medico Pt/hp05/vlinf levantado por la sanadora Pomfrey se valida la incapacidad del infante Harry Potter para tomar decisiones sobre su propia persona, es por ello que se levanta el oficio Aple/01-06/RW en la división de regulación de actos y términos mágicos a cargo del ilustre Magistrado Lion Rowling quien certifica que los hechos son fidedignos bajo protesta de decir verdad.

Los hechos que se levantan en el presente documento narran las inquietudes surgidas por el apoderado, así como el designado salvaguarda del infante Draco Malfoy, el comportamiento del infante sobre los hechos que marcan su actual realidad y el como se da seguimiento a una posible rehabilitación sobre el acto ejercido sobre la victima, a si mismo se pone en tela de juicio la relación intima del apoderado y su pareja, siendo esta detonante para la separación voluntaria de ambas partes, de igual forma el proceso para declarar incompetente de sus actos al mago Harry Potter para que le sean cedidas las facultades administrativas a su representante y apoderado. De esta forma poder emplear los recursos monetarios para asegurar la manutención y cuidado del infante.

La mañana recién comenzaba pero para Ron Weasley todo parecía lo contrario, que su vida había terminado, se sintió tan dolido, tan decepcionado como nunca llego a pensar que se sentiría al menos no por el gran amor de su vida, de pronto todas las piezas de su relación comenzaron a tomar un sentido terrible y desolador para el, toda su relación estaba basada en el amor que el profesaba por ella ¿pero y ella que sentía por el? Obviamente pensaba que el estaba loco, que era un tonto o un descerebrado, el coraje, la ira y la duda carcomían su corazón, así que no dudo en enfrentar esa dolorosa revelación.

Salieron en silencio de la enfermería, en total mutismo se dirigieron a un aula vacía del primer nivel para poder hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, Ron dejo momentáneamente a Harry al cuidado de Malfoy para que la enfermera le diera las indicaciones del cuidado y demás precauciones para con el pequeño, la profesora Mcgonagall se encargaría de realizar el papeleo para habilitar las facultades de Ron ante las autoridades pertinentes en extremo cuidado y secreto para evitar que el tema sea del dominio publico. Así que a Ron solo le quedaba enfrentar la peor de sus sospechas respiro una gran bocanada de aire como lo haría un reo condenado al paredón para su ejecución.

-¿POR QUE NO ME APOYASTE?- gritaron los al mismo tiempo

-obviamente porque no compartimos el mismo punto- contesto el pelirrojo frotándose las sienes- ¿sabes esperaba algo de apoyo de tu parte?

-Lo mismo digo- rebatió la castaña- no entiendo como pudiste siquiera el pensar en apoyar a Malfoy y no a mi ¡TU NOVIA!

-Por eso esperaba mas apoyo de ti- dijo el pelirrojo herido- si alguien te ha dado su apoyo incondicionalmente siempre he sido yo, y cuando necesito el tuyo me tachas de loco, honestamente Hermione no se que pensar

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras- dijo la chica molesta por la recriminación- me apoyabas porque sabias que tengo la razón

-Claro, solamente la gran Hermione tiene la razón- dijo ácidamente el pelirrojo- cualquiera que piense lo contrario esta loco¿no es así?

-Por supuesto- contesto altiva la castaña- siempre es así

-Eres…eres…- pronuncio el pelirrojo colérico pero se detuvo- una… una…

-Anda termina- reto la chica ofendida- insúltame pero sabes que es la verdad

-Tu no entiendes- dijo el chico- no entiendes por que hice lo que hice

-Si no me explicas no lo sabré- dijo la chica burlonamente- pero no creo que puedas

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico abatido- no puedo decirte nada, solo confía en que hago lo correcto.

-Es que no hay nada correcto- recrimino la chica- tu deber era apoyarme

-Mi deber es velar por el bien de Harry- amenazo el chico- y creeme haré todo lo que este en mis manos para asegurarme de eso

-Pues no lo parece- insistió la chica- lo has entregado a Malfoy a su peor enemigo.

-Por eso te digo que no entiendes- dijo el chico ofuscado por la recriminación- y no puedo decirte nada mas

-Malfoy Te compro- dijo la chica y arrepintiéndose de haberlo siquiera pensado y peor de haberlo dicho-…no quise decir eso, no era mi intención

-Si que lo era- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y respirando violentamente- siempre me pregunte ¿por que Hermione quería estar con un simple como yo? y hoy por fin tuve la respuesta

-No quise decir eso- contesto la chica inquieta- no entiendo a que te refieres

-Claro que lo sabes- escupió el pelirrojo- te gusta sentirte superior a los demás, nadie sabe mas que tu y claro un estupido y loco como yo solo te hace ver mejor, pues ¿sabes que? se termino, el loco e imbecil que hubiese dado la vida por ti se va, simplemente no quiero saber nada mas de ti, únicamente y si aun quieres y me imagino que no querrás perder la oportunidad de ser reconocida como la que descubrió el antídoto de Harry, nos concretaremos a eso de ahí en fuera es como si nunca te hubiese conocido.

-Así que eso piensas- dijo la chica segada por indignación- que solo estoy contigo por conveniencia, para levantar mi ego, pues tienes razón es mejor que aquí se termine todo y no te preocupes seguiré investigando para curar a Harry ya que soy la única con cerebro que quiere que se cure y soy la que verdaderamente vela por su seguridad

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo el chico con expresión fría- no me importa lo que creas

Dichas estas palabras el pelirrojo salio de la habitación rumbo a la enfermería, pero lo cierto es que cuando salio lo hizo incompleto todo el amor que alguna vez pudo sentir se quedo en esa fría habitación, las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos deseaba tanto poder gritar su dolor liberarse de esa opresión que le cercenaba el pecho, cerrar sus ojos y creer que todo era una maldita pesadilla, todo fue una ilusión, una mentira que le hizo feliz pero tarde o temprano la verdad se ensaño con el mostrándole que todo era un simple sueño de un niño que fantasea con el amor.

Se obligo a si mismo a no derrumbarse por el dolor que sentía era como si mil agujas lo atravesaran de pies a cabeza, quería tanto huir de ese lugar, lanzarse al lago y nunca salir de ahí. Pero tenia una promesa que cumplir se lo debía a su amigo a su casi hermano quien confió su mas preciado secreto, le debía al menos el intento de salvar a su hermano que ha sufrido tanto como nadie puede siquiera sospecharlo, ahora comprendía lo que Harry debió sentir cuando todos esperaban que salvara el mundo, el peso de toda esa responsabilidad lo superaba, esperaba contar con ella para superar ese trago amargo pero todo indica que es una prueba personal.

Con toda la fuerza de la que creía capaz el pelirrojo entro a la enfermería, encontrándose con una imagen que lo convenció que su decisión era la correcta por mas dolorosa que esta fuera, el siempre frió e inhumano Draco Malfoy sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño mas hermoso y adorable que conociera, los grandes ojos verdes observaban con ternura y agradecimiento al pálido chico, la forma en que el pequeño se aferraba a quien consideraba su salvador y como este era abrazado y confortado solo hizo que su dolor disminuyera ligeramente, con una triste sonrisa el pelirrojo no pudo dejar de pensar -lo que hago por ti Harry, mas vale que lo aproveches- , con paso decidido se acerco al pálido joven que se sobre salto al sentir una fuerte presión en su hombro depositando al pequeño con mucho cuidado en la camita donde el pequeño se quedo ligeramente sorprendido por el abandono, pero el rubio tomo su manita con cuidado y la apretó ligeramente, con una blanca sonrisa el niño entendió que de todas formas el esta ahí.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo en voz baja

-Tranquilo- respondió el rubio extrañado en el mismo tono- parece que ya esta mas sereno

-Perfecto- dijo el apoderado- he pensado que lo mejor seria que Harry fuera trasladado a un lugar diferente, es decir una casa lejos de aquí, no creo que el castillo sea el mejor lugar para un niño tan pequeño.

-Pero aquí estará mas seguro de las miradas extrañas- contesto el rubio- a demás esta la enfermera y los profesores que lo están vigilando por si ocurre algo

-Mira Malfoy- siguió el pelirrojo- Harry nunca tuvo una niñez precisamente feliz, a pesar de que vivió con sus parientes, careció de muchas cosas como por ejemplo de un hogar, el nunca fue un niño feliz y pienso que si por alguna razón el regreso a esta edad es mi deber tratar de darle una niñez diferente.

-Pero si vivía con sus parientes- pregunto confundido el rubio- ¿Por qué dices que no tuvo un hogar?

-Precisamente por eso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mas triste aun- no lo querían, es mas se podría decir que siempre lo odiaron o peor aun que nunca les importo lo que pasara con el.

-Eso no puedo creerlo- dijo el rubio desconcertado- el es Harry Potter el niño que vivió, quien salvo el mundo cuando era bebe, es imposible tratarlo con algo menos que respeto, a demás míralo es tan…pequeño y desvalido

-Me alegra muchísimo que pienses así- dijo el chico mas seguro aun de su decisión- pero esa es la triste realidad que vivió mi amigo, me llevo tanto tiempo poder conocer esa parte de Harry que siempre escondió, por eso lo admiro a pesar de todo creció y se hizo un gran hombre.

-Yo…no sabia eso- dijo el chico sintiéndose mas culpable aun- es decir siempre estaba sonriente, siempre mostrándose fuerte

-No te culpes Malfoy- dijo el pelirrojo confortando al rubio- nadie lo sabia, ni yo mismo, por eso creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a un lugar mas alegre, aun verdadero hogar.

-¿lo llevaras con tu familia?- pregunto alarmado el rubio

-No creo que esa sea una buena decisión- contesto el chico conmovido- el no acepta mas contacto que no sea contigo, por eso Malfoy te ruego aceptes vivir con el

-No creo que sea buena idea Weasley- contesto el rubio- ya no tengo dinero, ni casa en que caerme muerto. Y no quiero regresar con mi familia

-Nadie dijo que te lo llevaras- dijo el pelirrojo- comprare una casa para Harry lejos de aquí, por su comida, ropas y demás gastos deja que yo me ocupe, tu solo deberás cuidar de el incluso estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una gran suma por tus servicios

-Ja, ya me preguntaba en que momento me te vengarías de mi- dijo el rubio enojado por la ofensa- siempre te ofendí por no tener dinero y ahora haces lo mismo conmigo, no quiero tu apestoso dinero me oyes, no he caído tan bajo

-¡MALFOY!- rugió el pelirrojo- ciertamente siempre te odie por eso, pero jamás me atrevería a hacer eso, Harry es lo mas importante que me queda y créeme cuando digo que estoy dispuesto ha hacer lo necesario para cuidarlo

El chico pelirrojo quien es más alto que el rubio casi por una cabeza se arrodillo y con una mirada suplicante hablo nuevamente

-por favor cuida de Harry mírame estoy a tus pies, acepta mi oferta hazlo por Harry

-no tienes que hacer eso Weasley- dijo el rubio asombrado por la acción- lo haré, pero no quiero paga de por medio. Lo haré por que es lo correcto

-gracias -dijo el pelirrojo- te agradezco de todo corazón

-no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo el rubio apenado- por favor levántate, tu novia te esta viendo

-ya no tengo novia- dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose mas humillado aun- y eso a ti no te importa

-bien- contesto el rubio incrédulo- ¿Cuándo piensas comprar la casa?

-Tan pronto como la profesora Mcgonagall me entregue los documentos- dijo el chico poniéndose nuevamente de pie- creo que en una semana estará todo listo

-De acuerdo- acepto el rubio- ¿tu también vendrás supongo?

-Claro- contesto el pelirrojo- después de todo ya nada me retiene aquí

El pelirrojo de pie ofreció su mano a quien durante tanto tiempo considero un enemigo mas por vencer, el rubio acepto el ofrecimiento de quien durante tanto tiempo considero un ser de clase baja, reconociendo por primera vez porque Harry acepto ser amigo del pelirrojo, estaba claro que es un gran amigo quien se humillaría a si mismo por el bienestar de su amigo, y Draco pensó que tal vez si hubiera tenido un amigo como Ron tal vez el hubiera sido mejor persona.

En la enfermería un pequeño de cinco años observaba la escena con mucho interés, al parecer el chico de cabellos como el fuego era algo así como el jefe de los Ángeles por que todo el mundo le hacia caso incluso su ángel, además era tan alto como árbol y sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, si escucho cuando el de cabellos de fuego regaño a su ángel y le produjo miedo, pero luego vio como se arrodillaba frente a su ángel pidiendo disculpa, y sintió mucho respeto por el jefe de los Ángeles. La mirada de dolor y angustia la reconoció el niño de inmediato porque siempre que se miraba al espejo sus ojos mostraban esa mirada - el jefe de los Ángeles lleva el dolor del mundo en su corazón- le dijo una vez la Sra. Spencer.

Después de la breve charla el pelirrojo se acerco a la camita donde el pequeño niño observaba curioso y ligeramente perturbado, como un animalito enjaulado cuando le ofreces de comer se muestra temeroso pero expectante o lo que ocurre en su entorno, la mirada que el pelirrojo le ofrecía al pequeño lo hizo sentirse mas seguro pero aun así le costaba trabajo aceptar la cercanía de otra persona que no fuera su ángel, pero el que se acercaba era el jefe de los Ángeles y pensó que si se portaba mal podrían quitarle a su protector, así que sabiamente decidió tratar lo mejor posible al jefe de los Ángeles.

El chico pelirrojo se acerco a la camita despacio sin prisas midiendo el terreno, el pálido chico de ojos grises se acerco también al pequeño pero mas rápido con una sonrisa serena tomo la pequeña mano del pequeño quien la sujeto con fuerza, en principio no debía temer porque estaba rodeado de Ángeles, pero aun así su instinto de supervivencia estaba muy alterado por el shock que vivió, pero gracias a la cercanía de su ángel, pudo soportar mas el acercamiento de otras personas, sin embargo la ronca voz del pelirrojo lo sorprendió no por la fuerza de la misma sino por la familiaridad y la amabilidad de sus palabras.

-hola Harry- hablo el pelirrojo en tono afable- ¿Cómo estas?

-Ho..hola- contesto el pequeño dudando – creo…que…bien…señor

-¿señor?- pregunto retóricamente el pelirrojo- llámame Ron por favor

-no…puedo…-dijo el pequeño- la Sra. Spencer me dijo una vez que cuando un ángel te hable siempre hay que hablarle con respeto

-¿crees que yo también soy un ángel?- pregunto el pelirrojo emocionado- ¿lo parezco?

-Bueno…no…un ángel exlactamente…- dijo el niño nerviosamente- un Arangel

-¿Arangel?- pregunto ceñudo el pelirrojo sin entender

-si…la Sra. Spencer- contesto el ojiverde cerrando los ojos recordando las palabras de su amiga- me dijo que los Arangel son los jefes de los Ángeles…ellos cargan el dolor del mundo en sus corazones…sufren por nosotros y escogen a las personas para darles un ángel…usted me dio un ángel…y todos le hacen caso… así que usted debe ser un Arangel y se ve que algo le duele…en su corazón.

-Harry- hablo el rubio- se dice Arcángel y si el es el jefe así que si te pide que lo llames Ron debes hacerlo

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo el Arangel como le gusto a Ron que le llamara Harry- veraz Harry, he pensado que como eres un niño muy bueno y ha sufrido muchas cosas, he decidido darte un Ángel, su nombré es Draco el cuidara de ti

-NO…- dijo el niño con los ojos llorosos jalando con su manita al rubio- mi ángel es el

-Harry- llamo el rubio con una brillante sonrisa- mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy

-Haa- dijo el pequeño avergonzado seguramente el arangel se enojo por que le grito- lo siento…no quise ser malo

-Tranquilo Harry- dijo el pelirrojo acercando una mano al rostro del pequeño quien inmediatamente retrocedió asustado- no te regañare, ni te haré nada, solo quería presentarte a quien cuidara de ti.

-Gra…gracias…Ron- dijo el pequeño sonriendo tímidamente

-Harry ¿sabes donde estamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al niño

-¿en un orfanasto?- contesto con una pregunta que hacia un rato

-¿orfanasto?- pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado porque Harry hablaba muy claramente y con palabras elaboradas para un niño de su edad quizás la Sra. Spencer tenia que ver

-si…tía Petunia dice- contesto el pequeño recordando las horribles palabras de su familiar- que es donde se dejan a los niños que son malos y nadie los…quiere

-¿y por que piensas que estas en un orfanasto?- pregunto el rubio conmovido por las expresiones del pequeño

-poor...que- contesto el pequeño con la voz quebrada- hice algo malo y me ella me dijo que si hacia algo malo me regalaría…yo…no quería hacer nada malo…lo juro…yo no quiero ser malo.

-Tranquilo- dijo el rubio acariciando la negra cabellera del pequeño- tu eres el niño mas bueno del mundo, nunca harías nada malo por eso debes creer que ahora serás muy feliz aquí con nosotros, te lo prometo

-Harry- llamo el pelirrojo al pequeño- no debes sentirte mal esto no es un orfanasto ni un hospital.

-Entonces… ¿el cielo?- pregunto el niño emocionado- ¿veré a la Sra. Spencer y mi mami y papi?

-No Harry- contesto el rubio- esto no es el cielo, es un lugar mágico donde los niños buenos pueden tener una mejor vida

-La magia no…esxiste- dijo el niño con el seño fruncido lo estaban timando- tía Petunia me lo dijo muchas veces

-Mira Harry- dijo el pelirrojo- muchas veces la gente se equivoca pero hay muchas cosas en el mundo que existen aun cuando tú no las veas o creas en ellas¿te gustaría un chocolate?

-¡Wuaaa…es magia!- dijo el niño cuando vio que de la nada una barra de chocolate aparecía frente a sus ojos- ¿para mi?

-Si Harry es toda para ti- dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa- ¿nunca habías comido uno antes?

-Sii…nunca he comido uno- dijo el niño con una mirada dulce y emocionada- dudly siempre comía pero no me daba ni un cachito, pero se veía que sabia muy rico, una ves sin que me viera olí un poco. ¡wuaaa! Esta delicioso mejor de lo que había soñado, gracias…muchas gracias

-Un momento- dijo el rubio con la vena de la sien muy saltada por el enojo- ¿nunca has comido chocolate, Ni en tu cumpleaños?

-yo…no nunca- contesto el niño con una sonrisa- he tenido pastel, ni dulces ni regalos, pero no importa la Sra. Spencer me regalaba una manzana porque ella era diabletica…dianetica… ¡diabética! Eso.

-¿te gusto el chocolate?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando tiernamente al pequeño y discretamente le hizo señas al rubio para que no se enojara mas

-esta delicioso- dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa- pero guardare un poco para mas al rato, gracias Ron

-de nada peque- dijo el pelirrojo acercando la mano a la cabeza del pequeño pero este ya no retrocedió solamente cerro ligeramente sus enormes ojos verdes- descansa, tienes que recuperar todas tus energías para cuado te llevemos a tu nueva casa.

-Hummm… entonces si es un orfanasto- dijo el pequeño con el seño fruncido

-Jajaja- se rió el pelirrojo encontrando muy divertido el puchero del pequeño- no es un orfanasto, pero te prometí un mejor lugar donde puedas correr, jugar y comer todo lo que quieras, te llevaremos aun hogar de verdad…y tu ángel también estará ahí.

-¿de veras?- pregunto el niño sin contener las lagrimas de felicidad, estaba tan contento y feliz, nunca nadie había sido bueno con el solamente la Sra. Spencer- yo…soy muy feliz…pero no puedo dejar de llorar… ¿Por qué?

-No solo de tristeza o dolor lloramos- dijo el rubio recordando las palabras de su madre- también cuando estamos muy felices el corazón se desborda de emoción y se derrama por los ojos…ahora lo entiendo

-Llora Harry- dijo el pelirrojo conmovido por las palabras del rubio- si eso te hace sentir mejor, llora de felicidad y alegría.

-Tu… ¿también quieres llorar?- pregunto el pequeño al pelirrojo- ¿te duele el corazón, verdad?

-Eres un niño muy bueno- contesto el arangel- y muy listo, ahora descansa vendré luego, Draco se quedara contigo para que platiquen más cómodos. Nos vemos Harry y Malfoy cuida bien de Harry

-Hasta luego Ron- despidió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa- te estaré esperando

-Nos vemos Weasley- despidió el rubio sintiéndose extraño por el mero acto- cuidare bien de Haarry.

Con un adiós de manos, el pelirrojo salio de la enfermería se apoyo en la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro, Harry tenia razón le dolía el corazón terriblemente pero las palabras de Malfoy aun rondaban mente, se dio cuenta que el rubio no era tan malo como aparentaba pues quien tiene esos pensamientos es porque alguna vez fue feliz y comprende también lo que es sufrir. Quizás si ocupaba su mente y sus esfuerzos en hacer algo bien, tal vez y solo tal vez pudiera olvidar un poco del ardiente dolor que carcomía sus entrañas.

Sin mas dilación y limpiando su rostro de una indiscreta lagrima se dirigió a la siguiente clase, sin sospechar que alguien observaba la escena desde las sombras con una mirada dura de impenetrable color dorado.

* * *

Una frase que tal vez muchos conozcan y miles desconozcan dice así -en esta vida nadie reciben todo el cariño que merece, pero tampoco nadie da todo el cariño que debe- antes esas palabras eran solo eso, palabras pero ahora Hermione Granger la gran erudita al fin comprende completamente el significado de esas simples palabras, es cuestión de la realidad en la que te encuentres viviendo muchas veces las entendemos a la primera, o bien entendemos hasta donde nuestra experiencia nos permite comprender, como cuando lees un libro y puede que la primera vez que lo leas no marque precedente en ti, pero si lo lees otra vez cinco o diez años después puede que marque tu vida, es así como esta frase marco a la castaña no por la simpleza de las palabras en si, el contenido que antes hubiera desechado en su vida es claro su novio siempre le mostró su amor, sus sonrisas, su enojo, su ira, su pasión y si también en cada emoción el cariño era la constante, hasta este día en que por primera vez en su vida vio la decepción en sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo de verano, siempre pensó que el estaría allí para ella y por ella, que sin decirle abiertamente lo que sentía su novio lo sabría, y ese fue el mas grande error de calculo de la celebre premio anual y prefecta.

Puede que sintiera algo de celos porque su novio no la apoyara a ella, puede que se sintiera algo desplazada de la vida de su casi hermano Harry Potter y también puede que se sintiera dolida en su amor propio por esas razones, pero ella no era de las que explotaran a la ligera, siempre trataba de contener su carácter de ser la razón antes del corazón, ella nunca hubiese dudado que si le pedía a Ron que volara por ella sin magia o varita solo por su confianza en ella lo abría hecho sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo se lanzaría como saeta porque siempre confiaba en ella, no por que ella tuviera razón, no porque ella lo amenazara o le incitara, era porque simple y sencillamente la amaba tanto que confiaría su vida sin siquiera pensarlo, y fue esa afirmación lo que la destrozo¿ella que ha hecho para demostrar su amor por el¿Cuántas veces le ha dicho sin miedos o preocupación que lo ama, esta era la primera vez que él le pedía que confiara y no lo hizo, le suplico porque le creyera y no lo hizo¿entonces por que se enojo con el, era tan simple era un acto de fe y no supo resolverlo, lo hecho todo a perder.

Cuando lo vio salir del aula la luz del sol que se colaba por una ventana ilumino su cabello rojo como las brazas tan vivas y cautivantes, lo vio alejarse no de ese lugar, alejarse de ella de su corazón de su amor y no pudo moverse estaba paralizada de miedo, un miedo muy superior a la muerte, un miedo muy profundo a la angustia de la guerra cruel y despiadada a la que se adentro sin reservas por un amigo, el miedo de perderlo para siempre a su amado y querido rojo.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí, parada con la mirada perdida en el infinito, tan paralizada como un hechizo o como un monolito, simplemente cuando el se fue lo hizo con sus ganas de vivir, con sus ánimos para reír y soñar, la dejo vacía y hueca. Fue entonces que se permitió a si misma desplomarse en la fría superficie del mármol pulido, llorando de angustia, de rabia y dolor por su debilidad por no demostrarle su amor por no confiar en lo que el le pedía, por no amarlo como se lo merecía, ella se sintió basura simple y asquerosa basura.

Fue así como la profesora Mcgonagall la encontró, desplomada en un mar de lagrimas gimiendo su dolor y desesperación ya antes habían peleado pero siempre podía ver en la mirada de su novio el amor pero ahora solo vio oscuridad y rencor, la profesora maternalmente se acerco a la joven perdida en su vida de miedos y angustia, solo cuando sintió el maternal abrazo reacciono encontrándose con la comprensiva mirada de la dura adulta, la razón de la que siempre estaba orgullosa despertaba del encierro de la desesperación reconociendo la mirada y pidiendo ayuda en el mar de confusión.

-Señorita Granger- llamo la mujer insistiendo al no obtener respuesta- ¿Hermione?

-Profesora… ¿es usted?- pregunto con voz quebrada- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el castillo- respondió preocupada la anciana- ¿Por qué esta usted aquí?

-Yo…estaba con Ron- con solo recordar su nombre el corazón de la chica parecía estallar- estábamos discutiendo y yo…lo ofendí, lo ataque sin piedad…yo…lo aleje

-Tranquila señorita Granger- llamo la mujer con voz dura para pasar sobre la histeria de la joven- respire, si…así despacio ahora dígame ¿Cómo una mujer como usted pudo hacer algo así?

-Yo…no se que me paso- dijo la chica obligándose a controlarse- no soy así de explosiva, siempre trato de pensar antes de hablar, pero no pude contenerme…ni cuando vi su expresión de decepción, insistí lo herí ¿Por qué lo hice?

-Hermione- llamo la mujer- respire,… muchas veces cuando alguien esta en nuestras vida nos cambia, sin que nos demos cuenta comenzamos a imitar ciertos rasgos es como una muestra de aprecio, nos interesamos por sus gustos, aficiones y en ocasiones amamos tanto su espíritu que cambiamos el nuestro para estar en igualdades

-No…comprendo- debatió la castaña confusa por las palabras de la profesora- ¿que tiene que ver esto?

-Creo que mucho- respondió la mujer con mirada dulce- he visto con mis propios ojos el cambio que usted opero en el señor Weasley, si el antes era temperamental e irascible, pero por usted el cambio, se hizo mas fuerte y se convirtió en un hombre excepcional, y todo lo hizo por usted para ser merecedor de su mirada

-Y yo no supe ver eso- dijo la chica con un nudo en su garganta- me cegué, porque no me escogió a mi, me hizo aun lado y eso me trastorno

-Esa es la prueba- rebatió la profesora- usted también cambio su forma de ser, se hizo mas receptiva, mas temperamental como lo es el señor Weasley, para estar a su nivel, las personas que mas amamos siempre dejan un rastro en nosotros en nuestras esencias y corazones.

-Pero esta vez si lo eche todo a perder- dijo la chica hundida en al desesperación- le dije cosas horribles, jamás pensé que miraría como lo hizo, fue horrible era como ver un cascaron.

-Todos sabemos cuanto la ama señorita Granger- dijo la anciana con voz dura- recuerde que usted es una Gryffindor después de todo, tenga el valor y la confianza en ese amor y luche por que la perdone, demuestre su amor por el

-Será difícil…creo que el tiene-dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada- un pequeño trauma de inferioridad, y en parte es mi culpa por no demostrarle lo que el vale para mi.

-No dudo que pueda resolver este problema- dijo la anciana mujer orgullosa de su mejor alumna- después de todo es mi mejor estudiante en todo el colegio.

-Gracias profesora- agradeció la muchacha con una sonrisa sincera- por todo

-De nada pequeña- respondió la anciana- por cierto el profesor Slurgon me pidió que le avisara que la espera en el laboratorio de pociones hoy a las cinco de la tarde para seguir analizando la poción.

-Ahí estaré- contesto la chica despidiéndose - pero antes debo ir a ver como esta Harry

Gracias a las palabras de apoyo y reconocimiento de la profesora, la chica nuevamente se puso de pie no solo físicamente sino mentalmente también descubrió porque es que se sentía siempre segura y confiada era porque el siempre estaba con ella no era tanto su razón o porque ella lo supiera todo era porque se sentía respaldaba y apoyada, y se decidió a recuperar aquello que mas valora en el mundo la dulce mirada azul celeste que tanto valor le daba, con esa mirada ella se sentía capaz de superar cualquier prueba, cualquier adversidad sabiendo que el estaba con ella.

Mas decidida de lo que alguna vez pudo estar, mas apasionada por lograr una meta se encamino a la enfermería y cuando se dirigía a donde se encontraba Harry vio a su novio de rodillas ante la persona que representaba los valores contrarios a ella o al mismo Harry, su novio estaba suplicando a Draco Malfoy la razón de muchos momentos sin sabores en sus años anteriores, cuando escucho decir -ya no tengo novia - por poco y se desmaya del dolor, no entendía porque su novio se humillaba de esa manera ante ese desgraciado, los pensamientos oscuros que había logrado alejar se agolparon en su mente con mas bríos, horrorizada por las palabras y los negros pensamientos huyo de la enfermería buscando una respuesta para lo que vio, debía confiar en el pero no podía después de ver eso, quiso reclamarle, levantarlo del suelo y atacar a Malfoy por humillarlo de esa manera, huyo para no cometer un crimen.

En el camino de huida pudo ver a Zabini en dirección a la enfermería pero no podía pensar claramente, fue al único lugar donde podría pensar sin distracciones la siempre silenciosa y segura biblioteca su propio recinto de paz y serenidad y eso era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Cuando el pelirrojo salio de la enfermería un extraño sentimiento se apropio del pecho del rubio, era cierto pareciera que Weasley llevaba una pena muy profunda en si mismo, lo sabia porque así se sentía el hacia tan solo unas horas, se maravillo cuando se dio cuenta que aquel odio enfermizo y nauseabundo que siempre estaba presente en su corazón fue arrasado por una dulce mirada verde, como si con las lagrimas de aquella inocente criatura fueran lavadas las heridas que nunca cerraban cauterizándolas al instante, borrando la depresión, la soledad, el odio, el rencor, en fin la amplia gama de grises en el arco iris del dolor, en tan solo unas horas su vida cambio drásticamente, ahora había alguien que le necesitaba, había alguien a quien proteger, sentirte querido no por el dinero, o por la reputación, muchísimo menos por la belleza que pudiera o no poseer, era por ser el, el pequeño vio algo en el que lo hizo diferente a los demás confió ciegamente en el como la personificación de la salvación de su miserable vida y eso definitivamente te da valor para salir delante de cualquier situación.

Draco Malfoy nunca fue bueno con los niños, en ocasiones lo desesperaban tanto que lo hacían jurar que nunca en la vida tendría un hijo, pero esto era muy diferente el pequeño no era escandaloso o terrible, era dulce y tierno con el, lo miraba por horas sin despegarse ni un segundo, al principio eso lo perturbaba un poco hasta que vio en los ojos del niño algo que no supo describir no era el hermoso color verde o lo enormes de sus ojos ni las espesas pestañas, era la forma en que lo veían era con una devoción y admiración que nunca creyó ver jamás en nadie al menos no dirigida a su persona. Sintió unas terribles e irreconocibles ganas de abrazarlo de llenarlo de besos, acariciar sus negros cabellos como lo hacia su madre con el cuando era pequeño, podría decirse que el instinto paterno que nunca creyó tener despertara con una violencia voraz.

En esa fría y estéril habitación de enfermería, por primera vez en mucho mas tiempo que pudiera recordar sintió esa paz y serenidad que había perdido desde el momento en que conoció a Harry Potter en la tienda de túnicas, era curioso como la misma persona que le quito la tranquilidad y le trajo tantos problemas, fuera la misma que ahora le devolviera la paz que tanto buscaba, y no solo eso había algo mas algo que nunca había sentido antes, era algo completamente nuevo y era muy agradable, una dicha mas allá de pronósticos o meras especulaciones, solo por ver esos ojos verdes tan inocentes y hechizantes en su dulzura.

Los ojos de Harry no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar al rubio, el pequeño se encontraba en un trance hipnótico, la mirada gris lo cautivaba de tal manera que ni el delicioso chocolate lo podrían mover, se sentía tan feliz como nunca pudo siquiera en sus sueños mas fantasiosos donde su mami y su papi volvían por el para llevarlo a una gran casa con un jardín y el tenia su propio cuarto pero no dormía ahí si no que se metía en la gran y mullida cama de sus padres para dormir abrazado por el amor de ellos. El sabia que todo aquello era un hermoso sueño como le dijo la Sr. Spencer, pero lo que estaba viendo lo que estaba sintiendo era real al fin era libre y era querido había gente que se preocupara por él que le regalaban chocolates muy deliciosos, lo llevarían a una nueva casa si le daba un poco de miedo pero sabia que el Arangel era alguien en quien se puede confiar, además estaba ahí su ángel con el nombre mas bonito que nunca había escuchado "Draco".

La enfermera llego en un momento que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, estaban tan concentrados mirándose uno al otro, observando el rubio notaba cosas que no había hecho, como la rosada piel de Harry, sus pequeñas manitas maltratadas, lo demacrado de sus ojos pero sin perder la inocencia dándole un aire desvalido pero la hermosa sonrisa en los pequeños labios rojos demostraban que el niño era mucho mas valiente de lo que cualquiera pensara, le indigno lo delgado del cuerpecito y que todavía se notaban los cardenales de la brutal vejación, en cambio Harry veía como el cabello amarillo se volvía ligeramente metálico con la luz del sol, como un aura que envolvía al chico de pálida piel en apariencia celestial, su ángel era tan hermoso y bueno los ojos de un color como las monedad que guardaba la Sra. Spencer en una cajita de madera -Plata- le dijo ella que se llamaba el material de las monedas.

La enfermera interrumpió el reconocimiento de dos seres que han llevado en sus cuerpos las marcas de la vida, invito a Draco para que le diera de comer al pequeño puesto que aparte de la anemia por culpa de las hemorragia presentaba una preocupante desnutrición y el no aceptaba que nadie se acercara hasta el.

Las reacciones del pequeño siempre hacían que algo en el rubio se moviera cimbrándolo hasta la cabeza, la comida era simple comida para enfermos incluso si no fuera porque los pobres convalecientes no pueden defenderse aventarían la comida a los animales o al menos siempre fue esa la forma de pensar del rubio, pero Harry cuando la probo sintió que era la mejor comida que nunca había probado, estaba calientita y le habían servido mucha. El rostro del pequeño disfrutando una simple y poco apetitosa comida hizo pensar a Draco sobre las palabras de Weasley confesándole que los parientes de Harry poco se interesaban en el y eso de una manera que no podía concebir hizo al rubio sentir un dolor muy profundo en su corazón, no era un dolor por odio o resentimiento era algo que desgarraba su duro caparazón era la compasión que el pequeño despertaba con su inocencia.

El rubio pronto se dio cuenta que mas que querer saldar su deuda con Harry lo que realmente era darle la oportunidad de ser feliz como el tampoco pudo, pensó en la idea del pelirrojo y se conmovió de la oportunidad que se le daba para ser alguien nuevo y mas aun por estar cerca de ese pequeño ángel que con solo una mirada hacia su corazón bailar de alegría.

continuara...

* * *

saludos espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes mis queridos lectores, en especial para " Ferita HD", Velia, belial16, y en especial a "Devil Lady Hitokiri " quien siempre me escribe y me hace participe de las emociones que este fic despierta en ella, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo " los angeles de Harry".

lios hijo del caos


	5. Chapter 5

un nuevo capitulo y veremos como un nuevo elemento se integrara al cuidado de este adorable niño que lo disfruten

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 5 Los Ángeles de Harry

En la investigación 04/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 se anexa de manera comprobatoria el registro Pt/hp05/vlinf en el apartado de violaciones infantiles a si mismo se suscribe el acta Aple/01-06/RW en la división de regulación de actos y términos mágicos a cargo del ilustre Magistrado Lion Rowling quien certifica que los hechos son fidedignos bajo protesta de decir verdad. Que debido al caso excepcional el ahora infante Harry Potter no posee la edad ni la capacidad mental para tomar decisiones sobre su persona y sus cuantiosos bienes, es por ello que su apoderado toma el control absoluto de todas las posesiones incluida la responsabilidad de cuidar y salvaguardar al otorgante del poder.

El documento promovido por la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall fue encausada de la manera mas discreta y el tiempo de respuesta para validar la condición cláusula para que el representante y apoderado de Harry Potter tomara plena posesión fue de una semana exactamente.

Debido a los acontecimientos que han sido detallado en el documento fuente de la investigación y en relación a los descubrimiento que la misma ha arrojado se tiene en cuenta que parte de la regresión del héroe del mundo mágico fue victima de una poderosa maldición para que regresara de manera física y mental a la edad de cinco años en el momento mas traumáticos siendo este el precedente para deducir que la maldición opera con un punto desgarrador en la vida de las victimas, las investigaciones del equipo de seguridad y desarrollo de maldiciones especula al igual que el respetado profesor de pociones H. Slughorn que el evento mas traumático en el pasado de la victima se convierte en el ancla de la maldición para ejercer el fin con el que fue diseñado.

En relación con la investigación que se le sigue al convicto Profesor Severus Snape según la averiguación 007/2666/645046-bis 457 se ha descubierto que cuando se irrumpió en las instalaciones de ministerio de magia específicamente en el departamento de los inefables el profesor en cuestión hallo la formula del mago James Matthew Barrie, esto aunado con la investigación paralela 01/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 se ha llegado que en efecto la formula es el desconocido elixir "Peter Pan" cuyos orígenes datan desde antes de la creación de la única piedra filosofal registrada en la historia por Nicholas Flamel. Se cree y en base a la información recopilada que la investigación y elaboración de la piedra filosofal parte del hechizo base PP lo más sorprendente de esta investigación es que se han encontrado claras huellas de que James Matthew Barrie aun esta vivo, la investigación proseguirá por los causes establecidos para aclarar el rumor.

En el documento de investigación del laboratorio de pociones del colegio de magia y hechicería elaborado por la Señorita Hermione Granger como diario de investigación destaca lo complicado de la separación de los ingredientes así como lo complicado de la unión de varios elementos sumamente complicados.

En virtud de la decisión del apoderado de trasladar a su protegido fuera de los dominios de la instalación educativa, el presente informe detallara los pasos previos antes de la partida del infante del recinto escolar, también la singular creación de un grupo denominado "los Ángeles de Harry" unidos con el propósito de curar y sobre todo ayudar a la recuperación emocional del impúber Harry Potter, nombre dado por el mismo infante Harry Potter.

La señorita Pansy Parkinson actualmente se encuentra dentro una investigación en el departamento de milagros mágicos, puesto que se desconocen las causas de cómo una joven de su edad y capacidad mental pudo sobrevivir a una guerra sin huellas en su personalidad o su físico. Actualmente es un misterio como se las ingenio para no ser trastocada con la vorágine del oscurantismo moderno.

Pansy Parkinson es sin lugar a dudas y en términos coloquiales una cabeza hueca, su vida siempre fue muy simple, lo único que le pudiera preocupar era no estar a la ultima moda o no poseer lo mas novedoso y caro dentro del circulo de la elite del mundo mágico, su rubio cabello y ojos azules le permitieron contar con la simpatía de muchos miembros de la casa de Slytherin su delgada figura le permitió la admiración de miembros de otras casas todos ellos del sexo masculino dado que para el femenino representaba una amenaza por lo simple de su personalidad, para un caballero es mas fácil rescatar a una dama bella en peligro que a una chica complicada en su forma de ser.

Lo único que realmente hizo enfadar a la rubia fue que por culpa de la guerra su diseñador favorito Manolo Dior dejara el mundo mágico para retirarse a la campiña francesa y abandonar por completo el mundo de la moda. También que por culpa de las reconstrucciones y el lento avance por recuperase de la guerra el mundo de la moda se detuvo en un punto donde las revistas sociales y de la elite quedo fuera de circulación momentáneamente sin contar con los glamorosos desfiles a los cuales asistía puntualmente.

Pero incluso la señorita Parkinson no estaba exenta de los complicados síntomas pre-menstruales lo que la llevo a la enfermería un día después del ataque de Malfoy sobre Potter, para ella el rubio platinado era una persona muy especial era lindo, rico y con gran personalidad aparte que siempre se llevaron como hermanos, claro en ocasiones era muy condescendiente con ella pero la dejaba mimarlo ya que al ser hija única siempre deseo tener un hermano, lo prefería mayor que ella porque sinceramente se le daban mal los niños, por ejemplo en una ocasión unos familiares llegaron con a visitar su casa incluido unos pequeños que ella califico como demonios dada la hiperactividad su colección de muñecas de porcelana sufrió una gran merma sin contar con el destrozo de cientos de pares de zapatillas hechas exclusivamente para ella.

Así que con estos crecientes dolores la rubia en cuestión fue al lugar donde le podrían dar algo para contrarrestar los cólicos y demás síntomas propios de su periodo. La enfermería como siempre mostraba la gran depresión de un lugar de sanación, sus blancas, estériles y con poco estilo sabanas de lino, las paredes tan faltas de color y el horrible olor a desinfectantes penetraban la educada nariz provocando dolores de cabeza en la superfla rubia, sin embargo había algo que llamo la atención de la chica, habían varias cortinas blancas alrededor de una cama a modo de separación, la rubia era muy curiosa como la niña mimada que fue, es y será. Como la enfermera no se encontraba en su lugar pensó que tal vez estaba en el baño u otro lugar lejos de ahí, con suma destreza y en el más completo silencio se acerco a la improvisada habitación.

Harry se encontraba descansando después de haber comido tanto y es que nunca le habían servido tanta comida en un solo día además de que estaba muy rica, el pequeño sintió la somnolecencia propia de una buena digestión y aunque lucho por mantenerse despierto un rato mas para contemplar a su ángel el sueño lo venció sumergiéndolo en hermosos sueños acompañado de su pálido salvador. La enfermera le informo al rubio que cuando el niño despertara debía asearlo el mismo puesto que no dejaba que nadie mas lo tocara, el único inconveniente es que no había ni la ropa ni un lugar adecuado para el aseo del niño, así que el rubio se dirigió al pueblo para comprar unas mudas de ropa para el niño y la enfermera buscaría un lugar donde asear al infante, dejando momentáneamente solo al niño que descansaba a pierna suelta, la enferma antes de dejar solo al niño hechizo la habitación para que si alguien entrara o el niño se despertara lo supiera, pero algo fallo y el hechizo no hizo lo que debía.

Pansy Parkinson nunca se había asombrado tanto como en aquella ocasión cuando vio en una pequeña camita a un niño recostado con los ojos cerrados, ni cuando su padre le regalo su propio unicornio, o cuando su madre le regalo su primera joya de alta manufacturación, el pequeño era la imagen de un angelito que se había extraviado pensó ella, el cabello negro que con la luz del sol devolvía pequeños reflejos azules, la blanca pero tierna piel, lo largo de las pestañas y lo tupida de las mismas, unas traviesas pecas cerca de la nariz, los pequeños y rojos labios, y para ella que tanto sabia sobre la belleza el pequeño era sin dudas una obra de arte, la viva imagen de la inocencia y ternura, fue esa la primera vez que sintió florecer su instinto maternal.

La curiosidad que ejercía en la rubia el angelito la llevo ha acercarse y admirar mas de cerca a esa pequeña maravilla, sintió mucha curiosidad por tocar al pequeño con mucho cuidado como se cuidan los objetos mas valiosos y frágiles, los delgados y finos dedos acariciaron la tersura de la calida piel del niño, el contacto y la sensación maravillaron a la rubia, la luz creaba el efecto de un hermoso halo en el cabello negro como un manto de terciopelo y no resistió la tentación de acariciar la negra cabellera, era suave pero rebelde separo los mechones de la frente del niño y si antes se había sorprendido ahora no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado cuando descubrió una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¿Draco?- pregunto el pequeño despertando de su raro sueño frotándose los ojos

-No…Pansy- contesto la chica maravillada por los ojos verdes del niño- me llamo Pansy

-¿tu también eres un ángel verdad?- dijo el niño con una hermosa sonrisa- eres muy bonita.

-¿Te parezco aun ángel?- pregunto la chica conmovida por la pregunta del niño, en toda su glamorosa vida nunca nadie le había dicho que era como un ángel

-si…- dijo el niño con mucha seguridad asintiendo con la cabeza- la Sra. Spencer me mostró dibujos de ustedes¿estas llorando?

-NO…SI…- contesto la rubia enternecida por la preocupación del niño- es que nunca nadie me había dicho que era un ángel.

-Yo…no quise ser malo…- dijo el niño apretándose las manitas creyendo que le había hablado mal al Ángel- lo siento, no te pongas triste por favor

-No estoy triste- dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa- al contrario estoy muy feliz, eres un niño muy bueno y lindo.

-¿deberás te parezco lindo?- pregunto el niño admirado que alguien le dijera a el que era lindo- Tía Petunia siempre decía que era muy feo.

-No le hagas caso a esa mujer- contesto la rubia incrédula que alguien le dijera a esa hermosa criatura lo contrario- eres muy lindo

-Gracias- dijo el niño muy feliz- ¿quieres chocolate? El arangel Ron me regalo una barra de chocolate para mi solito, pero si quieres te doy un poco esta muy rico.

-¿chocolate?- pregunto la rubia indecisa por romper la dieta- bueno si es un cachito no veo problema

-toma- ofreció el pequeño cortando un pedazo de la barra de chocolate que había guardado como un tesoro- es riquísimo

-gracias- dijo la rubia probando el chocolate y a su pesar el chocolate no era nada del otro mundo- he comido mas ricos

-¿de veras?- pregunto el niño- yo nunca había chocolate hasta hoy

-¿en serio?- pregunto la rubia incrédula- ¿nunca antes lo habías comido?

-No…- respondió el niño con voz triste- tío Vernon dice que no debo comer cosas ricas, pero este chocolate me lo regalo el arangel y hay que hacerle caso

-entonces de verdad nunca habías comido el chocolate- razono la rubia- no te preocupes en mi cuarto tengo una caja llena de los mejores chocolates franceses, en la tarde te traeré unos y los comeremos juntos.

-Siii chocolate- dijo el niño emocionado- gracias Angelito

-Haaa eres un amor pequeñito- dijo la chica acercándose al niño para abrazarlo pero el niño se acurruco en contra el respaldo de la cama huyendo del contacto- ¿no te gustan los abrazos?

-Me… da… miedo- contesto el niño muy nervioso- es que… me porte mal

-¿te pegaron?- pregunto la rubia usando por primera ves su sexto sentido- no debes sentirte mal, a todos nos ha pegado alguna vez¿fueron tus papas?

-Están muertos…- respondió el niño muy desolado- tía Petunia dice que yo era muy pequeñito cuando se fueron, la Sra. Spencer dice que están en el cielo tu debes conocerlos porque eres un ángel

-No vivo en el cielo- dijo la chica con un nudo en la boca del estomago- yo vivo aquí en la tierra y cuido a los niños buenos

-Como Draco- dijo el niño con una radiante sonrisa- el me esta cuidando y es lo máximo, es muy bueno conmigo y ¿sabes? Me va llevara a vivir con el en una enorme casa con jardín. Soy tan feliz

-¿Draco?- pregunto extrañada la chica- ¿Cómo es?

-Humm…- se puso serio el pequeño y comenzó a visualizar a aquel ser que le había atrapado su tierno corazón- tiene el cabello como tu pero mas blanco…es muy blanco y sus ojos son como…la luna cuando esta llenota y es muy bueno conmigo… cuando ríe me siento muy bien.

-Entonces si es el mismo Draco- dijo la chica enternecida por la descripción que el niño le había dado- el es muy bueno pero solo con las personas que quiere.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto el niño emocionado- ¿entonces él… me quiere?

-Yo creo que si- dijo la chica conmovida por la expresión de felicidad del pequeño- cualquiera te querría, eres muy lindo

-Yo… también lo quiero mucho- dijo el niño de pronto- nunca nadie me había tratado como el, me abraza y me siento especial.

-Es por que eres especial- concluyo la chica- bueno me voy por el chocolate, no tardare nada, no te vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo el niño muy serio

-Bueno te veo en un ratito- se despidió la chica sin muchos ánimos para dejar solo al niño- vas a esta bien ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes…siempre he estado solo- dijo el niño con voz triste- pero yo se que Draco no debe tardar

-Eso espero- dijo la chica en un tono serio que prácticamente nunca había usado – no tardare te lo prometo pero para que tengas algo de compañía te presto mi conejo de peluche.

-Wuaaa…esta bonito- dijo el niño cuando la chica apareció su peluche en las manos del niño- gracias

La rubia se dio media vuelta su rubio y largo cabello se mecieron con suavidad y gracilidad desprendiendo un suave aroma a rosas, de pronto se giro y le dedico al pequeño una encantadora sonrisa y se alejo con rapidez para ir por los chocolates a su cuarto, no quería perder el tiempo y le gustaba mucho el niño, era tan tierno y listo usaba palabras tan elaboradas que ella conoció ya mas grande, la sinceridad con que el niño le hablaba y sus tiernas sonrisas la habían encantado.

A mitad del camino la rubia se detuvo por completo se le ocurrió la tonta idea de que el niño se parecía mucho a Harry Potter, tenia el cabello negro, los ojos verde esmeralda y lo mas importante una cicatriz en forma de rayo con un ligero resplandor plateado, pero desecho la idea porque según ella recordaba y no era que le importara mucho la vida de Potter era que parecía que tenia mas o menos la misma edad solo que ella siempre aparentaba menos que cualquiera, y lo mas importante el niño se llamaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba el niño?... fue ahí que se dio cuenta que había platicado con el niño pero nunca le pregunto su nombre, pero bueno regresaría pronto y le preguntaría como se llamaba. Con una amplia sonrisa la rubia siguió su camino olvidando por completo que originalmente había ido a la enfermería por un remedio para su cólico menstrual el cual sorprendentemente se había esfumado o puede que la cabeza de la rubia solo tiene espacio para cosas muy limitadas y si entra algo nuevo olvida lo menos interesante y no hay nada menos interesante que un cólico.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en el pueblo seleccionando la ropa para el niño, la profesora Mcgonagall le indico que cargara las cuentas al colegio y que Ron luego las liquidaría cuando tuviera el acceso a la cámara de Harry en el banco mágico. La idea no era muy alentadora para el rubio pero no tuvo opción y con todo su orgullo remendado se dirigió a cumplir la misión de encontrar la ropa para el niño, Draco después del sonado caso en el cual se vio inmerso por conspirar para el asesinato del ilustre y venerable Albus Dumbledore había sido tachado por la comunidad mágica aun cuando el mismo Harry Potter testifico a favor del rubio la comunidad no cambio mucho su postura con el rubio, fue un doloroso golpe el ser salvado por Harry, cuando creyó que había la posibilidad de estar encerrado de por vida o incluso condenado a muerte Draco rogó al cielo por ayuda, pero cuando la ayuda tomo ojos verde esmeralda supo que había peores cosas que estar en cerrado o incluso morir. El sentirse marginado es terrible comprendió por primera ves lo duro que debió ser para el pelirrojo ser siempre blanco de sus fantasías de riqueza, la forma déspota en la que lo trataba y como en sus sueños elitistas se sentía superior a todos.

Ahora todos esos gestos y acciones se volvían contra él al principio fue nauseabundamente terrible por cualquier lado, la ayuda de Blaise lo ayudo a soportar un poco la indiferencia de la gente y por su consejo que decidió terminar sus estudios y huir de aquel mundo que ahora lo despreciaba como el idiota que fue, pero en tan solo un día todo aquel viejo resentimiento y lo arraigado del odio fue barrido por un accidente que cambio su vida para siempre. Es lo maravilloso de estar vivo puesto que si sigues vivo puedes encontrar razones para seguir adelante habrá al final del abismo algo que nos permita llenarnos de luz y esperanza, vivimos por una razón y es nuestro destino encontrar esa razón que haga que las miradas de la gente no nos afecten, que los señalamientos acusatorio o reprobatorios no sean de nuestro interés, que a pesar de lo que la gente diga o piense si estamos encausados y sentimos que lo que hacemos vale la pena todas esas criticas y marginaciones entonces y solo entonces es cuando seremos libres de las ataduras y complejos impuestos por una masa ignorante y llena de resentimientos.

Siempre que salía a cualquier parte los comentarios despectivos eran tan altos que cualquiera los escucharía, los cuchicheos sobre su vida y sus actos eran algo inevitable con su mera presencia, esas reacciones siempre dolían pero ahora todo era diferente seguía escuchando las criticas y las burlas pero ya no le dolían, ya no lo alteraban se sentía tranquilo y capaz de afrontar cualquier reto, era diferente tenia a alguien por quien velar y cuidar y unas simples palabras o gestos no lo detendrían en su misión.

Entro a una tienda especializada en ropas, la dependienta cuando escucho la campana de la puerta que anuncia la llegada de un posible comprador se apresuro a recibir al cliente pero cuando vio que su posible cliente era el tristemente celebre Draco Malfoy no pudo reprimir el gesto de asco, aun cuando a Draco le molesto la actitud de la dependienta no mostró ninguna emoción de disgusto, uso su encanto para formar una sonrisa suave y deslumbrante. La vendedora aun cuando la reputación del joven Malfoy era terrible suavizo la expresión y con educación se dispuso a asistir al joven en la tarea de comprar ropa.

La señorita haciendo gala de que lo que importa es el dinero, fingió de una manera poco convincente su educación para atender al cliente. El rubio forzó su orgullo y en tono suave y grácil se dirigió a la empleada para que lo asesorara para la ropa del niño, ella un poco extrañada que le preguntara sobre ropa para niños le indico el área destinada para tal caso.

Había tanta ropa y de todos los colores, Draco no sabia nada de niños confiaba en que el buen gusto que había adquirido lo ayudara para seleccionar la ropa y se encontró con la sorpresa que las ropas de niños son todo menos elegantes y glamorosos, son lindas y con colores muy llamativos. Nuevamente y con menos confianza le pidió a la señorita ayuda para la ropa, es decir que sugeriría para un niño de mas o menos 5 años. La dependienta más asombrada aun le pregunto como era el niño.

Una pregunta tan sencilla y complicada a la vez, Draco cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar a ese pequeño ser que le robo el corazón con esa mirada triste y suplicante. Fue así como Draco Malfoy dejo muy sorprendía a la vendedora de una boutique con la descripción, la mirada del rubio se torno calida dándole un nuevo matiz a los siempre fríos ojos plata, la voz áspera fue remplazada con una dulce y emocionada, las finas facciones se iluminaron con una sonrisa que impacto a la chica.

-el es un niño muy dulce- dijo el rubio- sus cabellos son negro y rebeldes pero son suaves, tiene unos ojos tan verdes esmeralda que iluminan cualquier habitación y tiene unas largas y tupidas pestañas, su carita es redondita y su nariz es pequeñita con unas pequitas traviesas alrededor, es pequeñito y casi no pesa, esta suavecito y tiene unos piecitos y manitas… y además es muy valiente.

La mujer sintió algo en su interior cuando vio el cambio del rubio al momento de describir al niño, sinceramente ella esperaba que le dijera que era un niño de 5 años, delgado o regordete, mas o menos la altura y que era un demonio que no le gustaba bañarse, es lo habitual que siempre le contestan pero esta descripción le gusto mucho mas que la que esperaba, quizás Draco Malfoy no era malo tal vez era obra de los periódicos sensacionalistas que buscaban como vender sus publicaciones.

Convencida en sus propias conclusiones se dispuso a servir como es su deber no por el dinero si no por ayudar al cliente para que este regrese otra vez. Lo primero que le indico la joven era como deseaba que el niño se viera, es decir a esa edad aun cuando ya empiezan a mostrar sus propias personalidades los niños no saben nada de cómo vestirse, hay mamas que quieren que sus hijos luzcan bien, o que la ropa sea durable y fácil de limpiar, otras que el niño o niña usen lo mas fino pero que requiere de mas cuidado, otras que el niño se sienta cómodo y feliz. La ropa dice mucho del cuidado con el que se educa a un niño, la gente puede ver si el niño es tratado con respeto o como exhibición de lo bonitos que son.

Draco recordó que a el le vestían cuando era niño con lo mas lujoso pero no podía hacer nada como correr, saltar, jugar o comer los dulces, porque le llamaban la atención por estar sucio, como niño de familia que asiste a reuniones aburridas y es presumido ante los hipócritas de la sociedad su vestimenta debía ser perfecta. Así que Draco desecho la idea de lo más fino y elegante para Harry quería que el niño no se preocupara por cuidar su aspecto que se sintiera seguro y cómodo.

Con esa decisión la joven busco la ropa, lo cómodo no necesariamente es barato, al contrario los materiales empleados son de mayor calidad y mas durables lo que le pareció muy razonable al rubio. Le buscaron pantaloncillos cortos, playeras, camisas de algodón, pantalones y ropa interior aun cuando no sabia si le quedaría la ropa pero la dependienta le alivio al decirle que la ropa esta encantada para ajustarse al niño de acuerdo a la edad. Draco se emociono cuando vio los conjuntos que incluían gorras se imagino al niño vestido con ese conjunto y pensó – se vera genial- por lo que lo agrego a la compra, aprovechando compro también jabones y shampoo especial para niños, una sorpresa de peluche y una fina loción con aroma a chocolate.

No compro mucha ropa o al menos no como hubiese deseado para que luego llevara a Harry y el escogiera la que mas le gustara aunque de ser por el la hubiera comprado toda seguro que cualquier ropa le sentaría genial al niño, la dependienta le hizo saber que era mejor si llevaba al niño en la próxima visita, en parte porque era lo mas recomendable y por otro lado tenia mucha curiosidad por ver al niño ya que según la descripción del rubio debía ser alguien muy especial, el rubio le aseguro que cuando se presentara la primera oportunidad se lo presentaría para que viera lo bonito que era, la señorita se despidió indicándole que cuando volviera preguntara por Karen que era el nombre de ella. Y así fue como Draco Malfoy el orgulloso joven descubrió que una sonrisa en el momento oportuno abre más puertas de la que la altivez y sentido de superioridad podrían. Se había ganado la simpatía de la dependienta y eso era un gran avance en el nuevo orden social de la vida del rubio.

En el castillo la enfermera le solicito a la profesora Mcgonagall que le permitiera a Draco usar el baño de los prefectos para que bañara a Harry, así que la profesora mando una orden a los prefectos prohibiendo la entrada al baño por tres horas para que el niño tuviera la intimidad requerida y nadie irrumpiera en el baño y el secreto se dispersara por todo el colegio. La enfermera fue al baño para acondicionarlo apropiadamente para tal efecto después paso por la cocina donde se entretuvo un rato seleccionado el menú para el niño ya que estaba falto de calcio, hierro y vitaminas y si no se cuidaba la alimentación apropiadamente sus huesos serian frágiles y recordó cuando el joven fue a la enfermería porque no tenia huesos en su brazo derecho. Nunca hubiese sospechado la terrible infancia de aquel joven cierto era su descuido con su persona pero ahora sabia la razón nunca nadie le presto atención antes como para preocuparse por si mismo bastante tenia con tratar de sobrevivir en un hogar donde no se le trataba con respeto y amor.

Con las compras hechas Draco llego al castillo y se dirigió a la enfermería donde le aguardaba una sorpresa, cuando puso en pie en la habitación la alarma que había programado la enfermera le aviso que alguien había llegado y rápidamente se dirigió a ver quien era el doliente, el rubio por su parte se encamino a la camita donde había dejado al pequeño descansando después de haberlo obligado a comer lo que el considero la cantidad justa para que se repusiera obviamente los estómagos de los niños y los adultos difieren en su capacidad algo que el rubio no tenia muy en cuenta.

En la camita absorto del mundo el pequeño jugaba con un adorable conejo de peluche blanco con las enormes orejas suaves y peludas con un contorno negro y el interior de las mimas forradas con un fino terciopelo, los bigotes se movían mágicamente cuando le hacías cosquillas y cuando le rascabas la pancita felpuda vibraba, incluso si le rascabas la cabeza la colita hecha de un fino algodón se movía contenta. El niño estaba que alucinaba con el peluchito al que llamo –señor conejo- tanto que no se dio cuenta hasta que el rubio le acaricio la cabeza que estaba siendo observado.

El rubio se puso a jugar con Harry y el señor conejo hasta que llego la enfermera y le informo que el baño estaba listo para que aseara al pequeño, la señora Promffey le elogio el buen gusto al rubio por la ropa y el adorable conejo de peluche, cosa que saco de balance al rubio al deducir que el conejo no se lo había dado la enfermera al niño, solo quedaba el pelirrojo o la castaña y en su mas puro estilo de vida reconoció que el peluche era de muy buena calidad sin mencionar que la etiqueta mencionaba a una afamada y cara firma de jugueteros y bordado en oro las iniciales del propietario – PP- así que simplemente no podría ser de aquellos personajes¿entonces quien pudo haberle dado el peluche a Harry? Y la buena memoria del rubio hizo gala de su talento, recordó que ese conejo – bolitas- le pertenecía a cierta rubia descerebrada – Pansy Parkinson- y de pronto su tono pálido natural tomo el poco saludable pálido verdoso, esa chica es algo especial le cuesta mucho mantener secretos y Draco reconocía que era algo problemática, quiso salir de dudas y le pregunto al pequeño quien le había dado el muñeco.

-Harry- hablo el rubio en tono suave- ¿Quién te regalo el conejito?

-Nadie me lo regalo- contesto el niño acariciando al muñeco- me lo prestaron¿verdad que esta bonito?

-Muy bonito- respondió el rubio- bueno entonces ¿Quién te lo presto?

-Un angelito- contesto el niño tratando de recordar el chistoso nombre de la rubia- Panny…Passy…. Pansy, si se llama Pansy y dice que también cuida a los niños

-Pansy Parkinson- dijo el rubio confirmando sus sospechas

-Pobrecita- dijo de pronto el niño- no sabia que los Ángeles se pusieran malitos

-¿poner malitos?- pregunto el rubio confuso- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-La Señora Spencer- contesto el niño con rostro serio y afligido- me dijo que el señor Spencer se puso malito de Parkinson y por eso se fue al cielo

-No Harry- dijo el rubio acariciando el rostro del niño- Parkinson es un apellido, como el tuyo es Potter o el mío es Malfoy, así se llama la enfermedad porque fue un señor de apellido Parkinson quien la descubrió

-¿me apellido Potter?- pregunto el pequeño

-SI¿no lo sabias?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio- ¿tu tía no te lo dijo?

-No… bueno a veces me llaman Harry- dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza- y otras bobo… feo… molestia… y pequeña Pes…te

-No lo puedo creer- rugió el rubio muy pero muy molesto- ¿Cómo se atreve esa gente? Esto no se queda así, lo juro no se queda así

-¡Señor Malfoy!- llamo la enfermera- recuerde donde esta y con quien esta esa no es la manera de comportarse frente aun niño

-Yo… lo….- trato de disculparse el rubio pero siempre era difícil hacerlo para el- lo…lo…

-Siento- dijo el niño tomando la mano del rubio- se dice lo siento

-Si eso- agradeció el rubio con una tierna sonrisa- gracias Harry

-Harry- llamo el rubio- voy a salir un momentito quédate aquí y sigue jugando cuando regrese nos vamos a bañar

-¿bañar?- pregunto el niño aterrado- ¿ahora?

-No cuando regrese- acaricio el rubio la negra cabellera- no tardo

-Bueno- dijo el niño espantado no por quedarse solo mas bien por el baño

Con paso rápido y decido el rubio se dirigió a encontrarse con esa rubia impertinente¿como se atrevió a darle un peluche a Harry? y mas aun ¿como se atrevió a entrar a la enfermería sin su permiso? y ¿Cómo entro en ella sin que la enfermera se diera cuenta¿Por qué un conejo? Un osito era mejor opción y un poco mas masculino a demás el quería ser quien le diera un peluche y la tonta rubia le hecho a perder su plan.

Draco entro con la mirada asesina que aun recordaban los habitantes de la casa Slytherin y con la reputación por la muerte de Dumbledore nadie se atrevió a ponerse en su camino incluso ninguna chica dijo nada cuando entro en cuarto para ellas, ni mucho menos cuando con un grito de lo mas autoritario les ordeno que se fueran y lo dejaran solo con Parkinson, si porque una cosa es que fuera bueno y amable con Harry que el odio enfermizo y aprisionador que se cernía en su corazón y alma desaparecieran y otra cosa que su personalidad y carácter cambiara con todos los inútiles y débiles de carácter, y por mas que Pansy fuera una simple no se salvaría de una buena tunda o en el menor de los casos una soberbia reprimenda.

Cuando la rubia vio como Draco entro en la habitación no le dio importancia a la mirada maniaca o los bufidos alterados de este, simplemente se acerco corriendo como una niña lo hace para contar la noticia mas grande y espectacular del mundo entero, bueno dentro de la pequeña cabeza de la rubia que era su mundo, era muy importante y francamente no distaba mucho de la realidad.

-¡Draco!- dijo la chica emocionada por la audacia del rubio - no tienes remedio mira que entrar en el cuarto de las niñas

-Pansy no me jodas- dijo el rubio apretando los dientes

-¡Hay! Draco- contesto la chica con una traviesa sonrisa- no es necesario que uses ese corriente vocabulario conmigo, y menos ahora que estoy tan contenta ya te descubrí ¡lindo Angelito!

-Pansy- llamo el chico- no sabes lo que estas diciendo

-Claro que si- dijo la chica con una mirada traviesa- ya decía yo ¿Por qué Draco no me ha visitado? Y la verdad no te culpo ese niño es adorable mil, pero sabes tal vez sea mi imaginación ya sabes que tengo muchísima pero ese niño es muy parecido a Harry-Molesto a Draco- Potter ¿será su hijo? Y ¿Por qué lo abandono ahí?...

-Pansy… ¡Pansy!- grito el rubio al ver como la rubia comenzaba a fantasear- vuelve a la tierra y escúchame

-Yo no me he movido o ¿si?- dijo la chica con su mirada mas perdida- como sea cuando las demás se enteren se volverán locas

-Por eso vine- dijo el chico con rostro serio- tengo que pedirte un favor

-¿a mi?- pregunto la rubia- tu nunca me habías pedido un favor antes estoy tan contenta

-Bueno el favor que te pido es que no le digas nada a nadie sobre el niño- pidió el rubio con sinceridad- es muy importante que nadie mas lo sepa

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- pregunto la rubia- ni que fuera el mismísimo Harry Potter convertido en niño por culpa de una poción después de haber peleado contigo… Ho… ¿no me digas que es eso?…contesta Draco

-aun que me cueste admitirlo- contesto el rubio- tienes un don para atinarle a las cosas

-¿entonces si es Harry Potter?- pregunto retóricamente la chica- lo sabia, lo sabia soy vidente…deja que se enteren los demás…ha es cierto nadie se puede enterar¿de que me sirve este don si no lo puedo compartir con el mundo, en fin cuenta conmigo yo no diré nada.

-Confió en que así sea- dijo el rubio un poco mas sereno- y volviendo a otro tema ¿Cómo carajos entraste a la enfermería sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-Te cuento, en la mañana me levante- contesto la rubia con su tono de confidencia que dormía a cualquiera- y me di cuenta que comenzaba mi periodo porque siempre que comienza se me antoja una manzana cuando me despierto, fui a clases y me dieron unos cólicos de muerte ¿sabes? son terribles y yo algo molesta y adolorida me fui a la enfermería y no había nadie, esa mujer se va mucho de paseo deberían de cambiarla por un enfermero guapo y joven…¿de que hablaba? A si entonces vi unas cortinas alrededor de una cama y bueno no es que yo sea curiosa o chismosa solo fue que se me hizo extraño

-Pansy por favor- dijo el rubio mareado de tantas vueltas verbales- entra en materia

-Te decía que no es que yo sea cotillera- dijo la rubia molesta por la interrupción- y fui a investigar y lo vi, al niño mas lindo que nunca había visto… la verdad es que no pude resistir la tentación y me acerque donde dormía se veía tan tierno y frágil, digo si ese es Harry Potter es muy posible que cuando haga hijos se vean igual de Hermosos y yo quiero uno igual para mi.

-No digas estupideces- debatió muy molesto el rubio- déjate de tonterías

-¿te molesta que alguien te lo quiera quitar?- pregunto cáustica la chica- algún día crecerá otra vez y será como siempre Draco… mejor deja que yo lo cuide a demás soy mujer y es natural que sea una la que lo cuide

-mira Pansy- dijo el rubio muy enojado- Harry me escogió a mi para cuidarlo y no dejare que nadie me lo quite… ¿yo dije eso?

-Ya era hora que lo admitieras- dijo la rubia en tono maternal- yo siempre supe que sentías algo por Potter pero las circunstancias no te permitían un acercamiento o siquiera mostrar algo mas, yo no se por que los hombre se complican tanto la vida con lo fácil que es decir "me gustas" aunque ahora debe ser complicado eso de cuidarlo y que te guste… no es eso el síndrome de lolita… yo una vez me enamore de un profesor de piano cuando era niña digo es mas aceptable que sea un niño que se enamore de un adulto pero es algo raro que un adulto se enamore de un niño ¿no crees?

-Pues para tu información- dijo el rubio perdido- a mi me gustaba desde antes de ser niño… mierda… ¡tu mujer como me haces decir estas estupideces!

-Jajá jajá- se divirtió la chica con los colores que su amigo luchaba por contener- lo sabia si lo repito soy vidente

-Ya basta- grito el rubio desesperado- no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Harry no es bueno para el.

-¿para el o para ti?- dijo la rubia- mira si quieres que no diga nada lo haré pero eso de que me prohíbas verlo estas como hechizado del cerebro, a demás es mi amigo le preste a "bolitas" y ya sabes como quiero a ese conejo

-esta bien- cedió el rubio- pero cuida que nadie mas te vea y otra cosa ¿Por qué le diste tu conejo? Es demasiado femenino… habiendo otros peluches

-mira Draco yo solo se lo preste- contraataco la chica- para que no se quedara solito y si quieres tu darle un oso adelante

-¿Cómo supiste lo del oso?- pregunto confuso el rubio

-jajaja- fue lo único que pudo contestar la chica- no lo sabia pero era obvio que quisieras darle un muñeco de peluche y el oso era por demás evidente que según tu era mas masculino

-bruja- rebatió el chico- no se como lo haces, algún día lo sabré lo juro

-pues mientras ese día llegue- añadió la rubia- comeré chocolates con Harry

-bueno aclarado esto me marcho- despidió el rubio- tengo que regresar con Harry porque lo voy a bañar

-¡pervertido!- grito la chica- no se vale quieres ver como esta la mercancía

-loca- dijo indignado el rubio- yo no veo a si a Harry… al menos no ahora que es un niño… si tu supieras lo que ha pasado

-no me quiero deprimir- dijo la chica- seguro es algo muy penoso y doloroso, no es que no me interese pero si se mas ya no lo vería como el nene hermoso que es, tendría lástima y francamente eso es detestable

-yo no lo veo así- contesto el rubio- ahora con cada fragmento que descubro de su vida siento mas y mas admiración por el.

-Es muy noble de tu parte- dijo la chica admirada por la reacción del rubio- pero no todos pensamos igual. Al rato voy a ir con el para llevarle los chocolates, para mi desde ahora será un niño muy tierno y adorable… en serio me gustaría tener un hijo como el… es broma Draco no te enojes

-Pansy- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- sobre mi cadáver y no es una broma

-Pesado- despidió la rubia con una mirada enigmática

-Gracias- termino el chico con una despedida de manos- te veo luego.

Aun cuando la conversación no fue la planeada Draco sintió un poco mas de liberación gracias a que la carga del secreto la podía compartir con alguien mas y platicar de lo maravilloso que es el pequeño Harry, también se sintió muy liberado cuando Pansy lo enredo para que confesara su mas intimo secreto, si le gustaba Harry Potter el adulto pero descubrió que también amaba a Harry el niño, el dilema como dijo Pansy era el de convertirse en un pervertido aun cuando el pequeño sea la criatura mas dulce y tierna, aun cuando su cuerpecito falto de amor te estruje con fuerza, aun cuando su tersa y sonrosada piel se muestre abierta a las caricias.

-estupida Pansy me hace pensar idioteces- penso el rubio en voz alta

Con una nueva tribulación el rubio se dirigió a la enfermería para buscar a Harry y darle un rico baño o ese era el plan original.

Este reporte continúa en el anexo biss 01 dado la extensión y lo meticulosa de la misma se ha dado prioridad a los eventos más relevantes en las relaciones intimas de Draco Malfoy y el infante Harry Potter.

continuara

* * *

saludos espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes mis queridos lectores, en especial para " "Devil Lady Hitokiri " quien siempre me escribe y me hace participe de las emociones que este fic despierta en ella, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

como nota este capitulo esta dividido en tres partes por lo extenso en el siguiente capitulo se anexara otro elemento y sera sabor chocolate ( obvio) como sea espero disfruten este capitulo hecho con el apoyo de todas las personas que me escriben son una inspiracion para mi.

lios hijo del caos


	6. Chapter 6

saludos:

Bueno en esta ocacion veremos lo complicado de una ducha y recordaremos que despues de todo esta es una historia Slash.

espero les guste.

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 6 Los Ángeles de Harry

Segunda parte: Ángeles de sabores

En relación al oficio 05/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 se anexa debido a la densidad de dicha investigación el apartado Bis 01 conteniendo información sobre el grado de intimidad de los individuos Draco Malfoy y el infante Harry Potter otrora el héroe del mundo mágico moderno.

En el presente anexo se integra del evidencia del poder latente en el cuerpo del Infante resultado de una regresión a nivel físico y mental, lamentablemente el hecho es que la regresión no afecto la magia residente en la victima provocando reacciones impredecibles en un nivel de magia como la que posee el infante, siendo de nivel alfa las escalas difícilmente son capaces de medir la intensidad del portador, esta información presume que la victima no debe bajo ningún motivo invocar o hacer uso de la magia puesto que no existe el interruptor mental para apagar el flujo continuo y se corre el peligroso riesgo de que sea consumido por su poder.

La victima del maleficio conocido como Efecto Peter Pan es regresado a la niñez en el punto mas traumático de este, siendo este el principal fijador para la regresión según las pruebas realizadas en el departamento del equipo de seguridad y desarrollo de maldiciones, se ha hallado nueva evidencia de que el mago James Matthew Barrie esta con vida, dado que este descubrimiento representa una clara victoria sobre la muerte, la información relacionado con la investigación será remitida primeramente con el departamento de seguridad Mágica nacional. La ubicación aun es desconocida pero se ha triangulado una posible ubicación cerca de la campiña francesa.

Durante la investigación se presentaron diversas manifestaciones de una rara energía que opera en la Señorita Pansy Parkinson es una anomalía en los patrones pulso electromagnéticos que opera como un desviador natural del flujo mágico, explicando esto el como la señorita Parkinson pudo violar el hechizo alarma aplicado por la enfermera del colegio sobre la habitación y como a través del tiempo ha logrado burlar las trampas y hechizos sobre su persona concluyendo así la investigación que se cernía sobre ella.

Nuevamente se presenta un elemento no contemplado en el cuidado del infante Harry Potter, el presente repote informa el como se incluye este elemento y la influencia que ejercerá sobre el grupo de jóvenes al cuidado del infante denominado Los Ángeles de Harry, cabe destacar que este elemento por mucho dista a tener sabor a chocolate como bien afirmaba el pequeño Harry Potter.

En relación al documento principal la escena primaria de este reporte se remite al cuarto de baño, siendo este lugar el escenario para un shock postraumático e invariablemente inevitable que puede destruir la confianza o reforzarla en el pequeño y el ser que ha escogido como su salvador personal.

La verdad es cuestión de percepción, lo que para unas personas es un verdad absoluta para otras es una falacia, la educación recibida en la infancia influye en la manera de ver la vida por ello la gran mayoría de las personas son el resultado de una buena o mala educación, sin embargo existen seres excepcionales que a pesar de las adversidades de la vida o infancia que les toco vivir demuestran ser grandes personas sin mancharse en el fango de las corruptelas o la sociedad en decadencia, la rectitud con la que realizan los actos de justicia son ejemplares. Pero así como existen esos seres excepcionales la contraparte de la moneda son seres que con las mejores oportunidades de la vida desperdician sus virtudes y se hunden tan fácilmente como un yunque de plomo en el fango, seres que a pesar de la luz de la opulencia necesitan tan solo un leve impulso para iniciar su carrera en la auto destrucción y degradación.

Las personas que siempre han gozado de todo aquello que desean difícilmente valoran aquello que realmente importa. Y aquellos que han sufrido y batallado por conseguir una a una las metas que se han propuesto al final olvidan las raíces que los llevaron a la cima. Quienes han sufrido carencias y han conseguido seguir adelante comenten en ocasiones el riesgo de dar a manos llenas a su descendencia todo aquello que carecieron tratando de justificar o vivir a través de ellos las oportunidades que no se presentaron en sus vidas malcriando a sus descendientes creyendo que todo lo merecen sin esfuerzo, ese es el riesgo de la educación familiar por que sin importar los valores que se quieran inculcar si no se predica con el ejemplo y las buenas costumbres el resultado será incierto.

La educación que recibió el menor de los Malfoy fue aguerrida en las enseñanza de la discriminación y la opulencia, creando un carácter déspota y prepotente al mimársele en todos sus caprichos, pero la vida en ocasiones personalmente toca con su realidad nuestro mundo mostrándonos de la manera mas cruda y sin consideración una verdad muy distinta a la que creamos o nos hicieron creer.

En ocasiones creemos que son las circunstancias las que nos hacen ser como somos y actuamos, que somos el resultado de la realidad que nos toca vivir, esto puede ser una verdad o una falacia, dependiendo de la certeza con la que aceptemos esta justificación lo cierto es que somos el resultado de las decisiones de otros y las nuestras propias culpar al destino no es solo una solución.

El destino es una serie de casualidades oportunas o inoportunas que nos permiten mostrar el carácter y la entereza para superarlos, en la vida siempre habrá varios caminos que se nos presenten pero quien decide si toma el de la izquierda, derecha o centro somos los que los recorreremos. Ahora en una habitación dedicada a la sanción un pequeño de cinco años esta apunto de encontrarse con su primera prueba de confianza y el camino que elija de todas formas le marcara el espíritu ya sea de una buena experiencia o aterradora rutina.

A pesar de un duro carácter o una poderosa coraza todos los seres humanos poseen un grado de sentimientos, quienes niegan esas emociones niegan su esencia y sus capacidades para vivir la vida como se debe. Quienes abren sus corazones a la menor provocación corren el riesgo de morir desangrados por la traición, así es el mundo lleno de contradicciones y puntos grises, pero esa es la aventura de vivir como descubrirá el menor de los Malfoy.

El aseo personal es una de las actividades mas intimas que hay de hecho casi todo lo relacionado con la habitación de baño es intimo y solamente incumbe a quien lo ejecuta, cuando se es niño el nivel de pudor se encuentra al mínimo puesto que la malicia aun no esta en ellos, cuando se desarrolla poco a poco comienza a cuestionarse y tomar conciencia de su cuerpo y como cuidarlo. Aun con las personas que siempre han estado a nuestro lado desde pequeños las alejamos de nuestro espacio para realizar estas actividades de manera independiente, solo aquellos que se encuentran a gusto con sus cuerpos o su carácter es abierto y sin inhibiciones muestran orgullosos sus atributos o con diferencia haciendo normal el exhibirse eso es lo que llamamos pudor.

Las reglas impuestas por una sociedad llena de morbo y discriminación nos hacen llevar una vida de recato o incluso de vergüenza por mostrar mas allá de lo que la ropa esconde, solo cuando existe un sentimiento mas fuerte que la confianza permitimos que alguien mas nos aprecie en toda nuestra extensión que vea aquello que ha estado escondido de las otras miradas un sentimiento como el amor o la fe.

Harry Potter quien actualmente se encuentra convaleciendo por una de las atrocidades mas grandes que se pueden infligir en un ser humano tal aberración como la violación y mas grave aun una violación infantil que modifica permanentemente la concepción del bien y del mal, con el miedo y las dudas de las personas que se acercan a su espacio, sin saber si desean hacerle el mismo daño que el violador, sin importar los lazos de sangre, de amistad o amor la duda se cernirá en la victima hasta que supere o fortalezca su capacidad para perdonar.

A pesar de que el día pintaba excelente y poco a poco se siente capaz de aceptar nuevamente a las personas una prueba de fe se ha presentando, ahora se encuentra en una habitación con azulejos hasta el techo las finas lociones y olorosos jabones envuelven los sentidos una gran tina hecha de mármol blanco fina y delicadamente pulida adorna el centro de la misma los grandes espejos de plata devuelven fielmente el reflejo de un pequeño de cabellos negros hundido en la depresión y el miedo a su lado un joven de pálida piel y cabellos rubios platinados tomándolo de la pequeña mano para infundirle valor.

La enfermera le explico que es muy común que los niños a esa edad detesten los baños quizás por eso Harry estaba un poco renuente mas nunca pensaron en los traumas del niño los baños a los que ha sido sometido el pequeño desde que llego a la casa de sus parientes, bañado con desganas y el agua helada, sin procurarle sentirse seguro en las tinas para bebes, después cuando ya podía caminar era bañado a chorros de agua como castigo cuando se ensuciaba o mojaba la cama " el baño educador" decía su tío Vernon el agua fría y la presión de la manguera marcaban la tierna piel como un fuete a un caballo, la despiadada fuerza del agua limpiaba el área sucia pero también dañaba la confianza y quebraba el interior del niño, el agua nunca fue la mejor amiga del niño los crueles baños a los que era sometido solo hacían mas valido su temor, pero lo que le hizo tenerle mas miedo fue la ocasión en que fue arrojado a una alberca por su primo que le arrebataba un juguete que Harry había recogido del piso y le gustaba mucho, hundido en la densidad del agua luchando por vivir por la fuerza del instinto y algo mas que lo impulso a salir del agua ese algo que es su magia.

Para Draco Malfoy el baño representaba la oportunidad de limpiar su cuerpo mas allá de la suciedad y sudor, era un momento en que se conectaba consigo mismo cuando se sentía una persona normal, el agua tibia acariciando la nívea piel le gustaba el olor de los jabones y se envolvía en las calidas caricias a su esbelto cuerpo, por eso no entendía la reacción del pequeño cuando casi lo tuvo que obligar a seguirlo al baño, lo cargo en sus brazos y coloco un hechizo desilusionador por si se encontraba a alguien indeseable en su camino, el niño mantenía oculto su rostro en el hombro del rubio hundido en el miedo y la depresión.

Llegaron a la habitación del baño y deposito con cuidado al niño que temeroso observaba la enorme habitación, en el centro aprecio la gigantesca tina con agua y un humo que manaba de ella, el corazón comenzó a latir con una velocidad vertiginosa, el recuerdo de estar dentro del agua llegaba tan vivido que sentía el sabor del agua clorada en su garganta, no pudo contener las lagrimas y el terror cuando el rubio lo acerco a la tina.

Draco no sabia que hacer, no entendía porque de pronto el niño se había puesto a llorar, hasta ahora estaba estable y sonriente, estaba desesperado y pregunto al niño el por que de sus lagrimas. El niño no podía hablar se sentía tan temeroso e inseguro cuando Draco se acerco a el retrocedió y se agacho envolviendo sus piernas con sus bracitos.

Draco se sintió decepcionado y muy triste, comenzó a hablarle al niño, llamándolo suavemente por su nombre, el niño no respondía seguía llorando inconsolablemente, el corazón del rubio vibro y se sintió tan impotente por no poder tranquilizar al niño, mas temeroso de lo que nunca se había sentido ni cuando amenazo al antiguo director se acerco al niño y lo envolvió en sus brazos quien al sentir la fragancia del rubio mecánicamente se aferro al rubio sintiéndose seguro.

-Harry- llamo el rubio en tono suave- ¿Qué pasa por que lloras?

-Tengo…miedo- respondió el niño con la voz quebrada- me da miedo

-¿Qué te da miedo?- pregunto el rubio amablemente- ¿bañarte?

-No…el agua- dijo el niño- una vez me caí

-Tienes miedo a caer en el agua – afirmo el rubio- entonces dejaremos la tina para otro día, recuerda Harry que nunca haré nada que no quieras hacer

-¿en serio?- pregunto el niño mas tranquilo- lo… prometes

-Palabra de ángel- respondió el rubio besando la frente del niño- lo prometo

Para Harry que difícilmente recordaba que alguien lo besara aquel beso fue por mucho el mejor, aun podía sentir un hormigueo en su frente y así como por arte de magia el miedo que había sentido desapareció y lo reemplazo un sentimiento que nacía en su estomago, la amabilidad del rubio y su calido abrazo hicieron que el niño deseara hacer todo aquello que Draco le pidiera sin importar nada solo por seguir en sus brazos.

El rubio mas seguro de si mismo no noto aquel gesto que jamás se hubiera creído que naciera de el, fue algo que se dio tan natural que ni se cuestiono por ello, al contrario creyendo que el pequeño episodio había pasado con cuidado separo al niño de su regazo y comenzó a desabrochar la pequeña bata del niño para bañarlo. Todo estaba bien hasta que quiso separar la bata del niño, el pequeño al sentir como le despojaban de su ropa comenzó a ver un oscuro escenario, donde era despojado con violencia de su ropa y era sometido por un desgraciado, recordó la mirada cargada de lujuria y violencia, las ásperas manos tocando su cuerpo y lastimándolo en el proceso, la cavernosa voz insultándolo y las poderosas manos que se estrellaban en sus mejillas, al sentirse desnudo el niño prácticamente enloqueció, el impacto de verse desnudo y sentir el silencioso dolor en la parte baja regreso con toda su crudeza el episodio de su violación, un grito tan fuerte y poderoso salio de la torturada garganta una ola de energía se disperso por todos lados fracturando los espejos y estallando los finos recipiente de cristal de las lociones, el agua se elevo en potentes columnas hirvientes, el castillo entero tembló con el grito del niño, una increíble fuerza salía del infante rodeándolo y evitando que algo o alguien se acercara, el antiguo techo no estaba soportando la poderosa presión de la magia del pequeño y comenzó a ceder, una pieza del techo se desprendió muy cerca golpeando la cabeza del rubio.

El pálido joven estaba desesperado cuando el choque de la ola de poder lo azoto lejos del niño aun con la pequeña bata, Draco quiso acercarse al niño pero una fuerte barrera no lo dejaba, con toda su fuerza grito al niño para que despertara del transe pero su voz no le llegaba, mas desesperado aun se arrojo a la fuerte barrera que lo recibió con una dolorosa descarga aventándolo mas lejos, tambaleándose y con un dolor terrible en las piernas y la espalda se enderezo para intentar acercase al niño otra vez, pero esta vez el techo detuvo su plan lanzándole un pedazo de su ser, el impacto fue seco y contundente dejándolo ligeramente fuera de combate, con una pequeña herida en la cabeza donde la sangre se galopaba para salir al mundo exterior.

Todos en el castillo sintieron la poderosa ola que los sacudió no solo físicamente, era exactamente la misma que se había sentido hacia tan solo un par de días, los magos mas preparados y los mas sensibles la reconocieron, no sabían a quien pertenecía esa dolorosa y afligidora magia, pero no era necesario sentían la pena, la angustia y sobretodo la desesperación, muchos lloraron sin saber por que, otros no podían detener el verse envueltos en todas esas sensaciones. En el laboratorio de pociones una chica que investigaba conjuntamente con el profesor de pociones reconoció instantáneamente esa magia sabia a quien pertenecía pero no podía moverse el sentimiento era tan terrible que se desmayo por el dolor añadido a su quebrado corazón.

El niño no se detenía la magia poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse y destruir todo aquello que estaba en su paso, a unos metros el rubio comenzaba a recuperarse de su inconciencia, pero estaba muy desorientado y todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el pequeño que seguía gritando su dolor.

Harry revivía segundo a segundo el desgarrante dolor cuando era invadido, cuando su pequeño cuerpo se abría por la violencia y sus piernitas eran separadas con brutalidad, y como a pesar de sus ruegos no se detenía en su invasión, al contrario recibía mas dolor y mas violencia, las sucias manos acariciándolo con lasividad y ardor. Cada segundo la asquerosa escena se repetía atormentándolo, pero de pronto su mirada vacía giro y vio al rubio levantándose trabajosamente con la frente sangrante, el rubio con una fuerza de voluntad que nunca había demostrado se incorporo una vez mas, tambaleándose se acerco nuevamente al niño pero la barrera que crecía en su violencia y tamaño lo golpeo nuevamente, pero esta ves el rubio estaba preparado liberando también su propia magia tratando de contrarrestar la del niño, pero el poder de Harry era inmenso en su dolor, con cada paso que el rubio daba la violencia se hacia mas terrible, el pequeño Harry seguía recordando el suceso pero su mirada seguía fija en el rubio, la lucha del rubio contra el vendaval de la magia se hacia mas y mas peligrosa para el. De pronto en la locura de la magia una voz se libero y hablo con autoridad y fuerza, solo el pequeño la escucho llamándolo, reconoció la voz de alguna forma sabia de quien era, nacía de el mismo.

-Harry despierta, detente y observa…míralo…obsérvalo…..la luz que fluye de él…él esta luchando por ti…esta sufriendo… arriesgando su vida por ti… ¿quieres dañar a tu ángel?- dijo la extraña y poderosa voz- ¿lo vas a permitir?

¡DRACO! Grito el niño y toda la magia se detuvo y desapareció del lugar, el pequeño se sentía extraño y cansado pero no se permitió flaquear cuando vio como la luz que cubría al rubio lo envolvía como un ser celestial, con sus rubios cabellos danzando al compás de la energía y la mirada plateada encendida al máximo, claro que no se rendiría por su querido ángel

El rubio escucho el grito y sintió cuando la magia dejo de combatirlo se apresuro a el encuentro con el pequeño, y sin mas que hacer lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo rodeo con su calor y el miedo que se apoderaba de el lo dejo para siempre, la voz tenia razón ahí estaba su ángel luchando contra los malos recuerdos abrasándolo y queriéndolo.

El rubio estaba feliz, muy feliz y contento aun no sabia porque, regularmente estaría temeroso y afligido por un suceso como este, sin embargo no había ese sentimiento de alguna manera se sentía valiente y confiado, arriesgo su vida, se preocupo por el niño y triunfo y la mejor recompensa que nunca había esperado estaba en sus brazos aferrando sus manitas a su cuello, el pequeño punto de calor que era el niño bastaba y sobraba para olvidar los dolores de la espalda y las piernas, sin contar con la herida en la cabeza.

-lo… siento- dijo de pronto el niño con su voz ronca- yo… no quería lastimarte

-es mi culpa- dijo el rubio- pensaba que confiabas en mi para permitirme bañarte, no te culpes Harry es natural tener miedo a que te vean desnudo después de lo que te paso

-¿estas sangrado?- dijo el niño- es mi… culpa

-No es nada- minimizo el rubio tocándose la cabeza desapareciendo la sangre- lo ves

-Draco- llamo el niño- yo creo en ti… se que no me harás nada malo… y no harás nada que yo no quiera hacer

-Gracias- dijo el rubio convencido y enterrando los asquerosos pensamiento que lo asecharon después de hablar con Pansy- por confiar en mi

-Y… por eso quiero- hablo en niño un poco avergonzado- que te bañes conmigo, se que si tu estas… no tendré miedo

-Harry- dijo el rubio besando la mejilla del pequeño quien por reflejo volteo el rostro recibiendo el casto beso en sus labios

El niño alejo su rostro del rubio quien estaba pálido y paralizado, una hermosa y maravillosa sonrisa se formaron en los labios del pequeño sacando al rubio de su trance, era la inocencia y candidez del niño lo que borro cualquier mal sano pensamiento de su platinada cabeza y respondió a la sonrisa del niño con la suya propia.

Si Harry creyó que un beso en la frente era genial, el sentir los fríos labios de su ángel en los suyos propios fue lo máximo, unas ricas y deliciosas cosquillas que danzaban en su estomago se dispararon haciéndolo sentir muy bien, es mas se sentía tan feliz y cómodo que se olvido que estaba desnudo, por impulso acaricio la platinada cabellera del rubio con una coqueta sonrisa, y se abrazo al rubio con el corazón latiéndole vertiginosamente pero muy seguro y contento.

El rubio estaba desconcertado con Harry, la reacción del niño lo saco de balance se mostraba abierto y cariñoso, no sabia como reaccionar pero no podía permitir que el niño regresara a ese estado de silencio y tristeza, su cabeza era un laberinto donde la cordura poco a poco se internaba para perderse, solo el impulso puro de proteger al niño le devolvieron a la realidad.

Cargo al niño para sentarlo cerca de la tina y comenzar a bañarlo mecánicamente, con un recipiente comenzó a recoger agua de la tina y la vertió con cuidado en la tierna piel, Harry observaba con curiosidad como el rubio lo estaba bañando, para nada se parecía a los baños que tía Petunia le daba o los de Tío Vernon con su manguera verde, esto era completamente distinto era gentil y cuidadoso, con su manita mas cerca de la tina recogió agua y salpico al rubio con su travesura, sacando del trance al rubio que con alegría le sonrió al niño, Harry tomo esto como una invitación a seguir jugando y pronto Draco estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza y el pequeño Harry desternillándose de risa, las inocentes carcajadas eran como una hermosa melodía que hipnotizaban al rubio sumiéndolo en un sentimiento de felicidad y amor fraternal.

El joven al verse mojado hizo lo mas natural que su educación le decía, se desnudo por completo mostrando la firmeza de sus músculos, lo estrechas de sus caderas, lo largas y macizas de sus piernas y un fino bello capilar dorado que nacía del ombligo y se perdida en la tupida mata de vellos pubicos, Draco Malfoy siempre fue un exhibicionista le gustaba sentir las miradas de la gente sobre su desnudes, pero esta vez se sintió extraño y avergonzado por su acción, la mirada del niño recorría todo el cuerpo con curiosidad y admiración, el rubio al darse cuenta de su error se lanzo a la tina para ocultar su desnudes, salpicando y mojando aun mas al pequeño por la ola de agua que salio de la tina, una vez dentro Draco se sintió seguro porque sabia que el niño ya no vería su parte baja y no entraría en la tina por su fobia al agua, pero no contó con que Harry Potter es y será Harry Potter y si un reto se presenta nunca duda en aceptarlo sea chico o grande, el niño se alejo lentamente de la tina y comenzó a correr hasta la tina donde se arrojo a los brazos de un perplejo rubio que lo recibió por acto reflejo, en los brazos el niño se reía por su atrevimiento mientras el rubio no cabía de su asombro, lentamente se recostó en la tina dejando al niño apoyado en su abdomen y pecho como una ranita al sol en una roca, el contacto de las pieles estremeció a los dos, era tan natural como si sus cuerpos se conocieran desde siempre, el agua se mecía y su calidez recorría ambos cuerpos.

En la tina Harry se aferraba al torso del rubio con emoción y alegría, con sus manitas recorría el pecho y cuello del rubio, jugando con los mechones del chico que miraba con ternura el rostro feliz del niño, el tiempo paso lentamente en un silencio y caricias tiernas relajaron al rubio y casi adormeciéndolo, hasta que el niño comenzó a deslizarse por la inercia de su propio peso mas adentro en la tina, Draco al sentir que el niño se movía abrió los ojos y recordó que tenia que bañarlo, lo coloco en su regazo y aplico un poco del shampoo de manzanilla que según Karen la vendedora de la tienda, evitaba que a los niños se le irritaran los ojos, también invoco el patito de hule que graznaba y nadaba como uno de verdad, mientras el chico frotaba la cabeza del niño creando abundante espuma, el pequeño jugaba divertido con el patito al que nombro – cuack- dándole ligeros golpecitos en la colita para que graznara.

Draco por su parte se dedico a limpiar a conciencia el pequeño cuerpo, la tierna piel aun mostraba unos ligeros manchones morados que se estaban desvaneciendo y la furia se incendio en los ojos del joven, a cada huella de la devastación la ira crecía y crecía, la vergüenza también crecía a pasos agigantados, pero la angelical risa del niño le devolvía al presente, el pequeño pese a toda sus desgracias reía y jugaba como un niño normal, incluso se daba forma a su cabello con la ayuda del shampoo, cosa que Draco elogio e imito levantando su cabello como un Troll.

Sobra decir que cuando salieron de la tina parecían uva y ciruela pasas respectivamente, el rubio seco al niño con dulzura, presionando ligeramente la toalla contra la piel, no frotándola porque sabe que así no es la forma de absorber el agua con las fibras de algodón y solo se lastima la piel, Harry se sentía limpio no solo físicamente, los sucios recuerdos poco a poco se desvanecían y un sentimiento nuevo lo estaba remplazando, quería mucho a Draco el era su persona especial en el mundo entero, lo cuidada, lo consentía, lo protegía y jugaba con el, incluso le dio un beso. El negro cabello del pequeño lucia mas alborotado que de costumbre pero desprendía un tenue aroma a manzanilla y la lozana piel mostraba un rosa saludable, así que Draco se felicito a si mismo por la excelente ejecución y resultado.

De regreso a la enfermería el niño estaba prácticamente dormido tanto por el esfuerzo de la magia que empleo como por el calido baño y los juegos, así que Draco solo le puso un pijama que de ositos que compro para el niño, la enfermera nuevamente no estaba en su lugar cosa que al rubio hizo pensar que tal vez Pansy tenia razón – esa mujer nunca esta- sin embargo no podía negar la capacidad de la mujer para tratar las heridas y curar a los alumnos sin contar con el excelente trabajo que hizo con el niño, quizás solo fue al baño y de eso nadie esta exento.

El rubio se dirigió a la habitación con cortinas blancas como separación, el joven se encontraba muy exhausto por el ajetreado día, primero las compras y después la escena del baño donde empleo mucha magia, su cuerpo le pedía descanso a gritos a demás el dolor de la espalda y las piernas se hacían insoportable con cada paso, pero aun así estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, la prueba mas contundente era que el pequeño dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, la tarde había caído con demasiada prisa y por la estación del año oscurecía rápidamente, la luz tenue de las velas y el débil as de luz de la ventana creaban sombras en la enfermería, Draco pensó que lucia algo tenebroso como para que el niño durmiera en un lugar así. Con cuidado deposito al niño en la camita y lo arropo junto al conejo que Pansy le había prestado, el pequeño se movió un poco abrazando al peluche ganándose una sonrisa del rubio con ese gesto.

El joven se quedo observando, velando el sueño del pequeño cuando una mano lo tomo por los hombros, la reconoció al instante sabia a quien pertenecían los largos y delgados dedos, el perfume a cítricos y la dura mirada que se clavaba en su espalda.

-Así que este es Potter- hablo la áspera entre las sombras

-¿Blaise?- dijo el rubio- casi me matas de un susto

-matarte es poco- dijo el chico de ébano saliendo de las penumbras- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Draco?

-Lo de siempre- contesto el rubio- ya sabes, fastidiar la vida de los demás

-Entonces realmente este es Harry Potter- aclaro el joven- fue por la pelea

-Si… es el- confeso el rubio- yo le hice esto a Harry

-Lo sabia- dijo triunfante el chico de ébano- soy el mejor investigador de este colegio

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el rubio- lo de Harry

-Elemental mi querido Draco - analizo el ojioro- Sabia que tu y Weasley se traían algo, después de la pelea misteriosamente desaparece Potter y tu te pasas todo el día en la enfermería, luego cuando Weasley se entero te planto cara, al día siguiente son llamados a la dirección, pero en realidad fueron a la enfermería, me escabullí de clases y me dirigí a la enfermería, donde vi a Granger salir corriendo y después a Weasley muy serio, después Pansy dijo algo sobre un hermoso nene, y que la enfermera nunca esta en su lugar y decidí investigar mas de cerca, encontré el peluche de Pansy en esta cama y decidí esperar.

-Muy astuto- celebro el rubio- ¿y como sabias que el es Harry Potter?

-La verdad no lo sabia- aclaro Blaise- lo acabas de confirmar cuando pregunte, y me vas a explicar como paso esto, dudo mucho que tengas la capacidad para algo así.

-Es… algo complicado de explicar- hablo el rubio sorprendido- no creo que entiendas

-Pruébame- contesto el ojioro- soy lo suficiente listo para descubrirte

-Yo no dije que fueras lo contrario- interpelo el rubio- pero no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a Weasley yo no puedo decir mas o perderé esta oportunidad.

-Draco estoy preocupado por ti- dijo el joven dolido- deberías tenerme mas confianza

-Es por eso que no has perdido la memoria a estas alturas- aclaro el rubio- confió en ti, si eres listo podrás obtener la información de ya sabes quien, aprovecha la oportunidad ya que ahora esta vulnerable.

-No se a que te refieres- dijo el chico sorprendido por la revelación- no necesito pretextos para acercarme.

-Claro que no- hablo burlonamente el rubio- tienes una tregua… pero que mejor ocasión que esta, has descubierto el secreto del siglo y ahora sabes que rompió con su novia. Si fuera tú ya lo estaría emborrachando para olvidar sus penas.

-Draco- contesto el ojioro con una malévola sonrisa- ¿es verdad?

-Palabra de Ángel- contesto el rubio

-Eso si me lo tendrás que explicar- aclaro el joven- pero otro día, ahora se me antojo un Whisky de cabellos rojos

El rubio vio como el chico de piel de ébano abandonaba la habitación, estaba inseguro de cómo reaccionaria el pelirrojo ahora que alguien mas sabia de Harry, y recordó que tampoco le había mencionado nada de Pansy, el pelirrojo si bien ya no se mostraba explosivo seguía siendo un Weasley y eso era sinónimo de dinamita, sabia que con la rubia no tomaría represalias por la extraña habilidad de esta para salir de los problemas, pero con Blaise las cosas serian distintas.

Pobre Blaise, pensó el rubio tan noble en el fondo pero tan altivo con el mundo, siempre observando sin participar, sabia que el ojioro tenia una extraña fascinación por el pelirrojo de alguna forma que no lograba comprender. La vida había sido muy injusta con su amigo, esta perdido en las emociones de su corazón por un pelirrojo que no lo nota, su madre muerta por culpa de los mortifagos, sin familia, sin amigos y sin amor. Pero aun así lucha por tener un lugar.

En las penumbras de la torre de astronomía se encuentra un joven de cabellos rojos como las brasas del infierno, su blanca piel matizada por pecas juguetonas dándole un aire travieso ahora apagado, la luz de la luna bañando con su esplendor las brillantes lagrimas como ríos de platas escurriendo por las rojas mejillas y labios resecos por el crudo frió, así fue como Blaise Zabini encontró al menor de los Weasley, sufriendo y en soledad.

El pelirrojo no noto la presencia del chico de piel canela, fue hasta que este le ofreció un pañuelo que tomo conciencia de que no estaba solo, quiso gritarle que lo dejara solo que se largara de ahí, pero no pudo necesitaba tanto de alguien y su mejor amigo difícilmente le prestaría atención a otra persona que no sea Draco Malfoy, si estaba solo en ese trance de sufrimiento. Contrario a lo que creía la mano de Blaise se apoyo en su hombro y lo jalo con amabilidad pero con firmeza a su regazo, el pelirrojo agradeció el gesto derramando mas lagrimas y aferrándose a esa balsa en la inmensidad del océano de dolor.

El joven de ébano estaba muy aturdido por las emociones que se galopaban en su corazón, por un lado fue muy doloroso ver al siempre lleno de vida y dinamismo sumido en los pozos del dolor y lagrimas, pero por otro lado el solo sentir el calido abrazo, las gotas de lagrimas en su cuello, la respiración agitada y el aliento en su piel, lo hacían vibrar con tanta fuerza que su corazón latía a velocidad de muerte.

Durante un tiempo el pelirrojo se limito a sacar su dolor, y el ojioro a confortar y vibrar con la mera presencia y cercanía, fue después de un largo suspiro que se estrello en el cuello de Blaise que Ron por fin dejo de llorar, el pelirrojo estaba muy apenado por llorar frente a el chico y mas por la forma tan familiar en que se ayudo del joven para sacar algo del dolor.

Obviamente la pena del pelirrojo no dejaba a Blaise seguir con su idea inicial, pero se las arreglo para sacar conversación y eventualmente llevarlo a algo más.

-Disculpa- hablo el pelirrojo con voz ronca que mareo al ojioro- moje tu camisa.

-No hay cuidado- dijo el chico limpiando una lagrima de la mejilla del joven- no se puede evitar cuando el dolor es imposible, no te apenes yo también sufrí cuando mi madre murió, me encontré solo en este mundo lleno de desgarradores problemas.

-Yo… no sabia que tu madre había muerto- dijo el chico agradecido por la confidencia- lo lamento

-Bueno… debo decir que aun me duele- confeso Blaise con voz triste- pero sigo vivo y aun cuando sea muy duro estar solo y contra todos, estoy de pie y seguiré luchando por tener un poco de felicidad.

-Eres muy valiente- conforto el pelirrojo- yo antes creía que podría contra todo pero veme aquí sumido en la miseria.

-Es de humanos- reconoció Blaise- a veces necesitamos sufrir para reconocer la felicidad, sin embargo… bueno en ocasiones cuando la pena es grande me apoyo en una buena botella de Whisky.

-¿de casualidad traes una por ahí?- pregunto curioso Ron- la verdad se me apetece un trago

-De hecho por eso subí- respondió el joven con una mirada cómplice- sentí mucha nostalgia y el cielo estrellado es muy buena compañía para un bebedor solitario, cuando veo las estrellas mis penas parecen menos en la enormidad del espacio.

-Nunca lo había pensado- contesto el pelirrojo frotándose los hombros- pero hace frió

-Jajaja- rió limpiamente le ojioro sacando una botella de Whisky de fuego de su túnica- para eso esta mi amiguita

-Jajaja- imito Ron más cómodo- lo sabia… siempre se puede confiar en un slytherin para cosas como estas.

-¿es un halago?- pregunto confuso Blaise – lo tomare como eso

-pues eso era- respondió el pelirrojo amablemente- ¿y me vas a invitar un trago?

-claro- sonrió el ojioro traviesamente- para eso esta

La platica y el alcohol poco a poco desinhibieron a los jóvenes, comenzando con una charla vana y poco a poco temas mas íntimos y confidenciales, el pelirrojo estaba sumamente agradecido de contar su pena a otro y aunque al principio se sintió extraño al hablar con Blaise al paso de la platica y de saber que el joven tan bien tenia una pena de soledad se identifico con el, el alcohol poco a poco se vaciaba en las gargantas que sedientas de ellos, mostrándose mas abiertos y cómodos el uno con el otro.

Para Blaise este encuentro significaba mucho para el, puesto que si todo salía bien podría tener un acercamiento mas intimo con el pelirrojo, aunque debía ser muy cuidadoso un movimiento en falso y todo se iría al caño. Pero aun así el compartir la misma habitación, el mismo cielo y la misma botella ya eran un gran recuerdo para el ojioro.

El alcohol tiene el gran poder de influenciar no solo en nuestro cuerpo también en nuestra conducta y razonamiento, el pelirrojo que casi no tenia resistencia al alcohol pronto se encontró sumamente perdido en las mieles de la ebriedad, así que desinhibido comenzó a contar a Blaise sus problemas, quien lo observaba fascinado por la manera en que actuaba Ron y lo terriblemente vulnerable que se encontraba, bastaría un poco de fuerza y lo obtendría, poseería la pecosa piel y hundiría sus carnes en sus cavernas de placer, se internaría en la pureza de aquel chico robándose todo sin dejar ruinas, pero eso seria tan simple y vació, no habría reto ni gloria en ello, al contrario se sentiría mas basura y lo haría sentir escoria. Solo quedaba el camino largo que ni siquiera en su enormidad garantiza un feliz resultado.

Ron se encontraba muy aturdido por el alcohol sabia que no tenia mucha resistencia, pero lo hacia sentir bien y lo ayudaba a soportar un poco mejor el dolor, se sentía mas ligero y relajado como si el peso del mundo se hubiera hecho menos o el se hubiera fortalecido, sabia que era observado pero no criticado y eso le gusto, la forma en que Blaise lo miraba con comprensión y entendimiento lo hacían sentir en confianza y decidió contarle a Blaise lo que había pasado, claro con ciertas restricciones aunque no estaba en condiciones de detener su lengua.

Pronto las teorías del chico de ébano fueron validadas por las palabras del pelirrojo, sin embargo y aun con el alcohol no le confió el porque el pequeño había escogido a Draco como su protector. Le contó del creciente y devastador dolor que sintió cuando Hermione le confirmo sus sospechas, llorando nuevamente mares de pena hasta que cayó vencido por el alcohol en sus venas.

Pobre Blaise tal vez si su corazón no estuviera anhelante por una caricia o una mirada del pelirrojo su corazón no hubiera sangrado cuando lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso en los labios saboreando el amargo sabor del Whisky y la calida respiración, solo para escuchar las crueles palabras que le helaron la sangre.

-Hermione…te amo-

Una desgarradora lagrima escurrió por su mejilla derecha, pero aun así sonrió amargamente para si mismo, al menos lo había besado una vez y con eso era suficiente por ahora, se decidió a tomar el camino mas largo y tortuoso esperando que al final del tramo encontrara las mismas palabras de amor solo para y por el.

continuara en el anexo Tris

* * *

Hola:

Nuevamente nos encontramos, he recibido valiosos comentarios y en algunos me dicen que es un poco aburrido y burocratico el inicio de cada capitulo y yo igual lo pienso, pero esto tiene su razon de ser a demas la historia nacio asi y si los quito seria como quitarle algo escencial a ella, y como dije tienen su razon de ser, los numeros e incisos o diagonales son claves que deberan averiguar mis queridos lectores.

Bueno espero de corazon que este capitulo les haya gustado, fue el mas dificil de todos en esta historia, bueno al menos en lo que va y creanme espero que les guste el como poco a poco se crea ese vinculo entre Harry y Draco.

Lios

p.d. no sean malos comenten en la pagina de slasheaven he roto mi record de comentarios en un capitulo y esta pagina se esta quedando atraz... se van a dejar ganar?


	7. Chapter 7

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 7 Los Ángeles de Harry

Tercera parte: Reunión de Ángeles

En apego al oficio 06/hp17-5/dr/ptr06 se anexa debido a la densidad de dicha investigación el apartado Tris 01 conteniendo información sobre el grado de intimidad de los individuos Draco Malfoy y el infante Harry Potter en su creciente relación de codependencia.

Después de una exhaustiva investigación sobre el alcance de los poderes del infante Harry Potter y el daño que causo en las instalaciones educativas se han mejorado las defensas del castillo puesto que la mayoría de los poderosos y ancestrales hechizos fueron diseñados para repeler ataques desde afuera, no para contenerlos en su interior dado que se creía que cualquier daño siempre llegaría desde el exterior.

Para justificar la onda de magia que se origino por el shock postraumático del pequeño Harry el claustro de profesores informo al alumnado que se trataba de un hechizo de él castillo que por razones desconocidas se había activado, igual muchos no lo creyeron pero dado que no existían pruebas de lo contrario la aceptaron a excepción claro de aquellos envueltos en el secreto de la regresión.

El departamento de seguridad mágica nacional a través de su oficio con folio JMB/PP/1911-pt informa que se ha encontrado al presunto James Matthew Barrie en la ubicación mencionada en el anexo anterior, sin embargo hace hincapié en que este presunto James es solamente el descendiente del mago creador de la formula Peter Pan cuyos efectos aun no se han podido esclarecer así como informar que no cuenta con información adicional sobre el trabajo de su antecesor. Esta información descarta la posible victoria sobre la muerte, así mismo que obliga al departamento investigador a redirigir sus esfuerzos para descifrar los misterios que encierra esta formula. Dado que el departamento de seguridad mágica nacional en coordinación con el departamento de seguridad mágica internacional ha manifestado que no existe razón para su intervención y otorgan la autonomía de la investigación al departamento de investigación inicial para que documente este singular hecho.

El avance de la localización del convicto Severus Snape se encuentra estancada dado el hecho que a la muerte del señor oscuro la marca que diferenciaba a sus seguidores del resto de la comunidad mágica se ha desvanecido en su totalidad como señal inequívoca que el mago ha muerto definitivamente. Este hecho supone que las investigaciones para inculpar a los prófugos se vuelve mas compleja y plagada de dudas, se presume que el anterior profesor de pociones y catedrático de defensa contra las artes oscuras recurrió a los esbirros que lograron escapar de las investigaciones y para evitar ser relacionados han cubierto todas las huellas del convicto protegiendo de esta manera su estatus quo.

El proceso de la incapacidad del infante Harry Potter se encuentra en la fase final del proceso de validación para la liberación de los recursos para el apoderado, proceso acelerado con la ayuda del profesor H. Slughorn y sus influencias.

Después de aquel despliegue de poder por parte del infante y el como el colegio entero percibió la fuerte emanación mágica, la profesora Mcgonahall informo al alumnado que dicho suceso se debió a un hechizo de protección que se activo por razones desconocidas y que están investigando el por que de dicha falla. La mayoría de los alumnos no creyó por supuesto esta versión dado que el sentimiento que experimentaron fue muy avasallante como para decir que fue un error o una falla, puesto que la ola de magia fue muy especial abría mucho a la sensibilidad y el estado de animo fue durante algunas horas melancólica y taciturna. Algunos los mas sensibles experimentaron por unos segundos una sensación de que eran invadidos en más de una forma y aun cuando fue solo unos efímeros segundos fueron trastocados por esa sensación por varias semanas.

Hermione Granger gran bibliófila y autodidacta de la magia se encontraba con el respetado profesor de pociones en el momento en que la ola de choque se impacto contra ella y su corazón sangrante, el impacto fue tremendo provocando un desmayo como manera de protección del cuerpo para defenderse del dolor y los recuerdos. Sabiamente el profesor la llevo a la enfermería para que la enfermera la revisara y le suministrara algún brebaje para relajarla. Sin embargo no permitió que la joven se quedara mas tiempo de lo necesario en las instalaciones de sanacion, asegurándole que era necesario que descansara en su propia cama y le obsequio una poción para dormir sin sueño porque le recordó que necesita que se encuentre en la totalidad de sus facultades para que la investigación no posea margen de error.

Sin más que una poción la joven confundida obedeció la orden del anciano profesor y se dispuso a descansar un poco su mente que seguía hecha un mar de desconcierto. El dormir sin pensar en nada resulta muy productivo al evitar que las imágenes o situaciones vividas en el día se confundan con las emociones del momento. Sin embargo eso no evita que el corazón deje de latir, de sentir y de sufrir porque aun entre sueños vacíos la chica derramaba silenciosas lagrimas de dolor.

Después de que Blaise se marchara de la enfermería el rubio medito un poco el que debía informar al pelirrojo para de esta forma evitar malos entendidos, tendría que usar toda la diplomacia que tenia y un poco de tacto, dado que los Gryffindors no se caracterizan por su capacidad de análisis, son impulsivos y algo fieros si se sienten amenazados, contrario a los Slytherin que mantienen la sangre fría y aun en las peores circunstancias trataran de sacar algo de provecho. No dudaba que Blaise cumpliera su cometido y era probable que el pelirrojo despertara con la peor de las resacas y si alguien le obsequia un remedio para el malestar seria un punto a favor.

El cansancio se hizo presente al paso de las horas, el dolor en la espalda lo estaba literalmente partiendo de dolor y las piernas difícilmente le mantenían en pie, sintió un mareo potente que hizo girar su mundo en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, con mucho esfuerzo se apoyo en la cama donde el niño descansaba arropado y apretujando un pequeño conejo de peluche.

Estaba muy cansado mas de lo que estuviera dispuesto a asumir, el crear un escudo con su propia magia desnuda es un acto que requiere de mucha energía y una tremenda concentración, al calor del momento no se sentía mal dado que la adrenalina que bombeaba con fuerza lo hacían sentir poderoso e invencible pero una vez regulado los niveles de adrenalina el cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el tremendo esfuerzo, con la mente algo nublada se recostó en la cama donde el niño yacía y con movimientos suave se hizo de un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para acomodarse y descansar junto con el pequeño en la misma cama de enfermería algo que lamentaría un poco al despertar con una terrible tortícolis.

El ojioro llevo con mucho cuidado y devoción al más preciado de los tesoros que en la vida pueda observar y más aun el privilegio de sostener en sus brazos a la habitación que compartían los jóvenes rezagados, con una suavidad de terciopelo acomodo al objeto de sus noches de lágrimas en la mullida cama de calidas colchas de algodón. En la complicidad de la noche delineo los labios que probó hacia tan solo unos minutos, recorrió con admiración y angustia las facciones que lo hipnotizaban, y realizo la más soñada de sus fantasías al contar las pecas del rostro que le daban ese aire travieso y soñador. Mas que una relación física o meramente hormonal Blaise Zabini deseaba pasar las noches en vela cuidando y admirando a aquel chico de cabellos tan rojos que hacían palidecer a las hogueras del infierno donde yacería con gusto en la eternidad del sufrimiento que en nada se compraría con el que su corazón estaba viviendo, esta noche seria tal vez la mas memorable en la vida del ojioro puesto que basto una noche para comprender que todo su ser estaba irremediablemente atado a unas poderosas cadenas forjadas por pecas y cabellos rojos.

La irremediable llegada del día nos hace ver que a pesar que las horas, los minutos y segundos se miden igual, cada segundo, cada minuto y horas son cambiantes si estas dispuesto a luchar. Los días son la suma del tiempo pero la vida es la suma de los recuerdos y las decisiones que nos llevan a estar en este momento.

Los rayos de luz que traicioneramente se cuelan por las ventanas son maliciosas e impertinentes, es algo casi comprobado científicamente que mientras mas cómodo estas, mientras mas a gusto te encuentres en tu lecho mas es la persistencia del sol por hacerte despertar y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy tenia muy bien comprendido, sin embargo hay ocasiones en que el sol con su traviesa luz nos invita al mejor de los despertares sorprendiéndonos por completo, en la cama de la enfermería donde reposaba el pequeño se encontraba tendido cual largo es y encima de el, un diminuto bulto se apretujaba a su regazo con un brazo rodeando su estrecha cintura en señal inequívoca de posesión absoluta, una pierna entrelazada con la suya propia y la respiración tranquila y calida acariciado con su ritmo el pecho del rubio donde el pequeño había apoyado su cabeza como la mas cómoda de las almohadas en el universo del placer y confort.

Draco solo veía la despeinada cabellera negra impregnada con un fresco y oloroso aroma a manzanillas recalcando la inocencia que emanaba aquella pequeña e indefensa criatura que el mundo había azotado con su crudeza a tan temprana edad. Al rubio le dolía el cuello por la posición pero no se atrevía a moverse por temor de despertar al pequeño y soporto estoicamente un tiempo mas ya que la sensación que estaba floreciendo en su pecho era tan agradable y dulce que aun cuando lo estuvieran decapitando no se movería ni un milímetro de aquella posición.

Sin embargo la luz del sol detesta a los perezosos y no respeta si estas cansado o enfermo, ni mucho menos si estas a gusto apoyado en el calor de un ángel, a los ojos del sol si el ya esta en el cielo por lógica todos deben comenzar a trabajar, el pequeño lenta y perezosamente abrió los ojos, movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba y vio a su ángel de pálida piel observándolo con aprehensión y una coqueta sonrisa se formo en el dulce rostro rematado en el par de hoyuelos que se dibujaron con alegría. El niño se trepo completamente sobre el rubio recostando nuevamente su cabeza contra el firme pecho del rubio que latía a velocidad de vértigo. Harry deseo que a partir de ahora todos sus despertares fueran así en compañía y con la mirada de su ángel, el rubio comenzó a jugar con el cabello despeinado y rebelde del pequeño logrando que el niño suspirara por la tierna caricia, muy pocas personas habían sido cariñosas con Harry solo la Sra. Spencer fue la única persona antes de Draco en hacerle "piojitos" como llamaba la mujer a la caricia, sin embargo la Sra. Spencer nunca había logrado que con esa caricia toda la piel del pequeño se erizara de esa manera, la caricia era tan suave y llena de un sentimiento que el niño aun no comprendía o no sabia como nombrarla.

El rubio se encontraba embelesado por la expresión de placer del pequeño, sentía como su propio corazón se disparaba solo por ver al niño disfrutando de una simple caricia, Draco casi nunca había tenido contacto con sus padres mas allá del mero formalismo y la etiqueta de la sociedad, tal vez cuando era mas pequeño que Harry lo habían acariciado y mimado con besos y abrazos, pero lo cierto es que solo recordaba que solo le daban juguetes, dulces y todo lo que quisiera pero nada de contacto físico e intimo, no es que le importara ahora pero comprendía lo que una caricia a esa edad transmitía y se prometió a si mismo proporcionarle al pequeño toda la confianza y seguridad que pudiera en cada gesto.

La enfermera la Sra. Pomfrey se acerco a donde dormitaba el niño y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por la tierna escena, el día anterior no tuvo tiempo de indagar lo acontecido en el baño porque se dedico a recorrer el castillo ayudando a los pobres chicos que sintieron con mas fuerza la magia y no podían moverse, la tarde y noche fue muy agotadora y es que prefirió ir a cada casa que permitir que cualquier joven fuera a la enfermería y descubrirá al niño y a Malfoy cuidando de este. Pero cuando vio la escena de un joven de pálida piel aplastado por un pequeño de cabellos negros con un rostro dulce y sereno disfrutando placidamente de los delicados cuidados del rubio su corazón se hizo espeso y dulce como la miel. En principio debería estar preocupada por lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el baño el epicentro de la ola de magia que azoto al colegio, mas la preocupación se desvaneció al ver a ese par en la cama la noche anterior, y ella puede considerarse a si misma como una mujer seria y responsable pero nunca jamás desconsiderada como para levantar al rubio que estaba durmiendo con el pequeño Harry, quien sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo que representaba su refugio contra el mundo.

Muy cuidadosamente la sanadora se acerco a la cama dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa al pequeño que al sentir la presencia se apretujo mas contra el pecho del rubio aferrando su brazo en la estrecha cintura, acto que no paso desapercibido por el chico de pálida piel quien sonrió satisfecho por esa demostración de posesividad, en cambio la enfermera le dirigió una mirada seria al rubio al sentirse la intrusa, olvidando lo anterior la mujer coloco un charola de plata que contenía un caliente desayuno para dos y sonrió maliciosamente al rubio al escuchar como su estomago reclamaba el alimento con un elegante gruñido muscular que para el pequeño en su ensueño solo sonó como un ronroneo.

El pálido chico se torno ligeramente rosa al escuchar como su estomago mandaba al traste su elegante educación, pero si él tenia hambre era lógico que el pequeño tuviera mucha mas que él y eso era algo que no podía permitir por el bien del niño, así que detuvo las caricias sobre la sedosa y rebelde cabellera, acción que no fue muy bien recibida por el pequeño que gozaba de dichas caricias así que con determinación el niño tomo nuevamente la mano del rubio y la dirigió a su cabello esperando que este captara que el masaje continuaba, el pálido chico continuo con su masaje por un momento antes que la enfermera le dirigiera una severa mirada, con un suspiro el rubio detuvo nuevamente el masaje y llamo al pequeño para que se levantara, Harry con todo el dolor de su tierno corazón tuvo que hacer caso al pedido que su ángel le solicitaba no sin antes mirar triste a la enfermera como diciéndole que era la causante de su tristeza.

La mujer se sintió un poco culpable de ser la razón de la mirada triste del pequeño, sin embargo no era enfermera por nada y su responsabilidad esta antes que los culpantes pucheros que los niños le puedan ofrendar. El rubio se incorporo y estiro elegantemente su largo cuello el cual estaba muy enojado por la posición tan poco digna y decorosa que tuvo que optar la noche anterior, el joven se froto el lugar de la molestia con un enérgico masaje para calmar un poco el dolor, Harry vio como su ángel se frotaba el cuello y se sintió un poco culpable ya que su egoísmo hizo que Draco estuviera adolorido.

El chico seguía con el dolor pero solo le sonrió al pequeño y se dispuso a darle de comer, Harry estaba un poco avergonzado por ser el causante del malestar de su ángel aun cuando este no le digiera nada ya sabia que era por él, así era siempre todo era su culpa ya lo había asumido después de tanto golpe y regaño, pero recordó un método de curación que tía Petunia utilizaba cuando Dudly se cortaba o se golpeaba, mas animado el niño considero que aplicaría el casero método de curación en su ángel después de comer ya que realmente tenia mucha hambre.

Draco le daba de comer al niño y alternaba su estomago, el pequeño encontraba muy interesante la forma en que el rubio comía, todo llevaba un orden casi metódico y en perfecta sincronía, era como presenciar una exquisita danza llena de elegancia y precisión, Harry acostumbrado a llenarse la boca lo mas pronto posible antes que sus tíos cambiaran de decisión y lo dejaran si comer como castigo por existir, se sintió muy apenado por su burda manera de comer, y quiso imitar la manera de comer del rubio, solo consiguió derramar el jugo y bañar las tostadas de paso, su reacción fue de terror absoluto puesto que un descuido como ese siempre terminaba en un largo paseo con el señor cinturón en las sentaderas, una lagrima de frustración y temor escurrió por su mejilla, Draco hizo algo que tranquilizo al niño al derramar el mismo su baso de leche en la superficie de mármol, disculpándose y disculpando al pequeño diciendo –todo el mundo tiene un accidente- arrancando una sonrisa de alivio en la faz del pequeño.

La comida se termino y el niño decidió que era la hora de aplicar sus vagos conocimientos en curación con el rubio.

-¿quieres mas?- pregunto el rubio al terminar la charola con la comida- ¿un postre?

-¿había postre?- pregunto el niño sorprendido- chispas de haber sabido …

-jajaja… bueno lo sumaremos para el de la comida- anuncio el rubio en tono cómplice- pero no le digas a nadie

-¿también comeré hoy?- pregunto el niño muy entusiasmado- ¿de veras?

-Harry- dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta- en tu casa ¿no comías tres veces al día?

-Bueno… si- contesto el niño- pero… a veces solo me dan un baso de leche o avena cuando me portaba mal

-¡Merlín! Que yo los…- se detuvo el rubio antes de decir una non santa palabra sobre la esplendida familia del ojiverde- Harry quiero que entiendas que nada es tu culpa, tu no te portaste mal y nadie te hará daño mientras yo este aquí… ¿me di a entender?

-Creo… - respondió el niño no muy seguro - ¿Quién es Merlín?

-Bueno… Merlín era un gran mago- contesto el rubio- y sabrás mas de el luego, ahora tienes que lavarte las manos, el rostro y cepíllate bien los dientes.

El rubio llevo al niño a un pequeño lavabo al final de la enfermería, coloco al niño en un banquito que invoco para tal efecto y procedió a lavar las manos del niño y la redonda carita, después le dio un cepillo dental con forma de un dragoncito. Harry sintió la lengua del dragón en su mano y soltó el cepillo, el rubio le explico que sacaba la lengua si no te cepillabas bien los dientes, pero lo cierto era que Harry no había estado tan cerca de un cepillo hasta ahora, Draco lo sospecho y haciendo aun lado sus instintos asesinos que últimamente se encontraban en niveles mas allá de lo saludable cuando pensaba en la celebre familia del niño, le explico el procedimiento de limpieza tal cual el dentista de la familia lo había hecho con el.

Después de limpiarse Draco llevo nuevamente al pequeño a su camita y lo recostó, pero no pudo reprimir masajearse nuevamente el cuello y la verdad era que le estaba costando mucho no salir y maldecir a alguien para distraer el dolor, Harry se armo de valor y hablo con el rubio.

-Draco- llamo el niño- ¿te duele…el cuello?

-La verdad un poco- confeso el rubio- pero ya se pasara

-¿es por mi culpa por que no dormiste bien?- pregunto el niño avergonzado

-Harry- llamo el rubio- ¿ que te acabo de decir hace un rato?... nada es tu culpa peque

-¿en serio?- pregunto el niño ingenuamente- pero…pero…en el baño… yo…

-¿quieres que me enoje contigo?- interrumpió el rubio- por que si sigues diciendo que es tu culpa me voy a enojar

-NO…no… quiero que te enojes- dijo el niño alarmado y arrepentido- es solo…que… yo… no quiero que nada malo te pase

-Ni me pasara- disculpo el rubio- no te preocupes por eso… yo soy el que debe cuidarte

-Pero… yo también quiero cuidarte- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa- la Sra. Spencer siempre decía que si queríamos algo debíamos cuidarlo.

-Es un buen consejo- elogio el rubio con una gran sonrisa por la declaración velada del ojiverde- esta bien… si quieres también puedes cuidarme

-Si…si quiero- dijo el niño jalando al joven de pálida piel para que se inclinara más- ¿Dónde te duele?

-A…aquí- señalo sorprendido el rubio el lugar del dolor- no lo vas a ver

-Acércate mas- pidió el niño con voz preocupada- un poco más… si así…

-¿Qué pretendes peque?- pregunto el joven y la respuesta llego con un calido y húmedo beso que el niño deposito en su cuello haciendo que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaran con la casta caricia- ¿que fue eso?

-Ya te cure- dijo el niño con orgullo en su voz- ¿verdad que ya no te duele?

-Tienes…tienes razón- respondió el rubio maravillado- ya no me duele el cuello

-funciono – dijo el niño igualmente sorprendido - siempre que mi primo se lastimaba Tía Petunia le daba un besito para que se curara yo no sabia si realmente funcionaba… pero ahora se que si.

-Así que experimentaste conmigo- dijo el rubio en tono juguetón- solo por eso mereces… cosquillas

-Jajá jajá…jajá jajá…- reía el niño por las cosquillas del rubio- ya… me jajajaja…voy jajaja… ha... jajaja…. Hacer…jajajaja….pi...jajaja… pipi

-No te libraras de las cosquillas- dijo el rubio aumentando la tortura juguetona- cuchi…cuchi…

-¡Malfoy!- se escucho la voz de una joven mujer- ¿Qué le haces a Harry?

-Te salvo la campana- dijo el rubio al niño con un puchero en el rostro- pero ya veraz

-No…no me salve- dijo el niño rojo de vergüenza y apunto del llanto por la mancha amarilla en su pijama- me moje

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho- dijo el rubio muy arrepentido- te voy a lavar y cambiar de ropa, es mi culpa por no escucharte

-¿me vas a bañar de nuevo?- pregunto el niño emocionado por estar nuevamente sobre el rubio- siii

-bueno vamos al baño- dijo el rubio levantando al niño entre sus brazos- rápido

-¡vamos¡vamos!- decía el niño contento- me gusta bañarme contigo.

El joven se disponía a irse pero la castaña que había interrumpido la cosquillienta tortura del rubio en el pequeño se interpuso en su camino exigiendo respuestas. Para Hermione Granger quien es muy observadora por naturaleza no paso por desapercibida la manera en que aquellos dos seres se relacionaban, había algo que la hacia sentir incomoda en las miradas que ambos chicos se dedicaban, pero tenia que reconocer que Draco trataba muy bien al niño incluso después de algo como lo que paso, reír de esa manera tan limpia y libre fue todo un logro en tan corto tiempo.

-Granger- dijo el rubio con tono seco- no me dejas pasar

-No te iras a ningún lado hasta que respondas a unas preguntas- dijo la chica con expresión severa- ¿Qué paso ayer con Harry?

-Luego, debo llevar al niño al baño- contesto el rubio incomodo

-Ah, no - recalco la castaña con los brazos en jarra- me dices ahora

-Granger- llamo la voz de una chica a sus espaladas- deja que Draco asee al niño y después te dice, no seas una regañona

-¡Pansy!- llamo el pequeño al ver a la atolondrada rubia- ¿viniste a verme?

-¡claro!- contesto la rubia- no creerás que vengo a la enfermería porque me gusta la decoración ¿ho, si?, aunque con unos cuadros…no con otro color, si eso otro color y otros muebles

-Pansy- llamo el rubio antes de que se perdiera la chica nuevamente- No debiste venir si Weasley te ve se va a armar

-¡ya se armo!-dijo el pelirrojo entrando por la puerta en compañía de Blaise- ¿había algo de debieras decirme?

-Bueno…yo- farfullo el rubio sorprendido- fue un accidente que ella lo descubriera, cuéntale Pansy.

-Veraz- dijo la chica- yo venia a la enfermería por una medicina para mis cólicos¿alguna vez has tenido uno?, lo siento no lo creo eres hombre, pero Granger sabe de lo que hablo ¿verdad?, en fin yo vine y no vi a nadie pero luego vi esas horribles cortinas blancas, que en lo personal creo que deberían gastar mas en buenos materiales, y me acerque mas para digamos cambiarlas, pero vi a este hermoso angelito y nos hicimos buenos amigos¿verdad, Harry?

-Siii- contesto el niño- y me presto su conejito.

-Bueno, y así nos conocimos- puntualizo la rubia- pero creo que no deberían dejar a un niño tan lindo solo, he oído que la taza de niños robados crece cada día, no se que sea la taza pero debe ser malo. Y por eso vine hoy.

El pelirrojo estaba mareado por la clara y concisa revelación de la rubia¿acaso no respira cuando habla¿De que demonios habla?... es guapa pero habla como loca.

La castaña estaba más mareada que el pelirrojo por la perorata de la chica que carecía de sentido, o más bien este era uno muy alejado del de la mayoría.

-bueno, ya- finalizo el pelirrojo- creo que con un obliate se resuelve todo

-Ron- llamo el chico de ébano- no te aconsejo que lo intentes, siempre que le queremos hacer algo a Pansy de alguna extraña manera se nos revierte, Draco estuvo mudo un fin de semana después de intentar callarla.

-Es verdad- reconoció el rubio- es una bruja.

-Ustedes que no aguantan nada- se defendió la rubia- eso les pasa por tontos.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que la quisimos dejar calva?- pregunto el rubio a Blaise

-No me lo digas aun no consigo que me salga bello allá- contesto el ojioro muy divertido- nada, esta limpio como un bebe.

Harry estaba muy alegre escuchando a los jóvenes, de hecho estaba tan maravillado por todos los Ángeles que lo rodeaban que no se acordaba que estaba mojado, también estaba muy sorprendido por el ángel de color, Harry como buen niño que no ha visto muchas cosas en la vida y cada que descubre una nueva se sorprende con facilidad, encontraba muy interesante al chico de ébano, tenia unos ojos como el sol, y el color de piel hacían que resaltaran de una manera muy exótica. Una duda se instalo en la infantil mente de Harry se preguntaba una cosa desde que vio entrar al ojioro y se propuso resolver ese enigma.

Fijo su mirada en la de Blaise, y este al sentirla sobre el dirigió la suya al pequeño, Harry le sonrió de forma coqueta y extendiendo su manita llamando al chico, Draco encontró esto muy extraño pero se limito a ver lo que pasaba, todos guardaron silencio al ver que el pequeño llamaba a Blaise, un poco dudoso el chico se acerco al niño que seguía invitándolo a que se acercara mas y mas, Blaise dirigió una mirada confusa al rubio que lo observaba con el seño fruncido pero no dijo nada, cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del pequeño este lo volvió a llamar con la mano como para decirle un secreto, Blaise al ser tan alto como Ron se inclino un poco, Harry vio la oportunidad y le propino una húmeda lamida en la mejilla del chico que se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

-no sabe a chocolate- declaro confundido el pequeño a descubrir que su teoría se iba al caño- pero el ángel sabe rico

Silencio absoluto, nadie decía nada pero difícilmente contenían la risa, la primera en explotar como siempre fue la rubia que no entiende bien las matemáticas, pero si es fastidiar a otros incluso da cátedras.

-jajajaja- reía la chica- lo… jajaja…lo… jajaja… lo siento…jajaja…Blaise… jajaja…jajaja mucho

-No te burles Pansy- dijo el chico mas rojo aun

-Jajajaja- estallo el pelirrojo- jajajaja… lo jajajajajaja…. No jajajaja puedo jajaja respirar…jajaja

-¡Weasley!- exclamo indignado el chico de ébano

-Jajajaja- termino estallando el rubio al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo- jajajaja… no jajajajaja lo culpes jajajaja

-Ahora solo me faltaría que Granger también se burlara- dijo dolido el chico por la burla de su amigo.

-Yo…puff… jajajaja- reventó la siempre moralita castaña- jajaja… es que fue jajajaja genial jajaja

Harry no entendía de que se reían, si el había dicho lo correcto cuando vio a Blaise creyó que era un ángel de chocolate, pero ahora descubrió que no era así, sabia a naranja y limones.

Incluso la enfermera que había estado en su escritorio con la profesora Mcgonagall estallaron en risas, cuando escucharon la declaración de hechos de Harry. Muy avergonzadas las dos mujeres salieron a tomar aire o a tirarse al suelo y desternillarse de la risa para que no las viera el ojioro.

Por un rato todos se reían mientras Blaise estaba que echaba chispas y ya los hubiera callado a todos a punta de golpes y hechizos pero se contuvo por el niño.

Luego de limpiarse las lagrimas por tantas risas, incluido el ojioro pero por el coraje, volvían a su normalidad y la castaña recordó que en teoría debía estar enojada.

-Basta- alzo la voz la castaña y todos callaron- ¿Qué es esto una reunión de Slytherins?

-¡oye! Es cierto- declaro la rubia- no lo había pensado antes.

-Y ¿así quieres que confié?- pregunto la castaña a Ron- francamente

-Sigues con lo mismo- dijo el pelirrojo molesto- lo de Pansy ya te lo explico y bueno lo de Blaise es asunto mío.

-Digamos que necesita de alguien que lo apoye Granger- defendió el ojioro- no importa si es de una casa u otra, el fin es el mismo.

-Esta bien- reconoció la chica golpeada en su orgullo- espero que nadie mas lo sepa

-De hecho por eso vine- aclaro Blaise- le comente a Ron que Harry no debe quedarse en la enfermería por mas tiempo, corre el riesgo que lo vean, así que ya hablo con la profesora Mcgonagall para trasladarlo a otra habitación.

-Así es- afirmo el pelirrojo- para evitar que mas gente se entere y nos ponga en una posición incomoda se ha decidido trasladar a Harry a un cuarto especial, y si, Malfoy también estará ahí, después de todo parece que ya se llevan muchísimo mejor que antes, lo que me recuerda que tenemos que hablar después que asees a Harry.

-Ya me estoy yendo- dijo el rubio emprendiendo el viaje- a donde lo llevo después

-Te recogeré en el baño- indico el pelirrojo y le extendió una capa- ponte esto para que nadie te vea, así no habrá problemas.

El rubio tomo la capa y se la puso, cubriéndolo y al niño también, la mirada de la rubia se hizo mas aguda, Blaise se sorprendió al ver desaparecer a su amigo, en cambio la castaña estaba sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo al prestarle la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

-Draco- llamo la rubia- no olvides ponerle una ropa de clase, y no me pongas esos ojos

-¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto el rubio - ¿me puedes ver?

-Obvio- contesto la chica- solo estas transparente

-No es cierto- aclaro la castaña- es invisible

-Pues no mucho yo sigo viéndolo- dijo la rubia molesta- según eres la más lista pero ya estas ciega de tanto leer libros.

-Mira niña- hablo la castaña- tu eres la rara, esa es una capa de invisibilidad y su función es evitar la refracción de las partículas de luz que dan el efecto de visibilidad.

-Ya Granger- dijo la rubia- estas molestas molesta porque Harry no dijo que fuera un ángel ¿verdad?

-No…no…- callo la chica- tú no entiendes.

-¿No es un ángel?- pregunto el niño antes de irse con Draco- parecía un ángel, un poquito regañón

-No, no es un ángel- confirmo el rubio viendo una forma de causar impresión en la castaña y su favor- es como una mami de Ángeles

-Lo sabia- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa- es muy bonita y se ve que cuida de todos… me agrada.

-Eres un niño muy bueno- felicito Draco con un caria en la mejilla que estremeció al pequeño- y muy listo.

La castaña no pudo reprimir una lágrima cuando escucho como Harry la consideraba. Pansy tenia razón no era solo que hubiera preferido a Draco, era que la habían desplazado y para colmo todos eran Ángeles para el niño menos ella, pero ahora tenia claro que todo va como debería de ir.

La chica aun no daría su brazo a torcer, pero ya estaba en el camino de asimilar la decisión de Ron, en cuanto al pelirrojo ella sabia que era mejor dejarlo un rato para que se calmara, pudiera que no estallara tan rápido pero de que lo haría lo haría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora lo que mas le intrigaba era la relación que había tomado con Zabini, en una ocasión Luna le dijo –sabes creo que Zabini quiere con Ron, cuídalo o de lo contrario cuando menos lo esperes…- lo demás no lo recordaba y es que esa mujer suelta las cosas en cuanto las piensa, sin importar si es en medio de un examen.

No es que dudara de la sexualidad de Ron, pero una serpiente es y será una serpiente, no importa que cambie de piel, y Zabini es una persona muy impresionante después de todo, no solo sus notas, en las que no se esfuerza y tiene sobresalientes, es la forma en la que actúa es fácil ser conquistado por esa sonrisa o la mirada de oro que traspasa, incluso ella alguna vez sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas cuando la miraba con intensidad. Tenía que dejarle su espacio al Pelirrojo pero por otro lado… debía vigilarlo.

La castaña decidió que era hora de salir, no habría caso esperar ahí, puesto que Harry no volvería a la enfermería y tenia que seguir con la investigación, que era fascinante, la composición química y mágica de la formula, solo habían podido separar tres ingredientes y la forma de unificarlas a nivel mágico es sorprendente, incluso los problemas se le borraban con la investigación, quien creo la formula no era un genio era un dios en el arte de las formulas, todo era perfecto y eso era algo que desconcertaba incluso al profesor de pociones que conocía las capacidades del antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que decidieron investigar en los registros de Snape y ver si encontraban la formula escrita, o referencia de quien la hizo.

Se despidió con educación de los presentes y se dirigió al laboratorio, la rubia imito el gesto y también salio alegando que el lugar la ponía enferma, y que además debía encontrar la ropa perfecta para el niño, de hecho el día de ayer había solicitado por lechuza los mejores catálogos de ropa de diseñador para niños y estaba muy emocionada de ver al pequeño vestido con esas costosas costuras de oro y plata.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos, Ron aprovecho para disculparse por burlarse del ojioro, quien solo lo miraba duramente.

-Blaise- llamo el chico- este… yo… no quise burlarme es solo…

-¿solo, que?- pregunto el chico con una mirada dura- ¿soy de chocolate?

-No, no…- farfullo el pelirrojo- es que… no me reía de ti lo juro… veraz la primera vez que te vi… yo también pensé que eras de chocolate, incluso tuve la misma idea que Harry de probarte… fue por eso que me reí… no por burlarme de ti.

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunto el chico inquieto por la confesión- ¿me hubieras probado?

-Creo que si hubieras estado en Gryffindor- confeso el chico- era muy probable.

-Bueno, ya ves como son los niños- declaro el ojioro- hacen lo que nosotros no nos atreveríamos.

-Si, es cierto- acordó el pelirrojo- muero de hambre, vamos a la cocina y después a buscar a Harry

-Vamos- secundo el chico muy contento por el acercamiento, todo estaba saliendo bien- quiero un poco de yo.

-Jajajaja- sonrió divertido el pelirrojo, Blaise era muy divertido- y si no hay siempre puedo recurrir a ti.

-Pero soy del amargo- concedió con una gran sonrisa- solo para conocedores

-Tendré que probar- anuncio el pelirrojo.

Así entre bromas los jóvenes fueron a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer, el pelirrojo pese a que se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza sintió que había pasado algo que de alguna forma lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, quizás era que había encontrado alguien con quien hablar, o ese recuerdo de un beso tan casto y tierno que había soñado lo que lo había colmado de tranquilidad, como el toque de un ángel.

* * *

saludos:

Bueno este capitulo es el final de la trilogia los angeles de Harry, apartir del siguiente capitulo veremos el nuevo cuarto de Harry y Draco y los preparativos para la casa que compraran.

De momento le he quitado un poco de protagonismo a Herminoe pero por razones de la historia, mas adelante veremos que en realidad tiene un complejo de madre sustituta.

datos de investigacion:  
Los niños que sufrieron alguna clase de alteracion en sexualidad tienden a desarrollar prematuramente su sensualidad a modo de respuesta por parte del cuerpo que relaciona la vejacion como un proceso aceleratorio.  
solo a modo de comentario no creo que haya una relacion sexual en mi historia, pero si puede haber sensual, ojo no confundir.

finalmente me voy de vacaciones y espero que cuando regrese encuentre lleno de comentarios y muchas ganas con seguir con esta historia, con respecto a la historia secreta que me la han solicitado solo llevo 7 hojas y me gusta minimo entregarles 12, trabajare mucho para que a mas tardar el 4 de noviembre vean lo que sigue, sale??

me despido

lios hijo del caos.  
p.d. lean mi one shot titulado "un empujoncito" si les gusta igual y sigo con las mismas tematicas


	8. Sueños Humedos

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 8 Sueños Húmedos

Los hechos redactados y verificados en la averiguación previa 06/hp17-5/dr/ptr07 se da por sentada la relación que se ha establecido entre los miembros del colegio para el cuidado del infante Harry Potter, así como los pasos que se han seguido por parte del profesor de pociones y la prefecta de Gryffindor para descubrir los misterios de la Poción que suscito el cambio en el afectado.

Por parte del departamento de investigación a cargo no se ha podido llegar a una conclusión seria con respecto al alcance del "Efecto Peter Pan" sin embargo a partir de la investigación redactada en el diario de investigación de la señorita Hermione Granger y las aplicaciones que ella implemento en otras investigación, nuevas, diferentes y eficaces formulas para ayudar a la comunidad medica se han descubierto, sin duda con esta investigación se ha llegado a una era de esperanza medica y se ha dado un vertiginoso salto al futuro donde las enfermedades y padecimientos que aquejan a la humanidad pronto serán un mal recuerdo.

La investigación 007/2666/645046-bis 457 se encuentra en una etapa critica en su avance, dado que el actual departamento ha brindado poca respuesta se ha canalizado aun nuevo grupo investigador donde su principal objetivo es la captura del convicto Severus Snape, de quien se presume será la clave para esclarecer el misterio que encierra la regresión del héroe moderno Harry Potter.

Como se esperaba la custodia de las posesiones y demás bienes pertenecientes al dador de poder según el poder notarial en el volumen ciento cincuenta y cuatro (154) instrumento numero trece mil setecientos catorce (13714), registrado bajo la partida 118 foja 34 registrado en el libro 1 tomo 2 copias de la 46-61 del tomo 156 del libro 5 del registro publico de la propiedad y términos Mágicos. Se han conferido totalmente los poderes al apoderado en cuestión, sin embargo la validación ante el banco Mágico llevara un proceso de dos días hábiles.

Por solicitud del apoderado se ha expedido un certificado que avale al Señor Harry Potter y se registre simultáneamente en el registro civil con folio He/1981/Durs-01 con el nombre de Harry Evans, esto para que mientras dure el proceso de investigación el sujeto en cuestión no sea relacionado con el apellido Potter, esta información solo es del dominio de este departamento, del de registro civil y del ministro de magia, cualquier violación a esta investigación a si como la revelación de la identidad del sujeto mencionado, será merecedora de una sentencia sin juicio de 60 años y la privación de sus bienes materiales así como de la inminente destrucción de varita. Disposion establecida por el mismo ministro de magia como facultad según el articulo 65441-bis fracción VII de la ley de competencia Ministerial.

En un apartado de la investigación de anexa la condición de La enuresis nocturna, padecimiento que aquejara al infante Harry (Evans) Potter y Draco Malfoy, así como las medidas para solucionar dicho problema, así mismo este apartado incluye el procedimiento para la elección de la nueva residencia y las medidas que se emplearan en ella. También se detalla la interacción del infante con el entorno que le rodea y como su aceptación con los demás miembros a su cuidado.

Nunca en su vida según palabras del joven Weasley ir a comer a las cocinas había sido tan entretenido como instructivo, la compañía era muy buena tanto que incluso le permitió relajarse un poco y sonreír. Sin embargo para el acompañante del joven Weasley la compañía pese a ser la mas deseada es también según sus palabras, la tortura mas grande, puesto que las tímidas sonrisas del pelirrojo lo derretían como chocolate al sol.

Camino a las cocinas el pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de su ¿ex-novia¿amiga¿compañera? Decidió mejor nombrarla como siempre, Hermione, si la actitud de ella fue muy diferente, regularmente cuando peleaban o ella lo miraba triste o con furia, pero ahora la mirada carecía de cualquiera de esas emociones, al contrario eran fríos e indiferentes. Pensó que tal ves si hubiera tristeza o furia, el hubiera corrido a pedirle perdón, aun cuando la culpa no fue de el. Sin embargo esa actitud solo hizo que su corazón doliera aun más.

-no la entiendo- soltó de pronto el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Zabini- de veras que no

-¿de que hablas Weasley?- pregunto curioso y ligeramente divertido el ojioro-¿es acaso de Granger?

-Si, es de ella- contesto decaído el chico- si me hubiera pedido una disculpa o si quiera si me hubiera insultado o algo así, yo habría corrido a sus brazos, y en vez de eso me hablo de esa manera tan fría, y solo para enfrentarme.

-Bueno, tal vez quería darte un poco de espacio- cavilo Blaise- siempre es mejor hablar cuando las cosas están un poco mas frías

-Puede ser- reconoció el pecoso- pero siento como si no le importara

-Suele pasar- aconsejo el chico de ébano- ha de creer que si habla contigo ahora puede resultar peor

-Eso indica que no me conoce- farfullo el pelirrojo- porque si así fuera sabría que ya no soy tan alocado

-Jajaja- rió el ojioro- no me burlo, pero es que se muy bien lo difícil que puedes llegar a ser

-No, ya no- reconoció el pecoso- antes igual y si, incluso a estas horas ya tendrías mi puño en tu boca

-Puede ser- admitió Blaise- pero yo no se o no lo sabia, es igual en este caso, no podemos pedir que nos crean siempre que ya cambiamos, deben verlo por sus propios ojos y en cuanto a conocernos, pues bien dudo que difícilmente en el mundo exista una persona que conozca a otra como así mismo, es mas dudo que alguien llegue a conocerse a si mismo, para exigir que alguien nos conozca debemos conocernos nosotros primero. Tú tal vez ya no seas tan alocado, pero la fama es la fama.

-¿sabes?- sonrió el pecoso- no sabia que fueras tan profundo, creo que tienes razón, yo por ejemplo creía que la conocía y ya sabes lo que paso.

-Exacto- felicito el ojioro turbado por la sonrisa del pelirrojo- seguramente más a delante tendrán el espacio y el tiempo para hablar, solo no permitas que tu razón para actuar sea pisoteada o de seguro siempre será así en el futuro.

-Gracias- sonrió mas abiertamente el pecoso- sabes mucho sobre esto

-No, lo que se es porque me gusta la literatura- reconoció el chico- a demás yo también se lo difícil que es querer algo y no poder tenerlo, se lo duro que resulta contener las ganas de abrazar a alguien, de probar sus labios y lo doloroso que resulta que ese alguien ni siquiera te note.

-No te creo- bromeo el chico- ¿es en serio? Pero tú eres, Blaise Zabini, me resulta imposible de creer que nadie te note.

-Irónico ¿verdad?- sonrió el ojioro- pero siempre es así, creo, la persona que queremos quiere a alguien más, o es solo una desastrosa elección.

-No te preocupes- consoló el pecoso- estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y entonces todo será genial.

-Si, yo también lo quiero creer- sonrió abiertamente el chico- se que mientras este vivo, tengo la oportunidad de lograrlo, tal vez sea la mas pequeña del mundo, pero ahí esta.

-Así se habla- aplaudió el pelirrojo- me hubiera gustado mucho que hubieras sido un Gryffindor, entonces desde hace mucho habríamos hecho muy buena amistad

-No puedo competir con Potter- reconoció algo sorprendido el chico de ébano- son como hermanos

-Claro- aclaro el pecoso- pero, mi corazón es muy grande y mi familia es muy numerosa.

-No lo dudo- concedió el ojioro- mira ya llegamos a las cocinas.

-Excelente muero de hambre- agradeció a merlín el pelirrojo

-Creo que eso es siempre- burlo el ojioro.

* * *

El camino a los baños en la mañana es un trayecto muy largo, claro esto es porque hay que evadir a los alumnos y tomar el camino que rodea, aun cuando la capa de invisibilidad los protege de miradas indiscretas, ninguna precaución esta de mas al menos no para Draco Malfoy, quien últimamente ha desarrollado un instinto de sobreprotección con el ser que lleva en sus brazos, ligeramente húmedo, cuyo peso en vez de resultar un carga, representa una oportunidad de ser diferente, el pequeño rostro enterrado en su cuello, con la piel suave y tersa, ligeramente fría y la respiración calida, solo hacen que el trayecto se reduzca y la sensación que florece en el, como una descarga que eriza su pálida piel recorra sin freno y velocidad de vértigo lo envuelvan.

Para Harry la vida no podría ser mejor, estaba mas feliz de lo que nunca en su corta vida lo había hecho, no es solo por todos aquellos que lo cuidan o por las deliciosas comidas, por una cama blandita y calida, si no porque estaba con el ser mas maravilloso que nunca hubiera creído que existía, tenia un ángel, el mas hermoso y mas amable, el que lo cuidaba y protegía, y estaba tan seguro de ello que si alguien le preguntara ¿Cuál era su lugar favorito?, el respondería los brazos de Draco.

Cuando llegaron por fin al baño, Harry se sintió un poco triste por abandonar el regazo de su ángel, pese a que el trayecto había sido largo, para el pequeño resulto muy corto incluso para el mismo Draco, sin embargo debía limpiar al pequeño, antes de la cita con Weasley, esta vez solo fue Harry el que se baño, aun cuando este le puso la carita mas descorazonada que el rubio había visto, al menos de manera intencional en el rostro del pequeño, estuvo a punto de ceder y bañarse con el, pero su sentido responsable había regresado de las vacaciones impuestas por la sonrisa del pequeño, y con mas energía que nunca se mostró serio para bañar al niño.

Pese a que se sintió decepcionado por no poder bañarse con Draco, el niño disfruto del baño y los cuidados del rubio, le encantaba sentir las manos suaves y ágiles del rubio en su tersa piel, el puro contacto hacia que su estomago girase a todas partes, cuando el rubio frotaba sus piernitas sentía deliciosas cosquillas que lo hacían suspirar, los dedos juguetones recorriendo su espalda erizaban sus infantiles bellos, lo que mas le gustaba era el masaje que hacia en su cabello, le transmitían tanta paz y confianza que casi siempre lo adormecían en un medio sueño de placer y dicha.

Una vez que termino el baño, para desconsuelo del pequeño, el rubio seco el sonrosado cuerpo, y no pudo reprimir un instinto de abrazar ese indefenso ser, tan hermoso en todo su esplendor, el pequeño se aferro al cuerpo calido y fuerte que lo sostenía, con mucho valor el niño froto sus labios contra las mejillas pálidas y frías, la sensación golpeo con fuerza al rubio quien, con una fuerza de voluntad de hierro, se separo gentilmente del niño, sonriéndole agradecido por el gesto.

Karen la vendedora, la había dicho que la ropa que había comprado se adaptaba al niño según la edad, era una de las cualidades de la ropa mágica moderna, pero solamente funcionaba con la edad, al ser ropa de buena costura las reducciones o ampliaciones no funcionaban, una medida de los diseñadores y tiendas departamentales para forzar a los clientes a comprar ropa y no alterar la que ya tienen. Por suerte Draco sabia la edad que en esos momentos Harry tenia, y el frenesí compulsivo valieron la pena, toda la ropa que había visto era de buena costura y estilo elegante, sin olvidar la practicidad, para ese día decidió ponerle el conjunto azul que venia con un lindo gorrito con un hermosos globos bordados en el frente.

Para Harry que nunca había usado ropa específicamente para el, esa ropa era la mas hermosa que hubiera visto, incluso tenia miedo de ponérsela, el sabia que era un poco torpe y solía tropezarse con demasiada facilidad, se ensuciaba muy rápido y siempre terminaba golpeándose con algo, y rompiendo la ropa. En verdad le gustaba la ropa, pero era demasiado nueva para el, las dudas comenzaron a rondar su infantil mente¿y si la ensuciaba y se enojaba a Draco¿si por romperla Draco ya no lo quería¿y si después de ponérsela y no le queda Draco ya no trae nada¿eso es un globo¿y si no era para el?- A lo mejor era para otro niño, un niño bueno y bonito, no como el-, el pequeño estaba abrumado por la cuestión, era algo difícil para el, siempre le habían dado la ropa que ya no quedaba a su primo, Tío Vernon decía - que era un desperdicio gastar ropa nueva en el-, así que toda su vida llevo esas palabras como una verdad, y ahora esa hermosa ropa azul lo hacia sentir, feliz, especial y muy temeroso.

Para Draco que poco a poco comenzaba a familiarizarse con las expresiones del pequeño, no paso por desapercibida la reacción del niño, quien veía la ropa como una fina figurita de cristal, hermosa pero con mucho miedo de tocarla por romperla. La ágil mente del rubio comenzó a trabajar¿podría ser que nunca ha tenido ropa como esta¿ropa nueva?, Imposible se dijo a si mismo, se negaba a creer eso.

- ¿Qué pasa peque?- pregunto el rubio- ¿no te gusta la ropa?

-es muy Herrr...mosa- contesto el niño- y se ve tan linda

-que bueno que te guste- agradeció el rubio- no sabia si tu gustaría o no

-me gusta mucho- dijo el niño con verdadero entusiasmo- ¿Para quién es?

-Pues es para ti- contesto el rubio divertido- tontito¿a caso ves a otro niño aquí?

-De verdad- contesto el pequeño con alegría desbordante- ¿para mi¿en serio?

-Claro- respondió el rubio intranquilo- ¿pues para quien creías que era?

-No se… quizás para otro niño- declaro Harry- un niño bueno y bonito

-Pues entonces es claro que es para ti- dijo el rubio con cariño- tú eres el niño más bueno y bonito que he conocido Harry.

-Dra…co- hablo el niño con su voz quebrada y pequeñas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes- te quiero mucho, eres… tan bueno conmigo…

-Tranquilo peque- conforto el rubio con un calido abrazo- tranquilo mi niño.

La ropa era linda, fue la primera impresión del rubio, pero puesta en la delgada figura del niño, era hermosa, Harry lucia tan tierno y bello en ese conjunto de camisa azul de manga cortas y el short era corto dejando ver las tiernas piernitas, el gorrito le daba un toque ingenuo y alegre, sin lugar a dudas fue una buena elección, Harry estaba algo tímido con la ropa, le quedaba tan bien que se sentía extraño, casi siempre tenia que amarrarla o agarrarla para que no se le cayera, era una sensación diferente, y Draco le veía tan fijamente que hacia que su corazoncito latiera tan rápido que sentía que saldría corriendo y nunca lo alcanzaría. Finalmente el rubio llevo al pequeño al enorme espejo que estaba cerca de los vestidores y cuando el pequeño se vio, no se reconocía, ese niño que el vio era tan bonito como un príncipe, incluso movía las manos como el, Harry se sentía que era como un sueño, incluso se pellizco la mano derecha para despertar, pero el niño de ojos verdes lo seguía viendo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, que ese niño era el, ese niño era Harry Potter.

Draco miraba curioso los actos del niño, tal pareciera que Harry no se creía que ese niño era el, era tan tierno verlo juzgándose a si mismo en el espejo, y luego los enormes ojos abriéndose en franca sorpresa hicieron que una sonrisa pura brotara de sus finos labios, luego Harry lo jalo de la mano para que se acercaran juntos al espejo, para el pequeño fue como ver una fotografía juntos, su hermoso ángel con una implica sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y un pequeño niño de ojos verdes con la alegría impresa en cada poro.

Hubo algo que el siempre previsor Draco Malfoy olvido en sus compulsivas compras, los zapatos para ese conjunto, pero inesperadamente a un lado del espejo un par de zapatos aparecieron, de color negro y chocolate, del tipo náutico, delicadamente hecho y con las letras gravadas "H" en la lengüeta derecha y "P" en la izquierda, un par de zapatos que Draco no había comprado y que se veían de muy buena calidad y por que no decirlo de un buen gusto, la respuesta estaba en la nota que venia dentro del zapato derecho y decía así:

-Draco Cariño, como se que eres un poco despistado para comprar, me he tomado la molestia, que en realidad no es molestia porque me encanta comprar cosas adorables y cuando vi estos zapatos en el catalogo que me llego hace una semana, porque para variar el correo es muy lento, debió de haber llegado hace dos semana, pero bueno que podemos hacer con la clase de servicio que dan hoy en día, y vi los zapatos y ahora al pequeñín los pedí lo mas pronto posible con carácter de urgente o no les volvía a comprar y como soy muy buena clienta rápidamente llego ayer en la noche, a si que espero que le gusten al pequeñín, son auto ajustable según la edad, si no me equivoco debe tener cinco años recién cumplidos, y me imagino que no pensaste en unos zapatos para cada ropa, es imprescindible que los zapatos combinen con la ropa….

La carta era mas extensa pero por salud mental el rubio decidió saltar hasta el remitente, puesto que ya adivinaba de quien se trataba.

Atentamente

Pansy

Ángel hermoso de la moda.

El rubio estaba muy agradecido con su atolondrada amiga, esos zapatos eran exquisitos y de apariencia cómoda, los tomo con cuidado y llevo al niño a un banco donde el se postro delante del pequeño y con una amabilidad de seda tomo uno de sus pies y lo vistió con una cómodas calcetas de algodón, seguido del fino calzado, es de esperar que el pequeño estaba sumamente sorprendido, ropa y zapatos nuevos, era como si de golpe las navidades donde toda la familia Dursley estrenaba ropa y calzado menos el, llegaran por fin a su vida, Tom North siempre se burlaba porque el nunca estrenaba ropa, pero ahora hasta el se callaría al ver esa ropa tan hermosa y elegante.

El pequeño rostro era como un poema a la alegría y felicidad, sus ojos verdes mostraban la esperanza que simbolizan, la amplia sonrisa era la delicada flor que se abre sin restricciones a la primavera y el sentimiento de amor y agradecimiento crecía como el amanecer, lento, hermoso e imparable.

Una vez listo de pie a cabezas el niño abrazo al rubio con fuerza y hundía su protegida cabeza en el rubio como queriendo fundirse con el, el pálido chico froto con amor las sonrosadas mejillas, en el instante en que Ron Weasley y su ahora ángel custodio Blaise Zabini entraron en los baños, rápidamente el rubio detuvo la suave caricia como sintiéndose culpable de sentir algo mas que responsabilidad y culpa con el pequeño, el niño sintió la rigidez y el cese de cariño, algo a lo que rápidamente se estaba haciendo adicto, y supo que algo importante pasaba, detuvo su intento de fundición y dio media vuelta, enfrentando al responsable de su frustrado intento de ser uno con su querido y amado ángel.

-esta es la escena mas conmovedora que he visto- declaro el pecoso con una enorme sonrisa cómplice- veo que ahora se llevan mas que mejor

-¿Quién ese niño que esta contigo Draco?- pregunto el ojioro irónico- ¿Dónde dejaste al pequeño?

-Ángel…que no es de chocolate- hablo el niño valientemente- yo… soy Harry

-¿en serio?- dijo el chico alegremente- te había confundido, te ves genial

-Blaise no te has presentado como es debido ante Harry- aclaro el rubio con una mirada furiosa por la ironía del chico- y como ves la ironía no sirve en un niño

-Tienes razón- confirmo el chico- pero en verdad que es un pequeño hermoso ¿o no Weasley?

-Sin duda alguna- sentencio el pelirrojo acercándose a Harry- ¿Cómo has estado pequeño¿Malfoy te cuida bien?

-Soy muy feliz señor- contesto el niño sinceramente- me cuida y mire, me dio esta ropa, yo nunca había tenido ropa nueva y tan bonita como esta, me da miedo… que se rompa o que ensucie, pero la cuidare como mi tesor…ro.

-¿nunca habías tenido ropa nueva?- pregunto muy sorprendido el ojioro- Ho disculpa, Draco tiene razón no nos hemos presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, mi deber es ayudar al arcángel Weasley, en cantado de conocerte pequeño

-Yo… soy Harry… Harry Potter- declaro el pequeño- yo… también ayudo a Draco y lo cuido, lo quiero mucho ¿sabes?

-Se ve- confirmo el chico de ébano- y también se nota que el te quiere mucho, mas de lo que tu piensa pequeño.

La expresión del niño se hizo mas grande si cabe, su ángel también lo quería, y mucho, sin lugar a dudas la navidad al fin había llegado para el. El rubio por su parte solo pudo enrojecer hasta las orejas, ni aun cuando trato de intimidar al ojioro con su mirada patentada pudo sostener su mirada, el calor de las orejas lo distraía, el pelirrojo sabiamente sonrió y se acerco al pálido chico con confianza.

-¿lo que Zabini dijo?- pregunto sin emoción alguna el pelirrojo- ¿hay algo mas que el deber?

-Yo… no responderé a esa pregunta- contesto el rubio en un suave murmullo- aun

-De acuerdo- concedió el pecoso bajando aun mas la voz- pero déjame decirte que una vez que conoces a Harry, tal como es, solo puedes amarlo

-Empiezo a entenderlo- confeso el rubio- y a creerlo

-Bien, otro asunto- dijo el pelirrojo subiendo la voz- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

-Bueno… veraz- comenzó a explicar el pálido chico- estaba por bañar a Harry y debido a un descuido por mi parte lo presione para bañarse, fue un error en ese momento, tuvo una regresión, pero por fortuna pude resolverlo, ahora ya no tiene temor a bañarse y que lo vean desnudo, bueno al menos no conmigo.

-Si, algo así supuse- declaro el pecoso- debes tener mas cuidado con el, Harry siempre ha sido muy reservado con su intimidad, y a menos que no le preguntes o descubras algo, el no dirá nada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- acepto el rubio- me gustaría llevarlo a su nuevo cuarto, si no tienes inconveniente

-Claro, por favor recógelo – indico Ron- y ocúltalo con la capa, Zabini te llevara a la habitación, ya que si yo te llevo, seria muy sospechoso.

-Bien- finalizo el pálido chico- Blaise ¿nos vamos?

El rubio tomo con mucho cuidado al niño y lo envolvió en la capa, donde desaprecio de la vista de los presentes, Harry se encontraba apoyado en los fuertes brazos del rubio y se maravillo de que su reflejo desapareció del espejo, aun que pensó que era una lastima que nadie mas viera la bonita ropa, pero claro esta que se encontraba en su lugar favorito y ese pensamiento se esfumo al sentir el calor del rubio.

Blaise comenzó a caminar y coloco un hechizo ilusorio, para que pareciera que Draco llevaba libros en los brazos, de lo contrario seria muy sospechoso que llevara los brazos en posición de carga y sin carga. El ojioro comenzó a pensar lo que Harry le había dicho cuando Draco y Ron platicaban, era claro que el niño, el famoso niño que vivió había sufrido no solo ataque físico, también psicológico, creciendo en un mundo donde era menos que una mascota, donde los pequeños placeres que hacen una infancia feliz le fueron negado, y aun así, el Harry Potter adulto era sin lugar a dudas un ser noble y agradecido con la vida. Eso es era justo lo que su amigo necesitaba, conocer la naturaleza de Harry, comprender a través de sus vivencias en su niñez, las cosas de las que careció y las cosas que valoro, así Draco comprenderá que es uno quien elige como ser, no lo que puede ser.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que habían destinado al pequeño, una sorpresa los esperaba, la habitación era muy bonita, tenia un recibidor redondo, en su circunferencia se hallaban tres puertas, dos contiguas y una al extremo opuesto, claro sin contar con la puerta de entrada, la decoración era rojo con plata, la alfombra roja cubría toda la circunferencia y una gran chimenea salía de de la pared, dando un agradable calor y las ramas de cedro al quemarse esparcían un aroma suave y relajante, habían tres largos sillones y un sillón individual alrededor de una mesa redonda en el centro del recibidor, dejando un espacio para contemplar la chimenea y otro para ver la entrada, en el sillón individual se encontraba sentada placidamente la chica mas inteligente de los últimos años y la mejor amiga del héroe mágico, Hermione Granger, a su derecha ligeramente recostada como una diva de los años 50 del mundo Muggle, Pansy Parkinson, quien se encontraba ligeramente aburrida por la seriedad de la castaña, lo único interesante según Pansy era el cabello alborotado y castaño luminoso, la tentaban a poner sus dotes de estilista en acción, sin embargo la adusta mirada de la chica la hacían recapacitar.

Cuando los chicos entraron no pudieron reprimir su sorpresa al encontrar a las chicas sentadas en silencio y al parecer en calma, la rubia rápidamente se puso de pie y avanzo rápido en dirección a Harry, el pálido chico instintivamente aferro mas al niño contra si, en un acto de proteccionismo un poco exagerado a razón de la rubia, sin embargo esta no se dejo amilanar por la reacción y destapo al niño para ver como estaba vestido, ya que la molesta capa solo distorsionaba su visión y no podía apreciar en todo su esplendor al encantador niño.

Los rostros de las chicas se tornaron soñadores y sorprendidos, la belleza y pureza que manaba del niño era simplemente cautivadora, ese trajecito realzaba la apariencia adorable y tierna de Harry, Hermione aun en contra de lo que últimamente había decidido, no pudo menos que emocionarse al ver a su querido amigo tan tierno y alegre, porque nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, lo había visto con esa radiante sonrisa y felicidad que salía por los poros. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio contemplando a ese lindo querubín, algo que Harry no tomo como buena señal, al menos no en la rubia que siempre hablaba y hablaba, y eso era algo que Harry le encantaba ver como Pansy podía hablar de todo y tan alegre.

-Draco ¿Quién es este guapo príncipe?- pregunto la rubia solemnemente- y ¿Dónde quedo el pequeño Harry?

-Yo… soy Harry- contesto el niño alegre – ¿no me reconoces Pansy?

-Cielos, es cierto- admitió la rubia- eres tu Harry¿no sabia que eras un Príncipe?

-Yo tampoco- secundo la castaña con una reverencia- ¿desea algo príncipe?

-Draco- llamo el niño algo incomodo- diles que no soy un príncipe, solo soy Harry

-Chicas- dijo el rubio- no incomoden a Harry, ya todos sabemos que es un príncipe

-No… soy un príncipe- hablo el pequeño ligeramente molesto- no soy un príncipe

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto la castaña seriamente- ¿quien dice que no lo eres?

-Pues… nadie- trato de explicar el pequeño- pero yo se que no lo soy

-Bueno si no quieres serlo- concedió la castaña- no lo eres, pero te digo algo, para nosotros eres un príncipe, no importa si tienes o no dinero, no importa si eres bajito o alto, si te falta un diente o no, nosotros vemos en ti la nobleza y un gran corazón, a demás de que te ves sumamente guapo.

-¿de veras crees eso?- pregunto el niño emocionado- si tu la mami de los Ángeles lo dice, debe ser cierto¿verdad Draco?

-Verdad- contesto el rubio con una franca sonrisa que derritió al niño- bueno vamos a sentarnos un poco y tomar un te

-Excelente- concedió la rubia emocionada con la expectativa de ver al niño mas de cerca- me gustan tus zapatos Harry, se ve que son elegantes y de clase, sin decir lo costosísimos que se ven, casi una fortuna diría yo

-Basta Pansy- callo el rubio el rubio seriamente a su amiga- Harry no temas usar los zapatos, camina con ellos como si nada, los zapatos son solo eso, zapatos y sirven para que uno no se lastime cuando camine.

-Si, pero… pero los cuidare mucho- dijo el niño agradecido con los Ángeles por ser tan buenos con el- gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo.

-¿Parkinson estas bien?- pregunto la castaña al ver a la rubia conteniendo las lagrimas-¿Qué pasa?

-Harry- dijo la chica abrazando con fuerza el niño- eres tan bueno, y tan listo, cuando crezcas me voy a casar contigo.

-Pero… yo me quiero casar con Draco- declaro el niño sinceramente- ¿puedo?

-Malfoy- rugió la castaña- ¿Qué cosas le estas metiendo a Harry en la cabeza?

-Lo juro Granger- contesto el rubio mas pálido de lo normal- yo no le he dicho nada¿Blaise que le dijiste?

-Vamos Draco, no dije nada malo- respondió el ojioro- el me pregunto si tenias novia, yo le dije que no y el solito tomo la decisión, es obvio que es un Gryffindor, siempre dice lo que piensa.

-Harry- invito la castaña al niño a sentarse aun lado de ella- siéntate¿sabes lo que acabas de decir?

-Si… bueno eso creo - dijo el niño triste por la reacción de los Ángeles- ¿es malo?

-No... – titubeo la castaña- no, no es malo, solo que nos sorprende que pienses eso

-Es que la señora Spencer- comenzó a explicar el pequeño- me dijo que algún día conocería a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, que con solo su sonrisa yo sonreiría, que con su presencia yo seria feliz, y después me casaría con ella. Pero ya la encontré.

-La señora Specer debió ser muy buena contigo Harry- comprendió la castaña- y todo lo que te dijo es cierto, solo que aun estas muy pequeño para pensar en eso, por ahora solo diviértete, juega y aprende.

-Pero… pero…- quiso objetar el niño- bueno, si tu lo dices

El rostro triste del niño apago por completo el animo de los presentes, a Draco se le partió el corazón verlo tan apagado, cuando últimamente sonreía con facilidad y con entusiasmo, se acerco al niño y le sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón, agradecido por la inocencia con la que entregaba sus sentimientos, el niño sonrió nuevamente al ver a su querido ángel tan contento con el, de pronto todo el mundo fue a otro plano, solo ellos dos estaban, Draco se sentía tan feliz de saber que alguien lo quería, y Harry se sentía tan feliz de querer a alguien, todo era tan perfecto y mágico.

Un ruido como algo que explotaba saco los saco de su mundo perfecto, solo para ver que ya habían servido el té y las galletas y todos los observaban divertidos incluso la misma Hermione. Aun que Pansy estaba ligeramente ofendida por haber sido rechazada tan brutalmente, pero la sonrisa del niño borro cualquier daño en su orgullo, de todas formas sabía que Harry era para Draco.

El transcurso del día, charlaron un poco con el niño, habituándolo a estar rodeado y le hicieron un espectáculo con magia y encantos para entretenerlo excepto Hermione que se fue después de un rato, porque seguía con la investigación con el profesor de pociones y al parecer había encontrado una pista muy buena. Comieron ahí mismo y Ron se unió en la comida, no pudo evitar atragantarse cuando Blaise le dijo discretamente lo que Harry había dicho de casarse con Draco. Cosa que causo mucha gracia entre los presentes incluido Harry que estaba de por si sorprendido de ver comer al Arangel, así que pensó que por eso estaba tan grande, si el quería ser igual de grande para cuidar a Draco debía comer mas, pero no tanto o se podía ahogar como el arangel.

La tarde llego rápidamente para todos, poco a poco se fueron marchando, primero la rubia que tenia cosas que hacer con un catalogo de modas, después Blaise que debía hacer los trabajos atrasados y finalmente Ron, quien antes de marcharse le indico que el día siguiente no estaría en el castillo, que iría con Blaise a ver casas para el traslado, así que le encargaba que no hiciera enojar a Hermione, sabia que si ella se ponía seria en cuestiones de reglas y leyes, podría encontrar alguna forma de revocar la custodia o hacer mas difícil todo. Antes de irse hablo en secreto con Harry y el rostro del pequeño se ilumino como un faro de dicha.

El rubio estaba algo molesto, Weasley había conseguido que Harry estuviera muy contento en el transcurso de la tarde, no es que le molestara que el niño fuera feliz, es que se había habituado a ser él el causante de la alegría del niño que se sentía desplazado, el pequeño jugo toda la tarde con arcilla mágica que Hermione le había hecho para el, un hechizo simple de unificación y elasticidad en la maza, Harry creaba pequeñas figuras, como espadas, perritos, patos, caballos y criaturas que solo existían su mente infantil.

Cuando la noche llego, Draco llevo al niño a una de las puertas donde estaba el dormitorio, la habitación era igualmente circular, había dos camas un poco separadas, una de tamaño individual y la otra matrimonial, la habitación contaba con un ropero enorme de cedro, donde la mayoría de la ropa del rubio ya estaba instalada, de igual forma la ropa que había comprado para el niño, aun costado había una mesa con un espejo grabado en plata, la habitación contaba con una gran ventana cubierta de finas cortinas de encaje y lino, la luz de la luna reposaba en la cama individual. Las camas eras suaves y mullidas vestidas de rodapié rojo, sabanas de seda blancas y un edredón color verde que hacia juego con las cortinas, las almohadas de pluma de ganso estaban protegidas por fundas blancas de algodón. También contaba con una pequeña chimenea justo a la mitad para calentar ambas camas.

El rubio deposito al niño en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo para ponerle una cómoda pijama de algodón con dibujo de estrellas, lunas y soles. Harry después de cenar sintió el sueño apoderarse de el, últimamente comía las tres veces al día y Ron le mandaba chocolates como postre en todas las comidas, el pequeño se sentía muy satisfecho y pleno con los cuidados, adormilado se dejo cambiar la ropa y fue arropado en la cama con mucha delicadeza y ternura por el rubio, el sueño finalmente lo venció y al calor de la chimenea y del casto beso que el rubio coloco en su frente se adentro en las profundidades del subconsciente.

Draco mudo sus ropas y se coloco su ropa para dormir que consistía en un pijama de bóxer tipo biker y una playera sin mangas de algodón, se recostó de lado en la mullida cama y contemplo a la luz de la luna el perfil del pequeño, la pálida luz cubría al pequeño protegiéndolo de la oscuridad de la noche y de la vida, la infantil figura dormía apacible en el lecho y el sueño poco a poco venció al rubio que al fin podía descansar en un lugar cómodo y la noche anterior había sido muy agotadora.

Sin precisar la hora, en el sueño del rubio un ruido llegaba hasta el, un sollozo triste y casi ahogado, al principio su mente no hilaba la situación, pero el sollozo constante, lo alentaron a abrir los ojos, la cama de Harry estaba desecha y el pequeño se encontraba en la alfombra sentado aferrándose las rodillas contra su pecho, las lagrimas eran iluminadas por la luna, la tristeza y el miedo estaban impresa en cada molécula del agua salada de sus lagrimas, rápidamente el rubio se levanto de la cama y se acerco al niño, cuando vio la cama supo lo que había pasado, Harry había mojado la cama, el pequeño no encontraba valor para ver a su ángel, se sentía culpable por mojar la enorme cama y mas aun por mojar la ropa que Draco le había puesto, cuando el rubio acerco su mano a el, cerro los ojos por instinto, cuando mojaba la cama y Tío Vernon se daba cuenta, lo abofeteaba por ser un inútil, sabia que era su culpa, si Draco lo golpeaba tenia derecho a hacerlo, pero si lo hacia seria algo mucho mas doloroso de lo que el hombre malo le había hecho, sus lagrimas y su llanto explotaron antes del contacto, esperando el golpe que nunca llego, la mano fina del rubio se poso con ternura en su mejilla, la caricia fue lenta y comprensiva.

La mano que debió abofetearlo lo acariciaba, el golpe que merecía por se inútil se torno en una caricia suave y protectora, estaba triste por mojar la cama, pero estaba feliz también porque Draco siempre lo trataba bien sin importar las cosas malas que hiciera, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por fallarle a su ángel, quien siempre lo cuida y le da tesoros, no merecía el cariño del ángel, pero el quería mucho a Draco y trataría de no ser mas un inútil y tonto niño moja camas.

-tranquilo Harry- llamo el rubio- no llores, los accidentes pasan, ven vamos a asearte

-lo… siento Draco- se disculpo el niño con voz llorosa- no se que pasa… no puedo…

-Harry- dijo el pálido chico – ya no llores, todo tiene solución, vamos a cambiarte

El niño no pronuncio palabras cuando el rubio lo aseo con una toalla húmeda y le cambio la ropa, se sentía muy desdichado por mojar la cama, pero no fue su idea, había algo en su sueño que lo asustaba mucho, unos ojos rojos y el hombre malo. Cuando despertó ya estaba mojado, quiso ponerle papel al colchón como hacia Tía Petunia para volverse a acostar pero no había en el cuarto y le daba mucho miedo salir solo.

Una vez que Harry estuvo limpio y cambiado de nuevo, el rubio lo levanto y lo llevo de nuevo a la habitación, Harry pensó que lo acostaría de nuevo en la cama mojada, pero para su sorpresa el rubio lo llevo hasta su propia cama, donde lo acomodo y volvió a arropar ante el rostro sorprendido del pequeño. Luego el rubio se acostó a su lado y se metió en las sabanas, donde abrazo al niño con sus fuertes brazos y lo acerco más a su firme pecho.

Siempre que Harry tenía cerca a su ángel, se sentía protegido y sus brazos y pecho eran su lugar favorito en el mundo, y ni ahí los ojos rojos lo podían alcanzar, el pequeño nuevamente se durmió, pero ahora con la certeza de que estando con su ángel, nada malo le pasaría, y Draco descanso aun mas teniendo al niño en sus brazos, sintiendo la tersa piel de sus piernas enredándose en las suyas, disfrutando de la reparación calida del niño en su pecho, sin saber que el mismo se hacia adicto al niño; sintiéndose pleno de saber que alguien lo necesita y lo quiere.

* * *

La mañana llego con excesiva rapidez para un chico de ébano quien casi no pudo dormir por la expectativa de compartir un día completo con su Arcángel de rojos cabellos, la frase Arcángel de Harry la tomo como suya, era el mejor apelativo que nadie hubiera pensado para el pecoso que tanto amaba, y todo estaba saliendo muy bien, poco a poco se estaba ganado la confianza y el aprecio de Ron, y quizás algún día se de cuenta y todo sea genial como él mismo había dicho.

Continuara

* * *

Apendice de Pequeños Traumas

Enuresis:

Es la emisión incontrolada e involuntaria de orina durante el sueño en niños a partir de 5 años (edad en que se considera que el niño debería controlar sus esfínteres) y se descontrola por eventos del orden psicológicos tales como:

a) Inapropiado ambiente familiar, dado por familias disfuncionales, no operativas, con un manejo inadecuado del binomio autoridad/afecto, y el uso indiscriminado del castigo.

b) Alteraciones emocionales del niño, que incluyen baja autoestima, inseguridad afectiva, altos niveles de ansiedad, miedos y fobias, celos por la llegada de un hermanito, la llegada de otra figura parental (en caso de padres o madres sustitutos) y **la violación**

c) Regresiones del desarrollo, significa volver a estados anteriores del desarrollo, por motivos de un impacto emocional (divorcio o separación de los padres, cambio de colegio o de vivienda), o una pérdida importante para él (padres, amigos, mascota, etc.)

* * *

saludos:

Nuevamente aqui molestando, para variar disculpen la tardanza, como sea a partir de ahora la historia se movera mas rapido ya que segun yo se han planteado las bases necesarias para explicar las relaciones de los individuos.

Ahora que para actualizar, seguire esforzandome por al menos sacar un capitulo al mes, y es que la verdad dicho sea de paso he tenido mucho trabajo, pero bueno gracias a eso me pude dar mi regalo de navidad y fue "UN AUTO", si uno coche nuevo y ahora hay que presumirlo.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

lios hijo del caos


	9. Citas y citas

Ahora veremos algunos secretos de los angeles.

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 9 Citas y citas.

Los expedientes de la investigación se han remitido al ministro de magia dado el alcance de los hechos, puesto que se encuentra involucrado en el ojo del huracán el héroe mágico Harry Potter, es un hecho que el ministro en persona declarara esta investigación como de máxima seguridad desde el inicio de la misma, así mismo ha conferido facultades especiales a este departamento para librar los obstáculos burocráticos que en un momento puedan interferir o truncar esta investigación.

El nuevo equipo a cargo de la investigación 007/2666/645046-bis 457 ha comenzado a rendir frutos al seguirle la pista muy de cerca al convicto Severus Snape y ha sido capaz de localizar las residencias donde se había ocultado, sin embargo aun no le han localizado plenamente, pero en el proceso varios de sus benefactores han sido descubiertos y encarcelados por complicidad, con estos resultados se estima que no sean muchos los mecenas que se arriesguen a cubrir al convicto por mas tiempo.

De acuerdo con lo asentado en el oficio 06/hp17-5/dr/ptr08 la investigación por parte del profesor de pociones y su asistente ha rendido frutos al separar el 30 de la formula, y han descubierto en el despacho del convicto Severus Snape la formula original, la cual se encontraba escondida en el libro de literatura muggle " Peter Pan", dado que el ex profesor no era muy afecto a la forma de vida de los seres no mágicos, este libro destacaba con respecto al demás material de lectura, la pista fue proporcionada por la señorita Pansy Parkinson cuando visitaba a la señorita Granger en los laboratorios.

El presente oficio se refiere a la investigación realizada por el señor Ron Weasley y el señor Blaise Zabini, para encontrar una residencia para el infante Harry Potter y su actual guardián. También detallara el hecho que al parecer existe una dualidad en la conciencia del menor. Así mismo de las medidas tomadas por la actual directora del colegio para que los alumnos que han visto interrumpidos sus estudios por razones evidentes, no tengan más retraso en su educación.

En la investigación previa se han manifestado la poca capacidad por parte del menor Harry Potter y el control de su esfínter urinario, esto se debe en parte por el trauma que ha recibido agravado con el efecto Peter Pan, se plantea que estos problemas obedezcan mas a un daño en la sique del menor.

Las actas que se han revisado por el departamento sobre los involucrados, muestran claramente los antecedentes de los mismo, el acta con folio BZ/10-93/45-VInf-IntFam/02 hace constar sobre el maltrato infantil a nivel físico, la violencia intrafamiliar a la que fue sometido durante su niñez el señor Blaise Zabini, el acta a su vez revela que el responsable de dichos maltratos perdió la potestad y fue enjuiciado por el delito de violencia intrafamiliar, sin embargo el anexo Psicológico hace constar sobre la posibilidad de que el infante en su edad adulta tenga recaídas constantes por las marcas que aun quedan en su piel.

La calma y la quietud eran algo que Hermione Granger valoraba sobre todas las cosas, ciertamente al final terminaba involucrándose en acciones que distan mucho de sus pretensiones sin embargo eso no querría decir que no las valorara.

El laboratorio de pociones era sin duda la culminación de esos valores, las paredes cubiertas de ingredientes desde la base hasta el techo eran simplemente inspiracionales, el silencio era prácticamente absoluto roto únicamente por las rasgaduras de las plumas sobre los pergaminos, el leve rumor de los matraces en ebullición, el armónico tintineo de las probetas y goteros de cristal, fuera de ello el silencio resultaba cómodo y deseado. Sin embargo hay personas que no soportan la ausencia del sonido, como por ejemplo Pansy Parkinson que se deleita en la amplia gama de sonidos y el sonido que mas le gusta aparte del maravilloso tintineo de los galones de oro, es el de su propia voz.

Para la chica de cabellos castaños la concentración lo es todo, puede que muchos la consideren fría y metodista, pero solo aquellos que son iguales pueden entender la pasión de la investigación, el ardiente deseo de descubrir algo nuevo y diferente, existen personas que valoran la acción, el peligro extremo y dicen sentirse vivos con la adrenalina corriendo desbocada por sus venas, pero ella siente la misma emoción o mas antes de llegar al final de un libro, de una poción, de una investigación y mas aun cuando el resultado es el deseado.

Para la chica de cabellos rubios la diversión lo es todo, puede que muchos la consideren atolondrada y materialista, pero solo aquellos que son iguales pueden entender la pasión de una ropa de moda, el ardiente deseo de tener algo nuevo y diferente, existen personas que valoran la paz y quietud, la rutina diaria y dicen sentirse satisfechos con su estilo de vida, ver transcurrir sus días de una manera relajada y conformista, pero ella prefiere la emoción de comprar, de crear nuevos estilos, de disfrutar la vida en cada acción, ver el mundo, sentirse parte de lo que le gusta. En pocas palabras una hedonista en su máxima expresión.

Hermione Granger aprendió en la guerra que la paciencia es una virtud, es la llave del éxito en una misión, esperar el momento adecuado para ejecutar, comprendió que un plan donde todos los puntos sean previstos pueden salvar vidas, controlar todos los aspectos dan seguridad y poder sobre si mismo.

Pansy Parkinson comprendió que esperar que las cosas pasen o esperar que se de el momento para actuar es una perdida de tiempo, si quieres que algo pase debes hacerlo posible, una vida llena métodos y falsas seguridades, no es una vida, hay que vivir experimentando, corriendo los riesgos, controlar cada aspecto del mundo solo te hacen sentir falsamente seguro, la aventura y la libertad son lo que realmente dan poder sobre uno mismo, saber de lo que eres capaz y ella por eso es fuerte.

Sin embargo la vida es el equilibrio de todo, no hay nada malo en este mundo, los excesos son los que los hacen malo, después de todo en la dosis esta el veneno, y todos necesitamos de un balance, ya sea que lo descubramos por nuestra propia cuenta o que alguien nos complemente, no es amor o amistad, es el sentido de igualdad de complementación y armonía. En resumen nuestro equilibrio compartido.

El laboratorio de pociones que se emplea para la investigación es la vieja mazmorra que el antiguo Profesor de pociones y ahora prófugo de la justicia Severus Snape utilizaba, después de todo era muy probable que la poción que genero el cambio en el héroe mágico Harry Potter, se creara en ese laboratorio, a demás de evitar que personas curiosas entraran puesto que la sombra de aquel adusto profesor aun rondaba esa mazmorra o así se creía hasta que cierta rubia descerebrada se empeño en obtener una segunda opinión.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en la disyuntiva de su vida, el azul o el verde, simple para las personas practicas, pero no para la moda o el estilo que ella quería para el pequeño, había visto en su catalogo "Niños de pasarela" un hermoso conjunto que según ella haría que Harry luciera simplemente encantador, el problema era que el color azul era muy sobrio y el verde era muy vivo, el azul resaltaría sus ojos que son verdes, pero el verde le daba un aire travieso y tierno a la vez, el problema principal era que no podía discutir con nadie sobre ello, por la promesa que le hizo a Draco. Pero necesitaba una segunda opinión urgentemente y bueno pensó en que tal vez Granger le ayudaría a decidir.

Tal como pensó, la castaña se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio completamente sola, puesto que el actual profesor estaba dando cátedras a los otros alumnos, la rubia entro en el laboratorio asustando de muerte a la investigadora, la paz y quietud que tanto valoraba la chica se vio rota por el remolino de cabellos rubios dispuesta a barrer con su cordura.

La rubia recorrió el aula y un sentimiento nostálgico la invadió, la humedad tan mala para su piel, la luz mortecina que sirve para esconder las ojeras o las imperfecciones del rostro y sobre todo ese asqueroso olor a rancio que dejan las pociones mal hechas, si todo un recuerdo para la chica, sin embargo no estaba ahí por nostalgia, tenia un objetivo y algo que Pansy Parkinson quería lo obtenía ya sea por astucia o por fuerza.

-Granger- dijo la rubia con naturalidad- que bueno que te encontré

-Bueno ya lo has hecho- contesto la castaña en tono seco- ahora puedes irte

-Siempre tan calida- respondió la pálida chica con una dulce sonrisa- algunas cosas nunca cambian

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- pregunto de mal talante Hermione- estoy ocupada

-bueno, quisiera que fueras mas amable- respondió inocente la rubia- y no tan controladora, pero creo que eso es imposible, vine porque necesito un consejo

-¿Quién es la controladora?- pregunto a la defensiva la castaña- y siempre soy amable

-si, lo que digas- respondió Pansy rodando los ojos- ¿sabes? Creo que te caigo mal

-¿quieres la verdad? O simplemente seguir con tu vida- burlo Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia- no creo que soportes la verdad

-yo, mejor que nadie se lo que puedo y no puedo soportar- contesto la rubia en tono serio- pero gracias por preocuparte

-lo que sea- dijo la castaña- consejo ¿para que?

-Cierto- recordó la rubia su objetivo- mira, yo creo que como somos las únicas mujeres que saben lo de Harry, deberíamos tratar de llevarnos mejor, en lo personal no creo que los chicos sepan lo que es bueno para un niño, por ejemplo Draco es muy conservador con algunas cosas, a veces creo que el nació anciano o algo a si ¿Qué niño normal de seis años quiere de regalo un libro?

-Pues yo también pedí un libro a esa edad- rebatió la castaña buscando la lógica a las palabras de la rubia- era mi máxima ilusión

-Ahí esta- observo la chica- mas pruebas no puedes pedir, dije normal

-Jajaja- sonrió la castaña- Parkinson en verdad que eres un caso muy especial

-Todo mundo dice eso- respondió la chica alegre- y no se equivocan

-¿Cómo le haces?- pregunto de pronto la chica- para tener esa seguridad en ti

-no lo se, simplemente ahí esta- respondió la rubia en tono confidencial- yo creo en mi y eso es suficiente.

-Ya veo- siguió la chica- me parece interesante tu idea¿Qué propones?

-Bueno, ahora mismo tengo un dilema- confeso la rubia- encontré en este catalogo una ropa muy linda, pero no se color escoger, míralo de seguro le quedaría genial a Harry

-¿por esto me interrumpes?- pregunto molesta la castaña- ¡Merlín! Que ropa mas bonita, y mira esa… es encantadora… y esos gorritos… NO… digo ¿Cuál es el dilema?

-El color- respondió la rubia haciendo caso omiso de la reacción de la chica- mira este azul resalta los ojos de Harry, pero si es verde el color de sus ojos se pierde, a demás el verde le da un aire tan tierno.

-El azul le queda muy bien- contesto la castaña- la combinación y el estilo de la ropa le da un aire sutil y encantador, a demás el realce de sus ojos dan la ternura que quieres.

-¡Granger!- abrazo la rubia a la castaña- jamás creí que supieras tanto de moda, definitivamente nos vamos a llevar muy bien, yo igual creía eso pero aun no estaba muy convencida por el corte, pero definitivamente tienes razón.

-Bueno, si eso era todo- dijo la castaña satisfecha por el elogio- tengo que seguir con mi investigación

-Es cierto- respondió la rubia- estas investigado la poción que hizo a Harry niño y ¿Qué tal vas?

-Bueno, a penas he podido separar algunos ingrediente- contesto la castaña emocionada – según mis calculo deberé estar cerca del treinta por ciento de la formula, es muy interesante el grado de complejidad de la poción, la formula en si parece imposible, he revisado los apuntes que me dio el profesor Slurgon pero esto supera por mucho las investigaciones de Flamel y Dumbledore, no creo que Snape tenga el talento para esto.

-Bueno Snape era bueno en pociones- dijo la rubia distraída- ¿y por que no han usado los apuntes de el?

-Eso quisiera- respondió la castaña- pero no podemos entrar a su despacho, Mcgonahall ha estado probando con varios hechizos para entrar pero aun no da con el correcto.

Al tiempo que la castaña respondía el porque no había usado los apuntes del profesor, la rubia se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho, ella siempre había querido entrar a esa oficina, bueno por voluntad propia ya que cuando lo hacia era porque Snape la llamaba para regañarla o dejarle mas trabajo, así que ahora que no estaba era su oportunidad, emocionada giro el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió para sorpresa de Hermione que vio la escena congelada de la impresión.

La mente lógica de la castaña estaba en plena revolución, era simplemente imposible que la puerta se abriera, habían probado con hechizo de aperturas, desde lo más básico hasta magia oscura y nada había funcionado, y la rubia simple y sencillamente giro el pomo y las puertas se abrieron.

La rubia actuó como si nada raro e imposible ocurriera, entro con emoción desbordada la habitación estaba en penumbras, un simple hechizo de iluminación y la luz barrio con la oscuridad mostrando un despacho lleno de libros desde la base hasta el techo, el escritorio de roble aun conservaba su barniz y superficie pulida, había una vitrina llena de frascos de varios tamaños, colores y formas. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos los títulos de los libros hasta que toco uno que la hizo gritar de dolor.

Hermione que estaba estupefacta, reacciono al grito de terror y dolor de la rubia, quizás había activado una trampa puesta por Snape o se rompió una uña. Cuando vio a la rubia mirándose el dedo con horror, la teoría de la uña prevaleció, era extraño la chica frívola entro en la habitación que estaba protegida por hechizos oscuros de alto nivel y cuando ni siquiera la directora pudo romper, y esta simplemente la abre como cualquier cosa y ahora grita porque se rompió una uña, vaya que Parkinson era realmente un caso especial.

-¡Granger!- llamo la rubia afligida

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la castaña ligeramente molesta- ¿como entraste?

-Por la puerta- respondió la chica contrariada- me rompí la uña

-Pero, la puerta estaba cerrada con hechizos- dijo la castaña – de alto nivel se supone que no podrías entrar

-Pues lo hice- contesto la rubia extrañada- se supone que eres la mas lista y me preguntas esa cosas

-Bueno, es que es imposible que rompieras las barreras- debatió la castaña- ni siquiera la directora pudo abrirla

-¡Eso no es importante! - exclamo la rubia enojada- no ves que me rompí la uña

-eso suele pasar- dijo Hermione estresada- varias veces me ha pasado

-tu no entiendes- hablo Pansy molesta- a mi no se me rompen la uñas por cualquier cosa, hay magia negra ahí, magia muy mala en verdad.

-¿magia oscura, donde?- pregunto la castaña extrañada- no siento nada

-no es magia oscura- respondió la rubia- es magia negra, muy negra, ahí en ese libro el que parece Muggle.

-A ver- siguió la castaña el dedo de la rubia en dirección del libro – ciertamente parece Muggle¡ah! mira es Peter Pan.

-No, no me lo acerques- chillo desesperada la pálida chica- es horroroso, asqueroso

-Esta bien que no te agraden los Muggles- dijo molesta la castaña- pero estas exagerando terriblemente

-¿no lo ves?- pregunto la chica mas pálida de lo normal- ¿no lo sientes?

-Ver y sentir ¿que?- pregunto la castaña muy extrañada- es solo un libro

-Granger- hablo la chica poniéndose cada ves mas verde- ese libro tiene algo muy malo, lo puedo sentir, hay dolor y sufrimiento… por favor aléjalo de mi.

-No te entiendo- declaro Hermione- pero si tanto te afecta lo pondré lejos de ti.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy más tranquila- me duele la cabeza, saldré a tomar aire.

-Si, es lo mejor- reconoció la castaña pero al ver como se tambaleaba la rubia decidió acompañarla- mejor vamos juntas yo también necesito un poco de aire.

En las afueras del castillo la rubia tomo aire y sonrió al sol, era mejor la luz y el fresco de un lugar abierto y no esa oscura y rancia mazmorra; Hermione se encontraba muy intrigada por el hecho de que la descerebrada pudiera traspasar no solo la barrera y también por el hecho de que actuara tan rara con el libro, pero pensándolo bien, era muy raro que el Profesor Snape tuviera un libro de literatura Muggle dentro de su colección, parecía un libro Muggle el forro era de cartoncillo y las hojas de papel común, en comparación con los libro mágicos que son forrado en piel, laminado o chusie, y el papel es de tipo pergamino; realmente era muy raro todo eso, a demás el titulo en especial era muy extraño ¿Por qué tendría el libro de Peter Pan? Y su mente lógica comenzó a formular una vaga idea del porque de ese titulo en especial.

-¡Parkinson!- llamo la castaña- ¿alguna vez escuchaste la historia de Peter Pan?

-Si, creo que si- respondió la rubia- es de un ridículo niño que usa mallas ¿no?

-Bueno si usa mallas- reconoció sonriendo la chica- pero la historia en si¿la conoces?

-Algo sobre nunca crecer- recordó la rubia- un niño que no envejece

-¡Exacto!- felicito Hermione - ¿no es extraño que Snape tuviera ese libro en particular? Y ¿no es extraño que ahora Harry se convirtiera en niño?

-Quieres decir que están relacionados- exclamo la rubia sorprendida - por un libro

-No, no me refiero al libro - aclaro la castaña - si no a la trama, Peter Pan era un niño que no quería crecer y decidió ser niño por siempre y Harry se ha vuelto un niño completamente, no es una regresión tan simple.

-Bueno ese libro tiene algo raro - dijo la rubia temblando ligeramente - cuando lo toque sentí un dolor terrible, una angustia y violencia. Es posible que haya un hechizo en ese libro

-Es muy probable- reconoció la castaña - que Snape escondiera la formula ahí, nadie sospecharía de un libro Muggle

-Te dije que era muy bueno - sonrió afectada la rubia - pero fue muy obvio colocándolo ahí, salvo que creyera que no lo notarían, puede ser que uso un bloqueador, por eso tu no sientes la magia y me imagino que los otros no la sentirían tampoco.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la castaña- al hechizo escondido entre otros para nublar la percepción, pudiera ser, pero ¿Por qué tu si lo sientes?

-Veras- respondió la rubia- yo soy algo diferente, soy muy sensible con la magia, puedo percibirla desde cualquier dirección, color y forma, mi abuelito sabia que esto podría enloquecerme al vivir en un mundo donde hay tanta magia, así que modifico mi campo magnético, solamente el mío para poder desestabilizar la magia que me rodea y no me afectara… tanto.

-Eso es muy interesante- reconoció la castaña- sin duda una aplicación de los campos mágicos muy elevada.

-Bueno, no están bueno como crees- dijo desanimada la rubia- mi propia magia es inestable, no me salen bien algunos hechizos simples, por eso la mayoría cree que soy una inútil, pero puedo afectar la de los demás a veces inconscientemente y otras a voluntad.

-Por eso pudiste entrar en el despacho- señalo la castaña – y por eso te diste cuenta del libro¿sabes? si todo es cierto, nos abras ahorrado mucho tiempo y es posible que descubramos el antídoto muy pronto.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué Harry no seguirá siendo niño?- pregunto triste la chica- es una lastima hay tantos modelos de ropa que me gustaría que usara

-Eso es cierto- reconoció la castaña- pero eso no implica que no podamos hacerlo mientras sea niño.

-Quieres decir- pregunto la rubia- ¿Qué me ayudaras a buscarle más ropita?

-La verdad es que- confeso la castaña- yo también había visto unas ropas que le sentarían genial, y supe de una tienda especializada en moda infantil y me gustaría mucho visitarla.

-Es una cita- acordó la rubia- iremos mañana y si podemos nos llevamos de una vez a Harry

-Eso suena muy divertido- reconoció Hermione muy emocionada- de acuerdo iré a seguir con la investigación y haré espacio para mañana, ahora mismo probare la teoría del libro y si es cierto, el profesor puede avanzar la investigación por un día sin mi; tu puedes planear el recorrido de mañana y ver si Malfoy nos presta a Harry para mañana, pero lo mas probable es que quiera ir con nosotras.

-Si, Draco tiene Harrydependencia- acertó la pálida chica- nunca lo había visto tan feliz y tranquilo, no te preocupes yo arreglo lo demás, tu ve y juega con ese libro.

-No es juego- respondió ligeramente indignada la castaña- ¿era una broma verdad?

-Eres demasiado seria- contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa- te veré luego

-Si, hasta luego- se despidió la chica con una sonrisa- y Parkinson, muchas gracias por todo esto.

-Aburrida- dijo la chica y se hecho a correr sonriendo muy feliz- te veo en el cuarto infantil.

* * *

La luz del sol todavía no se asomaba, dentro de poco amanecería, pero Blaise Zabini esta muy emocionado por que amaneciera, la razón era que pasaría el día con su demonio rojo o debería decirle "arangel rojo". Eran muy pocas las veces que se sentía así de emocionado, expectante y deseoso porque amaneciera, regularmente era de los últimos en levantarse, pero con mucho trabajo se forzó a dormir y despertarse temprano. 

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió en completo silencio al baño compartido de los alumnos rezagados, despejando su mente y reanimando totalmente su cuerpo con una calida ducha, le gustaba mucho bañarse sentía que de alguna forma se libraba de sus temores y pecados, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo en una suave caricia, empapando su ser y limpiando esas heridas que nunca se curarían, el recuerdo del amor que su padre demostró por el.

Heridas que le recuerdan que el amor en ocasiones puede ser violento y traicionero, que a veces destruye todo a su paso, un falso amor que nubla la razón, la lógica y la inocencia. Un amor demostrado por el dolor y la vergüenza, o el odio disfrazado de amor, sin embargo a pesar de ello él todavía cree que es posible amar si hacer daño, claro cuando el sentimiento es mutuo, porque él ama y sufre, pero confía en que llegara el día en que ese dolor y sufrimiento se transforme en alegría y felicidad, porque aun a pesar de todo hay inocencia en su corazón, inocencia que ni la locura de su padre pudo corromper.

Estaba tan distraído disfrutando las caricias del agua, limpiando las impurezas de su cuerpo y mente que no escucho cuando alguien entro en el baño, el rumor del agua y sentimiento de relajación lo mantenían alejado del mundo.

Ron odiaba levantarse temprano, hay cosas que nunca cambian, y en verdad odiaba levantarse temprano tanto o mas que perderse el desayuno, pero tenia un compromiso y tenia que demostrar que era responsable y capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de sus amigos, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad se desperezo en su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro y terminar de despertar, seguía soñoliento y por eso no advirtió que alguien mas estaba usando el baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta realmente no estaba preparado para ver lo que vio, simplemente su mente se nublo, y literalmente se congelo, era una visión devastadora; Frente a el se erguía un monumento a la perfección corpórea, un cuerpo de color de ébano se imponía en su mirada, los tobillos y gemelos esculpidos a la perfección; unas piernas largas, fuertes, fibradas y sensualmente delineadas; un trasero respingado, redondo, carnoso y marcado por hoyuelos; una cintura muy estrecha casi imposible; una espalda amplia, ejercitada y unas cicatrices blancas que ensuciaban la perfección de ese cuerpo, marcas insultantes a la belleza de ese cuerpo, regadas indiscriminadamente por esa amplia espalda, una aberración contra esa hermosa beldad. El pelirrojo no pudo reprimir una ahogada exclamación de indignación por ese cuerpo cruelmente marcado.

Cuando escucho la exclamación, su cuerpo se contrajo, alguien lo había visto desnudo, habían violado su intimidad, habían visto su espalda llena de cicatrices, las marcas del violento amor de su padre, sabían su secreto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió pánico, miedo, vergüenza y fragilidad. Quiso gritar de impotencia y vergüenza; y lo hizo.

-¡LARGO!- grito el chico de ébano sin dar la cara - ¡FUERA!

-Lo… siento- trato de disculparse el pelirrojo- no… no era mi intención

-¿Weasley?- pregunto confuso el ojioro- ¡MALDITA SEA!... vete… déjame…solo

-lo lamento- insistió el pecoso- no quería… yo…no…

-¡Por… favor!- exclamo Blaise con la voz temblorosa y perdida- deja de verme… sal de aquí.

-Disculpa- susurro apenado el chico y salio del baño muy confundido.

Lloro, lloro como hacia tiempo no lo hacia se sentía derrotado, se dejo caer en la fría superficie del suelo y se abrazo así mismo, de todas las personas tuvo que ser él ¿acaso no era suficiente humillación tener esas cicatrices¿No había sufrido ya bastante¿No tenia ya suficiente amando en secreto a un hombre? Sabiendo que este jamás lo amara. Se maldijo a si mismo por todo, quería que la tierra se abriera en aquel momento y se lo tragara junto con su dolor. Se despreciaba tanto en aquel momento que deseo jamás haber nacido.

Se sentía realmente mal, nunca fue su intención quedársele viendo, pero era simplemente imposible no hacerlo, se desprecio a si mismo por ese sentimiento y la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al momento de verlo desnudo, fue como una revelación, se excito viéndolo desnudo¡Merlín¿Qué pasaba con el?, ya antes había visto a sus amigos y hermanos desnudos y nunca había pasado eso, nunca se había excitado viendo a un hombre desnudo; era repúgnate sentir eso, sin embargo no se desprecio tanto como pensó, ya que jamás había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto, la piel oscura le daba un morbo especial, las poderosas piernas y ese trasero de tentación. ¡Maldita sea! Se reprendió a si mismo. Debería sentirse culpable por violar la intimidad del chico, no por la erección en sus pantalones, debería sentir lastima por las marcas del chico, no excitarse aun más por esas cicatrices, - me he vuelto un degenerado - pensó.

-¿y ahora como podré mirarlo a los ojos?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo los chicos en espera de una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Blaise tenia una frase para salir siempre a flote – No haré de mi vida un drama – una frase que servia para auto consolarse, una frase que se repetía como un mantra para no caer en la desesperación, y esta vez no seria la excepción; se limpio las lagrimas de su rostros y controlo sus espasmos, lentamente recobro el dominio sobre si mismo y se alisto para salir, después de todo tenia un compromiso y como hombre debía respetar su palabra.

Cuando salio del baño, Ron seguía afuera esperando, pero Blaise no quería hablar en ese momento y camino rápido para poner distancia; el pelirrojo entendió que no era el momento de hablar y resignado entro al baño para tomar una ducha fría que era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando entro en la habitación del aseo, el aroma del jabón estaba impregnado y su mente retrocedió a la escena donde el chico de ébano se estaba bañando, recordó la perfección de ese cuerpo, las finas y masculinas formas, su miembro nuevamente se endureció; se sentía basura por las reacciones de su cuerpo, era innegable que ese cuerpo lo había turbado de una manera que aun no lograba comprender.

El agua helada le ayudo a mantener la cabeza fría y distante, se reprendió a si mismo por su actitud y se dispuso a buscar el perdón del ojioro, después de todo Blaise se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y él no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, además estaba el hecho que se sentía a gusto con el chico, tranquilo, sin presiones y apoyado; eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y no quería perderlo por un mal entendido.

Salio del baño aun confundido y avergonzado, pero tenia que ser valiente y encarar la situación, se encamino hasta la cama que Blaise usaba y lo encontró recostado boca bajo, sus ojos se perdieron ante la visión de la parte trasera del chico, el pantalón que usaba en ese momento era de vestir con un corte recto que realzaba los atributos del ojioro, remarcando descaradamente las carnosas nalgas y las poderosas piernas, la camisa de vestir estaba hecha de tal forma que se ajustaba perfectamente a la espalda y cintura. Un bochorno recorrió desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta la punta de sus cabellos, se sintió sobrecogido por la visión y cerro los ojos para controlarse esperando en vano que el rubor que cubría su rostro se desvaneciera.

Lo escucho llegar, sintió su mirada pero no podía moverse, no tenía el valor para encarar la situación, era patético para él sentirse tan vulnerable, se pregunto ¿que haría su amigo Draco?, era obvio fingiría que nada paso, eso seria lo mejor actuar normalmente y rogar porque Weasley no pregunte nada.

Decidido el chico de ébano se dio rápidamente la vuelta pillando al pelirrojo observando atentamente sus marcadas nalgas, sin embargo el creyó que el pecoso estaba viendo su espalda. Malinterpretando la mirada lasciva por una de morbosa curiosidad por sus cicatrices; al instante el pelirrojo palideció no porque lo hubieran pillado viéndole el trasero aun hombre, mas bien por lo atractivo que se le hacia.

El ojioro ignoro la reacción del pelirrojo y actuó como lo había decidido, se puso de pie y sonrió resignadamente.

-ya es hora- indico el chico lo mas normal que pudo- ¿nos vamos?

-Si…- contesto el pecoso nervioso- se hace… ¿tarde?

El sol comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, iluminando tenuemente los terrenos del colegio y dos jóvenes salían de las puertas del castillo en total silencio, era un silencio muy incomodo.

-bien Weasley - hablo el ojioro – ¿no te apetece desayunar primero?

-No tengo hambre - contesto molesto el pelirrojo porque Blaise volviera a referirse a él por su apellido- traje una manzana.

-Excelente – respondió el chico de ébano sin emoción – será un día largo.

-Así parece- concordó el pecoso pero su estomago dijo otra cosa - ¡carajo!

-Jajajaja - sonrio Blaise – primero desayunamos, conozco un buen restauran cerca de hogmeade.

-Soy un menso - reconoció el pelirrojo sonriendo abiertamente – bueno, vamos que se hace tarde.

De una manera fácil, el gruñido de las tripas del pelirrojo había roto el silencio incomodo y los jóvenes mas relajados se permitieron seguir con sus actividades, iniciando con un delicioso desayuno en – El Madrugador – donde el pelirrojo se deleito de los exquisitos platillos y una gran taza de café. Mientras el ojioro comenzaba a olvidar el incidente de la mañana.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó se llevo un pequeño susto al no ver a Draco por ninguna parte, y donde se supone que estaría el rubio, en el lado izquierdo de la cama el pequeño encontró un pequeño oso de peluche. Para Harry ese oso era muy lindo, el color del peluche era ligeramente amielado y los ojos oscuros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño gorrito verde; Harry pensó que seria realmente hermoso si el oso tuviera el pelaje amarillo platino y los ojos grises y en cuanto lo toco el oso cambio de color tal como el pequeño lo había imaginado. Harry sonrio lleno de alegría y abrazo fuertemente al pequeño y albino oso contra su pecho. 

Draco entraba a la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al pequeño, llevaba el desayuno que había ido a buscar a la cocina cuando se despertó, la escena del niño abrazando fuertemente al oso logro desprenderle una amplia sonrisa, pues estaba satisfecho de que el pequeño gustara mucho del oso que le compro. Solo que ese oso era de otro color, por un momento pensó que tenia un parecido con el mismo. Seguramente era uno de esos casos de magia espontánea que se presenta ocasionalmente en los niños magos y cambian las cosas a su gusto.

Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta que era observado dejo a un lado al oso y este recupero su color original, culpable de haberlo tomado sin permiso.

-¿te gusta el oso? – pregunto el rubio sonriente – Harry

-si… es muy lindo – contesto el niño presionando sus manitas – yo… no quería agarrarlo

-y ¿por que no habrías de hacerlo? – pregunto el pálido chico divertido – si es tuyo

-¿de verdad? - pregunto el niño con los ojos abiertos de la impresión - ¿es para mí?

-Claro peque – respondió el rubio – lo compre para ti

-¡Draco!- exclamo el pequeño cogiendo el oso – te quiero mucho.

Un calido sentimiento recorrió el corazón del pálido chico, eran las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, de quien siempre quiso escucharlas y de quien jamás pensó pronunciarlas. Harry estaba muy feliz era el primer juguete real que tenia, uno nuevo solo para el, no como el soldado cojo de plástico o el cochecito sin llantas que Dudly le dio para burlarse de él; ni como los que el tuvo que inventarse o cazar, como su arañita "muchas patas Jack" o "cuca" la cucaracha o "caty" la oruga. Pero a "cuca" la aplasto Tía Petunia un día lluvioso y "muchas patas Jack" se fue a vivir bajo la cama de Dudley quien les teme a las arañas cuando Harry sospecho que se había comido a "Caty" y a su familia.

El oso nuevamente tomo el color que el pequeño quería, otra vez era albino y con los ojos grises, Harry decidió llamarlo Drarry, Draco pensó que el niño no era original pero le encanto el nombre. Ahora los tres disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno, bueno el oso no comió nada porque estaba a dieta para frustración de Harry que quería que probara el chocolate. Pero Draco le explico que los juguetes no comen comida, ellos se alimentan del cariño y la felicidad de sus dueños, por eso le dijo al pequeño – tienes que ser muy feliz para que Drarry nunca tenga hambre – y el niño abrazo al oso y le dio tiernos besos en su pálido pelaje.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas y juegos, el pequeño le enseñaba a su oso el lugar y las cosas que había hecho con la masilla mágica que Herm… Herni… Hermanoni… la mami de los Ángeles le había dado.

Según los cálculos de Draco, Blaise y Weasley ya no estarían en el colegio, lo más probable es que regresaran en la tarde casi rayando la noche, y es que su amigo de piel de ébano no perdería la oportunidad de estar en compañía de… digamos Ron.

La calma con la que habían estado Harry y Draco se vio rota con el torbellino Parkinson, temido en las tiendas de moda y zapaterías por que cuando se va deja todo como zona de desastres pero contrariamente los vendedores la despiden sonrientes. La rubia llego con una enorme sonrisa, misma que el pálido chico reconoció como "quiero algo y no acepto no por respuesta". Era algo raro Pansy siempre luce alegre pero por alguna extraña razón estaba realmente radiante y eso la hacia ver muy hermosa.

-¡Harry¡Draco!- saludo la rubia – buenos días

-buenos días Pansy – saludo el pequeño muy alegre – mira, mira lo que me dio Draco ¿verdad que esta bonito?

-Muy bonito Harry – contesto la rubia revolviendo el pelo del niño – y el color es muy original¿Cómo se llama?

-Drarry – respondió el infante orgulloso del nombre – yo… yo nunca había tenido un juguete para mi solito… ¿pero me dejarías tener un rato más a "bolitas"… para que jueguen los dos?

-Claro Harry - dijo la rubia conmovida por las palabras del niño – ve a jugar, tengo unas cosas que hablar con Draco y luego jugamos los cuatro ¿si?

-Si…si – contesto el ojiverde muy alegre y tuvo una idea - ¿y habrá chocolate?

-Los que puedas comer – aplaudió la rubia por la astucia de Harry – en un momento estoy contigo

El niño se puso a jugar con los muñecos de peluche en la salita de estar, mientras Draco lo observaba muy atento, fue entonces que la rubia dirigió su atención a su compañero de casa, dispuesta a plantearle la idea de un paseo con el niño.

-estuve – dijo la rubia emocionada - hablando con Granger

-y sigues viva – hablo el rubio extrañado – debe estar perdiendo facultades

-muy gracioso – reto la chica – claro que sigo viva… ¿creo?, el caso esta en que acordamos hacer unas compras para Harry mañana.

-Yo no tengo dinero – soltó el rubio molesto – si es eso lo que quieres

-No, no tonto – alego la rubia mas sonriente – por eso no hay que preocuparse, yo quería que me prestaras a Harry para llevarlo

-NO – fue la seca respuesta del ojiplata- Para nada

-Tenia razón Granger – soltó la rubia venenosa – ella dijo que dirías algo así

-No voy a caer en un juego tan obvio – se defendió el rubio – tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso

-Chico listo – reconoció la chica – pero aquí entre nos, ella dijo que lo mas seguro era que tu quisieras ir también.

No, no es por eso – confeso el pálido chico – es por Harry, habrá mucha gente y no creo que se buena idea exponerlo, a demás corremos el riesgo de que alguien lo reconozca, me sorprende que Granger no previera eso.

-No te preocupes por eso – hablo la rubia – ella lo resolverá, es buena para esas cosas solo confía un poco, a demás yo también voy a ir eso es garantía de seguridad

-¿es broma?- pregunto el chico irónico – me has quitado un peso de encima

-perfecto – dijo triunfante la chica – es una cita, en la tarde ultimamos detalles, y los lugares que visitaremos

-¡Pansy!- llamo el rubio viendo el error que cometió puesto que la chica es inmune al sarcasmo – yo no he aceptado

-lo siento jovencito – reto la chica con una mira asesina que helo al ojiplata – vamos a ir y espero que te portes amable y cordial con Granger, de lo contrario no querrás saber las consecuencias ¿OH si?

Una vez amenazado al rubio la chica se fue jugar con el pequeño, mientras el chico se maldecía por el error de calculo, conocía demasiado bien a Pansy y no era alguien lindo para tener en contra, era brutal como enemiga, y reconoció que la chica tenia razón era el momento de usar la diplomacia y obtener la gracia de la castaña, no porque lo deseara pero quería estar con Harry y si ese era un requisito lo cumpliría.

* * *

Exhausto, casi muerto, al borde del abismo, así era como se sentía el pelirrojo después de tanto recorrer la ciudad, el ritmo del ojioro era abrumador, ni en las batallas de la guerra se había cansado tanto, y él lucia fresco y lleno de vida; Blaise estaba eufórico, se sentía muy dichoso de estar a solas con el pelirrojo, no se sentía ni cansado y quería que el día durara lo mas posible, saltando el pequeño incidente de la mañana estaba sacando todo el provecho que era capaz. 

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul claro se acerco al chico de ébano, preguntando la hora, era obvio que era una excusa para acercársele, y era obvio por la mirada predadora de la chica, la forma descarada con la que se le insinuaba y las risas tontas e insípidas. Algo a lo que el ojioro estaba habituado, pero no el pelirrojo que se sintió muy incomodo por la intromisión de la chica. Quiso pensar que era envidia por el atractivo del chico, pero lo cierto era que la envidia no punza el pecho.

Al fin llegaron a una zona residencial donde Blaise sabia que habían casas en venta, según la información que tenia, después de todo servia de algo tener una suscripción vitalicia a "casas y arquitectura mágica", cuando llegaron el chico de ébano se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo sudaba a mares, el sudor recorriendo el pecoso cuello, los cabellos húmedos y la respiración agitada, una imagen mas para sus solitarias noches. Era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba agotado, en la zona había un parque donde se sentaron un momento a descansar y disfrutar de las sombras de los frondosos árboles.

Ron estaba un poco sofocado por el calor, se quiso levantar de la cómoda banca para comprar un refresco, pero cuando se levanto se llevo un mareo que lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo, preocupado Blaise coloco su mano derecha en la frente del pelirrojo para medir su temperatura y al instante el pecoso sintió su cuerpo arder, al verlo tan rojo Blaise se alarmo y se ofreció a traerle un refresco.

La mano sobre su frente le provoco escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, lo puso muy nervioso, era ridículo ponerse así con un toque, era enfermizo pensó el pecoso. No quería ser un idiota y comportarse de esa forma, Blaise lo estaba ayudando mas de lo debería, simplemente desde la primera casa habría caído en la trampa del vendedor y la hubiera comprado sin medir lo demás.

Ron estaba sumamente admirado de los conocimientos de Blaise en la edificación de una casa, tenia amplios conocimientos sobre ese ámbito, el material y descubrir los desperfectos; francamente el simplemente pensaba que las casas eran paredes, techos, pisos y puertas; Muy alejado de la realidad.

Por ello habían recorrido la ciudad, marcando las posibles casas para compra y descartando las otras. Muchos de los vendedores se quedaban en blanco cuando Blaise les preguntaba sobre los materiales, la separación de las juntas, los morteros empleados para el empaste de las paredes, el sistema hidráulico y eléctrico, las tomas principales, el grado de inclinación, la proyección de desgaste y declives, la zona segura y la constructora que hizo el trabajo. La garantía de los mosaicos y azulejos, los porcentajes de abrasión, desgaste y resistencia, para trafico intenso, ligero o moderado, todos en términos y tecnicismos propio de los ingenieros o arquitectos. Fueron pocos los vendedores que supieron y pudieron contestar los cuestionamientos, muchos de ellos al día siguiente renunciaron a la venta de casas y ahora se dedican a cosas más simples como la jardinería o la ropa para niños.

Blaise regreso con dos refrescos de lata, y le ofreció al pelirrojo uno, él le aconsejo que lo bebiera despacio, lentamente o podría ahogarse. A si lo hizo el pecoso y su temperatura se regularizo pero su frente seguía ardiendo justo donde el ojioro puso su mano.

-sabes mucho de casas – dijo casualmente el pecoso – me impresionas

-es un tanto obvio – respondió el chico de ébano – después de todo es el negocio familiar

-pensé que tu madre era cantante – dijo confundido el pelirrojo – de opera

-bueno, mi madre era cantante – contesto el ojioro – pero mi padre era un arquitecto muy reconocido, la familia Zabini se ha dedicado a la construcción desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Comprendo – analizo el pecoso – así que debes seguir el negocio familiar

-NO – soltó el chico de ébano – la verdad es que no, veras yo soy la oveja negra de la familia, y es literalmente hablando, soy la mancha de color.

-No entiendo – reflexiono el pelirrojo – tu familia es de color ¿no?

-Mi madre y su familia si – dijo Blaise – pero la familia de mi padre no, el se enamoro de mi madre en un concierto, cuando se casaron mi padre tenia mas de setenta años y no había tenido hijos antes. Aunque no lo crea nadie mi madre si amo a mi padre a pesar de la edad, sin embargo cuando yo nací todo cambio, él esperaba que su hijo fuera blanco como el. Su familia comenzó a murmurar a sus espaldas, la sociedad tachaba mi nacimiento, y así empezó todo.

-Eso es injusto – hablo molesto el pecoso – solo por el color de piel

-Bueno, ya sabes como es la sociedad mágica – siguió Blaise – no toleran las mezclas, pero creo que ahora todo será diferente gracias a Potter

-Pero por desgracias hay marcas – declaro Ron melancólico – que nunca se borraran

-¿las viste verdad? – pregunto retóricamente el ojioro soltando un suspiro – mis cicatrices

-si…- respondió el pelirrojo muy apenado - ¿duelen?

-A veces – contesto Blaise apretando los ojos – cuando hace mucho frió

-¿eso fue por la guerra?- pregunto al pecoso – ¿lo hicieron los mortifagos?

-Ojala…- respondió el ojioro dudando en seguir – si hubiera sido por eso creeme que no me importaría.

-¿entonces? – presiono Ron genuinamente interesado - ¿es de antes?

-Mi padre – decidió el ojioro en responder – las hizo mi padre.

Pasó un minuto de silencio, el pelirrojo trataba de asimilar lo que Blaise le había dicho, tenía mas preguntas, pero el ojioro se adelante y comenzó a hablar nuevamente, cada palabra era dolorosa y a veces se detenía para respirar y limpiar una que otra lágrima.

-Mi madre se caso con mi padre por amor, no importa lo que las arpías digan, y él que nunca había tenia hijos espero con ilusión mi nacimiento confiando en su genética espero que yo me pareciera a él, pero solo en el color de ojos éramos parecidos, para su suerte soy mas parecido a mi madre, quiero… y deseo creer que al principio no le importo, aun recuerdo cuando me cargaba y me sacaba a pasear al jardín. Pero pronto las murmuraciones de su familia comenzaron a afectarlo, en una ocasión lo acompañe a uno de sus trabajos, era una remodelación de una mansión y los trabajadores me confundieron con el hijo de la criada, … mi padre no dijo nada para desmentirlos… era claro que se avergonzaba de mi, fue cuando tenia seis años cuando comenzó, poco a poco se alejo de mi y me rechazaba hasta el grado que comenzó a golpearme con su bastón cuando hacia algo- al decir esas palabras el chico no pudo contener las lagrimas - … se que no era su intención porque cuando lo hacia bebía alcohol y se emborrachaba, era cuando llegaba a mi recamara y me abraza pidiéndome perdón por los golpes; … yo amaba a mi padre, en aquel entonces creía que los golpes eran porque los merecía … porque había hecho algo malo, cuando somos niños confiamos ciegamente en nuestros padres creyendo que nunca nos harían daño sin razón. Por desgracia conforme el se hacia mas viejo, mas fuerte eran los castigos y las vejaciones, hasta… que llego el día en que lo enfrente y casi me mata a golpes; fue cuando mi madre reacciono y me alejo de esa casa, al poco tiempo mi padre falleció, se que es un consuelo amargo pero me digo a mi mismo que murió de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Para el pelirrojo esas palabras eran algo increíble, no era posible que existieran ese tipo de actos en una familia, siempre se quejaba de lo pobre que era su familia, pero jamás imagino que a pesar de no tener dinero tuvo mucha suerte de nacer Weasley, ciertamente hay familias que tienen dinero pero por lo visto es amor o dinero. Instintivamente acerco al chico de oscura piel a su regazo, consolándolo hablándole y confortándolo, ahora comprendía el porque de esas cicatrices que marcaban ese escultural cuerpo, y al saberlo se dio cuenta que era mas bello aun.

continuara

* * *

saludos: 

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes, ya estamos retomando el drama y los proximos capitulos subiran de intensidad, como ven van saliendo los traumas de los angeles y como se relacionan entre si.

En este capitulo no sale mucho Harry pero en el que viene que se titula " casas y alacenas" tendra mayor participacion.

Gracias por leer y mas por comentar aquellos de buen corazon y tiempo.

Lios hijo del caos

p.d. Hice un fic para mi amigo secreto de la torre de astronomia se titula " mi razon de vivir" y un bonus nc-17 titulado " mi razon de gemir" esto solo es publicidad pero me gustaria mucho que se dieran una vuelta y me platiquen que tal quedo. adiuu


	10. Casas y alacenas

Advertencia: en este capitulo hay una escena que puede herir la suceptibilidad de algunos, es por ello que bajo su propia responsabilidad pasen de ella, o bien si poseen una mente abierta sean tolerantes con ella.

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 10 Casas y alacenas

Los hechos documentados en el oficio 06/hp17-5/dr/ptr09 sobre la relación que se esta forjando alrededor del infante Harry Potter y sus actuales protectores dan como pie una estabilidad a nivel mental en el niño, a su vez crea un vinculo entre los involucrados fomentado por el cariño que el infante demuestra con ellos.

Parte de la investigación ha concluido con las pruebas fehacientes que están en poder de la Señorita Hermione Granger que en efecto el cambio del héroe mágico a un estado tanto físico como mental en un niño de cinco años deriva de la formula hecha por James Matthew Barrie, sin embargo las suposiciones elaboradas por la señorita en que la formula tiene parecido con la misma que Flamel y Dumbledore elaboraron para obtener la piedra filosofal es ligeramente errónea, puesto que es inverso es decir que la formula de Barrie fue la base para elaborar la piedra, según los diarios de investigación de Flamel fue el mismo James Matthew que lo entreno en las artes de la alquimia pero no concluyo su adiestramiento con él puesto que desapareció dejándole una formula base para que él mismo partiera de esa base y crear su piedra filosofal.

Con la información proporcionada por los diarios de investigación de la señorita Granger, se concluyo que la familia Barrie publico en el mundo Muggle una novela titulada "Peter Pan" hace ya mas de cien años, es posible que algún descendiente basado en los diarios de su ancestro elaborara esa historia, la incógnita es que publico dicha novela con el mismo nombre de James Matthew Barrie y según los registros dicho mago existió hace mas de quinientos años, incluso Flamel asegura en sus notas que Barrie aparentaba muy poca edad para los conocimientos que poseía, esto incentivo al alquimista a crear la piedra filosofal puesto que creía que Barrie ya la había creado con antelación.

A partir de los acontecimientos y en virtud de los hechos se ha iniciado una investigación paralela según el oficio Jmb/pp/ag-01/07 para crear el árbol genealógico de Barrie e identificar su existencia y comprobar si de alguna manera creo la Piedra filosofal antes que Flamel. Dado que en manuscritos del siglo XIV se hace mención de este personaje.

La etapa de localización del nuevo domicilio del infante Harry Potter concluyó en la tarde del mismo día que se inicio dicha búsqueda, sin embargo se destino otro día para el amueblamiento de la residencia. Mientras dicho día era empleado para llevar al niño a una boutique de ropa infantil bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad y aislamiento total de dicha tienda así como los medios de transportación corrieron bajo las órdenes de la señorita Granger y Parkinson, mientras el cuidado directo del infante bajo la supervisión del joven Malfoy y Drarry este ultimo como dispositivo de emergencia.

Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley se abocaron ese día a comprar los muebles y despensa para la nueva residencia a si como encantar y proteger bajo los mas poderosos hechizos de seguridad dicho domicilio ayudados por la directora del colegio y el viejo profesor de pociones para fortalecer la seguridad física del niño en un ambiente mas abierto y relajado.

Pese a todos los inconvenientes para Blaise Zabini la misión de encontrar una residencia aceptable para el héroe mágico fue un éxito, no rotundo pero un éxito dado que aun quedaba mucho por hacer, gracias a sus amplio conocimientos en arquitectura e ingeniería de construcción mejoro la oferta del vendedor consiguiendo castigar el precio de la residencia en un veinte por ciento e incluso se aseguro de un contrato en el cual la inmobiliaria absorbería los costos de reparación en un lapso de dos años.

La residencia se encontraba a cinco minutos de un parque y a veinte de un hospital, a seis cuadras de un centro comercial y a diez de una entrada al mundo mágico, lo prioritario era tener lo mas cerca todo aquello que en un momento dado fuera necesario para la seguridad del infante.

Dicha residencia es de dos plantas, un ático y un sótano, con un precioso jardín delantero rodeado de una cerca de madera de roble y espacio para acomodar mas de tres vehículos, el estilo victoriano combinado con la sobria arquitectura moderna dando realce a la funcionabilidad y estética, un pórtico rodeado de pilares de madera blancos pulidos y redondeados, la casa esta forrada de adoquines de adobe y el tejado es de cañas de barro; los amplios ventanales de ambas plantas completamente de madera, algunas redondas y otras cuadradas con pequeñas jardineras; la planta baja cuenta con una sala de estar donde esta la chimenea hecha en ladrillos negros, un pequeño estudio con baño propio, una sala amplia bajando un escalón y el piso esta forrado de madera, el comedor es amplio y hay un área para cantina y una puerta que conduce a un medio baño, la cocina tiene un ventanal que comunica con el comedor y tiene también un desayunador, las alacenas son de madera de cedro. Para llegar al sótano hay dos entradas una que se encuentra dentro de la casa cerca del estudio y otra en el jardín trasero, para subir a la planta alta esta una escalera de madera pegada a la pared que se corta en un rectángulo iluminado por una ventanilla redonda y vuelve a subir, debajo de la escalera hay un pequeña bodega para guardar abrigos, sombrillas y aditamentos para limpieza. La planta alta cuenta con cuatro recamaras dos de ellas las principales con baño propio y las otras dos comparten baño, las recamaras principales tienen balcones una enfrente y la otra mira al patio trasero, para subir al ático hay una puerta en medio de las otras recamaras, el ático esta iluminado por un traga luz y rodeado de pequeñas ventanas. El patio trasero esta rodeado de una alta muralla cubierta de enredaderas y musgo dando la impresión de un gran arbusto, es tres veces mas grande que la casa y tiene un área poblada de árboles, en el centro del jardín hay juegos infantiles y en una cabaña cubierta de cristales se encuentra una pequeña alberca, gimnasio y vestidores.

La casa en si misma valdría varios millones de galeones de oro, sin embargo al ser del mundo Muggle y con la tasa de conversión de 1 contra 15 el costo se reduce ampliamente a tan solo un cuarenta por ciento del valor en galeones. Valor que definitivamente convenció al pelirrojo de aceptar la propuesta.

Sin embargo aun quedaba pendiente amueblar la casa, algo que definitivamente requiere de mayor inversión monetaria y de tiempo. Sin embargo para ello no había tanta prisa puesto que se puede terminar de amueblar sobre la marcha.

Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger concluyeron que después de tanto analizar la seguridad del pequeño era pertinente un cambio de ambiente, enfrentar al niño bajo un medio controlando el flujo de personas con las que entraría en contacto, gracias a la influencia de la rubia y su cuenta bancaria, la boutique que visitarían accedió a permanecer cerrada para el publico convencional y permitirles un trato de alto nivel.

Para desesperación de Draco Malfoy, Harry se mostró entusiasta de salir y comprar ropa, puesto que el nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escoger una por si mismo, un golpe bajo por parte de la castaña que conocía un poco mejor la situación de Harry según el mismo Ron; el pequeño se mostraba mas abierto y seguro de si, sin embargo para el rubio era una dura prueba, claro que quería que el niño superara pronto su condición pero temía mucho que Harry dejara de necesitar de él.

El rubio obsequio al niño una esclava de plata con el fin de que si por alguna razón se extraviara pudieran recuperarlo ya que la esclava era un traslador directo a Draco, donde fuera que el rubio estuviera si el niño pronunciaba "ocard" inmediatamente se encontraría con el ojiplata, el oso "Drarry" fue encantado por la misma Hermione Granger para que a la señal de peligro liberara un fuerte escudo protector, Pansy Parkinson por su parte le obsequio un pendiente de esmeralda que hábilmente coloco mientras nadie prestaba atención y el pequeño solo sintió un piquete en su lóbulo izquierdo, este obsequio es un inductor de imágenes, la rubia le explico al pequeño que ese arete le permitiría cambiar su apariencia y solo ellos " sus Ángeles" podrían verlo como era, es decir en palabras de la rubia.

Harry – dijo la chica muy emocionada – este pendiente te permitirá disfrazarte de cualquier persona, la gente te vera como si fueras otro niño y solo Draco, Ron, Blaise, Granger y yo te veremos como eres realmente, por ejemplo si frotas la piedrita y piensas tener el cabello rubio, los ojos plateados y la piel blanca, la gente te vera como si fueras un pequeño Draco… ¿si me entiendes verdad?

Al pequeño le entusiasmo la idea de parecerse al rubio, los niños por lo general tienden a idealizar a sus seres queridos y anhelan la posibilidad de que algún día serán como ellos, para Harry la idea era en si maravillosa, era el mejor regalo que alguien le habían hecho, bueno sin contar a Drarry que era especial sobre todas las cosas porque fue Draco quien se lo obsequio.

Hermione y Pansy trazaron las rutas y para sorpresa de la castaña la rubia demostró amplios conocimientos al momento de idear las rutas de escape y zonas seguras, reduciendo drásticamente las posibilidades de riesgo. Mientras el rubio se dedicaba a planear un plan alterno por si mismo si algo se salía de control.

Fue muy curioso para el pelirrojo cuando entro a la habitación y fue prácticamente acorralado por un rubio maniaco sobre seguridad infantil.

Blaise nuevamente auxilio al pelirrojo y trato de calmar a su amigo de pálida piel, haciéndole ver que en un medio controlado y rodeado de gente de su confianza era un claro paso para la recuperación del niño. A su vez les indico que la residencia ya estaba decidida y que pronto se mudarían dado que el banco ya había reconocido a Ron como el albacea de las cámaras de Potter.

Pese a todas las objeciones del rubio el itinerario fue completado, se estableció que únicamente visitarían la boutique con el niño y las otras compras las hicieran ellas sin Harry, para que el niño no se sienta forzado a convivir con extraños si aun no se sentía cómodo con su presencia.

Tuvieron una merienda tranquila, con un poco de tensión por parte del rubio; y Weasley que evitaba mirar a Granger, fuera de eso y la elocuente plática de la rubia fue una tarde muy apacible, así lo percibió el chico de ébano, claro esta que se equivoco cuando platico con la rubia.

* * *

En la habitación que compartían los alumnos rezagados Pansy acorralo a un evasivo Blaise y lo interrogo sobre la cita que había tenido con el pelirrojo, claro esta que el ojioro se refirió a la misión.

La verdad no luces muy feliz después de pasar un día con él – dijo la chica extrañada – me refiero a que yo en tu lugar estaría dando saltos y con ojos soñadores

Es que no todo salio como yo creía – respondió el chico un tanto contrariado – lo sabe

¿sabe que? – pregunto la chica sospechando algo - ¿Qué sientes algo por él?

Merlín ¡No!- dijo sorprendido el ojioro – me refiero a ya sabes… las cicatrices

Eso fue un descuido – acuso la rubia – te lo he dicho muchas veces los secretos deben cuidarse siempre no importa si te sientes seguro

Lo se… - acepto el chico – su pongo que me sentía emocionado y feliz que baje la guardia.

¿y que paso? – cuestiono la chica con mirada tierna - ¿Cómo reacciono?

Creo que bien …- dijo el chico de ébano – me refiero a que no me rechazo o sintió asco de mi

Yo hubiese preferido eso – soltó agudamente la chica – no mal entiendas, pero sinceramente creo que es hora de que finalmente aceptes los hechos.

No… digas mas – solicito el chico viendo por donde giraba la platica – ya hemos hablado de eso… he tomado una decisión y no me retractare.

Entonces es mi deber ser honesta – siguió la chica – y por honesta entiende que seré brutalmente franca. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que te tenga lastima y compasión, se que somos de Slytherin y usamos a nuestro favor todo lo que podamos para conseguir nuestras metas pero cuando se trata de amor lo peor que puede pasar es que nos tengan lastima.

Él no siente lastima por mi – se defendió el chico con un nudo en el pecho – nunca seria capaz de eso

Claro que no – prosiguió la chica en tono serio – pero si de tener compasión, de mirarte como alguien a quien la vida no ha tratado bien, pero de ahí no pasara, entiende que no sentirá amor por ti.

¡CALLATE!- grito el chico desgarrado – no sigas… déjame por un momento mas creer que es posible.

Lo siento tanto – dijo la chica en un suspiro – pero debe de parar a hora o será mas doloroso para ti, entiende que ahora eres un amigo y lamentablemente no pasara de ahí, en cuanto Granger lo decida él volverá con ella sin pedirte aprobación o concejo, lo sabes mejor que yo.

Lo se… pero… pero… - dijo el chico conteniendo las lagrimas – quería llevarme un recuerdo, una memoria de los tiempos que estuve cerca

¿Para rumiarlos? - presiono la chica – para que continuamente estés sumergido en un sueño que solo te destroza y te mata lentamente, tú vales mas que eso, creeme que si hubiera una pequeña posibilidad yo misma te ayudaría.

Gracias – reconoció el chico sonriendo de tristeza – me hubiera gustado mucho enamorarme de alguien como tu, pero no puedo, gracias por estar conmigo pero no importa lo que vaya a sufrir, no importa cuando doloroso sea al final no dejare de luchar.

Mi tonto, tonto Blaise – dijo la chica abrazando al ojioro - sabes que yo jamás te tendré compasión o lastima.

Lo se – agradeció el chico y sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de comprensión – gracias por estar aquí.

Desde que el chico de piel oscura pusiera una mano en su frente, se sentía extraño y confuso, muy perturbado solo por eso, ni cuando besaba a su novia sentía tantas emociones, era muy diferente y con solo recordarlo bastaba para sentir un cosquilleo en su frente. Definitivamente pensaba demasiado el asunto, le estaba dando demasiada importancia, era claro que solo era un gesto de preocupación, como cuando Harry o sus hermanos revisaban su temperatura, no es que sintiera su cuerpo vibrar al estar cerca de Blaise, o se excitara viendo lo desnudo y violentamente feliz cuando lo abraso, para nada, eso era un simple casualidad, se había sentido tan solo cuando Harry se hizo niño y su novia se alejo de él. Quizás solo estaba buscando un poco de consuelo y Blaise era muy amable y divertido era obvio que solo estaba muy agradecido.

Cuando entro a la habitación que compartía con los alumnos rezagados vio algo que lo dejo tan conmocionado que no pudo mostrar ni una sola emoción, delante de él se encontraba Blaise sosteniendo en sus poderoso brazos la delgada figura de Pansy – perra – Parkinson y se estaban besando, la forma era dulce y tierna fue lo que mas lo impresiono pero no dio muestra de ello.

lo siento – se disculpo el pelirrojo muy normal y se retiro – volveré en un momento mas

lo viste ¿Blaise? – indico la chica – no hay nada que hacer, no siente nada mas por ti que agradecimiento

lo he comprendido – dijo el chico estrujándose el corazón – no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Corrió, tanto que las piernas le dolían y casi se desmaya del esfuerzo, llego hasta la torre de astronomía, ahogándose por la falta de aire, quería gritar, quería romper cualquier cosa y lo hizo, sentía que la sangre le hervía y cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena del beso se repetía y sentía un odio enfermizo hacia ellos, era bastante obvio que Blaise tuviera a alguien, demasiado obvio por ser quien es, lo que mas le molestaba es que no era un beso apasionado, al contrario era tierno y cargado de sentimiento, si fuera de pasión lo comprendería mejor, pero eso era diferente y mas doloroso aun. ¿Dónde estaba es reciente autocontrol? Seguramente se canso de correr las escaleras y esta tomando aire antes de llegar a la torre.

Trato de poner en orden sus ideas pero era imposible, era extraño muy extraño puesto que Blaise apenas había aparecido en su vida de una forma directa, es decir antes no le había prestado mayor atención, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de gente y no parecía que estuviera a su alcance, no como Malfoy que pese a su dinero o su forma altiva siempre estaba molestando a Harry o a él, Blaise por su parte parecía ajeno a todos, seguro de si mismo, con una mirada que traspasaba hasta lo mas recóndito, su seguridad y su elegancia lo hacían inaccesible.

Pero sorpresivamente cuando necesito de alguna mano para salir de los problemas su novia le dio la espalda e inesperadamente encontró la mano del ojioro, como si siempre hubiese estado extendida para él, no fue consiente de lo tranquilo y aliviado que se sintió cuando hablo con Blaise y como en tan corto tiempo comenzó a necesitar de su presencia, sus gestos y su voz, hasta que lo vio con esa bruja, era de esperarse después de todo Blaise es tan diferente, tan elegante y divertido, tan atractivo e imponente; de alguna forma era obvio que lo admiraba por su carácter ¿pero entonces por que esa reacción? Era como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón.

¿Necesitaba cariño? Tal vez era que buscaba llenar el vacío que dejo su amigo y su novia, por ello se aferro al ojioro y le molesto que la rubia quisiera llevárselo, esa debía ser la conclusión, no es que de repente se diera cuenta que desde que lo vio en primer año se sintiera extrañamente fascinado por su presencia y que cerrara su corazón al ver que jamás podría estar cerca de él. Solo quería ser su amigo eso era todo, no eran celos o rabia por otra cosa, seria muy injusto para el ojioro que actuara de esa forma cuando le ha tendido la mano para ayudarlo.

* * *

Llego la hora de dormir, Harry quería volver a dormir con Draco, necesitaba estar cerca de él, sentir el latido de su corazón, su fuerte cuerpo protegiéndolo y el delicioso piojito que hacia en su cabello, pero tampoco quería que el rubio se enojara con él, le habían dado una bonita cama y aun cuando nunca había estado en una descubrió que no era tan especial como todos decían, era mejor estar encima de Draco, si mil millones de veces mejor.

El rubio nuevamente vistió al pequeño con una pijama de algodón, algo que Draco había descubierto del ojiverde era que tenia un lunar en el glúteo derecho y de alguna extraña manera esa información lo hacían sentirse especial, ya que conocía todo el cuerpo del niño de memoria, algo que ni sus mejores amigos sabían, y solo por eso se sentía muy afortunado. A él también le gustaba mucho dormir con el niño, sentir su pequeño y calido cuerpo sobre el suyo, su respiración apacible, y lo mejor era cuando se despertaba y su rostro mostraba una paz y deleite propia de un niño sin problemas, su carita que gracias a la alimentación adecuada, los nutrientes y vitaminas que la enfermera le daba en su comida poco a poco se redondeaba mas dándole una sana apariencia que lo hacían ver sumamente adorable. Sin embargo lo mejor era que el niño durmiera solo para que se acostumbrara como sus padres lo hicieron con él, darle su espacio y permitir que tenga más confianza, si mojaba la cama no había problema pero debía comenzar a controlar mejor su esfínter.

Draco y el pequeño entraron en la habitación, no quería reconocerlo pero el punto de esmeralda que Pansy le puso al niño sin permiso de nadie, le daba una apariencia rebelde y traviesa. El rubio condujo al niño a su camita pero Harry se aferro al rubio con fuerza, Draco tuvo que usar mucho de su sentido común y tratar de convencer al niño que debía dormir en su cama, lo que el rubio no sabia es que desde que se despertó en la enfermería y volvía a dormir una persona con ojos rojos lo visitaba en sus sueños, no es que esa persona le diera miedo, era las palabras que decía lo que lo asustaban y le daban tristeza. Pero cuando dormía con el rubio la persona de ojos rojos no lo visitaba y venia otra persona de ojos verdes que jugaba con él y decía que era su hermano mayor pero que no debía decirle a nadie; aparte que le encantaba dormir con el rubio pero para su tristeza pareciera que al ángel no le gustaba dormir con el.

Tenia que resistir al niño, era por su bien, pero la carita llena de tristeza hacia que su corazón doliera, no le gustaba para nada ver al niño con esa mirada de resignación y tristeza tan marcada, era bueno que el niño sintiera confianza en el rubio, pero también era bueno que Harry tuviera confianza en si mismo. ¿Qué haría Weasley en una situación como esa? Seguramente llenarlo de comida hasta que se durmiera¿Pansy? Le hablaría toda la noche hasta marearlo¿Granger? Quizás y viendo como se comporta cuando habla del niño y su ropa lo dormiría en su regazo¿Blaise? Le pintaría el cabello de rojo y lo llevaría a la cama; ¿Qué haría Potter?...

Harry – llamo el rubio - ¿Qué sucede no quieres dormir?

Si… pero – contesto el niño inseguro de decirle al rubio – es que

Te da miedo dormir solo – completo el ojiplata - ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

¡SI! – respondió el niño sin vacilar – me gusta mucho dormir contigo

a mi también – concedió el rubio – pero… olvídalo, duerme conmigo hasta que quieras.

Siempre dormiremos juntos – dijo el niño acariciando el rostro del rubio – porque yo siempre te voy a querer.

Los niños son tan honestos con sus sentimientos si algo les gusta lo dicen, si algo no les parece lo dicen, la lógica infantil es a lógica mas acertada, mientras la lógica de los adultos es tan compleja y siempre será derribada por la simpleza de la lógica de los niños sin excepción.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, el pequeño se abrazaba cómodamente en el cuerpo pálido y esbelto del rubio, y a su vez el ojiplata se refugiaba en el dulce calor infantil de alguien que lo necesita, admira y sobre todo quiere con todo su pequeño corazón.

Aun cuando Harry podía dormir como un tronco valga la expresión a media noche se despertaba y contemplaba al rubio, aun teniéndolo tan cerca y sintiendo su cuerpo se le hacia increíble que él un niño que nadie quiere tuviera un ángel tan amable y hermoso como Draco, la señora Spencer siempre le decía – mi niño, todos los niños tienen un ángel que cuida de ellos, por eso debes creer en ellos – y tenia mucha razón, el no tenia padres porque se habían ido al cielo, lo habían abandonado con sus tíos y Dudley, siempre estaba triste y casi no reía hasta que conoció a la Sra. Spencer ella tal vez no era bonita y joven, pero era muy amable y cariñosa con él, le enseñaba cosas y una vez le dijo – tal vez tus padres no estén contigo, pero confía en que buscaran al ángel mas maravilloso de todos y le pedirán que cuide de ti – de alguna forma Harry quería decirle a la Sra. Spencer que para él ella era un ángel maravilloso pero entonces ella también se fue al cielo, nuevamente lo habían abandonado, pero aun así confió en que ella buscaría a otro ángel y lo enviaría para que lo cuidara y entonces paso eso Horrible que lo lastimo cruelmente, y en medio de ese dolor apareció su ángel, uno verdadero, uno que con solo mirarlo hacia que su corazón latiera de prisa, uno que lo colmaba de felicidad y que le daba la alegría de vivir. Era cierto que sus padres ya no estaban, que la Sra. Spencer tampoco volvería con él, pero a cambio había recibido la certeza que no estaba solo, que alguien estaría siempre con él.

Amaba a Draco, de alguna manera sentía que siempre lo había amado, a penas lo acaba de conocer y era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y el rubio lo cuidaba y lo mimaba como un padre, así que Harry pensó que así era lo que se sentía tener a un Papa pero la idea no le pareció muy atractiva, él quería a Draco diferente aun no sabia como explicarse a si mismo pero sabia que lo sentía por el rubio era un amor diferente que lo hacia sentir tan bien y especial, que no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a sentir los fríos labios del rubio en los suyos, con mucho cuidado acerco su rostro al del ojiplata y con emoción anticipada poso sus labios contra los otros, de inmediato sintió unas ricas cosquillas en su cuerpo, realmente era genial besar a Draco y con ese pensamiento se dispuso a dormir nuevamente sin saber que el rubio tenia un sueño inquietante donde besaba a un hermoso niño de ojos verdes.

La mañana siguiente fue otro maravilloso despertar para Harry, quien rápidamente se acostumbraba a encontrar otro cuerpo a su lado, simplemente era genial saber que su ángel estaba a su lado, así que en las mañanas cuando despertaba sonreía agradecido al cielo por otro día en compañía de Draco.

El rubio se dio cuenta que hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa manera, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, bueno ligeramente turbado con el sueño donde besaba al niño, pero sin malicia; y la compañía era simplemente de lo mejor, tal vez Pansy estaba en lo correcto se estaba haciendo adicto a estar con el pequeño, pero ¿era imposible no hacerlo? Claro que no, Harry era simplemente encantador, era muy obediente y tranquilo, aunque le gustaba mucho correr por la habitación, si él le decía algo el niño simplemente le creía con absoluta fe y confianza, cuando nadie nunca le había demostrado eso su padre siempre decía - Piensa mal y acertaras – y durante mucho tiempo tomo esas palabras como ciertas, por ello odiaba a todos, por eso no confiaba en nadie, pero el pequeño borro esas palabras con una sonrisa de admiración y una ingenuidad avasallante, fue así que comprendió existen personas en las que se puede confiar y creer.

Como de costumbre el rubio fue a las cocinas para buscar el desayuno del niño, sin embargo no había tenido contacto con el resto de los alumnos, y en esta ocasión no pudo evitarlo, frente a el se encontraban algunos chicos de quinto y paso lo que tenia que pasar.

Se había esparcido el rumor que por culpa de Malfoy, Harry había abandonado el colegio, y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar, muchos aun creían y lo seguirán haciendo que Malfoy es escoria y fue gracias a la nobleza de Harry que no termino sus días en prisión. Las burlas y las miradas desaprobatorias llovían sin clemencia, incluso algunos confiados en la turba comenzaron a escupirlo e intentaron golpearlo.

Sentía culpa era obvio, sentía el desprecio de la gente, las miradas cargadas de veneno y odio, sin embargo no se permitió flaquear, recibió los asquerosos fluidos de los cobardes pero aun así mantuvo su expresión seria y altiva; pero cuando quisieron llegar a los golpes descubrieron que a pesar de la culpa seguía siendo un Malfoy y por mucho tiempo un digno rival de Harry Potter. La velocidad con la que se defendía y atacaba eran formidables incluso sus detractores tuvieron que reconocerlo huyendo como estampida de vacas locas.

Era claro que no podría seguir en el colegio y en el mundo mágico, tendría que abandonar ese mundo donde era escoria, olvidarse de una vida normal, olvidarse de Harry Potter una vez que este curado y de todo eso era lo mas difícil y doloroso. Puesto que una vez libre de esa presión enfermiza y de convivir con el pequeño no podría imaginar una vida sin sentido. Sin embargo no se hacia ilusiones sabia que lo bueno finalmente termina solo es cuestión de tiempo pero eso no impedía llenarse de alegres recuerdos en compañía del pequeño.

La casa de Slytherin se encontraba un poco fraccionada después de la guerra, la falta de un líder y ejemplo a seguir pronto hizo surgir lo peor en ellos, fue hasta que Theodore Nott decidió poner remedio a base de manipulaciones, chantajes y varias sesiones de agotador sexo con los principales revoltosos y revoltosas, que finalmente las cosas se calmaron, fue por ello que cuando se enteraron del ataque que había sufrido Draco Malfoy que tomaron la decisión de trabajar en conjunto bueno o malo seguía siendo un miembro de Slytherin y por mucho que algunos se quejaran era después de todo un poderoso aliado.

Así pues y bajo la protección de Slytherin se advirtió de la manera más diplomática y refinada que cualquiera que osara meterse con Draco Malfoy disfrutaría de una muy lenta y dolorosa tortura. No es que Gryffindor perdiera su valentía pero sin un cabecilla o bien una razón valida no había porque arriesgarse, las otras casas simplemente siguieron el ejemplo de Gryffindor y se olvidaron por el momento del asunto, esperando un descuido para demostrar que a pesar de todo son casas por las que hay que tener respeto.

Cuando el rubio llego con Harry, estaba muy cansado a veces era mas difícil lanzar maldiciones contenidas para no dañar permanentemente a alguien que simplemente liberarlas sin contemplaciones, requería de mucha concentración y esfuerzo. Fue por ello que cuando entro en la habitación, tardo en asimilar la sonrisa que Hermione Granger le dirigía, la chica se acerco y coloco su mano en un hombro recito unas palabras y comenzó a sentirse mejor. ¿Seria que Granger había cambiado su opinión?

aun no me convences del todo – dijo la chica en tono serio – pero estas demostrando que llegara el día en que lo hagas

lo haré – respondió el rubio con una radiante sonrisa que impresiono a la castaña – ya lo veras

Pansy que había observado todo se acerco a la castaña y coloco un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Granger – dijo la chica muy alegre – Draco es de Harry, no lo olvides

Sinceramente Parkinson – respondió la castaña en tono divertido – nunca entiendo lo que dices

Lo se – respondió la rubia – pero te aseguro que algún día lo entenderás, mientras tanto terminemos de arreglar todo porque se hace tarde y no quiero perder el tiempo.

* * *

Ron no había llegado a dormir a la habitación de los alumnos rezagados, Blaise estaba muy triste por ello, era gracioso pensó el ojioro que a pesar de haber visto la reacción del pelirrojo aun conservara una pequeña flama de esperanza la cual a medida que transcurría la noche se hacia mas y mas pequeña hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Ron lo estaba observando atentamente y algo incomodo desvió el rostro, y pensó que Pansy tenia razón no era ni lastima, ni amor era simplemente compasión y curiosidad lo que sentía el pelirrojo por él.

Decidido el ojioro se levanto de su cama y saludo al pelirrojo con todo el histrionismo del que fue capaz sin embargo era una lastima que no premiaran con una estatuilla la soberbia actuación del chico.

El pelirrojo que paso toda la noche fuera y durmió en la sala de los menesteres, sintió que había algo que decir al chico de ébano, sin embargo cuando llego al dormitorio y lo vio durmiendo, sus ojos cerrados y las largas y espesas pestañas temblando ligeramente a causa de un sueño intranquilo probablemente, olvido lo que había concluido, con mucho detenimiento comenzó a estudiar ese rostro que día a día le parecía mas y mas atractivo. No podía evitar comparar a Hermione con Blaise, la diferencia en los labios era abismal los labios de Blaise era de apariencia suave y sensual, los de Hermione eran finos y pequeños, y en todas las comparaciones Blaise destacaba. Cuando el chico de la piel de ébano abrió sus parpados poblados mostrando aquellos exóticos ojos dorados Ron dejo de respirar y nuevamente sintió como su corazón dejaba de bombear sangre y toda se quedaba en su entrepierna.

La reacción del ojioro hizo que Ron se relajara visiblemente, se estaba rompiendo la cabeza cuando lo único importante era que Blaise solo era un gran amigo. Sin embargo ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir ligeramente desilusionado.

* * *

Finalmente los jóvenes estuvieron listos, antes de marcharse del colegio para realizar la primera aventura con el niño fuera del colegio, la directora que aun tenia muchas reservas por la decisión que a su parecer era algo precipitada, hizo una revisión de las medidas de seguridad que emplearían y quedo sumamente sorprendida por las previsiones y lo que mas le hizo gracia fue el inductor que Pansy había obsequiado al pequeño, puesto que de manera repentina vio aun pequeño de pálida piel, cabellos rubios platinos y ojos grises como plata. Cualquiera hubiera creído que se trataba de un clon miniatura de Draco Malfoy.

Al rubio en realidad la idea no le había gustado mucho, a él le gustaba muchísimo mas ver al pequeño Harry como era, inocente, dulce, con sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes que reflejan una ternura infinita y la preciosa sonrisa cuando estaba feliz al compás de esos cabellos tan negros como la noche. Definitivamente era sumamente mejor Harry como Harry, sin embargo el pequeño Draco se veía radiante y muy feliz por el hecho de que incluso la abuelita lo hubiera confundido con su ángel cuando era niño.

Sobra decir que todos menos Pansy y Ron estaban conmocionados con el disfraz del pequeño, incluso Hermione tuvo que admitir que de igual manera lucia adorable. Desde entonces Blaise hacia comentarios de lo adorable que debió ser Draco cuando era niño cosa que definitivamente enfermaba al rubio.

Luego de recuperase de la conmoción los jóvenes partieron a la boutique gracias a un traslador que Hermione había hecho, El rubio sujeto en sus estilizados y fuertes brazos al pequeño que se aferraba con fuerza al rubio cuando sintió un tiròn en su pancita, pero no tenia tiempo para temer, puesto que gracias a eso su ángel lo abrazaba con fuerza y él podía hundir su rostro en el cuello de Draco, las agradables cosquillas que sentía superaban el desagradable tiron haciéndolo en verdad divertido, tanto que antes de decir "nauseas" el pequeño insistía en hacerlo de nuevo.

Para Harry nunca hubo duda de que se encontraba rodeado de Ángeles, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en otro lugar completamente distinto en menos de un segundo sonrió satisfecho al saber que estaba cien por ciento en lo cierto.

Draco insistió al pequeño que desistiera de verse como él, al principio Harry creyó que era porque a Draco le molestaba que lo confundieran con el cuando era niño y eso lo deprimió mucho, el rubio que había adquirido una especie intuición sobre la forma en que el niño sentía y adivino que era posible que el pequeño entendiera mal su comentario.

Harry- dijo el rubio hincándose frente al pequeño – yo creo que te ves muchísimo mejor cuando eres tu, me gusta mucho tu cabello negro y tus ojitos verdes, de hecho a mi me gustas mucho mas sin disfraz.

¿en serio? – pregunto el niño con una sonrisa que en Malfoy se vería obscena pero en el pequeño era un poema – igual a mi me gustas mucho, por eso quería parecerme a ti.

Cada quien es como es – dijo el rubio acariciando las tiernas mejillas del niño – lo importante es aceptar y valorar a los demás como son, sin tratar de ser otros porque para mi tu eres único y nunca habrá nadie que se parezca a ti.

La escena fue contemplada en silencio por parte de los otros jóvenes, sumamente conmovidos con la forma en que el pequeño se entendía con Draco, incluso la empleada que se a cerco a recibirlos puso un rostro soñador al ver al pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos grises sonreír tan feliz por las palabras del rubio platino.

La joven vendedora se presento a si misma como Theresa y ella seria la encargada de satisfacer todas sus necesidades, lo que Blaise entendió fue – te haré una gran mamada rubio – por la forma sucia con la que miraba a su amigo, el cual dicho sea de paso tenia la misma mirada cuando veía al pequeño.

El desfile comenzó, en cálculos del pelirrojo fue una muy, muy obscena cantidad de dinero que gasto la rubia, puesto que cada ropa que el niño se ponía le quedaba a la perfección y tenia que admitirlo se veía sumamente adorable. El encargado de cambiar al niño de ropa era Draco, puesto que cuando Theresa se acerco para quitarle la ropa el pequeño salio disparado buscando refugio en las largas piernas del rubio usándolas como trinchera. Por un momento el rubio se puso muy tenso al igual que la mayoría temiendo que el niño tuviera otro ataque de ansiedad, afortunadamente la vendedora era una profesional en su campo y supo que el niño posiblemente tuviera alguna clase de mala experiencia, así que dejo la ropa y a una prudente distancia insto al rubio para que fuera el quien lo desvistiera y pusiera las ropas que las chicas seleccionaban.

Había que admitirlo el niño estaba tomando las cosas con mas calma y estaba muy agradecido con Pansy y Hermione por la ropa tan bonita que le habían comprado, en uno de los cambios el pequeño le pidió a Pansy en secreto una ropa idéntica como la que tenia Draco para que todos creyeran que era iguales, le gustaba mucho lo que dijo el rubio de que prefería verlo como era, pero solo por un día el pequeño decidió ser igualito a su ángel.

Finalmente las chicas vaciaron prácticamente la boutique para alegría de la vendedora y su comisión del uno por ciento mas metas de venta. Dejaron la tienda y siguieron su itinerario las jóvenes siguieron visitando tiendas, Ron y Blaise a buscar los muebles y finalmente Harry completamente Drasfrazado y muy contento de que su ángel hubiera reído hasta perder el aire cuando lo vio. A si pues el pequeño y su guardián partieron de regreso al castillo, Draco pensó que era mejor regresar lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo el niño estaba muy entusiasmado por lo ocurrido, por lo que sintiéndose mas confiado de que la vendedora siempre se refiriera al niño como un hermoso niño rubio, pensó que tal vez si compraban un helado y unos dulces antes de regresar al colegio harían mas feliz al niño.

Para suerte del rubio las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo esperado, subió al pequeño sobre sus hombros y recorrieron las tiendas, compraron un helado de chocolate que compartieron entre risas y la increíble expresión de felicidad del pequeño cuando el rubio le dijo que era todo para el solito, sin embargo haciendo gala del enorme y noble corazón que poseía el pequeño le convido de su helado, la gente observaba atenta al rubio, claro después de todo era una estrella estrellada a causa de toda esa mala publicidad incitada para vender mas ejemplares, pero la mayoría de la gente que lo vio con esa sonrisa y compartiendo con posiblemente su primo o hijo ilegitimo dado el parecido, considero que era muy probable que los diarios estuvieran en un error después de todo no seria la primera vez.

Draco solo quería dar una vueltecita corta y rápida, pero en vez de ello tardaron en regresar al castillo incluso mas que Pansy y Hermione, los decoradores de interior entiéndanse Ron y Blaise hacia ya un tiempo que habían regresado y se encontraban descansando después de un día realmente agotador para ambos ya que aparte de escoger los mubles ambos estaban tratando de hacer que todo era normal.

El rubio regreso al castillo muy alegre aunque ligeramente culpable de haber tardado mas de lo debido era probable que eso le causara un terrible altercado con el pelirrojo o peor aun con Granger, pero confiaba que en cuanto vieran que feliz estaba el niño lo dejarían pasar sin armar gran alboroto, pensado en una excusa lo suficientemente razonable no se percato que una pelirroja salía de una de las puertas de las aulas para impedir que siguiera avanzando, deteniéndose en el acto.

Malfoy – dijo la chica pelirroja – justamente a la persona que andaba buscando

Lo siento Weasley – respondió el chico sorprendido ocultando casualmente al pequeño detrás de el – no eres mi tipo

Claro – escupió la chica – a ti te gustan con algo colgando entre las piernas

Muy ingenioso – dijo el chico en tono burlón – solo para eso me buscabas o seguirás puliendo tu fineza

Mira ya se que por tu culpa él se fue – dijo la chica con los ojos furiosos – por tu culpa se fue sin despedirse de mi

Lo lamento – dijo el chico bajando la cabeza – en verdad lo lamento

Eso no es suficiente – respondió la chica invadida por la ira al ver indefenso al rubio decidió aprovechar – tu eres siempre el problema, tu siempre metiéndote donde nadie te llama, arruinando vida tras vida, humillándonos con tus aires superiores que ahora son pestilencia, tu eres quien debió haberse ido no eres mas que una molestia para todos, el verte hace que la gente recuerde las barbaries de la guerra.

Las palabras que la chica decía eran las mismas que muchas veces el mismo rubio se repetía en silencio, era cierto él era el culpable de todas las desgracias, la muerte del antiguo director, el estado actual de Harry, las vidas arruinadas cuando permitió que los mortifagos entraran el castillo, todo era su maldita culpa. La chica vio el sufrimiento en los ojos tormentas pero en ves de sentir lastima se lleno de rabia y furia no seria tan fácil que ella se ablandara solo porque el chico estaba arrepentido, era el momento de cobrar algo de lo que les debía a todos, impulsada por el rencor se acerco al rubio que estaba perdido en el mar del sufrimiento y le propino una demoledora bofetada que le rompió un labio y dejo una rojísima marca en su mejilla derecha.

El rubio sintió el golpe y el amargo sabor de la sangre, pero no hizo nada por defenderse sabia que la chica tenia razón, pero cuando la chica quiso repetir el tratamiento un pequeño rubio salio de la nada y se interpuso ante la atónita mirada de la chica, era una copia del odiado Malfoy, pero la mirada del niño era muy diferente de hecho se le hizo muy familiar, se sintió muy mal al saber que un pequeño había presenciado su forma de actuar tan irracional y la mirada acusadora del niño le hizo sentir vergüenza. Respirando y tratando de recomponerse la chica se agacho para hablar con el niño, pero este cuando vio que la mano de la chica se acercaba se lanzo a mordérsela, encajando sus dientes en la mano de aquella que se atrevió a hacer sufrir a su ángel, nunca perdonaría a quien se atreva a hacerlo sufrir jamás.

El ataque del pequeño la tomo por sorpresa y gritando sacudió la mano para liberarse de tan férrea mordida pero el niño no cejaba en su propósito.

¡BASTA! – grito la chica llorando de dolor – suéltame pequeña bestia suéltame

Sin ser conciente de lo que hacia la pelirroja abofeteo al niño para que la soltara lanzándolo contra el suelo, pero el niño no se dejo vencer por el dolor del golpe y se lanzo nuevamente contra esa mujer tan malvada, sin embargo no fue necesario que Harry siguiera mordiendo, ya que el rubio reacciono y tomo al niño entre sus brazos quien forcejeaba por liberarse para hacer pagar a esa tonta por decir cosas tan feas.

Para suerte del rubio Hermione Granger había observado todo, pero no se había atrevido a participar puesto que después de todo Giny era su amiga, cuando vio que abofeteo al rubio se sintió realmente mal, pero lo peor fue cuando se atrevió a golpear a Harry, claro que la pelirroja no sabia que era Harry pero si que era un niño al que tenia en frente. Rápida como siempre la chica de castaños cabellos se acerco a su amiga que gimoteaba por el dolor en su mano y le propino una devastadora bofetada que literalmente le hizo ver estrellitas dejándola momentáneamente aturdida.

llevate al niño – ordeno la castaña con voz autoritaria – yo arreglare esto.

El rubio asintió y se llevo al niño que se había congelado cuando vio que la mami de los Ángeles había puesto en su lugar a la bruja mala, no cabía duda de porque era la mami de los ángeles, el pequeño le saco la lengua a la pelirroja y abandono el lugar en los brazos del rubio, Harry se sentía muy mal por no poder cuidar a su ángel, se lo había prometido y había fallado miserablemente, así que solo hizo lo que un niño puede hacer en esos caso, comenzó a besar la mejilla del rubio, suave y tiernamente para curar el golpe que le habían dado llorando ligeramente por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y grande para proteger a su querido ángel.

* * *

Draco se sentía muy mal, estaba bien si la gente lo quería golpear, insultar, maldecir o matar pero que golpearan al niño eso no estaba bien, era su deber cuidarlo y resulto que el niño lo había querido defender, era cierto después de todo y aun siendo un niño se trataba de Harry Potter, había sido malo que la pelirroja golpeara también al pequeño pero cuando el niño se lanzo contra ella, sintió un torbellino crecer en su pecho, Harry sin pensar en nada mas que defenderlo se lanzo contra alguien que era mucho mas grande y fuerte que el, pero aun así lo hizo para defenderlo, era algo que nunca nadie había hecho por él, no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que había guardado, se sentía mal pero también dichoso por el hermoso gesto del niño, sabiendo que al menos alguien en su miserable vida estaría dispuesto a defenderlo aun cuando este sea solo un niño de cinco años.

Ron estaba muy irritado porque Malfoy y Harry estaban tardando mas de lo acordado, y bueno también por la forma en que Blaise se había comportado todo el día, es decir seguía siendo amable y divertido pero lejano ya no había esa chispa en sus ojos cuando hablaban o esa sonrisa que solo le dirigía a el, era extraño porque seguía siendo Blaise pero al mismo tiempo era como otra persona y eso lo tenia muy confundido, pensó que tal vez era porque lo había visto besando a Parkinson y bueno tal vez ella era la persona que le gustaba a Blaise y él arruino el momento. Lo que realmente lo tenía irritado era que el chico de ojos dorados le dijo que seria mejor que le pidiera concejos para decorar la habitación de Harry ya que la rubia tenía un excelente estilo para ello.

Como Harry y Malfoy tardaban y solo estaban en la habitación él y Parkinson, y la verdad era que la rubia lo trastornaba de una manera que muy difícil de explicar era como una animadversión por ella sin saber porque. Pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle a la chica que le ayudara con el cuarto del niño ya que después de todo Harry estaba primero que los celos.

Parkinson – dijo el chico de rojos cabellos – Blaise dice que eres muy buena para decorar habitaciones y bueno…

¿quieres que te ayude para decorar el cuarto de Harry? – pregunto la chica muy emocionada ya que de no pedírselo el pelirrojo ella misma se hubiera ofrecido amenazando la integridad física de quien sea – seria un honor

¿de verdad? – pregunto el chico sorprendido puesto que la chica era muy sincera y le pareció que esa era la razón por la que Blaise la había elegido – gracias

aunque me sorprende – comento la chica distraída – Blaise es muy bueno para esas cosas¿porque me habrá recomendado?

Bueno – dijo el chico – se ve que te aprecia y cree que es mejor que una chica decore el cuarto, a demás a si podrás pasar mas tiempo con el, después de todo ustedes son novios

¿novios? – pregunto la chica viendo la confusión del pelirrojo al decir esas palabras que eran como si le estrujaran el corazón – estas mal Weasley, Blaise y yo no somos novios

pero yo los vi – respondió el chico aturdido – los vi besándose

jajajaja – sonrió la chica – esa es una costumbre que tengo, beso a las personas que quiero, pero no es porque seamos novios, él quiere a alguien diferente de mi, tan diferente que es de otra casa

¿de otra casa? – pregunto el chico sumamente desconcertado – y ¿quien es?

No te lo puedo decir - respondió traviesa la chica – pero te diré que es de Gryffindor y que a esa personas tu la conoces íntimamente

¿Yo conozco a esa persona? – pregunto el chico mas sorprendido – pero… quien puede ser

¡Draco!

¿Draco?- repitió el pelirrojo – el no esta en Gryffindor

no, míralo – grito la chica al ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta cargando al niño y con el labio sangrando - ¿que paso¿Quién te hizo eso?

Fue una mujer mala – respondió el pequeño sollozando – le pego a Draco y yo …

Tu lo protegiste – concluyo la chica al ver la marca roja de la mejilla del niño – eres muy valiente Harry pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo

No es necesario – dijo el rubio con la voz quebrada – Granger se esta haciendo cargo

Excelente – convino la chica – espero que le de su merecido

Lo hizo – aporto el pequeño – yo lo vi, daba un poco de miedo pero ella nos protegió a mi y a Draco

Harry – llamo la rubia – ve con Draco al cuarto y asegurare de que tome un baño, eso le ayudara a relajarse, te lo encargo mucho cuídalo por mi ¿si?

Si… - acepto el pequeño – yo haré que se sienta mejor

advertencia solo bajo tu criterio

El pequeño hizo todo lo que la rubia le había dicho, convenció a el rubio de tomar una ducha, pero una juntos, después de todo a Harry le encantaba bañarse con Draco, el rubio poco a poco se sintió mejor los cuidados del pequeño eran la mejor medicina para su enfermo corazón y autoestima. Harry decidió que la mejor forma de curar las heridas y el dolor eran los besos, una vez había curado a Draco de un dolor terrible en el cuello y fue por ello que cuando el rubio se recostó en la cama con una toalla amarrada en su cintura el ataque del pequeño comenzó, completamente desnudo el niño se lanzo al cuerpo del rubio y con mas decisión de la jamás hubiera creído en un pequeño de cinco años, tomo su rostro y beso los fríos labios de su ángel, lo primero que Draco pensó era que no pensaba nada, lo había tomado completamente con la guardia baja y cuando quiso reaccionar Harry se había prendido completamente a sus labios como una ventosa. Por un momento se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que el niño despertaba en él, la ternura, el anhelo, la tranquilidad y el amor, y poco a poco comenzó a responder al inocente beso.

Para Harry era como estar en el cielo, Draco lo estaba besando¿puedes creerlo? lo estaba besando, sentía sus labios fríos abrirse ligeramente, su aliento calido haciendo cosquillas contra los suyos y fue por ello que él pequeño abrió sus labios para responder de forma inconsciente a la invitación de profundizar el ósculo, la sedosa lengua del rubio acaricio los labios rojos y ardientes del pequeño que se estremeció cuando sintió la calida caricia, su mundo se colapso y se entrego al sentimiento de las mariposas danzando con fuerza en su pecho al ritmo de su corazón desbocado, cuando sintió la lengua del rubio rozar la suya se aferro mas al fuerte cuerpo sintiendo con todo su ser el calor de su ángel apretó su cuerpo con tal fuerza al rubio que lo hizo despertar del trance en el que el pequeño lo había sumido, trato de separarse del niño pero este sacando una fuerza producto de la pasión desbordada que estaba experimentando siguió aferrándose a la boca de su amado ángel. Cuando Harry sintió que la emoción era tan fuerte que le faltaba el aire se separo lentamente de su querido ángel, estaba muy feliz, emocionado, radiante, era mucho mejor que los chocolates de Pansy, era una sensación que seguía en su pecho, si tía petunia le dijera que podría ver la televisión difícilmente se sentiría tan feliz como en ese momento.

fin de la advertencia prosigue sin temor

Era malo, muy malo mas que eso era terrible, nada justifica lo que acababa de pasar, era inaudito, simplemente era basura ¿Cómo paso eso? se sentía mal por las palabras de la pelirroja y ahora perdió los estribos por la muestra de afecto de un niño al cual habían violado, se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de ese ser para sentir algo de cariño y aprecio¿Qué clase de ángel haría algo así? Se supone que era su deber protegerlo y evitar que lo dañaran tanto física como emocionalmente. Tenia asco de si mismo las nauseas estaba descontroladas; sin embargo el pequeño seguía sumergido en su ensueño acariciando distraídamente sus labios con la mirada perdida pero una sonrisa increíblemente enorme, Harry le dedico la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas a su amado ángel y fue cuando Draco comprendió que si mostraba algún sentimiento de repulsión el pequeño se hundiría en la confusión y la desesperación al creer que había hecho algo muy malo no muy alejado de la realidad, si de por si costaba mucho que aceptara que lo que le había pasado no era su culpa si se le suma que esta descontrolado hormonalmente por ese incidente podría tener otro ataque y no dejaría que nadie se le acercara definitivamente. Así que a pesar del remolino de emociones que giraba con potencia y amenazaba con llevarse su alma hasta el infierno dio una sonrisa igual de enorme para el pequeño, puesto que después de todo y siendo sinceros de corazón ese beso fue especial.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió hizo más fuerte la teoría de Harry porque la herida que él rubio tenia en su labio se había esfumado por completo dejando nuevamente los finos y fríos labios listos para recibir los dulces besos a los que el pequeño comenzaba a hacerse adicto.

La castaña llego finalmente a la habitación donde Pansy, Ron y Blaise esperaban ansiosos saber lo acontecido especialmente Blaise que por estar revisando unas propuestas y tareas pendientes recién se había enterado de la llegada de Draco y Harry.

Ron paso el tiempo de espera tratando de sacar mas información de la persona que Blaise quería pero la rubia no soltaba prenda, era increíble que esa mujer guardara secretos pues es tan parlanchina que es difícil mantenerla callada pero cuando es eso desvía el tema de una forma tan obvia que resulta por demás insistir. Pero cuando la castaña comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido no pudo dejar de notar la forma en que el ojioro observaba a la expositora, era un intensidad que le hacia sentir incomodo y fue así que llego a la conclusión de que tal vez la persona por la que Blaise suspiraba era Hermione Granger, su novia; la comprensión le llego de golpe, era de Gryffindor y la conocía íntimamente, no había duda se trataba de Hermione, pero el mero pensamiento le causo un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

Cuando vieron que Draco y Harry salían del cuarto las voces se callaron y esperaron ver la reacción del niño, sin embargo este estaba radiante y muy contento, solo los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de la tormenta en los ojos plateados de su amigo, sufría y mucho.

Harry corrió con los brazos abiertos en dirección de la castaña, estaba muy agradecido con ella por defenderlos y por poner en su lugar a esa mujer mala, la chica se sorprendió mucho cuando el pequeño se aferro a sus piernas y girando la cabeza hacia arriba el niño le obsequio una enorme sonrisa que enterneció a la joven. Tan rápido como llego el pequeño se separo de la chica y se refugio en los brazos de Draco que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Pansy quien no paraba de dar codazos al rubio para sacarlo del extraño mutismo en el que estaba.

Draco estaba ausente en la plática de los demás, incluso Harry dio su opinión sobre la mujer que ataco al rubio y el brillo peligroso en su mirada dio la certeza de que jamás perdonaría a Giny si la viese otra vez. Finalmente decidieron que ya era tiempo trasladarse a la nueva residencia y se llego al acuerdo que al atardecer se marcharían del colegio para pasar la noche en la nueva casa, así que el resto de la mañana se dedicarían Pansy y Blaise a terminar los preparativos, Ron inmediatamente se apunto para estar en el grupo del ojioro dando una mirada indescifrable a la rubia que lo observaba divertida, resignada Hermione se apunto en el grupo de Pansy para decorar el cuarto de Harry ya que los avances de la formula habían llegado aun punto muerto donde se requería de tiempo para que las pruebas que habían hecho arrojaran resultados favorables.

Harry le dijo a Ron si podía hablar con el sobre unas cosas a lo que un poco extrañado el pelirrojo acepto de buena gana, mientras la castaña se despidió de los presentes con una sincera sonrisa al ver a su mini amigo y su "novio" platicar apartados de los demás como lo hacían en la torre cuando querían hablar cosas de hombres como siempre decían el par de atolondrados.

Cuando la castaña se fue y Harry con Ron se fueron al cuarto para hablar, Pansy y Blaise se acercaron al rubio y confortarlo por lo ocurrido.

lo lamento – inicio Blaise – es mi culpa por forzarte a venir al colegio

no, para nada – dijo el rubio – sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría

sinceramente espero que Granger pusiera en su lugar esa – hablo Pansy de forma despiadada – aun así me daré una vueltecita con Theodore para enseñarle que no estas solo

Pansy querida eso no es muy conveniente – intercedió el ojiplata – recuerda que es la hermana de Ron y la ex novia de Harry

Hombres, hombres – contesto fastidiada la chica – esta bien por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar, y no te preocupes Blaise no haré nada malo para no afectar tu amistad con el pelirrojo

No dije nada – se defendió el ojioro – pero gracias

Bueno, eso ya quedo resuelto – siguió la chica – pero se muy bien que eso no es lo que te tiene así Draco

Como siempre – suspiro el chico – tu lees mi mente

¿es por Harry? – pregunto el chico de ébano – verdad

si, es por el – concedió el rubio – hace cosas que me desconciertan, se que es un niño pero ya no se que pensar, cuando estamos solos es como si tratara de seducirme o algo así, justo hace unos instantes después de que salimos del baño se me aventó y me beso en los labios

que tierno – dijo la rubia soñadoramente – esta enamorado de ti

lo peor es que me tomo por sorpresa y… - siguió el ojiplata avergonzado – correspondí al beso en toda regla

¿Cómo crees? – soltó Blaise sorprendido – es un niño

lo se, lo se – se lamento el rubio – esta mal, soy una abominación, es aberrante que haya pasado eso ya ni se como reaccionar o que sentir a parte del asco que me doy

tranquilo Draco – dijo la rubia en tono maternal – es natural que te sientas así, me preocuparía que no lo hicieras, veamos al parecer es Harry quien tiene la iniciativa a si que en realidad la culpa no es toda tuya, lo que debes hacer es hablar con el, no como un niño explícale que eso es natural cuando se hace con la persona amada, aunque si esta enamorado de ti no vera la lógica en ello, lo mas importante es que seas muy cuidadoso si le dices que estuvo mal o lo rechazas lo dañarías emocionalmente.

Lo se, lo se – se defendió el chico de rubios cabellos – por eso no le dije nada, pero es difícil esta situación, me agrada estar con el me siento tranquilo pero cuando pasan estas cosas no se que debo sentir, estoy muy confundido porque de cierta manera yo… lo disfrute y mucho

Se lo que sientes – conforto el ojioro – me pasa muy seguido cuando estoy con… ya sabes quien, sin embargo no debes olvidar lo que ha pasado ese niño no seria justo para el que lo trates de una manera fría ya que solo busca de una manera desesperada el amor del que ha carecido, tal vez por la experiencia traumática su libido esta descontrolado y su cuerpo reacciona de maneras impredecibles cualquiera que sea la causa no te dejes llevar por el sentimiento que guardas por su versión adulta seria injusto para el pequeño.

Vaya Blaise – dijo la chica genuinamente sorprendida – has madurado mucho, casate conmigo y olvídate de esa personita

¿olvidarse de quien? – pregunto una voz grabe y en tono severo - ¿de que hablas Parkinson?

De que si cierta personita no deja su idiotez – contesto la rubia en tono jovial – me quedare con este hermoso chico

Pansy – llamo el ojioro sorprendido y avergonzado – deja eso por la paz

Como sea – siguió la chica – soy lo que cualquier hombre puede desear

Lo que tu digas – respondió venenoso el pelirrojo – todas son iguales

Aquello era un reto o a si lo pensó la rubia y nadie desafiaba a Pansy Parkinson sin llevarse su merecido o un buen morreo, rápida como el ataque de un tiburón en su medio natural la chica se desplazo y en rápidos movimientos, como una cobra que hipnotiza a su presa se lanzo contra el imponente pelirrojo ahogándolo en una férrea batalla de succión, la habilidad de la joven no se ponía en duda, había pasión, fuego y el instinto básico de dominación lo que llevo al pelirrojo a sucumbir al delicioso asalto de sus labios.

A todos tomó por sorpresa el ataque de la rubia, Blaise si supusiéramos que tuviera dagas en lugar de ojos hubiera desgarrado a la rubia con sus intensas miradas, Draco a punto de infarto cuando vio que Harry parecía hacer nota mental de aquel increíble beso y ese brillo que lo desconcertaba crecía a medida que el beso se intensificaba.

Finalmente Blaise perdió la cordura y separo a los chicos con más rudeza de la que pretendía, Ron estaba perdido en la intensidad de aquel beso, mientras la rubia lo observaba con un aire superior y miraba significativamente la entrepierna del pelirrojo, satisfecha se sentó en el cómodo sillón esperando a que se recuperara su victima.

Lo que vino a continuación los dejó perplejos, Harry haciendo gala de su inocencia rompió en aplausos. La rubia tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse ante la fría mirada de Blaise y Draco.

Llego la cena y los jóvenes degustaron los platillos en especial Harry que encontraba todo sumamente delicioso, Ron se encontraba sumamente avergonzado para comer como era debido según su status quo y no miraba directamente a Blaise ya que se sentía extrañamente culpable. Draco seguía ausente, las palabras de sus amigos le aliviaban en cierta medida pero no podía dejar se sentirse basura, Harry al ver que su rubio se encontraba ausente se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo – yo prometí cuidarte y no lo hice, pero te juro que creceré pronto y nadie jamás te hará daño – dijo el niño aferrándose a su ángel – no estés triste porque me duele el corazón verte así - las dulces palabras del niño como siempre tuvieron el poder de hacer que el corazón del rubio dejara de sufrir.

Nuevamente Harry logro su propósito de dormir en la cama de su ángel, se felicitaba a si mismo por el éxito obtenido, cada vez era mas difícil para el estar cerca de Draco y no abrazarlo, sentirlo protegiéndolo y mimándolo, nunca antes nadie lo había abrazado como su ángel, nunca nadie lo había mimado y comprendido como Draco, tal vez por ello él nunca había necesitado antes de alguien con tanta desesperación, en ocasiones sentía su cuerpo arder pero cuando Draco lo tocaba el calor se aliviaba y en su lugar un delicioso placer lo recorría, o se sentía desesperado y aterrado por sus sueños y las palabras de su rubio lo tranquilizaban, deseaba con todo su corazón estar siempre en compañía de su amado ángel, en sus fuertes brazos y su calido pecho.

Para Draco era muy difícil mostrar cierta indiferencia con Harry, el niño simplemente era irresistible, su candidez, sus ojos enormes y expresivos, su pequeño cuerpo tierno y adorable que invitan a la protección, un niño perfecto y angelical, Blaise tenia razón no seria justo para el pequeño que visualizara a Harry adulto, el amor que siente por el niño porque sin lugar a dudas ese sentimiento que inunda su pecho y lo levanta todas las mañanas al ver al pequeño apoyado en su pecho descansando placidamente es amor, pero un amor diferente uno puro y tierno.

hola Harry – dijo una voz ronca y aterradora – ¿como has estado?

¿Quién eres? – pregunto el niño asustado - ¿Dónde estoy?

estas – contesto la voz – en tu corazón¿quien soy yo? eso lo sabrás pronto

¿Qué quieres? – dijo temeroso el niño – déjame ir

Harry, Harry – escupió la horrible voz – tan patético y llorón como siempre, es que acaso no entiendes que nunca podrás ser feliz, es que no te das cuentas que todas las desgracias son por tu culpa, tus padres murieron por tu culpa, la señora Spencer te dejo porque eras un inútil, y la lista es inmensa, fue por tu culpa que aquel repúgnate ser te hiciera esas cosas terribles, por eso tus tíos te odian y desprecian porque saben lo que eres, una sucia criatura que solo trae dolor y desesperanza a todo aquel que siente algo por ti.

No es cierto – grito el niño – NO ES CIERTO, no soy malo… yo … yo soy bueno

Tan bueno que no pudiste proteger a Draco – presiono la voz burlona – te das cuenta que así nunca podrás hacer nada, es mejor que estés muerto, es mejor que nunca hubieras nacido, hazlo Harry muere de una vez, muere y deja de sufrir en un mundo que no te ama, en un mundo que te detesta, muere por mi.

NOOO…- chillo el niño histérico – tal vez haya gente que no me quiera… tal vez soy malo… tal vez sea verdad lo que dices… pero … pero… mientras Draco me quiera mientras él este conmigo… tu … no me harás nada… vete… VETE

Ya veo – dijo la voz molesta – pero Harry eres un tonto, Draco no te quiere solo te cuida por que le das lastima, solo esta contigo porque se siente culpable de tu estado, porque Draco no ama a nadie, y cuando te des cuenta de eso, ven a buscarme, llámame por mi nombre y acabare con tu sufrimiento.

Vete… déjame en paz – chillo en niño en un amargo lamento – el me quiere ya lo veraz

Sentía húmedo su cuello, mojado y caliente, un quejido y un temblor a su lado, era Harry que hecho un ovillo derramaba lagrimas y destilaba dolor, asustado Draco abrazo al niño, lo acerco a su pecho y comenzó a decirle palabras calidas y tiernas, el niño sintió el calor de su rubio, sus palabras llegando hasta el, llamándolo y sosteniéndolo así que el horrible ser de ojos rojos desapareció como por arte de magia, abrió sus ojos verdes empañados por las lagrimas y ahí estaba el ser que siempre lo cuidada, el ser al que amaba, su pálido ángel protegiéndolo del mal.

Dra…Dra… Draco – dijo el niño con el corazón el mano - ¿tu… tu me… tu… tu me quieres?

Si – respondió el rubio con una dulce sonrisa – te quiero mucho

Gracias – sonrió el pequeño – yo también te quiero mucho

Bien Harry – correspondió el rubio con un calido abrazo – gracias a ti también por quererme

Puedo… ¿puedo dormir así abrazado? – pregunto el niño tímidamente- por favor

Claro Harry – respondió el pálido chico estrechando mas al pequeño – por supuesto que si

Al instante el pequeño cayo profundamente dormido, pero el rubio se mantuvo despierto velando el sueño del niño, Harry lucia en ocasiones tan feliz y alegre que por momentos le hacia olvidar lo dañado que estaba por dentro, la horrible experiencia que tuvo que sufrir, y es que era tan fácil creer lo opuesto cuando sonreía cuando jugaba y cuando dormía, pero aun así el niño sufría por dentro, callando su sufrimiento y guardándolo para si, pobre niño que no ha tenido en quien confiar y eso era mas de lo que un Malfoy podía soportar, el hundiéndose por las palabras de una sociedad que lo reprueba cuando lo verdaderamente importante es cuidar de alguien que te importe, fue por ello que acepto la misión de ese demente porque el amaba a sus padres, creyó que así los protegería hiriendo y dañando a alguien mas, pero lo cierto es que para proteger a alguien debemos hacerlo con nuestras propias manos, con nuestro propio esfuerzo y coraje, y ahora que lo sabe protegerá a ese pequeño no solo con su poder, también con su corazón, con sus lagrimas que corren lentamente desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, porque duele mucho ver que la persona que quieres sufre y no puedes hacer nada, porque duele saber que la inocencia del pequeño ser que esta aferrado a su cuerpo nunca murió a pesar del dolor, nunca le agradeció como era debido a Harry Potter el adulto por salvarlo y demostrarle que a pesar de la horrible vida que llevo siempre sonrió e inclusive lo ayudo.

Otro glorioso amanecer para Harry fue despertarse abrazado de Draco y fue a un mas glorioso sentir los fuertes brazos del rubio en su cuerpo, le gustaba mucho despertar así, era lo mas bonito que se pudiera imaginar, dormir abrazado y despertar abrazado, tuvo otro sueño raro, pero ahora sabia que Draco también lo quería y mucho, él se lo dijo y lo abrazo, la vida no podía ser mejor, era tan feliz que temía estar soñando despierto, temía que todo fuera uno de esos sueños donde todo era perfecto, un bonito sueño pero un cruel despertar en esa oscura habitación llena de humedad y mugre. Ese lugar donde lo obligaban a dormir o eso pretendía porque era horrible, oscuro, silenciosamente aterrador, porque por mas gritara pareciera que nadie lo escuchaba y lloraba hasta no poder y el cansancio y el dolor lo sumergían en sueños terribles plagados de espectros y pesadillas, o tal vez si lo escuchaba pero fingían no hacerlo y eso era mil veces mas doloroso que la oscuridad de esa habitación. La voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta de su horrible pasado, no era un sueño, era real tan real como el mismo ángel que tenia bajo su cuerpo, sus cabellos rubios brillantes y esos ojos grises como las monedas de la señora Spencer, y esa sonrisa que lo hace feliz solo por saber que sonríe para él. Ahora todo es mejor mil veces mejor porque Draco esta con el para siempre.

Como era ya una rutina, Harry y Draco tomaba una ducha caliente y jugaban un poco, Draco hacia figuras con las burbujas y Harry feliz las tomaba en sus manos hasta que con un "plop" desaparecían, el gusanito era muy divertido o el perrito que meneaba la cola, todo era genial, después se lavaban los dientes, y se cambiaban la ropa, Harry que veía que Draco usaba una pasta para moldear su cabello y dejarlo lustroso y peinado, intento hacer lo mismo pero no funciono como esperaba porque su cabello rebelde uso la pasta para revelarse aun mas, el resultado fue que su cabello ahora estaba lustroso pero desesperantemente duro y parado. Sin embargo al ver las carcajadas de Draco decidió dejarlo así porque era muy raro cuando su ángel reía tan abiertamente y si un mal peinado era lo que se necesitaba no dudaría en hacerlo siempre.

Como se estaba volviendo tradición en el desayuno los otros Ángeles hicieron su aparición, Pansy estaba mas arreglada que de costumbre alegando – hay que impresionar a la casa, Harry cariño tu si que impresionas – los demás portaban el mismo uniforme de siempre pero incluso Blaise se veía particularmente mas atractivo y que decir del pelirrojo que se encontraba mas turbado que nunca, la siempre sobria de Hermione con su ya clásico peinado o será despeinado cabello, ella llevo una cámara que había confiscado de la impresionante colección de cámaras fotográficas de Colin o mejor digamos que la obtuvo sobornado al rubio chico prometiéndole una foto preciosa de un Harry de cinco años y francamente ¿quien puede resistirse a esa tentadora oferta? por lo visto los rubios no.

Finalmente la hora de conocer la nueva casa estaba muy próxima, repitieron el mismo plan como cinco veces para que no existiera margen a dudas, la profesora Mcgonagall se apunto a la visita alegando que era prudente que los acompañara para explicarles los hechizos que aplicaron y que en opinión de Hermione si los hubiera escrito seria suficiente pero tal vez el mote de –abuelita – la había marcado mas de lo que nadie pudo ver.

Ahora una llave seria el traslador, Harry adoraba viajar de esa manera era un poco intimidante pero sentir que sus tripas danzaban por todos lados a placer y abrazarse de su ángel eran por mucho muy divertido, sin contar con las caras que ponía el Arangel Ron cuando comenzaban a girar era muy chistoso, no sabia si era intencional o por otra razón lo único que sabia era que era genial.

Llegaron a la casa, y era simplemente hermosa, elegante y practica según las palabras de Draco Malfoy, Harry estaba impresionado de esa casa era por mucho mas bonita que la de sus tíos y mas grande que la de la señora Spencer, tenia un jardín que la misma profesora Sprout cultivo un día antes y se encontraba en todo su esplendor, a Harry ver tanto espacio para correr era como un sueño, o mas bien como el sueño en el que su hermano mayor y el correteaban juntos y después volaban en una escoba, una vez lo intento cuando nadie lo veía pero no paso nada, así que supuso que a pesar de todo lo mágico que eran los Ángeles no podían hacer volar una escoba.

Antes de entrar Hermione propuso tomar una foto para el recuerdo, algo que después de que todo haya pasado quedara para la posteridad, todos se acomodaron en el frente de la casa, la profesora Mcgonagall encanto la cámara para que se activara sola a la cuenta de tres y todos salieran en ella, Harry al escuchar que iban a tomar una foto hizo lo que le habían enseñado y si tío Vernon hubiera estado presente habría derramado lagrimas por las carcajadas que le daría ver que bien aleccionado estaba el niño, pues este se dio media vuelta se alejo del grupo y cubrió su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas hasta el punto de ser casi invisible como le habían enseñado que tenia que hacer. - Porque era simplemente ridículo que alguien como el, un fenómeno fuera fotografiado y peor aun que pudiera romper la cara por su fealdad, así que no correrían riesgos – las honestas palabras de la insensibilidad de un corazón intolerante como el de Tío Vernon.

Fue como siempre Draco el que percibió el cambio en la actitud del niño y como siempre gracias a su instinto astuto supo el porque de la reacción del pequeño

Harry – llamo el rubio – ¿no te gusta que te tomen fotos?

Yo… nunca me he tomado una – respondió el niño algo triste – porque puedo romper la cámara

¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto el rubio extrañado - ¿como puedes romper una cámara?

Tío Vernon dice que como soy muy feo – dijo el niño mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas – la cámara se romperá, así que mejor me escondo no quiero romperla

Harry – hablo el rubio haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse – eso no es cierto, nadie puede romper una cámara solo por ser feo, y algo mas, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu no eres feo, eres la personita mas hermosa y pura que conozco.

Pero… pero – quiso alegar el niño buscando las palabras desesperado - ¿entonces porque no me dejaban tomarme una foto con ellos¿si no soy feo como dices por que hacían eso?

Porque son unos tontos – respondió el rubio buscando serenarse – porque como eres tan lindo seguramente ellos se verían muy feos comparados contigo, Harry ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas que no eres feo? para que me creas que eres el niño mas guapo que conozco.

Júralo – dijo el niño esperanzado – júrame que no soy feo y lo creeré, y nunca mas pensare eso.

Yo Draco Malfoy, ángel de Harry Potter – dijo el rubio en tono solemne – juro que el niño que esta enfrente de mi, juro que Harry Potter el pequeño de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, es el niño mas hermoso que conozco y que conoceré jamás, lo juro por mi vida.

Te creo – dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos – yo… te creo… soy tan feliz de que digas eso, nadie me había dicho algo así, aun si no fuera verdad yo… ya no diré que soy feo ni lo pensare… porque si tu dices que no… entonces es verdad.

Aun llorando – dijo el rubio – eres la persona mas bella que conozco, y si no fuera por que Ron se enojaría conmigo te comería a besos en este momento

Pues que se enoje – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa – no importa tu cómeme

Después de la foto – condiciono el rubio – me debes una gran sonrisa para la foto¿es un trato?

Trato – respondió el niño sonriendo tan ampliamente – no lo olvides

Era algo táctico o instinto pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir en la plática de aquellos dos, siempre era así, había algo cuando esos dos hablaban en un mundo aparte donde solo podían observar y no participar Harry confiaba ciegamente en las palabras del rubio y muy a pesar de algunos también confiaban en el rubio.

Harry regreso al lado de los Ángeles que los esperaban con una gran sonrisa, finalmente se dispusieron a tomarse la foto, Ron y Blaise al ser los mas altos se situaron atrás de todos, Hermione y Pansy a un lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente del rubio, la profesora Mcgonagall a la derecha de la castaña y el pequeño Harry al centro sostenido por los fuertes brazos de su ángel, y Harry sintió por vez primera que así se debería de ver una familia, tal vez faltaba mama y papa, pero sin duda esa era su familia y este seria su nuevo hogar.

Después de esa foto, tomaron muchas mas, donde siempre el constante era Harry y su preciosa sonrisa, corriendo por el jardín, oliendo las flores con Pansy, contando las ventanas con Hermione, escondiéndose de Blaise para asustarlo, sentado en pórtico con el arangel Ron, contemplando la casa con la abuelita, o sostenido en los brazos de Draco disfrutando de la compañía del otro, un día que perdurara en la memoria de todos.

Finalmente entraron el casa, Ron no había escatimado en gastos y asesorado por la maquina financiera que era Blaise realmente la inversión fue módica, pero de muy buen gusto, Harry estaba muy sorprendido, era una casa muy bonita y muy grande.

ve Harry – dijo la rubia – busca tu habitación

si – dijo el niño al que el mundo se le vino encima – voy

Mientras Ron y Blaise explicaban a los demás como estaba distribuida la casa, el niño fue en la búsqueda de su habitación, estaba desilusionado porque sabia que si tenia una habitación para el solo, significaría que ya no podría dormir con Draco todas las noches, a demás era muy difícil que Draco entrara ahí también, y los Ángeles no pueden dormir en su cuarto porque de seguro debe ser pequeño.

Terminaron el tour y solo restaba la habitación del pequeño, todos se apiñonaron en la puerta para ver lo que seria le escena mas tierna, sin embargo la sorpresa fue otra al no ver al niño en el cuarto, entraron a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron, es mas parecía que nadie había entrado antes que ellos, buscaron en las demás habitaciones, en los baños, en el jardín pero Harry no estaba en ninguna parte, el rubio comenzó a desesperarse ¿Dónde estaba Harry¿Qué había pasado?. Fue Pansy la que dio el aviso de haberlo encontrado, ahí estaba Harry con sus piernitas apoyadas a su pecho, en un lugar oscuro y pequeño, estaba en el armario debajo de las escaleras, lo que en sus años de abusos aprendió que era la habitación para alguien como él.

¿que haces aquí Harry? – pregunto la rubia aliviada - ¿Por qué no estas en tu habitación?

Pues esta es mi habitación – respondió el niño desconcertado – me mandaste a buscar mi habitación y esta es ¿no?

¡Merlín!, no – respondió la rubia horrorizada - ¿Cómo puedes creer que este lugar es tu habitación Harry?

Tío Vernon dice que este es lugar para alguien como yo – respondió el niño cabizbajo – el lugar que merezco para dormir, pero no me gusta… esta muy oscuro … y muy chico

Ven Harry – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – al broma ya paso, te voy a llevar a tu habitación de verdad

No era broma – dijo el pequeño confundido – yo creí que esa era mi habitación

Lo se, pero para no preocupar a los demás – alego la chica – diremos que estabas jugando a esconderte

¿no eso mentir? – pregunto inocente el niño – los Ángeles no mienten

Harry – llamo la chica - ¿tu quieres a tus tíos?

Pues si – respondió el niño – son mis tíos

Si le decimos algo a Draco – siguió la chica – el te quiere mucho y si se entera que te hacían dormir en un lugar como ese, pues se pondrá muy triste y se enojara mucho, tu no has visto cuando Draco se enoja pero es terrible

Entonces no le digo nada – expresó el niño serio – pero no me gusta mentirle a Draco

Y no lo harás – minimizo la chica – yo le explicare todo con mas calma¿puedes confiar en mi?

Lo haré – respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa – pero si se enoja será tu culpa

Lo se – agradeció la rubia – gracias por confiar

Así la rubia condujo al niño a lo que en verdad era su habitación, un cuarto de tapices azules cielo, una pared blanca como la nieve donde a explicación de la chica será el lienzo para que Harry plasme sus emociones, a los niños les encanta rayar las paredes y por eso era mejor que usara una hecha para eso, las cortinas eran de un azul subido y encaje, la cama era individual vestida de un rodapié y edredón de dibujos de caballos voladores y estrellas fugases que se iluminaban en la oscuridad y se movían a voluntad como un cielo estrellado de verdad, había un juguetero repleto de peluches, carritos, soldados, figuras de acción y diversos juegos de aprendizaje; un pequeño escritorio de madera con diversas pinturas, crayolas y lápices de colores, hojas de varios colores y algunas mágicas, un pequeño librero con libros mágicos que cuentan las historias con voz y movimiento, un teatro de títeres que narran historias divertidas y chuscas, también había una jaula con un lechuza blanca con pequeñas manchas oscuras, la mascota de Harry, la cual reconoció a su amo con un ulular suave y rítmico.

Harry no pudo reprimir las lagrimas al ver esa habitación, era perfecta y había de todo, nunca soñó con tener un lugar que fuera solo para el, nunca creyó posible algún día tuviera una pieza tan bonita y divertida, todo era gracias a los Ángeles que cuidaban de el. Desde que conoció a Draco toda era mejor, mas alegre, más divertido y más seguro, y por ello todos los días eran como un sueño.

¿te gusta? – pregunto el pelirrojo al ver al niño limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos verdes - ¿te pasa algo?

Es que soy tan feliz – dijo el niño sonriendo con el corazón – gracias a todos por ser tan buenos conmigo.

continuara

* * *

Saludos:

Chispas este es el capitulo mas largo que escrito hasta ahora, y es para compensar el tiempo perdido, como ya saben estamos mas o menos a la mitad del fic y vamos viendo como evolucionan los sentimientos de Draco y Harry, tambien de Ron quien comienza a plantearse muchas cosas.

bueno espero antes de que termine el mes de marzo presentarles el siguiente capitulo, y porque me voy de vacaciones a principios de abril ( soy un vago) espero que la escena de la pagina 16 no sea tan ofensiva para ustedes, pero si han seguido la trama desde el principio creo que era obvia la reaccion, sin embargo he prometido que en esa edad ( Harry) de ahi no pasara.

Bueno espero como siempre sus alentadores comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y dudas.

Felicidades a mi querido amigo Dark quien cumplio años recientemente ( no digo cuantos so pena de morir ) por cierto el 23 de abril es mi cumpleaños seran ya 26 años ( soy un anciano) lo promuevo porque minimo espero una felicitacion por parte de mis lectores, gracias.

lios hijo del caos


	11. Codependencia

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mikatsuki, gracias por tan bello comentario fue toda una inspiracion leerlo.

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 11 Codependencia

En lo suscrito en el oficio 06/hp17-5/dr/ptr10 se extrae en cierta medida gracias a los métodos lineales y cognoscitivos que el infante Harry Potter a desplazado parte de su personalidad fragmentándola en líneas de tiempo emocional, como resultado de su traumática experiencia, las implicaciones morales que de esto deriva son el comportamiento altamente adictivo a una persona, Draco Malfoy actual guardián del pequeño, aun cuando legalmente y suscrito en el registro mágico la figura y poderes que derivan de la contractualidad jurídica recaen en la persona de Ronald Weasley.

El oficio anterior identifica el lugar de residencia en los suburbios del mundo Muggle lo cual restringe la actividad de cobertura por parte del departamento a cargo de la investigación, se ha optado por ubicar una base de operaciones en las inmediaciones para facilitar el seguimiento de los hechos. Así mismo se ha procedido a investigar a los colindantes a la residencia llámese vecinos a los sujetos de escrutinio, para de esta forma minimizar el daño colateral que pudiera existir.

Al costado derecho actualmente se esta mudando la familia Greenpand conformada por un padre, una madre y un hijo, las edades son de 44 años en el caso de Jeremi Greenpand, 36 años en la señora Grace Greenpand y 12 años para Matthew Greenpand; al costado Izquierdo vive la octogenaria Susan Duart viuda y asistida por la señorita Marie Virgts doncella de tiempo completo.

Esas son las colindancias mas próximas a la residencia Evans, nombrada así por el albacea de los bienes del infante Harry Potter, las extensiones territoriales y las medidas de protección empleada por el claustro de profesores del colegio de Magia y Hechicería obstaculizan en cierta medida la vigilancia de este departamento investigador, se planeaba infiltrar a un miembro de este destacamento pero y en virtud de quien resulta es el guardián del infante ha restringido el acceso a la residencia minimizando de esta forma las personas que entran en contacto directo con el infante, se ha negado el empleo de servidumbre y elfos domésticos, las actividades de limpieza, aseo y preparación de los alimentos será turnada entre los miembros que vivieran en la residencia.

Dentro de la casa, la habitación principal que colinda con el patio delantero se ha proporcionado a Draco Malfoy, mientras que la trasera a Ronald Weasley, la habitación infantil por obviedad a Harry Potter y la de visitas proporcionada a Blaise Zabini a petición del albacea, mientras que el Ático fue acondicionado por Pansy Parkinson para cuando ella llegara de visita. En contra parte en el sótano se ha instalado un pequeño laboratorio para las pruebas finales de la formula PP.

La vida estudiantil seguirá de la siguiente manera, Pansy Parkinson quien no tuvo la necesidad de abandonar la vida escolar por la guerra seguirá en el colegio visitando constantemente a Harry, Hermione Granger por razones de investigación no puede dejar las instalaciones hasta que las pruebas peligrosas finalicen y por ello mismo seguirá con el programa de aprendizaje piloto para regularizarse, mientras que a Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley se les ha otorgado un giratiempo para seguir con el plan académico y al finalizar el día gracias a un Traslador volverán a la residencia Evans, como se preveía Draco Malfoy ha solicitado que el material didáctico y de estudio le sean proporcionados para que de manera autodidacta prosiga con sus estudios sometiéndose a las pruebas del colegio para obtener su certificado y de esta manera prestar mayor atención al infante.

Así que para Harry la vida no podría ser más generosa, de hecho sentía que si se atrevía a soñar con algo mas seria castigado por codicioso y en su infantil manera de pensar su mundo y sobre todo su vida estaba correctamente al fin. Para el no había necesidad de pedir o desear algo mas, tenia una gran casa, tenia ropa, ropa nueva y a su medida, tenia comida y mucha, tenia amigos que se preocupaban por el, pero sobre todas las cosas tenia a un ángel que lo cuidaba y quería mucho¿así que? Solo alguien muy tonto pediría más a la vida.

Para Draco Malfoy la vida al fin estaba saliendo bien, había perdido muchas cosas algunas por su terquedad, otras por la fuerza y si, al final también por el cariño de un niño perdió su rencor, su odio y sobre todo la tristeza que lo consumía; hace quizás algunos meses atrás habría deseado tantas cosas como estrellas tiene el cielo, pero ahora estaba satisfecho, no cambiaria nada de lo que ahora tiene, tal vez no la lujosa y terriblemente enorme mansión, ni las mas sofisticadas ropas o las mas exquisitas de las comidas lo habrían satisfecho como el hogar en el que ahora es parte, y lo mejor de todo es que ahora sabe lo que es sentirse necesitado y amado de verdad con la inocencia de un infantil corazón donde tu eres el superhéroe, el ejemplo a seguir pero sobre todo la persona mas importante de su vida.

Día y noche en la mansión Evans, se podía sentir un ambiente de dicha, Harry reía todo el tiempo corriendo y jugando con su ángel; al principio fue muy difícil para Draco hacer que Harry se durmiera en su cuarto, finalmente después de una semana muy difícil donde el pequeño se despertaba con violentos gritos y la cama mojada opto porque el pequeño durmiera con el en su recamara, la magia de estar con su ángel era asombrosa, tan luego se acostaba sobre él los mas maravilloso sueños llegaban, sin duda para Harry eso era la magia de un ángel, la mejor de las magias. Lo mas importante de esto es que después de aquel incidente en el que el rubio se dejo llevar por la ternura del niño no volvió a repetirse ya que aun cuando el pequeño se mostraba en ocasiones demasiado cariñoso el simplemente le daba un pequeño y casto beso en los labios y el pequeño se conformaba y se olvidaba de todo lo demás, esto se convirtió en un intimo ritual tanto al acostarse a dormir como al despertarse con "el besito de los buenos días" en palabras del pequeño.

Por las mañanas Ron preparaba el desayuno, un plato de cereal, fruta y un licuado de chocolate bien frió y espumoso, en las tardes y gracias al libro de recetas que la enfermera del colegio le obsequio al rubio preparaba fáciles y nutritivos alimentos para el pequeño, en las noches era fiesta ya que Blaise preparaba la cena y "no has comido nada delicioso en tu vida hasta que haya probado un platillo de Zabini" en palabras del pelirrojo. Harry al ser un niño en crecimiento dormía de diez a once horas lo que ayudaba mucho a los jóvenes, Draco preparaba cada día bajo estricto orden, planificaba los juegos, la comida, el horario del baño y el esparcimiento, al pequeño le gustaba mucho dibujar y mas cuando su ángel lo alababa por sus hermosos dibujos. Por las noches después de cenar y quedar realmente satisfechos el rubio le contaba historias antes de dormir.

A Harry le gustaban mucho las historias, en especial en donde el héroe era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que curiosamente se llamaba igual que el, se había emocionado con la historia donde el héroe buscaba proteger una piedra que daría la vida eterna a una sombra del mal, o cuando el descubrió que hablaba un idioma mágico el de las serpientes y desde entonces cada vez que podía buscaba en el jardín alguna serpiente para ver si el también podía hablar con ella, para su mala suerte nunca encontró ninguna y jamás lo haría, al menos no en ese jardín ya que Draco era muy quisquilloso con la limpieza del jardín.

En las historias había un personaje que Harry quería mucho el anciano director, cuando su ángel hablaba de aquel anciano hombre lleno de sabiduría y poder Harry sentía que algo en su corazón crecía, el valor y sobre todo el agradecimiento con el mundo, a través de ese anciano personaje Draco siempre le enseñaba muchas cosas, la rectitud y sobre todo la madures de comprender que las cosas pasan por alguna razón y que somos nosotros el resultado de nuestras decisiones. Lo que mas le gustaba a Harry del Harry de los cuentos era que podía volar, y era el mejor al hacerlo. El pequeño se emocionaba cuando Draco le hablaba de la novia del héroe una hermosa pero aguerrida rubia de ojos grises (claro el también se contaba sus propias historias) y que amaba con todo el corazón al chico de ojos verdes, así que Harry el pequeño cambiaba en su mente a la chica por un chico rubio de ojos grises y soñaba con que algún día el crecería lo suficiente para que Draco lo amara como la chica amaba al héroe.

Para Draco el día realmente no comenzaba hasta que el pequeño se despertaba, y en el lapsos perdido del tiempo estudiaba todo lo que podía, por suerte no era un negado en los estudios y la disciplina que empleaba para ellos era estricta lo único que realmente podría agradecer sin hundirse en la depresión a sus padres.

Así pasaron los días, y pronto las semanas, Pansy hacia todo lo posible por ver al pequeño al menos tres veces a la semana, y siempre llevando juguetes, dulces y ropa, así pronto el pequeño podría cambiarse diario e incluso tres veces al día y nunca repetiría la misma ropa. Fue hasta que Ron le amenazo con prohibirle la entrada si no se moderaba con la ropa que le compraba al pequeño porque después de todo a el le tocaba lavarla. Hermione solo llegaba los fines de semana, y ella llevaba libros infantiles y para el cuidado de los mismo, Poco a poco la castaña entablaba platica con el rubio con el pretexto de saber como estaba el pequeño, pronto la chica descubrió lo expresivo que podría ser a aquel pálido y frió chico, sus ojos se llenaba de emoción cuando le contaba como el pequeño se había trepado a un árbol o cuando le enseño a nadar, era la mirada mas llena de orgullo que jamás había visto ni siquiera en sus padres. Así que finalmente y en contra de todas sus creencias la chica acepto que Ron había tenido razón después de todo y contrario a lo que pensaría cualquiera eso no fue suficiente para ella y también tuvo que admitir que Parkinson nuevamente veía mas allá que ella misma.

Anexo al pasado memorias de Hermione Granger:

Era un martes por la mañana, la temperatura era realmente fría y las mazmorras siempre tienen ese clima tan desesperante que no solo enfrían en cuerpo, también la mente y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, mantener la mente fría y objetiva, la formula a pesar de haber obtenido el original era realmente difícil de seguir, para uno solo de los ingredientes en ocasiones se necesitaba de otras formulas, era como un diagrama de árbol, donde las raíces que lo componen se mezclan entre si creando posibilidades infinitas. En pocas palabras un verdadero reto o el reto más grande al que jamás ella se enfrentaría.

Pero su aparente calma y tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la abrupta llegada de un torbellino de rubios cabellos, Pansy Parkinson nuevamente como ya se estaba haciendo una desesperante costumbre había llegado con su termo de chocolate caliente, la chica le había cogido un interés muy particular a la castaña, y no dudaba ni un momento en entablar una charla.

- Granger – dijo la chica sonriendo – te traje un poco de chocolate

- Gracias Parkinson – hablo la chica en tono serio – ahora ya puedes irte

- Que cruel eres – prosiguió la rubia fingiendo dolor de pecho – una que se levanta tan temprano y va hasta las cocinas con esos elfos fuera de moda para traerte un poco de chocolate¿te he hecho algo malo para que me trates así?

- No otra vez Parkinson – repuso la castaña – no es nada personal, es solo que realmente no tengo tiempo para perder, esto es muy complicado

- Pero te gusta ¿no?- dijo la chica al tiempo que servia el chocolate – eso es bueno, encontrar algo que nos guste y no dejarlo por otras influencias, si algo nos gusta es mas divertido todo, el tiempo vuela y la satisfacción es enorme

- Exacto – respondió extrañada la chica – en verdad esto es fascinante, descubrir los misterios que encierra esta formula

- Mi abuelo siempre decía – hablo la chica con una seriedad abrumadora – que hay que estudiar para vivir, no vivir para estudiar. Pero bueno no todos somos iguales, pero Granger hay otras cosas en la vida que son igual de fascinantes

- No para mi – debatió la chica – es difícil de explicar, saber que tengo todas las respuestas, hacer lo que pocos pueden, demostrar que no es necesario ser de la elite si se tiene la perseverancia y las ganas de triunfar, controlar mi destino.

- Si, en verdad eres una controladora – sonrió la rubia enigmática – ¿y el amor donde queda en tus ecuaciones?

- Eso es algo que no discutiré contigo – se defendió la castaña – es muy personal

- Bueno si no sabes no hay problema – pico la rubia burlona – es natural o mas bien esta en tu naturaleza

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – pregunto la castaña molesta por no saber de que hablaba la rubia - ¿es por que no soy de sangre pura?

- Jajaja, no para nada – respondió la chica ofendida – la sangre es roja, el cielo es azul la moda es moda, la pureza es tan subjetiva realmente, pero no es por eso que lo digo, tu naturaleza es tu personalidad, eres una chica fuerte, orgullosa, valiente pero también controladora, tratas de tener todo en tus manos y eso irremediablemente te aislara de todos, te has puesto a pensar lo que realmente sientes por Ron

- Eso esta fuera de discusión – alzo la voz amenazadora – lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por alguien solo me interesa a mi

- ¿lo amas? – pregunto la rubia mas inocente que un ángel

- pues yo… lo quiero – respondió Hermione confusa – siempre me apoya, le debo tanto, su amistad, su cariño

- pero no lo amas – concluyo la rubia

- yo no dije eso – alego la castaña – claro que lo amo

- te equivocas – rebatió Pansy – cuando amas a alguien no piensas, lo dices, lo gritas, si lo amo con locura, cada segundo lejos es una agonía, no podría vivir sin el, le amo mas que la ciencia, mas que la magia, mas si se que estoy equivocada.

- Yo…yo… -quiso defenderse la castaña pero por primera vez tuvo que reconocer ante si misma que no tenia nada con que defenderse.

- Lo ves – afirmo la rubia – puede que si lo ames, pero no como se supone que debe ser, en la vida hay muchos tipos diferentes de amor, eres una chica lista y descubrirás lo que realmente sientes

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – pregunto la castaña derrotada

- porque a pesar de que Draco – respondió la rubia orgullosa – ha demostrado haber sido la mejor opción, no te has reconciliado con Ron y porque probablemente eso para ti aun no sea suficiente motivo para hacerlo; pero sobre todo Granger es porque me agradas y Ron también merece saber lo que realmente sientes por el.

Fin del anexo memoria Hermione Granger

Por ahora la vida de esa extraña familia forjada por la necesidad de proteger a un ser lleno de inocencia y ternura, poco a poco comenzaba a forjar nuevos y fuertes lazos entre ellos, sus presencias dejaron de ser tolerantes por circunstancias a agradables compañías, sobre todo para Blaise y Ron quienes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, lo jodida de la situación era cuando Pansy – loca – Parkinson llegaba y robaba toda la atención del chico de ojos dorados, ponía de mal humor al pelirrojo y era tan evidente incluso para el risueño Harry que en mas de una ocasión le dijo – Pansy es muy buena, pero Blaise te prefiere a ti – cuando el pequeño decía eso Ron sonreía tan ampliamente que deslumbraba incluso al rubio que siempre tenia un ojo sobre el niño.

Draco seguía siendo frió para algunas cosas y actitudes, eso era imposible de cambiar, sin embargo cuando el pequeño estaba ahí, era tan diferente su actitud, no es que de un momento a otro saltara y sonriera como un idiota, su pose era altiva pero no arrogante, su mirada era intensa pero extrañamente calida, su rostro brillaba aun mas, pero sobre todo la calidez de su voz embriagaba al pequeño de un calor tan fuerte que muchas veces el niño pensaba que tanto amor lo haría explotar de felicidad.

Al principio del segundo mes, la familia Greenpand los vecinos de a lado, hicieron la correspondiente presentación como se estila en los suburbios, la señora Grace Greenpand una mujer común, no destacaba ni en belleza, ni mucho menos en inteligencia, el señor Jeremi Greenpand no era la excepción, una persona sencilla y simple, pero lo mas intrigante en opinión del rubio platinado era Matthew Greenpand, los Greenpand el padre y la madre eran de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos cafés, pero el pequeño Matt era ligeramente pelirrojo de ojos azul celeste.

Como la regla lo exige no tuvieron otra opción que invitarles una taza de te a sus amables vecinos, las charlas eran tan banales y aburridas pero así lo exigía el protocolo y si hay algo que Draco Malfoy no tolera es que no se respete la etiqueta.

El pequeño Harry se encontraba en su siesta de la tarde y por ello el rubio no tuvo inconveniente de dejar pasar a la familia vecina, claro no sin antes realizar una serie de encantamientos de seguridad – solo por si acaso – sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

La señora Greenpand elogio la casa, maravillada de los acabados modernos y elegantes, el señor Greenpand solo asentía con la cabeza quizás sintiéndose de pronto apenado por su mediocridad.

- es una hermosa casa – dijo la señora envidiándola – hojala algún día tenga una igual de hermosa

- ya hablamos de eso querida – defendió el marido – con el tiempo así será.

- Bueno, la verdad es que contamos con mucha suerte – intervino el rubio – la casa no era tan hermosa realmente, necesitaba algunas reparaciones por eso fue muy barata.

- Un excelente trato – intervino el pequeño Matt – si se cuenta con los medios

- Matt querido – sanciono la mujer – no es de buena educación que intervengas en platicas de los mayores.

- Lo siento madre – dijo el pequeño muy apenado – no era mi intención

- Al contrario – defendió el rubio reflejándose por un segundo – es bueno que opine, creo que de lo contrario se aburriría mucho entre adultos.

- Esta bien – concedió la mujer - ¿por cierto y sus padres joven?

- La verdad es que esta casa es de un amigo – respondió el rubio muy serio – vivo aquí con unos amigos.

- Me pareció ver a un niño pequeño el otro día – siguió la mujer – no me diga que es su hijo, es muy joven para eso no cree

- Cuido de el – contesto el rubio tajante – y en cuanto a lo joven, déjeme decirle que hay personas que aparentan menos edad de la que realmente tienen, señora

- Muy cierto – secundo el niño - ¿verdad madre?

- Cla…claro querido – respondió la mujer visiblemente turbada – bueno creo que hora de que nos retiremos aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Ah, ese debe ser el niño del que cuida – señalo el joven Matth al pequeño de cabellos negros que bajaba de las escaleras con un oso de peluche albino – es muy lindo

- El rubio se congelo, no esperaba que la plática durara demasiado, o bien que el pequeño se despertara tan rápido, le atemorizaba la reacción del niño ante tanta gente desconocida y antes de que pudiera actuar, el joven Greenpand ya se encontraba frente al pequeño Harry presentándose

- Hola – saludo el pelirrojo – me llamo Matth

- Ho…hola – respondió el niño – yo me llamo Harry

- Me gusta tu nombre – adulo Matth – ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?

- Yo… tu amigo – dijo incrédulo el niño quien jamás había tenido uno - ¿puedo?

- Yo pregunte primero – rebatió el pelirrojo sonriendo dulcemente – si tu quieres

- Si… seamos amigos – convino el niño tan alegre que el pecho de Matth salto – me gustaría mucho.

Harry estaba que brincaba de contento, tenia un amigo a demás era como el un niño, no es que tuviera nada contra los adultos pero de momento lo hacían sentir mal, los Ángeles son Ángeles así que no cuentan ni como adultos, ni como amigos, bueno tal vez Draco y Ron si sean como amigos pero son Ángeles después de todo.

Tan emocionado estaba el pequeño que tomo de la mano al sorprendido Matth para llevarlo a su cuarto y enseñarle todas las cosas bonitas que los Ángeles le daban. Draco quien jamás sintió su posición peligrar hasta ahora, no pudo reprimir la mirada dura hacia Matth quien casi se hecha a correr en dirección contraria, pero solo fue por un momento y Draco pudo apreciar una mirada de desafió en los celestes ojos al segundo siguiente.

- Madre – llamo el chico – ¿puedo jugar con Harry?

- Por mi no hay problema – contesto la mujer un tanto atemorizada – pero… eso es decisión del joven Malfoy

- Draco… - dijo el niño – verdad que puede jugar conmigo

- Claro peque – respondió el rubio contrariado, no era justo que el niño estuviera sin amigos – pero no hagan travesuras

- Es usted muy amable – concedió Matth ufano – joven Malfoy

- Muchas gracias – dijo la mujer ligeramente aliviada – podría pedirle si no es mucha molestia que Matth cene aquí, vera es que no me ha dado tiempo de hacer la cena y no me gusta que coma comida rápida.

- Bueno… - metido el rubio pero al ver la mirada esperanzada de Harry nuevamente se rindió – esta bien, no supondrá ninguna molestia.

- Excelente – suspiro la mujer – bien, entonces pasaremos por el más al rato, y nuevamente muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

- Para eso son los vecinos – respondió Draco con toda etiqueta – un placer.

Matth sonrió malicioso al ver como el altivo rubio se doblegaba a la mirada de un niño, estaba seguro que todo ello tenia algo más profundo. El rubio sabia que se había doblegado cuando vio la sonrisa ancha del pequeño pelirrojo pero eso no decía que estaba vencido.

Draco no dejo ni un solo momento que Matth estuviera solo con el niño, había algo en ese chico que simplemente lo incomodaba. Harry por su parte estaba encantado con el pelirrojo de ojos celeste, hacia mas emocionantes los juegos y había algo en ese chico que lo atraía.

Esa misma tarde Pansy Parkinson hizo su entrada, un día antes de lo habitual, apareciéndose justo detrás del pobre Matth que brinco casi dos metros del susto cuando la rubia le toco el hombro. Lo cual hizo que el rubio amara mas a la chica y claro Harry se desternillara de risa por lo chistoso que se veía Matth.

- buenas tardes – saludo la chica a Harry y Draco – y buenas Tardes joven saltarín

- buenas tardes – respondió el chico sintiéndose enrojecer de furia – señora

- ¡señora! – dijo la chica burlona – claro a tu edad eso debe parecer, sin embargo soy señorita y no me veas así Draco, pero puedes llamarme señorita Parkinson y yo te llamare….

- Matth – termino el chico – puede llamarme Matth

- Supongo que hay que seguir la etiqueta¿verdad Draco? – pregunto la rubia hastiada – es un placer conocerte Matth

- El placer es mío – devolvió nada convencido el chico – señorita Parkinson

La rubia sonrió con suficiencia, y llamo al rubio a la cocina, para que le explicara porque ese renacuajo pelirrojo estaba con Harry.

- niño odioso – dijo la chica apenas entro a la cocina – me enferma

- Pansy – amonesto el rubio – es cierto que es… odioso, pero es el nuevo amiguito de Harry y sabes que si Harry así lo desea

- No puedes oponerte – termino la chica – en verdad que incluso a mi me sorprende lo fácil que te maneja el pequeño

- No, no me maneja – contesto indignado el rubio – solo trato de hacerle una mejor vida

- Si lo que digas – concluyo la chica – pero ¿como es que ese niño esta en esta casa, y peor aun con Harry?

- Son los vecinos – explico el rubio – no pude negarme, Harry estaba muy contento de conocer a Matth y si Harry….

- Y si Harry lo quiere, Harry lo tiene – completo la chica – no te cuestiono porque lo mimes y quieras hacerle una infancia muy especial, pero debes tener cuidado con la gente que entra en contacto con el, a demás no es bueno consentir demasiado aun niño, tienes suerte de que Harry no sea… como nosotros

- Por eso es mi favorito – dijo Ron que entraba por a la cocina - ¿sabían que hay un niño jugando con Harry?

- Y uno muy guapo – soltó Blaise – tu posición peligra Draco

- ¿Qué le ves de guapo? – pregunto la rubia extrañada – ah… que estupida pregunta

- si, Blaise – de volvió el veneno el rubio – ¿porque es pelirrojo y ojos azules?

- A poco soy tan transparente – dijo burlón esperando ocultar su vergüenza – son mejores amigos que los rubios

- Bueno… explica – presiono el pelirrojo tan colorado que brillaba - ¿Por qué esta ese niño con Harry?

- Es su compañero de juegos – dijo la rubia cambiando el ambiente – y protestes o no Blaise a mi no me gusta para nada, es odioso

- ¿Por qué es pelirrojo? – pregunto dolido el Arcángel – y pecoso

- no, no… no quise decir eso – se disculpo la chica – no es por eso, hay algo que me desagrada, no niego que cuando crezca si es que lo hace, será muy atractivo

- gracias – sonrió el pelirrojo por el velado cumplido – a lo mejor yo creceré algún día

- no es necesario – dijo sin pensar el ojioro - …. Es decir… que romperías el techo… eso… serias un gigante

- ustedes me marean – bromeo el rubio – en fin. Debo ir a vigilar a ese, Blaise para la cena agrega un platillo mas ya que ese se quedara a cenar también

- que sean dos – dijo la rubia – Granger también viene a cenar.

- Será un largo día – suspiro el rubio y salio de la cocina - ¡Merlín dame fuerzas!

* * *

Antes de la cena Hermione Granger accedió a la residencia, un tanto inquieta, los últimos resultados de los experimentos hechos con la formula PP no eran muy alentadores, tenia que informar de ellos a Ron pero sobre todo al rubio. 

Como era costumbre Hermione apareció en el sótano donde esta el pequeño laboratorio, subió las escaleras y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz desconocida platicando con Harry.

-¿oye Harry, de donde salieron los otros? – pregunto la voz desconocida – no vi que entraran por la puerta

-es que son Ángeles – respondió el niño tan seguro como el sol sale en las mañanas – no necesitan puertas

-¿en serio son Ángeles?- se pregunto la voz – puede ser todos son muy guapos, si ellos son Ángeles ¿tu que eres?

-¿yo… supongo que un suertudo?- contesto el niño un tanto dudoso – yo… tengo una tía, un tío y un primo, pero ellos no me quieren… no los culpo… yo no soy bonito… ni listo… soy tonto… pero… pero los ángeles me cuidan y me quieren a pesar de todo eso… creo que a ellos no les importa tanto eso… y yo los quiero mucho a todos… y Draco es el mejor… yo lo quiero tanto que si algún día se va me moriría de tristeza… pero el me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre.

-Lo quieres mucho – afirmo la voz afectada – bueno si ellos son Ángeles, yo soy un mago

-¿un mago? – pregunto el niño - ¿haces magia?

-Bueno, se me algunos trucos – dijo la voz – ¿quieres que enseñe?

-Siii… me gusta la magia – contesto el pequeño – Ron aparece chocolates

-Bueno yo no soy como el, pero aquí voy – dijo la voz - ¿ya viste?

-Yo… ¿tenia una moneda en el oído? – pregunto el niño contrariado – pero si me baño diario

-Jajajaja – rió la voz – es magia, mira también en la nariz

En ese momento Hermione salio del sótano, para ver al supuesto mago encontrándose con un chico de cabellos ligeramente rojizos y ojos celestes como el cielo abierto de otoño, un niño de quizás doce años, muy lindo, ligeramente pecoso y una sonrisa tan radiante que encanta. La verdad es que la joven quedo impactada por la belleza adolescente del chico y el brillo de inteligencia en esos ojos.

Apenas la vio Harry y corrió a saludarla, le gustaba la mami de los Ángeles, podría parecer que en ocasiones era muy dura como una tabla, pero ella le enseñaba tantas cosas sobre el mundo, a demás desde que los defendió supo que podía confiar en ella para todo.

La chica saludo al pequeño con un beso en la frente como se estaba haciendo costumbre e inmediatamente después se presento con el niño invitado de Harry, no cuestiono absolutamente su presencia ni Harry ni a Matth, sin embargo el pelirrojo quedo sumamente fascinado con la joven castaña, era simplemente hermosa, sus ojos grandes y llenos de conocimientos y tenia un aura que simplemente lo tenia encantado.

Cuando la chica se despidió y salio rumbo a la cocina, el joven Matth no pudo dejar de confesarle al pequeño Harry – ella si que es un ángel – a lo que el niño simplemente sonrió complacido y la chica que alcanzo a oírlo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

Sea cual fuere la razón, Blaise Zabini se esforzó realmente en la preparación de la cena, tal vez para cautivar al invitado de cabellos rojos, o simplemente porque Ron la había dicho que su comida realmente era de las mejores.

La cena transcurrió casi como siempre, sin embargo nadie pudo dejar de notar los excelente modales de Matth, incluso Draco tuvo que reconocer que su instructor de etiqueta y modales estaría rojo de vergüenza comparándose con los modales del adolescente. Ron al ver la manera tan elegante y fina del joven decidió sacar la educación Weasley después de todo por nada eran una de las familias mas antiguas, Pansy simplemente se dedico ha realizar pequeños hechizos que molestaran a Matth como la crema muy fría en un momento y al siguiente hirviendo y detalle simples que hicieron que en mas de una ocasión le lloraran los ojos.

Al termino de la cena, pasaron unos minutos donde el joven Matth era bombardeado por preguntas de todas partes, incluso de Harry quien preguntaba - ¿vas a venir mañana? – y detalles sobre su vida, lo curioso era que cuando Hermione preguntaba, el joven Matth tartamudeaba y enrojecía tan violentamente que opacaba el cabello encendido de Ron, para suerte del adolescente sus padres llegaron a recogerlo y suspiro aliviado despidiéndose de los presentes con mucha educación.

Después del aseo del niño y los preparativos para que fuera a dormir, los jóvenes comenzaron a platicar sobre el extraño invitado.

-ese niño no me agrada – dijo la rubia dispuesta a mostrar su desagrado – es raro

-yo creo que es un niño que trata de comportarse como un adulto – dijo el pelirrojo pensativo – es obvio que quiere crecer

-mas bien – hablo Hermione – a mi me da la impresión de que es como un adulto que fingiera ser niño

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto Blaise interesado provocando que esa espina se enterrara mas en el pecho del pelirrojo – no entendí bien

-mira – dijo la chica contenta siempre de tener audiencia – sus perfectos modales para cenar, no creo siquiera que Malfoy haciendo intencionalmente fuera tan impecable, las palabras que emplea no son domingueras como lo haría un niño, ni siquiera un adulto las emplea con frecuencia a menos que sea habitual, la forma en que mira, calculadora, escrutadora y burlona.

-No creo que eso sea motivo suficiente – cuestiono el pelirrojo a la castaña sin ser conciente que por primera vez en tiempo hablaban sin resentimientos – solo por eso, tal vez sea un niño muy inteligente como tu, recuerdo que siempre usabas palabras y términos que aun sigo buscando en el diccionario, y bueno de modales, puede que su familia los inculque con mano de hierro.

-Podría ser – reconoció la castaña sonriendo – pero como explicas las mirada

-Bueno yo diría que le gustaste – fastidio la rubia – pero eso no es pedofilia

-¡cállate! – chillo Hermione sonriendo no por la broma en si, era por el ambiente – pero puedo espera a que crezca

-sin embargo – dijo sombría la chica rubia – debemos tener cuidado con los muggles, aun no entiendo, había un hechizo para evitar que se acercaran

-si yo mismo lo puse – señalo el ojioro – y lo he revisado y sigue intacto, pero sentí que la protección de antimagos fue golpeada, nada de gravedad pero indica que alguien quiso interferir con ella

-sugieres que sea una familia de magos – indico el pelirrojo – no sentí nada especial en ellos

-yo tampoco – confeso la castaña – cuando llego su familia no sentí nada fuera de lo normal, tal vez un poco de prisa en la señora pero fue todo.

-Ni yo – secundo el ojioro – pero confieso que si es extraña esta situación

-¿saben lo que tenia Harry en su mano? – pregunto el rubio bajando las escaleras - ¿nunca adivinaran?

-Una moneda – respondió la castaña

-¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto el rubio extrañado

-simple – contesto la castaña – cuando llegue estaba con Matth, y según pude escuchar estaba haciendo trucos de magia, y de los mas simples esta sacar una monea detrás de la oreja de otros.

-Eso explicaría la razón por la que Harry – dijo el rubio comprendiendo – se baño con tanto esmero el día de hoy, pero no explica porque la moneda es un galeón de oro

-¿un galeón? – soltaron todos al mismo tiempo

-si, la moneda oficial del mundo mágico – siguió el rubio – es probable que ese niño sepa mas de lo que creemos

-un espía – dijo Ron molesto – eso no es posible

-yo tampoco lo creo – dijo la rubia – las alarma hubieran sonado y habría muerto en el acto

-yo nunca aprobé ese hechizo – dijo la castaña horrorizada – no es humano

-pues ni modo – contesto Draco – mientras se trate de la seguridad de Harry realmente no me importa que medios se usen.

-¿Pero como resolvemos esto? – pregunto Blaise – debemos hacer algo

-Por lo pronto no creo que mucho – dijo Ron pensando – es probable que ese chico a penas esta manifestando magia, es decir que no sepa que realmente es un mago, su familia ciertamente no lo es y pues tampoco seria extraño que en una familia de muggles naciera un mago. La moneda obviamente la tomó con magia aunque es difícil decir eso con certeza los galeones son hechos con oro mágico.

-Tendremos que vigilarlo – apunto Blaise – ahora que es amigo de Harry será imposible tenerlo lejos de aquí sin levantar sospechas, lo más que podemos hacer será vigilarlo.

-Son unos tontos – dijo la rubia – solo denme dos minutos con el y su familia, les aseguro que dejarían de ser un problema

-Parkinson – sanciono la castaña – no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer un escándalo podrías exponer a Harry

-Pues no se hizo un escándalo cuando me encargue de sus tíos – sonrió la rubia orgullosa de sus actos – ni tu te habías enterado

-¿Qué les hiciste? – pregunto temerosa la castaña – espero que no una locura, lo quieras o no son la familia de Harry

-tranquila – demérito la chica – ni mutile, ni mate, ni desmembré, ni cualquier salvajada que se te ocurra, solo les di un pequeño escarmiento y un cambio de personalidad, ha y bueno esterilice la mala semilla

-¿Qué hiciste que? – pregunto la castaña muy enojada – espero que sea una broma

-lo es… lo es – corrigió la rubia arrepentida – solo bromeaba, no seria capaz de nada de eso

-eso espero – se tranquilizo la chica sin notar el guiño que la rubia le hizo a Draco confirmando que nada fue broma – por el bien de Harry

* * *

La casa de los Greenpand era una casa modesta, tanto en arquitectura como en su amueblado, sin embargo eso no decía que no contaban con los avances que la tecnología podía ofrecer, cuando llegaron la madre y el hijo el ambiente de casa se hizo opresivo, la mujer temblaba de autentico miedo cuando los ojos celestes se posaron sobre su humanidad, tenia mucho pánico ante la reacción de Matth.

-hoy lo pase realmente bien madre – dijo el chico altivamente – no debiste cuestionar sobre la existencia de Harry Potter

-yo… yo…- titubeo la mujer – lo siento… solo quería ayudar

-madre – dijo el chico burlonamente – tu solo limitate a representar tu papel como se te ha indicado, de lo demás me encargo yo

-pero…- quiso recriminar la mujer – es un niño… un pequeño…

-todos los son – interrumpió el joven con una mirada tan fría que congelo a la mujer – incluso tu también lo eras, una niña perdida que tuvo la desgracia de crecer. Sin embargo este niño es único, nunca crecerá será niño por siempre y será mío.

* * *

Mientras en la residencia Evans, las discusiones seguían, el tema de Matth había sido relegado aun segundo plano y ahora hablarían sobre lo que realmente era importante – Harry – según los resultado que obtuvo Hermione no eran nada alentadores, hasta donde había podido avanzar la formula tiene como base un veneno que drena la capacidad del individuo de crecer, esto aunado con los factores mismo que recién descubrió, y las pruebas realizadas a diversos animales, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, cada animal al cual se le aplico una dosis de la formula experimento un rejuvenecimiento instantáneo según el animal y su periodo de vida promedio, sin embargo los resultados eran los mismo al cabo de unas semana o días dependiendo el espécimen morían. Los que mas demoraban eran los animales mágicos, la poción o veneno como denomino Draco, tardaban mas en hacer efecto porque la magia del espécimen aletargaba el proceso, pero era inevitable que llegaran a fallecer.

Esta información fue un duro golpe para Draco y los demás, las esperanzas se estaban diluyendo tan rápido que era depresivo. Las reacciones fueron descorazonadas, Ron Weasley no supo en que momento se aferro al cuerpo de Blaise y se dejo llevar por el dolor de que en poco tiempo su amigo, su camarada, su hermano moriría.

Pansy trato de conservar la calma, sin embargo no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas por el pequeño que dormía arriba, era tan injusta la vida, Harry había sido objeto de las vejaciones de su familia, condenado a una niñez vacía de amor y cuidado, luego lanzado aun mundo que requería de su ayuda sin antes haberle dado algo, y sin embargo lucho con todas sus fuerzas por un futuro mejor para todo.

Pero quien estaba destrozado era el rubio platinado, después de todo que Harry sufriera ese destino era su culpa, si no hubiera lanzado a Harry contra el estante, si no hubiera guardado ese rencor contra el – Maldición – si no hubiera simplemente nacido nada malo le hubiera pasado, todo era su maldita culpa, por culpa de su odio enfermizo había condenado aun ser completamente inocente, le dolía mas aun ahora, el pequeño era tan tierno y dulce con el, era tan adorable y cariñoso, había conservado la esperanza de que si Harry crecía de nuevo, tal vez quien sabe, tal vez serian amigos. Pero ahora eso era un imposible Harry estaba condenado y fue su mano la que lo hizo.

Hermione se encontraba abrumada, el dolor en la mirada del rubio traspasaba todas sus defensas como un cuchillo caliente a una barra de mantequilla, el dolor era palpable y calaba hasta el alma, sufría por su amigo era, su amigo, la inspiración para salir adelante y triunfar, pero no se rendiría, ella sabia que si era un veneno era probable que existiera un antídoto, una forma de neutralizarlo y salvarlo. Así que mas decidida les dijo – se que todo esto es difícil para todos, pero no perdamos la esperanza, estoy segura que encontrare una cura, Harry es fuerte siempre lo ha sido confiemos en que lo sigue siendo – era su deber mantenerse fría y no dejarse llevar por el dolor que la arrastraba a las profundidades de la angustia, ella era fuerte muy fuerte, pero Draco quien apenas comienza a entender el amor, era mas indefenso que un niño pequeño.

Conmovida por las lagrimas del rubio los jóvenes trataron de consolarlo, de brindarle apoyo incluso Hermione lo atrajo a su regazo y consoló, sabia que eso pasaría, que cuando les dijera eso a todos todo cambiaria.

Abatidos, los jóvenes subieron a sus habitaciones, Ron estaba realmente confundido, era doloroso saber lo de Harry, pero era angustiante darse cuenta que cuando abrazo a Blaise se sintió tan protegido y consolado, nunca antes se había sentido así con alguien, tal vez solo con su madre, pero esto era completamente diferente, quizás esa curiosidad o necesidad de obtener una respuesta fue la que lo orillo a hacer algo que jamás hubiera pensado nunca.

Para Draco todo era un calvario, cuando entro en la habitación y vio el pequeño bulto moviéndose inquieto dentro de su sueño, todo se hizo tan real, tan duro y crudo. La inocencia de aquel pequeño ser pronto dejaría este mundo, nunca mas vería sus alegres ojos, ni escucharía su melodiosa risa por todos lados, los – Draco te quiero mucho – se callarían para siempre – estaremos juntos por siempre – cada palabra, cada recuerdo desgarraban su corazón, su alma y su conciencia. El y solo él era culpable del horrible destino que esperaba por Harry, su estupidez, su odio y su soberbia siempre le habían traído problemas, pero esta era quizás la evidencia mas clara de sus actos.

Harry confiaba plenamente en el. Y le fallo miserablemente, prometió que lo cuidaría por siempre – si hay alguien de verdad en el cielo, por favor ayudarle, toma mi vida y sálvalo – imploro con la voz rota de dolor, el caudal de sus lagrimas no tenían fin, era el dolor que desgarraba su existencia.

El pequeño comenzó a moverse desesperado en su sueño, eso distrajo al rubio quien corrió a su lado, y cuando apenas puso su mano en la frente del pequeño, los movimientos cesaron, una sonrisa calida y llena de ternura se formo en sus labios, tanto era el amor que el pequeño le tenia que son solo tocarlo lo hacia sentir seguro y a salvo. El rubio abrazo con fuerza al pequeño sintiendo que se moría en ese instante, sintiendo que se partía de dolor y angustia, las lagrimas corrieron sin obstáculos por aquellos orbes grises empañados de sufrimiento.

La humedad, despertó al pequeño que dormía entre los brazos de su ángel, estaba sufriendo, su hermoso rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas plateadas a la luz de la luna, y Harry se enamoro aun mas de la visión, sin embargo sentía un dolor en su pecho al verlo sufriendo, su querido ángel lloraba de dolor, tenia ganas de llorar de solo verlo así, pero debía ser fuerte por su ángel, tenia que protegerlo del dolor, una vez fallo en evitar que su ángel sufriera, pero esta vez, esta vez el seria quien lo cuidara.

Harry extendió sus manitas pequeñas y tibias al rostro del rubio que se sobresalto al sentir el calido contacto en su frió rostro, el pequeño sonreía sereno y limpio las lagrimas de su amado rubio, Draco se estremeció hasta lo mas recóndito de su alma por la ternura del pequeño ángel, porque para el rubio Harry era el verdadero Ángel, un ser lleno de inocencia y amor, sintió los calidos labios del pequeño besando su rostro tratando quizás de curarlo con sus besos. Y lo comprendió, tenia que ser fuerte por el niño, tenia que enfrentarse al dolor y la angustia, Hermione dijo que había una posibilidad y debía aferrarse a ella. Por qué seria una verdadera injusticia que alguien como Harry dejara el mundo

El pequeño obligo al rubio a recostarse en la cama, donde sus besos siguieron regándose por su rostro, mientras tanto comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y descendió en pequeños besos por el amplio pecho del rubio, donde se recostó y escuchaba los latidos de su ángel en armonía con los suyos propios, se aferro fuerte al rubio brindarle su calor y su amor, mientras Draco acariciaba sus negros cabellos en el clásico – piojito – que tanto le gustaba al pequeño, y entre caricias tiernas ambos cayeron en un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, dicen que es bueno ser curioso para descubrir y acallar aquello que nos inquieta, pero también dicen que el veneno esta en la dosis que se administra¿entonces como ser curioso y no morir en el intento? Si respondes a esa pregunta te hundirás en la curiosidad. Y Ron Weasley esta apunto de hundirse en las profundidades de una piel de ébano y ojos dorados.

Nunca antes Hermione Granger se había quedado a dormir en la casa de – Draco – la residencia Evans, era innecesario según su practicidad preparar una habitación para ella, a si que ¿Dónde dormiría¿con su antiguo novio¿su "amiga" Pansy? O ¿el seductor Blaise Zabini? La ultima era un idea realmente apetecible, pero como dama y mas aun con demasiados testigos la idea en si carecía de practicidad, ir con Pansy seria algo así como el suicidio masivo de sus amadas neuronas, y ni hablar del ex – novio aunque la situación pareciera un poco mas relajada era el momento de aclarar las cosas, de finalmente reconocer los hechos.

Decidida la chica, llamo a la puerta del pelirrojo quien al verla no pudo ocultar la sorpresa por tan repentina presencia y con ese hecho pudo claramente adivinar que finalmente Hermione estaba lista para hablar y tuvo que reconocer que no se sintió particularmente feliz.

La observo entrar en la habitación del pecoso y quiso morir, sabia que finalmente el sueño había terminado, era el momento en que la ilusión que lleno su corazón se desvaneciera para siempre, que la dulce miel de esta aventura finalmente se amargara. Reprimir las lágrimas era imposible, por no decir insano para alguien como él quien al paso del tiempo acumulo presas de dolor y llanto, el dique finalmente se venció y las aguas saladas llenas de sufrimiento se desbordaron por sus dorados ojos.

Dentro de esas lagrimas la sonrisa de la derrota y el dolor se formo en su rostro, nada tenia que ser diferente ahora, era un sueño mas que se rompía en su frágil mundo de fantasías, los hermosos sueños de un padre que lo amaba con el corazón y lo cuidaba de todo daño, que las marcas en su piel solo eran pintura que no duelen y no lo avergüenzan, que las palizas que recibió nunca existieron y su padre lo abrazaba con ternura y amor, sueños donde era feliz sin sombra de dolor tatuada en su piel. Ahora el mas hermoso de los sueños que pudo haber forjado su frágil corazón se ha despedazado por completo desgarrándolo, sabiendo que solo el mismo es el culpable de su dolor, pues desde un principio supo que ese sueño era imposible, sin embargo continuo alimentándolo de sonrisas pecosas, de la ronca voz pelirroja, de miradas azules llenas de franqueza.

Siempre era así, aquello que mas quería era aquello jamás tendría, tal vez era que aun conservara la inocencia de su niñez creyendo que si cierras los ojos todo se compondrá, o era tal vez algún trauma que lo incitaba a proferirse castigos en su alma por su color de piel, lo que sea era realmente doloroso. No era solo un deseo mas que se perdía, era un amor que nunca llegara a florecer, si antes le gustaba y sentía atracción, el convivir tan cercanos y fraternos, solo había hecho que esa ilusión creciera día a día con tanta fuerza que lo consumía, lo había perdido, patéticamente lo había perdido mucho antes siquiera de comenzar y eso posiblemente sea lo único que lo salvaba de la locura del sufrimiento.

* * *

Entro en su habitación, debería sentirse satisfecho, feliz, alegre o al menos algo emocionado, sin embargo algo había pasado en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, algo definitivamente había cambiado; tantas cosas habían ocurrido en el transcurso del día y aun faltaba el broche de oro, valentía era lo ultimo que le quedaba pero la usaría toda si era necesario para descubrir el porque de su desasosiego que le hacia un dolor en el pecho.

-hola – dijo la castaña casual – tanto tiempo

-hola – respondió el chico en tono similar – si, ha pasado algo de tiempo

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto la chica interesada - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Supongo que bien – respondió el pelirrojo sorprendido de su respuesta – he tenido ayuda para no pasarlo mal ¿y tu?

-Lo supongo – acepto la castaña – podría decirse que yo también la he tenido, sin embargo ¿Qué puedo decir? La ayuda frívola no es tan confortante si es acosadora

-Si, Parkinson es realmente especial – convino el pecoso – sin embargo puede ser realmente confiable

-Ya lo creo – acepto la chica sonriendo – no te dejes engañar realmente es muy confiable y muy perceptiva. Gracias a ella me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante

-¿así, que es? – cuestiono el chico - ¿Qué es lo que ella descubrió en ti?

-Que te quiero – respondió la chica aliviada – realmente te quiero mucho

-¿en serio? – cuestiono el chico sintiendo extrañamente decepción

-si – contesto la chica ahora en tono serio – eres una gran persona, un gran amigo y confidente… pero… pero… te quiero mucho de esa manera, no se si me explico yo a penas lo acabo de comprender, eres grandioso en serio que si…

-No sigas - la detuvo el chico – yo creí que seria feliz en cuanto tu dijeras esas palabras, pero extrañamente….

-No es suficiente ¿verdad? – prosiguió la chica – yo siento lo mismo, algo ha cambiado en mi y en ti.

-¿no comprendo? – cuestiono el pelirrojo extrañado – ciertamente creo que ya no es suficiente, por eso hemos cambiado, hemos crecido mucho mas, pero tu siempre no importa como ni porque tu siempre serás mi amiga, la mejor

-lo mismo digo Ron – dijo la chica abrazando al pelirrojo – no quería perder a ninguno de ustedes, tal vez confundimos la amistad con el amor, porque son tan parecidos o solo quisimos

-estar juntos por siempre – concluyo el pelirrojo – y lo estaremos siempre, pero será de otra manera, sin sentir que debemos tener la razón siempre o que debemos estar de acuerdo siempre sin sentir que nos traicionamos.

-Soy feliz – dijo la chica – mi familia volverá a estar completa

-Nuestra familia – imito el pelirrojo – solo es cuestión de que encuentres la cura para Harry

-Lo juro – afirmo la chica con la convicción de que todo saldrá bien – volveremos a estar juntos

-Lo se – apunto el chico – confió plenamente en que así será.

Estuvieron largamente abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, el peso que ambos habían soportado finalmente desapareció, eran amigos otra vez como desde un principio debió ser, sin embargo esta amistad es mas fuerte pues la experiencia los puso a prueba y la superaron.

Pese a todo, era ligeramente complicado compartir la habitación, Ron siendo un caballero desde que conoció a Blaise, pues casi siempre era un patán, decidió que la chica durmiera en su habitación, ella necesitaba descansar el futuro de Harry estaba en sus manos, todo lo que el pudiera hacer por Harry ya lo había hecho, solo le restaba esperar y rogar porque todo saliera bien.

Ahora era el quien buscaba un lugar donde dormir¿tal vez el sillón de la sala¿El diván del estudio¿El camastro de la terraza? O ¿Blaise, estaría dispuesto a hospedarlo por una noche? Era una buena estrategia para descubrir algo que lo eludía.

Ya que el solo pensar en Blaise irremediablemente una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda todo hubiera sido desastroso, fue quien le tendió la mano y le enseño tantas cosas del mundo, no es que impusiera sus pensamientos y lograra que los recuerdos de Hermione desaparecieran, ni que lo distrajera para olvidarla fue lo contrario lo apoyo para enfrentar la realidad y eso irremediablemente lo hacia merecedor de un sitio muy especial en su corazón.

Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, sentía que el cuerpo se estremecía con cada latido, se encontraba frente a la puerta de Blaise y estaba emocionado sin saber porque, tomo un gran respiro y toco levemente la puerta, no recibió respuesta así que intento otra vez con un poco mas de fuerza y ritmo, pero aun cuando las luces estaban encendidas no hubo respuesta, apoyo su oído en la superficie de madera para tratar de escuchar si había algún movimiento, solo pudo percibir un leve sollozo, preocupado llamo nuevamente ahora con mas fuerza y urgencia, finalmente la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente mostrando el atractivo rostro de piel oscura ligeramente enrojecido y con trazos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, la visión era dulce y cargada de un sentimiento que lo instaba a abrazarlo, a confortarlo como el lo había hecho con el.

La vida era en ocasiones tan irónica que apestaba, no es que Ron Weasley sea la razón de su sufrimiento mas bien el seria la razón de su felicidad pero era un felicidad vedada para el, y sin embargo ahí estaba frente a el, mostrando preocupación por su estado, su rubia amiga se lo había dicho "compasión" y aun cuando quiso negar esa verdad ahora le escupe en la cara su realidad. Si la vida puede ser tan desgraciada en ocasiones.

Realmente no pensó que el pelirrojo apareciera de repente, creyó que su amiga que leía la mente y el corazón había escuchado su lamento y como era de esperar estaría ahí para consolarlo como siempre, la ultima persona que desearía ver en ese preciso momento estaba en su puerta y siendo objetivos era un golpe maestro del destino, y cuando sientes que el destino te gasta una broma solo nos queda reír, reír por no llorar.

Sin darse cuenta ya había entrado en la habitación y había cerrado la puerta detrás de si, sentía el dolor del chico de ojos dorados como suyos, esos destellantes ojos ahora nublados por el dolor reflejaban una tristeza infinita y contagiosa, cuando mas lo necesito Blaise estuvo ahí, ahora era el momento de devolver la atención.

-¿Blaise que pasa? – pregunto el pecoso angustiado - ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, lo cierto es que nadie puede ayudarme – respondió el chico con la voz quebrada – solo necesito estar solo, ya pasara no te preocupes

-Estás loco – debatió el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Somos amigos, los amigos están ahí cuando estamos felices, cuando estamos tristes y cuando el dolor nos quiere ahogar.

-Vete – suplico el chico – por favor vete

-Aguarda – insistió el pelirrojo – ¿no entendiste lo que te dije?

-Lo entiendo y lo agradezco – respondió el ojioro – solo somos amigos y ¿ creo que resolviste tu problema con Granger? Ya no me necesitas

-Si, ahora todo está bien – respondió el pecoso angustiado – pero aun así no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, necesito de tu amistad.

-Sin embargo – respondió el chico lleno de amargura – tu lugar no es aquí, debes estar con Granger, solo olvídame por un momento, quiero y necesito estar solo.

-¡NO! – grito el chico sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho – cuando mas necesite de alguien tu estuviste ahí, no puedo hacerme el olvidadizo ahora es obvio que sufres, por favor déjame ayudarte.

-No tiene caso – dijo llorando el chico – ya nada tiene caso, todo es mi culpa yo soy la causa de mi dolor, por haber nacido

-¡TONTO! – abrazo el pecoso al chico de piel de ébano – nunca digas eso, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, jamás pienses eso eres una maravillosa persona y un excelente ser humano, tu padre fue el te fallo, no tu…

-ya basta – rogó el chico hundido en el abrazo del pelirrojo – no digas mas, las cicatrices hablan por si mismas.

-Tranquilo Blaise – consoló el pelirrojo apretando mas al chico a su pecho – ya veraz como todo será diferente cuando salga el sol.

-No lo creo – dijo el ojioro hundiéndose aun mas en fuerte pecho, aspirando ese aroma una ultima vez – nada cambiara para mi

-Vamos, mejor descansa – propuso el pecoso llevándolo a la cama – yo cuidare de ti esta noche, nada malo pasara confía en mi.

Estaba tan cansado y destrozado que ya no tenia fuerzas para oponerse a nada, había llorado lo que en su vida nunca lo había hecho, aun cuando su padre le golpeaba no dejaba que las lagrimas salieran, no era por no quererse mostrar débil ni falto de valor o fuerza, era porque si lo hacia su padre se sentiría mas culpable cuando recuperara la razón, porque ese es el tipo de persona que es Blaise Zabini cuando ama, lo hace en serio y de corazón, siempre pendiente de los sentimiento de las personas que quiere, callando su dolor para no herir a otros.

Se dejo conducir en la amplia y mullida cama, aun en los brazos de su demonio de cabellos de fuego, quien lo sumerge aun mas en la desesperación y sufrimiento, y contra toda lógica del sufrimiento en ningún momento se separo de el, si bien esta era una realidad muy angustiante al menos por un rato lo tendría en sus brazos, una primera y ultima vez, ya que a pesar de lo que signifique, ha decidido abandonar para siempre ese sueño de amor.

A pesar de ser solo amigos y del sufrimiento marcado en el rostro Blaise, no podía dejar de estremecerse con el contacto de sus pieles, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de sus cabellos, la perfección de su rostro y la humanidad que lo enternecía. Era difícil de explicar sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento y aun así lo deseaba, quería que pasara era un sentimiento tan violento como dulce¿quien era Blaise¿Un ángel¿Un ser humano¿Por que despertaba esos sentimientos en su corazón?; finalmente el ojioro agotado se dejo llevar por Morfeo al mundo del sueño, y Ron pudo apreciar detenidamente su rostro.

La adrenalina lo golpeaba con fuerza, no controlaba su cuerpo sus manos se movían solas por la suave piel del chico de ébano y era tan agradable al tacto, piel suave y perfecta, labios enrojecidos por el llanto, suaves y tentadores, seria hipócrita decir que trato de resistir el tocarlos, saborearlos, desearlos pues mas tardo en asimilarlo que sentirlos contra los suyos propios y fue como si su mundo se llenara de colores y la miel supiera amarga al comparase con la dulzura de esos labios. Solo fue sentirlos sin profundizar y aun así lo supo en ese momento, que Blaise con un solo toque puede derretirlo y lejos de asustarse lo anhelo de corazón.

* * *

Ella sintió el dolor de su amigo, pero era hora que aprendiera por si mismo que el dolor es una parte inherente del crecimiento, las desgarradoras suplicas de su rubio amigo llegaban a su corazón, sufría mucho por el y por Harry, pero lamentablemente no estaba en sus manos hacer que dejaran de sufrir. Solo le quedaba rezar con fuerza y esperanza que todo al final saldría bien.

Su querido amigo, tal vez su más amado amigo también sufría los estragos del amor. El hermoso chico de ojos dorados y corazón tan puro como plata se desgarraba en dolor, ella lo sabe bien que no hay inocencia mas hermosa que la que esta en ese corazón, quien ama de corazón sin pedir ser amado de vuelta esta sufriendo porque el egoísmo esta creciendo en su corazón, sabe que ya no es suficiente solo amar sin ser amado, y finalmente desea ser amado también¿no es acaso la razón de vivir, amar y ser amado? Blaise no lo sabe pero eso no es ser egoísta eso es ser humano.

Se sentía muy desdichada, ella se prometió cuidarlo y protegerlos, pero sabe que no puede protegerlos de ellos mismos, no sin dañarlos y antes de que eso pase el infierno se congelaría una vez más.

continuara...

* * *

saludos:

una vez mas estoy aqui, quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas que han leido esta historia, le agradesco aun mas a quellos que se toman la molestia de comentar, aun no se como responder los comentarios personalmente sin hacer enorme este capitulo. prometo que intentare hacerlo mejor la proxima vez.

lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo y espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo. gracias por leer

Lios hijo del caos


	12. el yo el super yo y el ello

Chispas lamento la demora la verdad es que no me habia fijado que no habia actualizado por aqui lo siento mucho este capitulo ya tiene un tiempesito que esta listo disculpen

* * *

Pequeños Traumas

Cáp. 12 El yo, el superyo y el ello

El Yo.

Lo dado a conocer en el reporte 06/hp17-5/dr/ptr11 ha marcado la pauta para una nueva interrogante dado que la información imprecisa es meramente una cortina de humo para ocultar la naturaleza de este caso.

El reporte anterior da ha conocer la situación de salud del infante Harry Potter lo cual de acuerdo con los cálculos es muy probable que sucumba a la poción PP para finales de diciembre, es decir que su existencia se encuentra condenada a menos que encuentren una forma de contrarrestar el efecto de la poción, actualmente el laboratorio del colegio de magia y hechicería se encuentra trabajando a marchas forzadas dado la necesidad de un antídoto.

Anexando información de la averiguación JMB/PP/1911-pt de la desaparición de la formula de James Matthew Barrie se ha determinado que es posible que exista una cura sin embargo es el propio creador de la formula que conservo el secreto de dicho antídoto, los registros de Flamel aportan que la información no es completamente segura sin embargo en repetidas ocasiones y durante su enseñanza con Barrie este insistía en la creación de antídotos antes de ejecutar una poción, es por ello que no se descarta que siendo Barrie el promotor de las pociones que contrarresten los hechizos en las prueba de Flamel para la obtención de la piedra filosofal desarrollara un antídoto para su poción PP. Su descendiente mas reciente nos ha proporcionado un documento en el cual hace mención a la formula PP y el perfeccionamiento de la misma a si como su reversión, sin embargo la formula que contrarresta estos efectos no ha sido encontrada en los registros de los Barrie.

La investigación 007/2666/645046-bis 457 sobre la actual localización del prófugo de la justicia mágica Severus Snape ha dado un giro inesperado al obtener evidencia fehaciente de su muerte, su cuerpo se encontró cerca de las montañas del valle Godric, el estado de descomposición hace ver que su fallecimiento ocurrió un mes atrás, para identificarlo se empleo el método "mortis identiti" prueba mágica infalible para descubrir la identidad de un cadáver en ese nivel de putrefacción, así pues la investigación se ha cerrado definitivamente y la información no se ha dado a conocer por lo sanguinario de su homicidio, según el reporte maldiciones jamás vistas fueron aplicadas sobre su humanidad, es por ello que se iniciara una nueva averiguación a razón de encontrar al homicida de quien fuera el profesor de pociones y artes oscuras sin embargo se sospecha de ajuste de cuenta entre los mortifagos aun prófugos cargos para imputar cuando sean capturados.

Con respecto a la estabilidad financiera del joven Draco Malfoy el banco nos ha proporcionado una copia del contrato de la familia Malfoy la razón por la cual el ministerio no ha podido confiscar ningún bien o congelar las cuentas, es por la cláusula de privación de la libertar del administrador en este caso de Lucius Malfoy, al ser aprisionado en Azcaban la cláusula entro en vigor transfiriendo todos los bienes mágicamente a un fideicomiso a favor del heredero en turno, sin embargo no podrá disponer de ellos hasta que se cumplan ciertos puntos los cuales prácticamente están cubiertos y en diciembre podrá administrarlos a su entera voluntad y como su nombre se encuentra limpio de cualquier averiguación e investigación el ministerio no podrá confiscar absolutamente nada.

La luz del sol se proyecto por la ventana, su calor caldeo la habitación haciendo prácticamente imposible el querer despertarse, y bueno la cama era tan suave y mullida, pero lo mejor de todo era ese aroma a cítricos que impregnaban las sabanas y almohadas ¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía levantarse de esa perfecta cama? Aparentemente él no.

El aroma a cítricos llenando sus pulmones fue tal vez que hizo reaccionar de su letargo a Ron Weasley o la ausencia de ese calor entre sus brazos; la luz de la conciencia se hizo presente y lo cegó con su realidad ¿Qué había hecho? Conforto a un amigo cuando estaba sufriendo y vilmente se aprovecho de la vulnerabilidad y lo beso, cuando tuvo a Blaise en sus brazos no era conciente de nada, todo era tan natural sentir su piel y su calor era toda una invitación, pero ahora se encontraba solo en aquella habitación el ojioro no se encontraba, sintió una desesperación crecer en su interior ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hizo¿Qué tal si Blaise ahora lo odiaba¿Qué demonios había hecho? Sintió la angustia presionando con brutal fuerza su pecho ahogándolo en la desesperación, simplemente lo había arruinado todo.

Se levanto de un salto y bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, simplemente Blaise ya no estaba en la casa, en la cocina se hallaba Pansy Parkinson preparando un extraño potaje que según ella era chocolate.

-buenos días – dijo la chica - ¿quieres un poco de chocolate?

-Buenos días Parkinson – respondió al saludo visiblemente preocupado el pecoso – no gracias ¿has visto a Blaise?

-No entiendo – dijo la rubia sirviendo en dos tazas el chocolate – porque siempre me dices a mi Parkinson y a el Blaise, es muy poco caballeroso

-Blaise es amigo – dijo el pelirrojo tomando la taza de chocolate – y bueno tu y yo nunca hemos sido muy cercanos

-Tienes razón – concedió la chica – pero creo que ya va ha hacer hora de que nos hablemos por nuestros nombre Ron

-Si es probable que tengas razón – cedió el pecosos dando un largo trago al chocolate – esta muy bueno el chocolate

-Gracias – agradeció la chica – Blaise me enseño

-Y ¿donde esta¿lo has visto? – pregunto el pelirrojo angustiado – no lo encuentro en la casa

-No esta en la casa – respondió la chica – se fue muy temprano en la mañana, Hermione se fue con el para aprovechar el Traslador, te dejaron uno para cuando te vayas

-¿Hermione y Blaise? – pregunto dolido y rabioso - ¿por que no se fue conmigo?

-¿Quién Hermione o Blaise? – pregunto la chica astutamente – si no se lo dices ¿Cómo sabrá lo que quieres?

-¿Quién Hermione o Blaise? – pregunto el pelirrojo – yo no se que pasa, creo… no, estoy seguro Blaise es una gran persona y Hermione es tan lista y buena… ellos sin duda serán una gran pareja, es solo que… solo quiero lo mejor para ellos de veras que si.

-¿entonces por que estas llorando? – cuestiono en tono maternal la rubia – esta bien que deseemos lo mejor para la gente a la que queremos, pero no por ellos debemos renunciar a lo que nosotros queremos.

-Yo… tu sabes…- debatió el chico sollozando – no soy un primer premio, ni segundo… mas bien soy de consolación… yo aun no me explicaba ¿Por qué una chica tan maravillosa como Hermione me había elegido? Es decir, mírame soy tonto y lento para algunas cosas, no soy guapo como Harry o Malfoy y definitivamente no soy muy estable emocionalmente.

-Si se nota que eres tonto – dijo sonriente la chica – pero eso es como tu mismo tratas de verte y negarte lo que eres, yo veo aun chico temperamental que es capaz de sacrificar su dignidad por un amigo, incluso lo que intentas hacer de sacrificar tu felicidad por alguien mas, veo inocencia e ingenuidad, ciertamente no eres un muñeco de porcelana al contrario eres mas atractivo de lo que piensas.

-¿estas coqueteando conmigo? – pregunto de pronto el chico con los ojos como plato – lo siento no creo poder corresponderte…yo

-en serio que eres inocente – recalco la chica – solo soy imparcial Ron, si tanto quieres a Hermione díselo.

-Yo… - respondió el chico – ya hablamos Hermione y yo anoche resolvimos nuestras diferencias y todo volvió a ser como antes… como amigos que somos.

-pues entonces no entiendo – medito la rubia – si ya aclaraste las cosas¿por que te molesto que se fueran juntos? Y ¿por que te pusiste a…¿ no me digas que es por… Blaise?

-No se que me pasa – dijo el pelirrojo – Blaise es mi amigo, me apoyo y se que es injusto de mi parte ponerme así, se que a él le gusta Hermione y no lo culpo, ella es mejor que cualquiera, Blaise ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles y se que ella lo haría muy feliz, es solo que me duele…yo solo quiero que este ahí siempre conmigo, pero le hice… hice algo malo… muy malo y creo que ahora me odia y me desgarra saberlo, quiero que sea mi amigo… pero que solo sea mío.

-¡Merlín! Bendito – dijo la chica sumamente sorprendida - ¿que fue lo que hiciste tonto Weasley?

-Yo…yo… - titubeo el pelirrojo la chica daba mucho miedo – me aproveche y… y… lo… bese

-Tu grandísimo animal – grito la rubia - ¿como te atreviste?

-Lo se… lo se – dejo caer su cabeza con fuerza en la mesa – soy basura… soy un animal… es que ayer me destrozo verlo tan frágil… no pude evitarlo… creí que estaba durmiendo… no quiero que me odie… ayúdame… por favor… yo…

-Eres un imbecil – pronuncio la chica con desprecio – si das un beso debe ser cuando estén despiertos

-¿ha? – levanto la cabeza sorprendido - ¿no entiendo?

-En serio que eres tonto – remarco la rubia sonriendo afable - ¿que es lo que sientes por Blaise?

-Yo… no se – confeso al fin el pelirrojo – es decir es tan contradictorio… cuando me sonríe mi corazón late acelerado, su mirada es suficiente para alegrarme… pero… pero es un chico… ¡Merlín! No puedo sentir nada de eso, no debo… pero lo hago es tan confuso pero sobre todo no quiero que se aleje de mi… yo cuando lo bese… no sentí asco, repulsión, lastima o mera curiosidad… era como llegar a casa después de un largo tiempo fuera, calido… dulce… hermoso. Pero si hubiera sabido que eso lo alejaría no lo hubiera hecho… no pensé solo me deje llevar… yo… no se que hacer… que pensar o que sentir… solo se que si me odia me moriré te lo juro.

-Primero que nada – dijo la rubia después de unos segundos – es necesario que sepas lo que sientes, que estés seguro de lo que deseas; si descubres que sientes algo mucho muy fuerte por él entonces yo misma te ayudare a que lo… obtengas.

-¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendido el pecoso - ¿que tramas?

-Nada malo – sonrió malignamente la chica – ya sabes que yo quiero mucho a Blaise, pero no te lo daré si no estas seguro de lo que quieres antes te cuelgo de la razón para usar ropa interior que permitir que lo dañes

-¿es una amenaza? – pregunto el pelirrojo tragando saliva – es muy efectiva

-bueno, para empezar – siguió la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado – cambiate asiste al colegio, no hagas nada estupido si sientes que Blaise esta un poco distante y sobre todo trata de actuar normal.

-¿ pero quiero saber si se dio cuenta?- chillo el pelirrojo como un niño pequeño – saber si me odia

-creeme Ron – dijo la chica – el no te odia y nunca lo haría, pero no te dejes convencer porque es un gran actor, ha y otra cosa yo no dije que fuera Hermione la persona que le gusta.

-¿entonces quien es? - pregunto un poco aliviado el pecoso – ya no tengo ideas

-mejor – despidió la chica – se hace tarde y trata de actuar como si no hubieras hecho eso ¿entiendes?

-Si jefa – dijo el chico mas relajado – haré lo que dices, gracias

-Te va a costar – siguió la chica – pero si todo sale bien me daré por bien pagada

Cuando el pelirrojo salio de la cocina, se sentía mas tranquilo aunque seguía angustiado había un dejo de esperanza que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón, aun no sabia lo que lo había pasado como decirle a Pansy lo que sentía y pensaba, esa chica daba mucho miedo pareciera que no puedes ocultarle nada, pero por esta vez se sintió sumamente agradecido con ella. Era tonto ahogarse si no sabe si lo hacia con agua o con aire.

Vio que el pelirrojo salio de la cocina y disimuladamente tiro el contenido de la jarra del chocolate que le había obligado a tomar al pecoso, si alguien dudaba en el chocolate la chica había puesto como ingrediente adicional unos polvos de sentimientos, primero que nada debía de estar segura que el pelirrojo sentía algo mas que amistad por su amigo y de esa manera supo que era algo mas profundo, puede que el pelirrojo aun no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía pero era obvio para ella que eso era sin duda alguna amor, ahora solo restaba evadir la promesa que le acababa de hacer a Blaise y juntarlos – estupido Blaise y sus tontas promesas antiRon – se quejo mientras subía a cambiarse para ir al colegio.

Aun faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, Draco se movió algo inquieto en la cama, sobre el se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellos negros como la misma noche sin estrellas su respiración era tranquila y serena, una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios era claro que él no merecía que alguien tan especial y tierno lo amara, levanto su mano derecha para acariciar los negros cabellos pero no pudo moverse, de pronto el pequeño levanto su rostro de su pálido pecho, sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada helo completamente al rubio, la mirada de ese niño era fría y llena de odio el usual tono verde cambio por uno rojo como la sangre y el carmín, de pronto una horrorosa sonrisa se formo en el pequeño rostro y la voz tierna y dulce se transformo en una llena de rencor y grave de tono.

-hola Malfoy – dijo el pequeño – cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-¿quien eres? – pregunto el rubio horrorizado - ¿que le has hecho a Harry?

-¿Quién soy preguntas? – dijo el ser – tan rápido te olvidas de mi Malfoy eres despreciable como siempre y ¿Qué le he hecho a Harry? En verdad te crees con la autoridad de preguntarme cuando tu mismo lo has condenado a la muerte, siempre supe que harías algo así.

-No entiendo – exclamo el rubio – no se quien eres¿Qué quieres?

-Nada que tu me puedas ofrecer – contesto la criatura – de hecho vengo a agradecerte por liberar a Harry de todo, hubiera querido que fuera mas… espectacular pero me tendré que conformar¡ah! Malfoy siempre espere algo como esto me haces sentir orgulloso de tu vileza.

-Yo… yo no quería… no era mi intención – se defendió el pálido chico – es un error… jamás hubiera querido esto

-No, no, no – instigo el pequeño – siempre es no para ti, como lo fue Albus siempre es que tu no querías pero de igual forma murió, tal vez no ejecutaste el final pero el principio fue tu acción es ahora lo mismo, a caso creías que no habría consecuencias, que con pedir perdón todo se arreglaría, eres un imbecil si piensas así, estas maldito como la sucia escoria que eres, tu mismo has condenado a personas justas y nobles, no vales la pena.

-¡No!… no soy así – grito el ojigris – he cambiado, yo daría mi vida por salvar la suya

-blah, blah, blah – se burlo la criatura – no puedes cambiar, eres odioso, mal intencionado y definitivamente un asesino, eso no se puede cambiar solo naciendo otra vez y nunca pasara eso, y si deberás dices que darías tu vida es porque sabes que no será posible hacerlo, no hay forma de salvar a Harry ¡Felicidades! Malfoy

-NOOOOOO – grito desesperado el rubio – Noooo ya veras yo lo salvare

Su grito fue un débil gemido, se levanto con violencia y su corazón desbocado amenazaba con dejar de latir, sus ojos se entornaron en la oscuridad donde un pequeño de cabellos negros se frotaba la frente pues en su violencia el rubio aventó a Harry al otro lado de la cama.

-Draco – llamo el pequeño asustado - ¿que pasa?

-Harry – dijo el rubio - ¿eres tú?

-Si¿porque preguntas? – contesto el niño abriendo sus verdes ojos y su voz tierna y cándida despejándose del sueño - ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

-Si… creo que si – respondió el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos – yo lo siento Harry… todo es mi culpa… perdóname… por favor perdóname

-Draco… - llamo el pequeño – no llores…

-Es mi culpa Harry – dijo el rubio derrotado – todo es mi culpa… Harry perdóname por hacerte sufrir… perdóname por haber sido tan malo contigo

-Tu no has sido malo conmigo – contesto el pequeño acercándose al rubio – tu jamás serias malo conmigo, eres un ángel, los Ángeles son buenos y yo te quiero mucho… y si… si… hiciste algo malo no importa yo te quiero… porque estas conmigo y estas aquí… yo no quiero que llores… yo nunca había sido tan feliz hasta que te conocí… nadie me había abrazado o besado como tu… o me había dicho que yo era bueno y bonito… yo agradezco al Diosito que tu estés aquí… no llores o me harás llorar… yo te quiero.

-¡Oh Harry! – dijo el rubio conmovido abrazando al pequeño ser – no merezco esas palabras… eres tan dulce

-tranquilo – dijo el niño – todo fue una pesadilla… ya estoy aquí contigo para siempre

-si, estaremos juntos siempre – dijo el rubio prometiéndose así mismo esas palabras – por siempre jamás.

Abrazados nuevamente se dispusieron a dormir, Harry irremediablemente cayo rendido pues el sueño era mucho, sin embargo Draco permaneció despierto velando el sueño del pequeño¿Qué fue lo que paso? Un sueño, pero era demasiado real y demasiado aterrador para ser cierto, aquella visión de un ser apropiado del cuerpo de Harry solo hacia que su alma se fragmentara, era a caso su conciencia la que lo hacia tener tan horrorosos sueños, un escarmiento para su mente, lo que fuera solo expresaba lo que el sentía y como se sentía, tal vez era la verdad en su mas cruda expresión. Pero si ese fuera el caso el cumpliría con su promesa, si Harry se iba el se iría con el.

La luz de la mañana ilumino su habitación, no había podido cerrar los ojos luego de tan terrible y acusadora pesadilla, se dedico a observar al pequeño que dormitaba abrazado de el, realmente Harry era la persona mas dulce y especial que jamás conocería, a pesar de lo que el mismo dijo el pequeño solo le dijo que lo quería, tal vez si le hubiera contado la verdad de que por su culpa el pronto moriría lo hubiera perdonado, lo sabia en su corazón lo sabia ese pequeño no guarda rencor ni odio en su frágil corazón, miedo tal vez, desesperación era un hecho, pero también inocencia y mucho en verdad mucho amor, y eso era aun mas doloroso para el rubio, pues ahora que realmente conocía a Harry se apenaba y se reprochaba por haber sido como fue, tal vez no era su intención pero el hecho es que fue una tortura para Harry y nunca le facilito la vida.

Si los Ángeles en verdad existían¿Por qué permitieron que tanta maldad y saña dañaran a Harry? Justo ahora realmente se odiaba así mismo con todo su ser, estaba desesperado y desgarrado, pero debía soportarlo era su culpa y debía asumirlo, nada se resuelve pidiendo perdón nada se arregla implorando, su deber era afrontar su error y si debía pagarlo con la vida pues que así fuera, le daría a Harry todo de el, se lo debía como mínimo y si se tenia que ir con Harry lo haría sin mas arrepentimientos.

Decidió que ya se había torturado suficiente por ese día, si quería darle lo mejor de si al pequeño debía mostrarse alegre y en paz, sonreír siempre para el, hacer que el tiempo que esta con el sea el mejor, pero era verdaderamente doloroso y difícil, con mucho cuidado se separo del niño quien puso un gesto de tristeza al sentirse alejado del calor del rubio, rápidamente Draco coloco a Drarry en su lugar y el pequeño se aferro creyendo en sueños que seguía abrazando su ángel.

El rubio decidió tomar una ducha siempre era lo mejor para despejar su mente, el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo de manera libre y sin interrupciones, cubriéndolo con su humedad y confortando su alma. Después de ello comprobó que el pequeño siguiera durmiendo, salio con sigilo de la habitación y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno del niño, fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Pansy pues según parece estaba limpiando una jarra con mucho jabón y bastante agua.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a la siempre arreglada Pansy lavando con demasiada fuerza una jarra de cristal, en su afán de limpiar de cualquier rastro los polvos de sentimiento que uso en Ron que la espuma que surgía rebasaba la tarja de resina y comenzaba a escurrir por los lados llenando prácticamente la cocina con pompas de jabón.

-¡Pansy¿que haces? – pregunto el rubio en tono acusador – vas a ahogarte entre tanta espuma

-¡diota! – exclamo la chica – me asustaste

-algo malo debiste de haber hecho – insinuó el rubio – y estas borrando la evidencia de tu crimen, confiesa que hiciste

-Nada, Nada – dijo rápidamente la chica - ¿a caso no puedo hacer un poco de….¿como se llama? …. Ha… ¿limpieza?

-Tu y lo domestico – contesto el chico – son sujetos que jamás entrarían en una misma oración, a menos que debas borrar evidencia

-Pues para que te lo sepas – respondió la chica indignada – yo también se hacer cosas y algo que me sale perfecto es el chocolate¿pregúntale a Weasley?

-¿lo envenenaste? – pregunto asombrado el chico - ¿Cómo pudiste? Blaise te matara de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa como la hoguera con troncos verdes

-No, como crees – alego la chica – se a lo que me atengo y gracias por los buenos deseos, digamos que solo necesitaba cerciorarme de algunas cosas y bueno la gente suelta muchas cosas con el chocolate

-no se que tramas Pansy – dijo el rubio – pero te aconsejo que te andes con mucho cuidado no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás

-no puedo evitarlo – se excuso la chica – si yo no cuido por ustedes ¿quien lo hará?

-Tus intenciones son buenas Pansy – agradeció el chico – y se agradece pero hay cosas que uno debe resolver por si mismo

-¿Cómo estar dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien? – pregunto la chica inocente – es muy noble pero la vida no nos pertenece

-¿fuiste tú? – pregunto el rubio mas pálido de lo normal – tu te metiste en mis sueños

-¿de que hablas Draco? – cuestiono la chica – solo repito lo que gritaste anoche

-¿en serio no fuiste tú? – insistió el chico – Pansy no se que hacer

-tranquilo chico – respondió la rubia – hay que tener esperanza de que todo saldrá bien confía en Hermione, en Harry y sobre todo confía en ti mismo mi querido amigo, es mas importante salvar el alma que el cuerpo y lo que estas haciendo con el pequeño es lo mas hermoso que jamás alguien haría por otro ser, lo estas colmando de felicidad y aunque al final no lo consiga te aseguro que… en el ultimo segundo sonreirá de dicha por haber tenido a un maravilloso ángel como tu.

-¿estas llorando? – pregunto el chico conteniendo las lagrimas - ¿intentas deprimirme o darme ánimos?

-Yo no lloro – contesto la chica – solo libero el exceso de agua en mis ojos… y Draco solo miro a todos los posibles resultados, en verdad yo confió en que todo saldrá bien, recuerda que si yo lo digo se hará realidad ¿me crees?

-Gracias Pansy – dijo el chico con voz afectada – gracias por estar aquí y apoyarme

-Tonto – respondió la chica – te lo dije si yo no cuido de ustedes ¿Qué seria de ustedes?

-Honestamente – respondió el pálido chico – no quiero ni imaginarlo

La chica se despidió del rubio y se reunió con el pelirrojo para ir al colegio con el traslador de este, en un suspiro la casa quedo nuevamente sumida en el silencio mas absoluto, Draco decidió comenzar el día como siempre, apago las luces que aun estaban encendidas como la del pórtico y el patio trasero, abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol que comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte entrara sin obstáculos, limpio la cocina de la espuma de la rubia y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de Harry.

Cuando el rubio termino de preparar el desayuno acudió a la recamara donde encontró a un pequeño de ojos verdes moviéndose por toda la cama aun con los ojos cerrados por el sueño el pequeño seguía buscando a Draco y prácticamente se encontraba a un palmo de caer al suelo, por suerte el rubio se dio cuenta y fue a su rescate, movió ligeramente al pequeño y este al sentir el aroma y el calor particular del rubio se aferro fuertemente, Draco llamo al pequeño a despertar para después llevarlo al aseo.

A Harry siempre le ha costado trabajo despertarse, su tía Petunia lo sabia muy bien es por ello que siempre lo despertaba con una campana muy cerca de su oído, así Harry cuando creció siempre que escuchaba una campana inmediatamente daba un respingo despejando su mente de cualquier ensoñación, sin embargo ahora Harry era despertado con un beso en la frente y unas cosquillas que simple y sencillamente lo hacían despertar con una gran sonrisa y le aseguraba que ese día como los últimos seria simplemente maravilloso.

Después de que el rubio aseo al pequeño lo llevo en brazos a la cocina, no es que a Harry le diera pereza caminar, ni que Draco creyera que el pequeño se caería por las escaleras era simplemente por estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, el desayuno comenzó con una charla de lo Harry quería hacer, lo que no podía hacer aun y en fin una platica de dos personas para las cuales el deseo y necesidad del otro eran las uno mismo.

El pequeño salio al jardín a regar las rosas, le gustaba hacerlo y se sentía muy bien al verlas crecer cada día, la rosa de la esquina era su favorita por aquel tono rojo tan intenso y con las orillas amarillas en sus pétalos, le decía que era la rosa mas bonita del mundo y que cuando creciera lo suficiente se la llevaría a conocer a Draco, su ángel.

Así la mañana continuo con Harry corriendo por el jardín evadiendo el ataque de una abeja que al parecer se había enamorado de la rosa de Draco y con la pena Harry le quiso hacer entender que esa rosa era para alguien mas, lo cual arrojo a una abeja molesta por la desilusión amorosa y una épica carrera por el jardín. Para cuando Draco salio para defender al pequeño este ya tenia una manita hinchada y eso fue la sentencia de muerte de la abeja la cual antes de explotar en pedacitos recordó el aroma de la rosa de la mañana.

Casi histérico estaba Draco cuando vio la manita hinchadita del pequeño, corrió o casi voló al interior de la casa, Harry aguantaba como un valiente pero aun así no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que le causaba el agudo dolor en su mano derecha, el rubio rápidamente coloco la mano lesionada en un chorro de agua y succiono el aguijón de la abeja, posterior aplico un ungüento entumecedor lo que hizo que el pequeño dejara de lagrimear, sorprendido el niño le sonrió al rubio con verdadera devoción por la facilidad con la que le quitaba el dolor.

Luego de la odisea Draco le dio un gran vaso de leche al pequeño para de esta forma aparte de ayudarlo en su crecimiento desintoxicara su organismo de la ponzoña de la abeja. Superado el episodio de la abeja y la manita hinchada el niño siguió su juego en su cuarto donde los juguetes hicieron su deleite, pues para un niño que no ha tenido juguetes propiamente hablando cualquier cosa servia, una piedra, una hormiga y claro un pedazo de madera, pero ahora no era necesaria forzar demasiado la imaginación pues lo que el imaginaba lo tenia al alcance de su mano, así pues Harry ahora daba mayor estructura a sus juegos y con la ayuda de las historias que el rubio le contaba representaba las escenas con la infinidad de muñecos y juguetes que disponía ya que incluso tenia un dragón y un Harry de juguete que realmente volaba.

Justo al medio día una visita esperada por el pequeño y no deseada por el rubio hizo acto de presencia, se trataba del niño Matth que si le preguntabas a Draco diría - que era un chico demasiado ordinario – pero para Harry era su primer amigo real, es decir no inventado como solía hacerlo, Matth saludo con educación al rubio y espero pacientemente a que fuera este el que lo invitara a pasar aun cuando pareciera que no tenia intención alguna de que eso sucediera, el rubio al ver que su actitud no amilanaba al pelirrojo no tuvo mas opción que dejarlo pasar, una vez dentro Harry bajo las escaleras como un pequeño tornado para encontrarse con su amigo y prácticamente arrastrarlo a su cuarto donde generoso como aquel que ha carecido de tantos prestaba sus juguetes con alegría.

El rubio permaneció quieto durante unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, no era como si de una manera rápida y fortuita fuera desplazado por un enclenque tenia que darle espacio al pequeño de disfrutar de la vida y tener amigos, y fue con esta pequeña demostración que lo entendió, entendió esa actitud ácida y medio homicida que tenia con los amigos de Harry, comprendió porque le molestaba que aquellos dos siempre estuvieran muy apegados al chico de ojos verdes y sus cambios de humores, simple y sencillamente se sentía desplazado no es que antes tuviera un lugar entre las amistades de Harry, era que el necesitaba ser reconocido de alguna manera por él, ahora lo comprendía realmente fue un dolor de muelas para esos tres.

Con una nueva mentalidad decidió darles un poco de espacio a los niños claro espacio y dejarlos hacer un caos no es lo mismo, espacio pero con supervisión, así que se dirigió a la cocina por galletas y chocolate, con el pretexto de llevárselos espiaría un poco el juego que hacían aquellos, le llevo un rato preparar el chocolate ya que la jarra usual tenia restos de algo que pareciera polvos de sentimiento pegado en el fondo de la jarra y eso explicaría la actitud de la rubia en la mañana.

Le llevo un tiempo deshacerse de la suciedad de dicha jarra pero al final con un solvente que había desarrollado en el laboratorio del sótano quedo inmaculada, preparo el chocolate tal como Blaise les había enseñado y presto subió por las escaleras para entrar a ver que hacia Harry pero lo que escucho casi hace que tire la jarra.

-anda Harry – dijo la maldecida voz del futuro cadáver – no tengas miedo no te va morder

-es que me da cosa – dijo dulcemente el pequeño inocente – y huele raro

-es que así huele – presiono la despreciable voz – solo toca la cabeza con cuidado…si así… ya viste que no muerde

-esta suavecita – afirmo el inocente ser – pero durita también

-¿te gusta? – pregunto obscenamente el pervertido bastardo – trátala con cariño

-si me gusta mucho – dijo la pobre criatura - ¿puedo darle un besito?

-¡¿Qué demo...- interrumpió el rubio con fuerza en la habitación - ¿hum?

-¡Draco! – llamo el pequeño – mira lo que me regalo Matth es una Trotuga

-es tortuga Harry – corrigió Matth – y aun no le has preguntado al Joven Malfoy no tiene inconveniente

-¿puedo quedármela Draco? – pregunto el niño con sus enorme ojos brillando de esperanza - ¿verdad que si?

-Cla... claro Harry – respondió el rubio aun turbado – traje galletas

-¿se encuentra bien Joven Malfoy – pregunto Matth – se ve muy pálido

-es mi color – respondió ácido el rubio – bueno los dejo un momento voy a la cocina

-de acuerdo – dijo Matth – ahogando la risa

-Gracias por las galletas Draco – dijo el pequeño dándole una migaja a la tortuga – a Marie le gusta mucho

El rubio bajo las escaleras entre avergonzado y ridiculizado, el realmente era un persona mal pensada, no era algo que le importara realmente es un tipo de humor que se desarrolla al paso de las perversiones o del tiempo lo que suceda primero. Pero hoy por primera vez casi se arrepiente de ello, el casi es porque casi cometía una estupidez otra vez.

A la hora de la comida la mama de Matth le pidió al rubio si podía quedarse con ellos hasta la tarde ya que tenia que salir de emergencia y no tenia con quien dejarlo, al rubio no le quedo mas que aceptar, lo bueno era que a medida que pasaba el tiempo y gracias a las enseñanzas de Blaise poco a poco ganaba sazón a la hora de cocinar, cuando termino de hacer la comida subió a las escaleras para avisarle a los niño que bajaran a comer pero por segunda ocasión en el día su corazón casi deja de latir al escuchar tras la puerta cerrada la conversación de Matth y Harry.

-¿sabes Harry? yo tengo un abuelito – dijo Matth – pero no es una buena persona hizo cosas muy malas

-que mal – respondió el niño – pero si lo quieres no importa las cosas malas que hizo

-bueno no es que lo quiera – hablo el joven – pero es mi abuelo y debemos cuidarlo

-si yo tuviera un abuelito – comento el niño con inocencia – me hubiera gustado que fuera como Albus Dumfledor... Dumbledore

-¿Quién es ese? – pregunto curioso el joven – nunca había escuchado ese nombre

-Draco me dijo – respondió el niño – en los cuentos que me dice en las noches que era un gran mago que ayudaba a todo el mundo y todos lo querían

-Yo también hubiera querido un abuelo como ese entonces – afirmo Matth – en cambio yo me tengo que conformar con uno que se llama Severus

-¿Severus? – pregunto el niño – suena chistoso

-ah no te creas – puntualizo Matth – pero creo que si lo vieras ahora seguramente te morirías de risa, parece que ya es hora de comer mejor me voy a mi casa Harry

-no, quédate un poco mas – suplico el pequeño – anda y te doy chocolate de barra

-gracias pero debo ir – dijo Matth resignado – si no mi mama se enojara y ya no me dejara venir

-bueno – dijo el niño triste – si tu mami lo dice es mejor hacerle caso

El joven se acerco rápido a la puerta y la abrió de golpe encontrando a un rubio sumamente pálido y casi perdido en sus cavilaciones. A pena pudo reaccionar a la mirada inquisitiva de Matth cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido sorprendido espiando. Se aclaro la garganta y le comunico a Matth que su madre le había pedido que pasara la tarde con ellos ya que había tenido que salir de emergencia, sobra decir que el pequeño Harry salto de alegría y el pecoso sonrió presumido ante su buena suerte, así los tres bajaron a comer, sin embargo el rubio se mostraba ausente.

Las palabras del amigo de Harry sobre aquel que es su abuelo era un golpe duro, el nombre era mucha casualidad, supondría que el apellido pudiera ser Greenpand solo si era abuelo paterno y si era materno¿Cuál seria el nombre completo?, hacia tanto tiempo que no había escuchado el nombre de Severus que oírlo ahora le parecía tan lejano y olvidado, se supone que no debía preocuparse por ello después de todo su padrino era una persona muy dura de roer, entre tantas cosas ahora debía sumarle el sentirse culpable de haberlo olvidado lo dicho era basura de la peor.

Era realmente increíble para el pelirrojo pero en toda el día no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Blaise de una manera intima o confidencial pareciera que el chico de ojos dorados lo evitara nunca estaba solo o siempre se excusaba para dejarlo solo, y eso aparte de molestarlo lo estaba desquiciando nunca fue tan conciente del atractivo de Blaise como ese día, las estupidas chicas literalmente se le lanzaban encima un poco mas y prácticamente lo violaban o peor aun le lanzarían su ropa interior, en mas de una ocasión tuvo que contenerse de hechizar de una manera permanente a las resbalosas esas, claro que se conformo con el sutil encantamiento de comezón en el pubis el cual pareciera que estuviera perfeccionando debido a la denotada cantidad con la que lo empleaba.

Lo peor realmente no era eso, era el cambio tan radical que Blaise tenia no es que fuera un grosero o descortés o peor aun que lo ofendiera y ridiculizara, era tan distante, frío y desinteresado lo que lo realmente lo hacia desesperarse, tal pareciera que realmente si se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lo estuviera evitando deliberadamente para alejarse. La forma en que lo miraba ahora era apagada y casi indiferente en comparación a la luz de antes y esa manera de hacerlo sentir importante que lo hacia pensar que era especial. No ahora pareciera que pasara de el y eso de alguna manera le provocaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho y casi lo hacia llorar, muchas veces estuvo a punto de agarrarlo de la túnica y meterlo en un salón vació, pero irremediablemente siempre que lo pensaba en su mente la escena terminaba con un apasionado beso y eso lo desconcertaba demasiado para llevar a cabo esa idea.

Sobra decir que para Blaise la situación era por demás difícil desde que se despertó en los brazos del pelirrojo aun podía sentir su aroma a frutas, pero su determinación ya estaba tomada, con un dolor que jamás creyó posible se separo de aquel calido cuerpo, ya lo había visto dormir antes pero ahora su rostro lucia descansado y relajado que no pudo evitar atribuirle ese cambio a que nuevamente estaba junto a Hermione. Dio un repaso final a aquel rostro que enamoraba con aquellas inocentes pecas que lo cautivaban y sonrió no una sonrisa de tristeza o melancolía, era limpia pues a pesar del dolor que pueda causarle se sintió realmente bien al estar con el y estaba seguro que cuando el tiempo pasara añoraría ese momento y decidió que en su memoria quedara como un dulce cuadro digno de recordar.

Se alisto para irse al colegio dejaría que Ron descansara pues a pesar de que Granger estuviera con el, la situación de Harry era algo agotador el también quería al pequeño y le dolía saber que quizás ya no podría verlo, pero el como alguien que ha sufrido los maltratos de una niñez enfermiza no podía dejar de sentir un poco de alivio pues el sufrimiento del niño se había borrado gracias a Draco y si Harry debía partir lo haría con una sonrisa pues fue realmente feliz.

Bajo la escaleras y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse a Hermione Granger en la cocina preparando café¿Qué tenia aquella mujer que se apodero del corazón de Ron? Ya antes había estudiado a aquella mujer, siendo objetivos no podía decir que era fea y ordinaria, auque ciertamente no destaca por su belleza lo hacia mas bien por su inteligencia y eso era algo que Blaise reconocía a quien la tuviera, pero si observabas con detenimiento la chica poseía belleza escondida, su piel era de apariencia tersa y fresca, sus ojos eran lo mas inquietante pues te hacían sentir desnudo dada su intensidad y análisis aunque claro eso lo hacia de una manera muy rápida que casi no lo registrabas, y había que reconocer que tenia una sonrisa encantadora muy difícil de conocer pues siempre lucia seria y concentrada en otras cosas mas importantes al parecer. Había que reconocer también que era una mujer valiente pues no cualquiera le ha dado tremendo puñetazo a Draco que requirió de todo su talento para sanarlo sin explicar que una mujer lo había dejado así. Eso también era algo que lo frenara pues un ataque directo con aquella bruja era un ataque donde seguramente no saldrías indemne.

La chica lo llamo pues pareciera que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones aunque era raro que lo hiciera casi tímidamente y sonrojada, tal vez se quedo observándola por demasiado tiempo y pensó algo que no debiera ser, ante ello solo pudo sonreír por su descuido mismo que hizo que la chica se colorara mas para consternación del chico de ébano. El realmente quería saber como había pasado todo dentro de aquella habitación con Ron pero aun con todo aquel sentido masoquista resistió preguntar, así que solo se limitaron a un conversación vana y lo suficientemente civilizada, era la hora de partir a si que acordaron usar un mismo traslador, pues ambos creyeron que era mejor dejar descansar un poco mas al pelirrojo.

En el colegio ambos se separaron para seguir con sus actividades no sin antes advertir la mirada apreciativa de la chica sobre su persona, la suerte otra vez lo escupía en la cara ahora pareciera que seria la competencia de Ron en vez de ser la de Granger, si la vida claramente era una perversa humorista, lo mejor de todo fue cuando el pelirrojo llego al colegio pues si antes había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para arrinconarlo en una esquina y hacer cosas que sonrojarían a una pareja de conejos en temporada de celo ahora la requería con mas fuerza pues el pelirrojo estaba prácticamente acosándolo, aun no comprendía que hacia siguiéndolo y buscando la manera de llamar su atención si supuestamente ya se había reconciliado con su novia, a menos claro que como lo viera llorar la noche anterior buscara la manera de confortarlo era una estupidez que lo hería aun mas pues se mostró como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona pues ni Draco sabia bien su vida solo Pansy fue lo suficiente observadora y persistente para saber de su pasado y en menos tiempo se abrió a Ron, insensato de su parte pues ahora comprende bien que el pelirrojo solo esta preocupado por haberlo visto sufrir y debería sentirse un poco mejor al saber esto pero sabe que no es mas por lastima o compasión que por otro sentimiento y eso sin duda no mejora el escozor en su pecho y ojos.

Así pues paso gran parte del tiempo evitándolo lo mas posible aun cundo claro compartían las mismas clases y horarios por el programa de aprendizaje para aquellos que combatieron en la guerra, trato de mostrarse lo mas frío y reservado con el pelirrojo para demostrarle que no lo necesitaba que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse - muchas gracias por la preocupación pero es innecesaria – pensaba el chico de ébano mas el pelirrojo sentía cada gesto como un gran muro que comenzaba a separarlos y eso lo angustiaba aun mas al punto de que si esto seguía así lo perdería para siempre y ese pensamiento fue tal vez lo que lo aterrorizo a tal grado de hacer una escena cuando Theodore Nott hizo acto de presencia y se le resbalo a Blaise.

-¡Blaise! – exclamo el chico de ojos azul claro - ¿Qué te has hecho? Me has abandonado

-Theo – respondió el chico de ojos dorados – tu como siempre tan melodramático y escandaloso

-Ahora dirás que te desagrada – pronuncio el chico de cabellos chocolate – eso de juntarte con Weasley claramente tiene efectos secundarios y yo aquí solito en medio de tantos problemas extrañándote cada noche

-¡Theo! – exclamo Blaise contrariado – deja de decir esas cosas se puede mal entender

-tienes razón – reconoció el chico – no quiero que se entienda que solo extraño tu perfecto cuerpo, ya sabes que yo te quiero y los días lejos de ti se me hacen eternos

-ya deja de jugar con eso – dijo el ojioro rodando los ojos – como si no te conociera como un golfo consumado y como si no te gustara ser ahora el centro de atención y tener el control de toda la casa

e-sta bien, esta bien lo admito – dijo el chico – pero de que se te extraña se te extraña y si es por ser golfo que no aceptas mi amor entonces no me convienes

-estas loco – sonrió Blaise divertido – yo también te hecho de menos en ocasiones

-que malo eres – devolvió el chico - ¿Cómo que en ocasiones? Deberías decir en las largas noches de frió

-claro lo que digas – siguió Blaise – si quieres comemos juntos

-fantástica idea – contesto el ojiazul – ya tenia planes pero al diablo con ellos ¿vez como eres mi prioridad?

-seguro – reconoció el ojioro – solo porque no he caído a tus encantos

-lo harás – advirtió Theodore – estoy seguro

Toda la platica fue presenciada por el pelirrojo que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no saltarle a la yugular al chico de cabellos chocolate y desangrarlo hasta morir una escena realmente atractiva a medida que platicaban, era un descarado y pareciera que Blaise disfrutara de ello, bien como esto siguiera así tendría que recurrir a la terapia de shock claro si es que puede dejar de pensar sucio al final del plan.

Se puede decir que el día transcurrió de la misma manera Blaise con Theodore y Ron con un cuchillo en su túnica esperando la oportunidad de tropezarse con el chico de cabellos chocolates y se enterrara el objeto punzo cortante en el trayecto por mero accidente. Finalmente y gracias a Merlín el día concluyo y se dispusieron a partir del colegio para ir a la residencia Evans, Blaise no tuvo mas remedio que irse con Ron pues Hermione guardo el suyo y Pansy misteriosamente no aparecía, así ambos chicos tocaron el traslador pero en un descuido del pelirrojo al momento de llegar tropezó llevándose a Blaise al suelo junto con el, los chicos cayeron pesadamente uno sobre el otro Blaise se llevo un fuerte golpe en el trasero mientras Ron se encontraba cuan largo era sobre ese firme cuerpo, ambos desconcertados respirando agitadamente por sus cercanías los ojos azules no perdían vista de esos maravillosos y hechizantes ojos dorados, ambas respiraciones acariciaban sus rostros que se encontraban a un suspiro de distancia, ruborizándose por la situación sintiendo ambas masculinidades presionando entre si a través de la tela, los labios de Blaise se abrieron por inercia anhelantes por la pasión reprimida y deseada y Ron perdió sentido de la realidad cuando los labios se rozaron en una dulce caricia experimentando sensaciones jamás sentidas.

Lamentablemente la situación no duro mucho pues un ruido en la cocina los separo de aquel trance, Ron se levanto algo descolocado acariciando sus labios pues el hormigueo aun seguía ahí erizándole la piel y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción, Blaise estaba asustado pues tal vez aquella reacción del pelirrojo pudiera ser una pequeña oportunidad pero ya estaba cansado de engañarse sin embargo la sonrisa del pelirrojo era evidencia mas que suficiente y sonrio.

continuara

* * *

saludos a todos mis queridos lectores disculpen el atrazo en verdad es que este capitulo ya estaba listo desde hace un raton y la verdad es que se me habia pasado actualizar por aca, como recompenza aqui sera el primer lugar donde actualizare mi proximo NC-17 como muestra de mi aprecio por ustedes.

Hablando de el titulo de este capitulo, esta basado en la creencia psicologica de la triparticion de personalidades en un individuo y su desarrollo esta vez hablamos del yo, que es la manifestacion real de nuestro pensamiento es decir la parte conciente de todos, el siguiente sera el subconsiente y finalizaremos con los impulsos primitivos.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto

Lios hijo del caos


End file.
